Nicest Thing
by Nina Spim
Summary: Rachel, Kurt e Blaine dividem um loft em NY e precisam de mais um morador para dar conta das despesas. É quando surge Lucy, uma garota que parece carregar uma bagagem de "problemas".
1. Chapter One

Não quero me erguer da cama. Meu corpo é minúsculo nela, levando-me a retornar ao passado. Há um mês. Uau.

Franzo a testa, porque acho que me confundi. Isso não pode estar certo. Eu me equivoquei, tenho certeza. Estimei os números errados. Permaneço encolhida, debaixo das cobertas, de olhos abertos. Um mês é muito. Parece pouco para os outros, mas para mim... É quase uma eternidade. Sinto o ar gelado se infiltrar pelos meus pulmões de uma maneira que me faz querer adormecer novamente. Quando repenso nisso, solto um gemido. Kurt está em cima de mim. Não é muita coisa, uma vez que temos quase o mesmo peso, mas me dói. Dói de um jeito quase insuportável, porque ele me recorda outra pessoa. A pessoa que, definitivamente, não quero que seja sempre acionada pela minha mente.

- Calda de chocolate ou groselha na sua panqueca, Srta. Depressiva? – Kurt, como habitual, está com aquela sua voz alegre que me provoca certa inveja.

Ele ainda está de pijamas, mas por poder sentir a fragrância suave de seu sabonete preferido, sei que já está de banho tomado. Outro pensamento me acerta: estou atrasada. Mais uma vez. É o 30º dia consecutivo. Deste modo, posso perder o restante de meu autocontrole.

- Aceito um pouco de ácido sulfúrico. Tem? – noto que minha voz está quebrada e rouca demais. O frio a modifica, mas tenho ciência de que Kurt está com a razão: estou me tornando depressiva. Até mesmo minha voz está me sinalizando isso.

- Certo, você precisa de chocolate – Kurt decide por mim, não achando nada engraçado a minha "piadinha". Ele é um amor, não me entenda mal. Mas sei que está cansado de me assistir ser assim, uma garota chorona e ridícula – Vou precisar usar toda a garrafa, posso pressentir...

Quero concordar com ele. Preciso de toneladas de chocolate. Ele, como um garoto com alma de garota, sabe melhor do que eu. Toneladas de chocolate o curaram todas as vezes que ele e Blaine "deram um tempo". Para a felicidade geral da nação, eles apenas passam uma semana sem se falar, quando essa situação ocorre. Blaine pede abrigo para Sam e _aquele cara_ enquanto Kurt passa seus dias em frente ao musical _Moulin Rouge_ comendo barras e barras de Hershey's.

Eu não o entendia até me ver completamente enterrada na mesma circunstância. Apesar de ter certeza de que, na semana seguinte, Blaine estaria de volta ao nosso Loft do Paraíso – apelido concedido pelo próprio Blaine, pois diz ele que aqui é tudo muito brilhante e perfeito demais para alguém conseguir sair –, Kurt sofria como se tudo estivesse terminado para sempre entre eles. Como se, algum dia, Blaine fosse capaz de traí-lo.

Suspiro, porque estou cansada. Isso é irracional, considerando que minhas noites estão tão vazias que não consigo fazer nada além de dormir. Meu corpo está dolorido e fico pensando em matar a aula de dança no terceiro tempo. Não sei se conseguirei suportar passar duas horas pulando e fazendo movimentos que debilitarão ainda mais meus músculos rígidos.

Kurt sai de cima de mim, porque sabe que não tem meios de mudar a minha situação a menos que eu aceite alguma ajuda – e, no momento, apenas quero retornar ao mundo dos sonhos; não quero pedir ajuda, ainda que saiba que precise. Vejo Kurt lançar um olhar impotente para Blaine, que está na bancada provando alguma coisa nova que preparou, e me deixa mais uma vez sozinha. Sinto-me culpada, porque Kurt e Blaine estão sendo maravilhosos comigo; não deixam de tentar elevar meu humor e fazem questão de me tratar como se eu fosse a mulher da vida deles. Bem, de certo modo, realmente sou.

Decido que preciso retomar as rédeas da minha consciência, que sempre esteve mais alerta e composta que as dos outros. Empurro a coberta para longe, e o ar congelado do loft me ataca imediatamente, provocando-me mais cansaço. Não dá para acreditar que, além _daquele cara_ ter feito o que fez, foi capaz de me deixar justamente no inverno! INVERNO, ESTAÇÃO NA QUAL UMA GAROTA NECESSITA URGENTEMENTE DE UM NAMORADO!

O pensamento apenas me encoraja a sair da cama. Não preciso mais de você, querido colchão quentinho! Posso muito bem empurrar minha vida sem você – exceto pelas noites, é claro. Preciso dormir. Se bem que, depois de tantas horas somente dormindo, posso passar alguns dias completamente acordada, dando muitas festas! Kurt e Blaine vivem reclamando que desperdiçamos completamente o espaço por não recebermos ninguém além das mesmas pessoas. Vivem dizendo que sou muito certinha e que preciso de bebidas para aprender a passar pela vida com um pouco mais de felicidade, e se não for com festas, com o que vou aprender a viver?

Eu digo: com o canto e com a dança. Mas essa minha resposta nunca se mostra suficiente para eles.

Espreguiço-me, já em pé. Meu pijama de lã é grande demais para alguém do meu tamanho e me sinto satisfeita por isso. Assim, condiciono um pouco mais do calor que mantinha instantes antes. Caminho para nosso banheiro. Ainda que eu conviva com dois homens, eles são tão limpos e organizados que mal dá para inferir que eles realmente moram comigo. Realizo a minha higiene matinal, demorando mais que de costume, simplesmente porque me esqueço do tempo enquanto fico dentro da banheira. Fico agradecida por Kurt ter me convencido a comprá-la, um tipo antigo e adorado por pessoas como nós.

Quando saio para o restante do loft, Kurt e Blaine já estão devidamente vestidos e alimentados. Meu cabelo ainda está úmido e preciso escolher roupas quentes para enfrentar o inverno chuvoso de NY.

- Finalmente a Bela Adormecida saiu da cama! – Blaine comemora com um sorriso. Ele vem na minha direção, sem se intimidar pelo meu corpo envolto apenas pela toalha azul, e me abraça. Imediatamente, posso sentir que ele está feliz.

Tiro a minha franja dos olhos e respiro fundo durante o abraço. Abraços podem ser a cura bem mais do que chocolate. Não que eu esteja completamente curada. Mas coisas assim – pequenos gestos que se tornam grandiosos quando necessitamos deles – modificam todo um dia inteiro. Parece que, agora, posso respirar com um pouco mais de regularidade. Como se a escalada não estivesse me forçando tanto.

- Quinze minutos? – imploro, olhando para Kurt.

Ele está verificando seu e-mail pelo iPhone como se sua vida dependesse disso. Por um momento, ergue os olhos da tela e me analisa.

- _Eu_ me arrumo em quinze minutos – ele faz questão de ressaltar. Realmente, é incrível a habilidade dele de estar pronto para qualquer ocasião mais rápido do que personagens de desenho animado – Você vai demorar pelo menos meia hora – constata, sabendo que não está dizendo nenhuma mentira. E me alerta: – Tenho prova em menos de uma hora, Rach.

- Quinze minutos, eu prometo – digo, já me livrando dos braços de Blaine. Ele não se ofende, porque sabe que vai ser uma Corrida Maluca para eu estar pronta no tempo que indiquei.

Kurt é o único que tem carro; seu pai lhe presenteou com ele quando soube do ingresso do filho na universidade. Então, eu e Blaine sempre estamos dependendo dele, nos dias de semana. Esse é o primeiro dia, depois de 29, que retorno a abusar da generosidade de Kurt. Depois do terceiro dia de atraso, Kurt simplesmente entendeu que não havia por que ficar me esperando, uma vez que nada indicava que eu me levantaria da cama tão cedo. Não às oito da manhã para suportar aulas com Cassandra, ao menos.

Tento não perder a cabeça. Tento pensar com racionalidade. Roupas. Cabelo. Maquiagem.

É uma maratona que quase não venço. Sou lerda demais, especialmente sobre pressão.

Kurt cantarola de forma irritante enquanto Blaine termina de editar algum trabalho. Evito pensar em trabalhos/estudos, porque tenho ciência de que estou em falta com os dois. Mobilizo minha consciência para que eu consiga realizar tudo com a destreza Rachel Berry de sempre. Nos últimos dias, minha destreza simplesmente deixou de existir. Talvez porque eu mesma tenha deixado de existir. Mas quem poderia me julgar? Está frio, meu namorado me deixou e eu não encontro minhas botas preferidas!

POR QUE EU NUNCA ENCONTRO NADA NESTE LUGAR?

- As botas Peter Pan? – Kurt lê meu desespero antes mesmo que qualquer coisa possa escapulir de minha boca – Debaixo daquele monte de coisa esquisita que você desenterrou debaixo da sua cama outro dia – ele faz o imenso fazer de apontar para o canto esquerdo do que é chamado "meu quarto".

Corro até o lixo acumulado – não há outras palavras para descrever o que vejo. Kurt está certo, as botas estão lá. Confiro o relógio colorido perto da pia. Três minutos. Ainda tenho de pegar minha bolsa e verificar o que tem lá dentro. Da última vez que a olhei havia tantos lencinhos usados que não conseguia achar nada além de um monte de meleca. Calço as botas num átimo e desisto de usar a bolsa enfestada de lencinhos. Jogo tudo para cima da minha cama e caço apenas o que verdadeiramente preciso: chaves, celular, estojo de maquiagem, estojo de higiene bucal, estojo de utensílios femininos e minha agenda.

Enfio tudo na outra bolsa, na cor de aveia, apenas porque o tempo se esgotou. Ajeito minha franja mais uma vez e faço uma anotação mental para aparar o cabelo.

- Se tivéssemos apostado, eu arrancaria algum dinheiro de vocês – eu digo, postada na frente de Kurt e Blaine. Kurt ainda está na sua caixa de e-mail, e me pergunto o porquê de sua obsessão. Será que isso é um aviso? Será que eu mesma devo dar uma olhadinha nos meus e-mails? Mas quem poderia me mandar e-mails, agora que a única pessoa que verdadeiramente fazia isso com alguma frequência saiu da minha vida? Fico repentinamente nervosa.

- Eu ficaria grato por gastar algum dinheiro com você – Kurt me responde. Eleva os olhos para meu rosto e arregala os olhos – Com o seu cabelo, por exemplo. Ai, meu Deus, já ouviu dizer que hoje em dia existem ótimos cabeleireiros, inclusive no nosso bairro?

- Obrigada pelo elogio – fecho o rosto, porque sei que meu cabelo necessita de um tratamento capilar emergencial – Vamos? Não quero que se atrase para depois jogar isso na minha cara.

- Eu sempre jogo alguma coisa na sua cara – Kurt responde, indiferente – Vou precisar adicionar algum adstringente dessa vez, porque sua pele está pronta para uma guerra.

- Dá um tempo, ok? – Blaine oferece ajuda a mim, fechando o protetor de seu iPad – Sabe quantas barras de chocolate ela comeu nesses trinta dias? Eu contei. Foram sessenta e oito.

- Comi-as no café da manhã e como lanche da noite – confesso a eles, porque não há motivo para vergonha – Gostaria que as pessoas parassem de me oferecer chocolate sempre que digo que não tenho mais namorado.

- Avisarei a todos para lhe mandarem flores – Kurt me oferece um sorriso.

- Seria ótimo – acabo concordando.

Todos estão mais do que prontos para partir do loft e iniciar mais um dia. Para mim, no entanto, mais parece que estou me reinserindo na sociedade nova-iorquina. Tento me acalmar, porque tenho certeza de que, invariavelmente de quaisquer expressões tristes que me fizerem, ao menos estou dando o primeiro passo. Estou reiniciando minha vida.

- Não se esqueça de que mais uma candidata aparecerá durante o almoço – Kurt me avisa.

Minha mente breca por um instante. E então me recordo de que não sei se poderei retornar para o loft na hora do almoço. Provavelmente terei de reajustar algumas pendências, por conta das minhas faltas.

- Não podemos almoçar com ela na Juilliard? – pergunto.

- Pensei nisso também. Porque, com certeza, a vaca da Cassandra fará meus pés sangrarem até eu implorar para que pare de berrar a respeito dos meus saltos serem "demasiado sem elegância" – ele se irrita por um momento, mas eu o entendo. Ser calouro é um saco, especialmente se você tem de aguentar a Cassandra cinco dias por semana, por duas horas seguidas. Ele volta a abrir sua caixa de e-mail e diz – Vou encaminhar o último e-mail da garota a você para facilitar. Você sabe ser bem mais convincente do que eu.

Abro um sorriso, levando aquilo como um elogio.

Temos vinte e sete minutos para chegarmos ao campus, caso contrário posso perder meu melhor amigo e o restante da minha competência.

* * *

Estou satisfeita por ter feito a minha escolha. Não é como se elas tivessem se reunido secretamente e dado o veredito de que eu deveria me preparar para arranjar outro lugar para dormir. Aliás, devo muito às duas, foram as únicas que me acolheram quando eu necessitei. Não há por que eu reclamar agora.

É verdade que a Santana ficou completamente indignada quando deixei escapar o meu prospecto. Ficou dizendo que se recusava, depois de todo aquele tempo – somente sete meses, para ser sincera –, a se "livrar" de mim, porque eu já tinha me tornado a sua segunda melhor amiga. Claro que eu sou muito agradecida por isso, afinal não há como entender que alguém como a Santana tenha concedido ser legal com alguém como eu, que já cometi tantos erros que preciso andar com uma lista no bolso para me recordar de todos eles.

Sei que vou sentir falta das noites de sábado, nas quais nos reuníamos na frente da TV para assistir aos piores episódios de quaisquer seriados antigos que estivessem sendo reprisados. E do Lord Tubbington, o gato – possivelmente esquizofrênico – de Brittany. E das coisas sem sentido que escutava e não compreendia. Por outro lado, porém, existe uma tentativa de conquistar um pouco mais do mundo. Conquistei um pedaço estando com Santana e Britt, mas sei que há muito mais. Mais pessoas. Mais conversas. Mais risadas. Mais noites de sábado. Posso estar perdendo muita coisa apenas porque me acomodei. E não posso nem cogitar retroceder, uma vez que prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais olharia para trás. Sei que o passado nos faz quem somos no presente, mas não quero que meu presente seja definido desta forma. Porque sou uma pessoa melhor do que era há um pouco mais de um ano. Não há como negar que não me orgulho de quem sou, agora. Não preciso de ninguém – não dos meus pais, nem da minha irmã. Muito menos de um namorado.

Quando me encontro com Santana na biblioteca a cutuco. Ela dá um pulo, porque devo ter acertado suas costelas com muita força.

- Você precisa comer, sabia disso? – pergunto, observando o rosto amassado dela se franzir. Ela adormeceu mais uma vez em cima de um grande livro sobre estatística inferencial.

Mas tudo o que Santana quer saber é:

- Cadê a Britt?

Adoro essa coisa chata entre elas. Essa força gravitacional que as impede de dar cinco passos sem sentir saudade ou sem deixar de perguntar informações sobre a outra. Mas, sinceramente, fico um pouco aliviada por estar me distanciando um pouco disso. Porque, ao contrário do que a mente de Santana acha, eu não ando por aí tendo ciência da localização exata da Brittany. Para falar a verdade, me encontro bem mais com Santana do que com Britt fora do apartamento.

- Não sei – digo rápido, para evitar que ela tenha tempo de rebater – Deve estar almoçando sozinha em algum lugar, ou então algum garoto deve estar tentando se aproveitar da inocência dela – não deixo de adicionar o básico, o que venho constantemente dizendo a ela nos últimos dois meses: – Você deveria parar de dormir em cima de todas as mesas da biblioteca só um pouquinho e ir conferir isso de perto, afinal você é a namorada dela.

- Nossa, parece que alguém acordou tentando acabar com o meu dia. Quer um aplauso por isso? – ela é um pouco ferina, mas apenas porque sabe que tenho razão. Além do mais, suas noites de sono têm sido muito prejudicadas por conta de seu trabalho final e isso a deixa parecida com uma vilã sem coração, mas bonita demais – Tudo bem – ela rola os olhos, meio que rosnando para mim –, vou ir à caça da Brittany.

- Almoce, ouviu bem? – completo, arqueando as sobrancelhas para enfatizar meu conselho.

- Você não vai almoçar conosco?

- Não, vou à Juilliard. Meus possíveis futuros companheiros de república estão me esperando.

- Não acredito! – Santana praticamente berra no meio da seção de Administração – Já arranjou _outro_ teto? Assim, _tão_ rápido? Não faz nem um mês que você disse que precisa dar o fora do nosso ninho de amor!

Não posso evitar rir da sua descrição de nosso apartamento. Ele já era um ninho de amor antes de eu chegar, mas Santana enfatiza que ele só ficou completo depois que eu espalhei todos os meus cremes de menta e erva-doce e os sabonetes de damasco pelo minúsculo banheiro.

- É, foi inesperado. Encontrei um anúncio do jornal do bairro na sexta e entrei em contato com um dos caras.

- Caras? – Santana está mais chocada do que nunca – Você vai dividir um apartamento com caras?! _Quantos_ caras? – ela não me dá chance de réplica, porque já está falando como se eu nem estivesse ao seu lado, de modo muito rápido – Não dá para acreditar que eu nem mesmo consegui com que você apreciasse namorar meninas! E agora você vai viver com um bando de caras que, muito provavelmente, não vai respeitá-la por você ser tão estilo princesinha! Aí está! – ela grita com extrema alegria – Você não pode se mudar! Não posso estar de acordo com a minha segunda menina dividindo o quarto com meias sujas e mulheres peladas nas paredes!

Esqueço de que estamos ainda na biblioteca e, sem me conter, um riso muito alto escapa da minha garganta.

- Santana! – exclamo, escutando uma das bibliotecárias perto de nós reclamar sobre a minha impertinência – Você não me deixou falar nada!

- É porque você não tem argumentos – ela me responde.

Atingimos o corredor, enfim livre do silêncio irritante da biblioteca.

- Primeiro, são dois caras e uma garota. Está ouvindo? Há uma garota! Segundo, quer parar de se referir a mim como "uma princesinha"? Você sabe que a minha ficha de idiotices não permite que ninguém fique achando que sou do tipo "princesinha"! Terceiro, existe, sim, a possibilidade de eu me mudar. Conversei com um dos garotos durante o fim de semana todo por e-mail, e nem ele nem o _namorado_ dele parecem ser do tipo que apreciam garotas peladas nas paredes.

- Ah, meu Deus! – Santana parece sufocar ao meu lado – Garotos gays! Onde eles estiveram durante todo esse tempo? Por que não encontro nenhum garoto gay com gel no cabelo e gravata colorida andando pelo meu prédio?

- Você não gosta de garotos, muito menos de garotos gays!

- Nunca conversei com um para saber a diferença entre um garoto imbecil e um garoto gay imbecil. Será que dá para distinguir somente ao bater os olhos?

Franzo a testa, porque ela está me atrasando e porque já perdeu todo o foco da conversa. E isso está me deixando confusa e irritada.

- _Tanto faz!_ – me exalto, lançando um olhar nada amigável para ela – De verdade, preciso muito ir – olho meu relógio de pulso e calculo mentalmente quanto tempo ainda tenho para conseguir chegar ao campus da Juilliard – Vemo-nos antes do último tempo, tudo bem? Só, por favor, por favor, por favor, encontre a Brittany e coma alguma coisa. Não a Brittany, digo comida. Salada. Ou arroz com ervas. Qualquer coisa, Sant – já estou um pouco longe dela, mas não tenho vergonha de gritar. Porque a verdade é que eu me apeguei muito a ela, tanto quanto uma criança se apega à sua boneca preferida.

Mesmo à distância, Santana manda um beijo para mim e acena. Tenho vontade de arrastá-la até alguma lanchonete e forçá-la a engolir algum lanche, mas não me resta mais tempo. Preciso ser rápida se ainda quero ter novos colegas de vida.

Por conta do trânsito, levo bastante tempo para chegar ao local indicado pela garota do e-mail. Mas, quando enfim consigo descansar minha consciência e minhas pernas, não posso deixar de sorrir. Porque, a duas mesas de onde estou, estão sentados dois garotos com trajes impecáveis e uma garota que parece que acabado de sair de Oz, com seus cabelos revoltos e sua franja longa demais.

- Moradores do Loft do Paraíso? – ando até os três e inquiro.

O trio maneia os pescoços e me avalia. O garoto com óculos coloridos me oferece um sorriso gentil; o outro, sem óculos e com uma gravata vermelha brilhante, está muito contente, sei disso porque ele é o único que se levanta e vem me abraçar como se eu fosse uma velha amiga. A garota, por um momento, fica impassível, mas então sua expressão denuncia surpresa – uma surpresa que diz "Alguém está me enganando, tenho certeza!".

- Lucy? – o garoto que acabou de me abraçar pergunta.

- Oi! Kurt, certo?

- Kurt – ele concorda, ainda parecendo muito feliz. Vira-se para os outros e os apresenta – Blaine e Rachel.

Blaine lança outro sorriso simpático a mim, mas Rachel apenas diz:

- Tem alguma coisa errada.


	2. Chapter Two

- Garoto gay passando! GAROTO GAY PASSANDO, MENINAS! – Kurt berra para ser devidamente escutado pelo bando de garotas em um ataque de histeria por vê-lo me acompanhar banheiro feminino adentro.

Não tenho tempo de rir da situação, porque ainda parece que alguém me acertou na cabeça com um taco de basebol. Conduzo-o até perto das pias, porque todas as cabines estão ocupadas – e seria um pouco esquisito se eu entrasse em alguma delas junto com ele. Em todo caso, esse é o menor dos meus problemas, neste momento.

- Pode me explicar agora o que está acontecendo? – Kurt ignora a horda de meninas que, agora, parecem curiosas a respeito do nosso assunto; elas tentam se empoleirar ao nosso redor como se não existisse mais espaço ali – Você praticamente voou pra cima de mim, depois que a Lucy sentou conosco. Qual é o seu problema? Ainda é o tal do desequilíbrio hormonal? Porque, uau, isso está deixando você completamente assustadora!

Não dou atenção às palavras aleatórias dele, porque não me importo com elas; não há o que eu lhe responder sobre elas. E eu achava que estava sofrendo de desequilíbrio sentimental, não hormonal. Mas tanto faz. Sigo em frente com meus pensamentos:

- Tem certeza de que é a garota certa? De que ela é a garota do e-mail? – meus questionamentos pulam da minha boca mais rápido do que mísseis.

- A Lucy? – ele parece surpreso. E confuso – Claro que é! Qual é o problema com ela?

- Eu não sei – digo, porque não pensei sobre o assunto o suficiente. Tudo o que fiz em trinta segundos foi correr até o banheiro com o Kurt a reboque – Quer dizer, você a viu?

- Claro que a vi, aquele sobretudo pink dela não passa exatamente despercebido por ninguém...

Correção: a Lucy INTEIRA não passa despercebida por ninguém. Será que eu sou a única a notar isso?

- Ela não se encaixa conosco!

- Rachel – ele parece um pouco irritado demais para o Kurt que conheço –, só porque você passou os últimos trinta dias enfiada na cama não significa que o restante das pessoas também tenha parado com suas vidas. Ela pode não se encaixar no seu perfil de garota Nota 10, mas se encaixa no nosso! E é muito bom saber que pelo menos alguém não vai ficar se lamuriando pelos cantos e agindo como se estivesse em um velório.

É muita coisa para assimilar. Posso ver que ele está descontando tudo o que ainda não teve chance de dizer a mim, por todo esse tempo. Maravilha. Um pé na bunda no meio do inverno, alguns quilos a mais, uma garota bonita demais para aprender a conviver comigo e com meus amigos e agora isso. Deveria me aposentar do meu cargo. Deveria me tornar uma garota chorona pelo resto da vida. Quem sabe, assim, possa curtir a minha fossa sem ninguém por perto.

- Além do mais, você nem dirigiu uma única palavra a ela. Como pode fazer algum julgamento tão precipitado sem nem mesmo ter trocado uma palavra com a garota? – Kurt prosseguiu seu sermão incandescente.

Há um pouco de pressão sobre mim e, sinceramente, estou muito _cansada_ dela. A cada dia que passou eu só me via atolada de pressão, quase sem conseguir respirar. E ela persiste: é quase como se Kurt fosse minha sombra, pronta para embaralhar meus pensamentos.

Gostaria de poder retrucar alguma coisa. Gostaria que existisse fundamento em minhas afirmações. Mas não existe, nem um pouco. Sei que estou sendo idiota demais julgando alguém apenas por conta de um sobretudo pink, saltos altos demais e um sorriso muito diferente do que todos viram no meu rosto no último mês. Talvez houvesse algumas gramas de inveja quando Kurt abraçou a Lucy com extrema alegria. Porque, nas reentrâncias do meu cérebro e em alguma parte sensibilizada de meu coração sofredor, eu queria ser como ela, como a Lucy. Irradiar mais felicidade. Ser alguém positiva. Ser alguém que não aceita ser tomada pela depressão pós-termino de namoro.

- Ela ainda parece... deslocada demais para nós – por fim pontuo. Não quero mudar minha opinião, porque sou assim. Além do mais, é sempre bom ter um pé atrás em tudo. E dessa vez não será diferente.

Kurt faz questão de rolar os olhos, impaciente.

- Fale um oi, ao menos. Você saiu correndo, praticamente, antes de olhar direito para ela!

Estou resistente. Não vou concordar e sorrir. Meu humor ainda está fragilizado – e, confesso, um pouco insensível. Não digo nada e saio de perto dele. Estou decidida a parecer que não estou abalada. Desvio das outras garotas na minha frente, que fofocam, e caminho até o restaurante.

De onde finquei as botas, perto dos guichês de comida, posso assistir Blaine conversar com a garota Lucy. Eles estão sorrindo e parecem absurdamente entrosados e relaxados – como antigos conhecidos que acabaram de se reencontrar. Solto um suspiro, entendendo que estou agindo como uma louca. Kurt tem razão: nem dei nenhuma chance à Lucy para dizer algo. E eu nem lhe dei oi! Que tipo de pessoa ela deve achar que sou? Deve estar pensando que sou muito esnobe, só porque consegui uma bolsa em Juilliard! Com certeza, não vai querer ser minha amiga e só vai ficar fofocando com Kurt e Blaine! Ah, que vergonha!

- O que você está esperando? – Kurt está ao meu lado novamente e me olha como se eu tivesse algum tipo de doença contagiosa.

- A minha vergonha desaparecer? – deixo escapulir, com uma careta suave.

- É melhor mandá-la se apressar. Só temos meia hora para almoçar.

E então segue em frente, em direção à mesa. Senta-se e puxa o assunto para ele também. Seja o que for, o mantém distraído. Claramente já me esqueceu. E esqueceu qualquer coisa que eu tenha dito. Hora de eu seguir em frente também, eu sei.

- Hey – limpo a garganta e digo. Lucy levanta o olhar e seus olhos batem no meu rosto. Tento parecer descontraída, mas estou nervosa por algum motivo. Acho que eu deveria ter ficado na cama. Ao menos, não precisaria enfrentar isso. Não uma garota bonita que parece ser bem mais centrada do que eu – Desculpe pelo sumiço. Hã... Emergência, certo? – olho para Kurt em busca de apoio – Garotas – deixo escapar um riso.

Lucy não sabe, posso notar, se ri ou se permanece com seu rosto sereno, apenas me analisando. Ocorre-me que ela sabe que estou fingindo ser alguém legal e que está pensando em reaver sua decisão de nos ter procurado. Certamente, não quer conviver com alguém tão desequilibrada quanto eu.

Sustento meu sorriso forçado, tendo ciência de que os olhos dela parecem perfurar minha pele. É tão esquisito que tudo o que faço é recuar o suficiente dela ao arrastar minha cadeira entre Kurt e Blaine. Sento-me ainda sorrindo. Um sorriso congelado. Respiro superficialmente.

Ela sabe que estou encenando. Seu cenho está franzido como se estivesse contestando tudo o que vê. Ou seja, eu. Ela está me vigiando como se fosse um leão mirando sua presa. Não gosto disso. Ela não disse nada ainda. Isso não é um bom começo.

- Eu sou Rachel – perfuro a distância entre nós com a minha mão estendida, esperando que ela aceite meus cumprimentos – E você é Lucy, certo?

Há certo desespero e dúvida carregando meu tom. Não aprecio isso, porque dá a impressão de que não sei nem mesmo onde estou. É como se eu tivesse acabado de retornar de uma ilha: estou desorientada.

- Sim – Lucy assente, agarrando meus dedos com cuidado. Ela, ao contrário de mim, está trajando luvas, o que é meio esquisito, já que temos café e aqui dentro não parece tão gelado – Oi, Rachel. Não se preocupe, sei o quanto segundas-feiras são abarrotadas. A minha sorte é que tenho um tempo vago antes das 13h.

- Oh – guincho, feliz. Ela é estudante também. Isso simplifica um pouco as coisas. Já tinha imaginado muitas vezes que, talvez, nosso novo colega de loft possa ser um agente disfarçado, ou um professor decadente que não consegue pagar seus investimentos. É reconfortante saber que Lucy deve ter a mesma faixa etária que nós – Você é daqui mesmo? Da Juilliard, quero dizer.

Ela nega, e seus cabelos lisos e cor de cobre batem em seu rosto maquiado e mais claro que o meu.

- Faço Administração na NYU. Estou no segundo período. Mudei-me para a cidade há um pouco mais de um ano – ela me conta. Pelo visto, Kurt e Blaine já têm ciência de todas essas informações, por isso não parecem surpresos.

- Também não sou nova-iorquina. Na verdade, todos nós somos de Lima, Ohio.

- Kurt me contou! É uma estranha coincidência, também sou de Lima!

- Oh, verdade? – não contenho a minha surpresa.

Lima é um buraco. Não, um ovo. Pequeno e insignificante. Se você deseja ser alguém precisa sair de lá. Caso contrário, vai acabar sendo gerente de uma pequena loja, ou caixa no mercado. Nada mais que isso. Sem prestígio, eu sei.

Por isso, estou em NY. Passei o colégio inteiro tentando me destacar e ser alguém inesquecível. Mas claro que isso é uma coisa um pouco irracional e impossível de se conseguir, especialmente se seus colegas a consideram uma fracassada. E, sim, eu era uma fracassada. Mesmo depois de começar a namorar _aquele cara_. Mas, você sabe. A vida é exatamente como a Taylor Swift escreveu uma vez. Na vida você vai fazer coisas maiores do que namorar o menino do time de futebol. E, com quinze anos, eu não tinha ideia disso. Quer dizer, tinha. Mas, você sabe mais uma vez. Nós sempre nos contentamos com o que temos, mesmo que seja por pouco tempo.

Acontece que meus sonhos cresceram, juntamente com o amor que trouxe na mala por _aquele cara_. Daí, quase dois anos depois da nossa mudança para cá, ele me deixou. Por outra. Mas isso é passado. Tenho de me lembrar constantemente disso: o que já passou não me serve mais. E não posso almejar o passado. Ele está morto e enterrado.

E se Lucy é de Lima, como nenhum de nós três não a conhecemos? Não é como se existissem inúmeras escolas na cidade. E ela é do tipo que todo mundo vê.

- Bem, na verdade, não morei muito tempo em Lima – Lucy compartilha a informação comigo como quem está repensando em até onde pode abrir seus segredos. Fico achando que existe muito mais debaixo dessa Lucy de casaco pink do que qualquer um de nós podemos visualizar – Nasci lá, mas me mudei para o Canadá, ainda criança. Vivi até os dezesseis anos em Belleville, mas voltei para Lima por conta de alguns... – ela tenta procurar a palavra adequada a se dizer; uma que não vai nos fazer pensar que temos de acusá-la de algo, talvez – Problemas. E vim para cá.

- Uau – é tudo o que consigo dizer. É realmente impressionante, levando em conta que eu mal saí de Ohio por quase 18 anos – Impressionante. E com certeza não deve ter estudado no McKinley, certo? Todos nós nos formamos lá.

- Já ouvi falar de vocês – Lucy não parece muito surpresa. Kurt já deve ter mencionado qualquer coisa a ela – Muitos concursos de corais, hã? Lembro-me disso – ela sorri para demonstrar que, ao contrário da maioria dos nossos ex-colegas, não pensa que somos fracassados. Isso é ótimo. E ela se lembra de nós. Isso é estranho. Isso quer dizer que nos conhece? Talvez dos sites de fofoca adolescentes? – O Lima Senior High, felizmente, não competiu com o McKinley, porque tenho certeza de que perderíamos! – Lucy finaliza com uma risada, que leva Kurt e Blaine rirem também. E, de um modo esquisito, seja lá quem Lucy é de verdade, fico compelida a rir também.

- Você fez parte de um clube de música? – tenho a curiosidade de lhe inquirir.

- Oh, não! – ela ri mais uma vez – Absolutamente não! Não nasci para esse tipo de coisa. Eu era líder de torcida. Eu sei – Lucy sai dizendo como se soubesse ler o que quer que esteja em minha mente –, clichê demais. E bobo também. Mas eu era atlética, então foi natural. Como se estivessem guardando um posto para mim lá.

Dou de ombros. Não sei o que dizer, exatamente. Líderes de torcida nunca foram as minhas favoritas. Especialmente porque todas elas tentavam dar em cima do meu namorado. Digo, ex-namorado.

Ok. Preciso parar de sempre forçar meus pensamentos a se convergirem para _aquele cara_. Ele nem mais faz parte da minha vida, certo? Então, hora de seguir em frente. Deixe o passado no lugar onde ele morreu, Rachel.

- Deve ser difícil realizar todas aquelas coreografias. Sei que os campeonatos são realmente muito pesados – eu digo – Aquelas garotas de Hellcats parecem sofrer um monte.

- Inclua o fato de eu ser capitã – Lucy usa um tom divertido e continua a sorrir – Eu praticamente implorava para acordar com alguma doença que debilitaria meus movimentos. Mas, no final, foi uma boa experiência. Não levamos nenhum título, mas tudo bem. Usar aquelas saiazinhas já foi incrível – ela ri mais uma vez, arrancando mais risos de Blaine e Kurt.

Posso mencionar algo? Odeio aquelas saiazinhas. Só dizendo. Quero dizer, _para que_ as saias minúsculas se elas não cobrem nada do que _deveriam_ cobrir? Quem foi que as inventou? Algum pedófilo alucinado em saltos mortais? Não dá para entender, sinceramente.

Forço um sorriso, porque não quero dar a impressão de que quero dizer algo sarcástico demais, que não seria bem interpretado por ninguém e que apenas exporia o quanto eu sou exclusivista. Mais ou menos.

Preciso mudar o foco da conversa, caso contrário, posso entornar meu _mocca_ na cabeça dela, eventualmente.

- E atualmente? Além da NYU, o que mais você faz?

- Sou sub-gerente da Party City. Uma loja de fantasias, acessórios e utensílios para festas.

Oi? Isso é sério? Deixei escapar alguma coisa? Minha mente dormiu por alguns minutos? Porque... Não pode ser verdade! O que uma ex-líder de torcida bonita e atual estudante na NYU está fazendo trabalhando em uma loja de fantasias?! Isso é tão bizarro quanto se ela tivesse dito que divide seu tempo recolhendo os bilhetes do cinema com uma garota fantasiada de Maria Antonieta!

- Vai ser _perfeito_ poder ganhar desconto nas nossas fantasias de Halloween! – Kurt diz empolgado.

Lucy ri mais uma vez. Ela não parece nada deslocada por ter um emprego totalmente decadente. Porque, pense bem. Quem entra nessas lojas além de crianças puxando os pais e implorando a eles para comprarem a roupa do Homem-Aranha para a festinha de cinco anos e de pessoas completamente desocupadas que ainda ficam felizes pelo Halloween existir? Muito claramente preciso de um novo melhor amigo. Será que ele não sabe que não temos mais quinze anos? Que tipo de pessoa Kurt Hummel é, e eu ainda não tenho ciência? Por favor, que não seja do tipo que compra roupas do Homem-Aranha! Ou da Cyndi Lauper (isso seria muito embaraçoso de se explicar para a novata!).

- Quem sabe – Lucy fala, oferecendo um sorriso para nós três.

- Então, ah... – olho rápido para Kurt, prevendo o momento no qual ele me lançará um olhar torto por ter interpelado o rumo da conversa. Porém, eu sei que não temos mais muito tempo para ficar investigando a vida de Lucy. É agora ou nunca. Hora de fazer a proposta – Não sei a sua disponibilidade, mas por que você não nos visita ainda esta semana? Para tentar se habituar com o loft? Ou você prefere marcar mais encontros? Conversas como esta, digo?

Estou enrolada. É estranho. Por que não sei o que dizer direito? Nunca tive muita dificuldade em falar. No colégio, eu era uma tagarela, e todo mundo me considerava insuportável por isso.

- Nah, nada disso – Kurt diz antes de Lucy – Amanhã nos encontramos aqui de novo e vamos para o loft. Podemos comprar algum _delivery_ no caminho. O loft não é longe daqui. É ruim para você? – ele enfim inquire alguma coisa.

Lucy parece surpresa. Não do tipo que está achando algo esquisito, mas do tipo que não consegue acreditar que o que está acontecendo realmente _está_ acontecendo. Acho que não esperava a nossa aprovação tão rápida. Não que eu estivesse sinalizando sinal verde. Na verdade, meu pé ainda está bem atrás. Porque sinto que tem alguma coisa errada ainda. Talvez não exatamente com ela, mas com o que quer que ela carregue. Algo que seja considerado "Problemas", segundo ela mesma.

- Não – Lucy arregala um pouquinho os olhos – Sinceramente, é uma proposta maravilhosa. Tenho certeza de que o loft de vocês é incrível.

- Não é a toa que o chamo de "Loft do Paraíso" – Blaine sorri como quem está assegurando sua confiança – Você vai se sentir, literalmente, no paraíso.

- Claro que a Rachel vai ter de parar de ser depressiva – Kurt está dizendo com certa repreensão na voz, sem olhar realmente para mim – para que o paraíso entre na vida dela também. Mas deixe isso para lá – ele logo dispensa maiores explicações.

Fulmino-o com os olhos, porque estou repentinamente com raiva. Agora, acho que o meu _mocca_ vai cair na cabeça _dele_.

Lucy fica sem entender, mas isso não aparenta incomodá-la.

- Ok – ela, por fim, diz. Seus olhos disparam para mim como meninas fazem quando sabem que precisam guardar segredos.

Obrigada, Kurt, por fazê-la achar que estou depressiva e que preciso me abrir com alguém. Porque não preciso. Não devemos mencionar o passado para que ele não reviva. Certo?

- Legal – eu digo para descontrair – Então, amanhã você conhecerá sua possível nova residência.

- Mal posso esperar – Lucy diz com um sorriso.

Todos nós sorrimos de volta, porque parece o certo a se fazer.

* * *

- Então? – Santana ergue as sobrancelhas escuras para mim do outro lado do sofá.

- Então o quê? – faço o mesmo gesto, por não estar entendendo nada.

Felizmente, já é noite. Brittany está tomando banho; ela é sempre a última, pois costuma demorar bem mais do que o resto de nós, sem contar que o Lord Tubb se enfurece se alguém chega perto demais da caixinha de "coisas colecionáveis" dele, que fica atrás do vaso sanitário. Britt, antes de entrar no box, sempre lhe presenteia com alguma coisa brilhante para que ele fique quietinho pelo resto da noite.

- Quando a dramaqueen vai me deixar?

- Santana. – eu digo. Estou um pouco exausta de discutir esse tópico todas as noites. Brittany mal está abalada por conta da minha provável mudança. Ela apenas diz que quando eu precisar pode preparar cupcakes para mim a qualquer hora do dia, mesmo que eu vá morar no Brooklin. – Estou tentando retomar um pouco da minha vida, entendeu?

- Que vida, garota? – seu tom está ácido – Você tem vida aqui também, lembra? E ela é muito melhor do que era quando você estava em Lima – ela observa, porque não consegue se conter: Santana simplesmente não fecha a boca sobre nada. Sempre precisa opinar, mesmo quando ninguém precisa de suas avaliações – Mas me diga, como são os caras e a garota? Eles são gays mesmo? Vou precisar conhecê-los, sabe disso, não sabe?

Rolo os olhos. Não estou no clima de ficar detalhando quaisquer coisas ou pessoas. Além do quê, eu mal pude tirar conclusões certeiras sobre os três. Quer dizer, claro que conversei bastante com Kurt por e-mail – e já sei que me darei superbem com ele –, porém Blaine, apesar de ser do tipo aberto e convidativo, e Rachel não são aquele tipo de pessoa que eu acho poderia me entreter. Não do tipo que faz chocolate quente nas noites frias para ficarmos em frente à TV, assistindo qualquer programa bobo demais.

Rachel, com certeza, é uma louca. Está na cara. Que negócio foi aquele de ficar sorrindo como uma psicopata? Não, isso nem foi o mais esquisito! E a parte de nem dizer nada e correr como uma fugitiva para sei lá onde? Posso palpitar com propriedade que essa garota precisa de um terapeuta. Ou talvez apenas precise voltar para o planeta de onde veio. Quem sabe os pais intergalácticos dela estejam perdidos por aí e a nave-mãe ainda não aportou para buscá-la.

Então... O que dizer, exatamente, para a Santana?

"Deixe para lá, você não vai querer saber". Essa pode ser uma boa resposta, caso eu não tenha medo de ser sufocada durante o sono.

- Todos parecem bem centrados – decido dizer qualquer coisa. Por mais que esteja mentindo. Rachel parece que está se recuperando de uma amnésia fashion e de personalidade, naturalmente. No entanto, os garotos me deixaram à vontade. Mesmo com a excitação sublime de Kurt. Acho que ele achou que eu fosse alguma nômade, ou canibal. É gratificante saber que atingi as expectativas dele.

- E isso equivale a "Gostei deles e nunca mais voltarei para visitá-la", ou a "Eles não têm nada a ver comigo e pretendo declinar a oferta deles"?

Às vezes acho que Santana tem algum tipo de poder psíquico. Ela sabe ler mentes. Penso isso muitas vezes. Porque ela é ótima em palpitar sobre o que está rondando minha cabeça.

É fácil inferir que nem Kurt, nem Blaine, MUITO MENOS Rachel tem a ver comigo. Tudo bem, eu estava convencida de que nutriria uma afinidade imediata com a garota... Mas isso, muito claramente, não ocorreu. Não quando, todas as vezes que ela abriu a boca, pareceu que estava tentando agir como "alguém normal". Alguém que não está com a cabeça nas nuvens. E, só de olhar, pude perceber que estava tentando me impressionar. Como se estivéssemos enfrentando um encontro de casais na praia. Meio nojento, sinceramente. Com prudência, ignorei a maior parte do que registrei sobre ela. Talvez assim será mais fácil de lidar com a insanidade explícita dela.

- Gostei dos caras – falo editando as palavras inúteis na minha cabeça – e ficarei surpresa se, algum dia, a garota agir sem teatralidade. Tive a impressão de que ela estava em um filme subsidiado em algum lugar muito pobre espiritualmente.

- É mesmo? – isso parece animá-la, apenas porque adora fofocar sobre qualquer pessoa. – Qual é o nome dela? Será que ela não veio de uma aldeia longínqua que não acredita que as pessoas têm almas? Existem muitas aldeias presas nesse prisma na Ásia, eu li a respeito.

- Ah... – faço uma careta rápida, rejeitando a especulação de Santana – Não creio nisso. Acho que ela é mais do tipo que está perdida e não sabe quem é. Kurt mencionou algo sobre ela estar enfrentando uma depressão.

- Garotas fracas, por que elas não cavam um buraco e esperam adoecer de verdade? – Santana diz, rolando os olhos.

- Pelo que sei, isso é uma coisa séria – não deixo de declarar – A doença do novo milênio é a depressão, exatamente como escorbuto foi no começo das navegações. Certo?

- Isso não vem ao caso. Essa garota. Preciso conhecê-la e dizer algumas palavras a ela.

- Sant, sem essa. Posso lidar com ela bem melhor do que lido com você. Não dá para afirmar que morar com você seja como encontrar um pote de ouro todos os dias – comento.

- O pote de ouro sempre fica com a Britt, você apenas não está procurando direito.

Solto uma risada, tendo ciência de que sentirei falta desse tipo de coisa quando for para o Loft da Perfeição. Tenho certeza de que, muito embora Kurt tenha uma personalidade muito ativa, será tudo bem diferente. Aposto que demorarei algumas semanas para me habituar. Tenho a sensação de que as diferenças entre mim e o trio de Juilliard não serão vencidas tão facilmente como venci as barreiras que me separam de meu passado.

- Vou fazer um test-drive por algum tempo. Se não der certo, volto. Ok?

É o máximo que posso dizer. Sei que não voltarei, mas posso oferecer a ela a dúvida. Não, a esperança. E, apesar do que aparenta, Santana gosta muito da esperança. Talvez seja por isso que, até hoje, ela envia cartões de Natal endereçados à sua avó.

- Estarei torcendo para que não dê certo – ela me oferece um sorriso – Pode deixar que meu vodu é muito bom.

Evito rir mais uma vez, porque isso apenas a levaria a crer que, invariavelmente, retornarei a viver com elas.

Mas eu nunca mais irei.


	3. Chapter Three

_Hey, Rachel._

_Ou você está ignorando meus e-mails, ou está ocupada demais sendo "A Garota Depressiva" (palavras de Kurt), ou está ocupada demais fingindo que está ocupada demais. Então, a menos que você tenha se mudado por um curto período para o Alaska para estudar o comportamento dos ursos polares e tenha, por acidente, hibernado junto com eles, entendo perfeitamente o porquê de nunca mais termos nos falado. Só uma coisa: que se dane que o relacionamento de vocês terminou. Os amigos DEVERIAM ser para sempre. Só dizendo. _

_Vê se acorda do seu sono profundo e me liga ou retorna este e-mail, Srta. Insuportável._

_S. E._

Ahhhh. Ótimo. Era tudo o que eu precisava. Ter um Sam enlouquecido atrás de mim também, quero dizer. Apenas verificando os outros 27 e-mails não lidos percebi que Sam está mesmo incansável; este é o décimo terceiro que ele me enviou durante todo o mês. Coisas assim só acontecem com pessoas extremamente bem-sucedidas ou importantes – e eu não me encaixo em nenhuma das opções. Ainda sou uma estudante que mal consegue se sustentar com o dinheiro do estágio na escola municipal, atuando como professora primária de música. E nem preciso mencionar que o meu grau de esnobação é o mesmo que o Nirvana no Hall da Fama do Rock – e, ao contrário da banda, talvez eu nunca alcance nenhum tipo de prestígio merecido. É a verdade, miserável e irrefutável.

Decido não olhar os outros e-mails do Sam. Apago todos, inclusive os de alerta de espetáculos da Broadway. Não terei tempo, nem disposição para conferir qualquer musical por um longo tempo. Preciso recuperar o que perdi – e não, não me refiro ao meu ex-namorado. Ele, eu quero que vá e nunca mais volte, mesmo. Quem disse que eu preciso dele? Os peixes não precisam de bicicleta, certo?

Talvez eu _devesse_ comprar uma bicicleta. Poderia ser divertido pedalar no Central Park durante os dois segundos de intervalo obrigatórios do meu dia a dia. Poderia conhecer novas pessoas. E me apaixonar por todas elas. Ou ser apenas amiga delas. Isso pode ser um estilo de vida bastante apreciado. Talvez na Itália, onde as pessoas bebem vinho e comem pão com azeite para atingir a longevidade plena. Tanto faz. Não quero me mudar para a Itália. Posso ser uma mortal muito feliz bem aqui, em Nova York.

- Rachel? Você entrou na privada e foi parar no Ministério da Magia? – ouço a voz de Kurt do outro lado da porta. Ele parece impaciente, não sei porquê. Hoje eu acordei bem melhor e até mesmo preparei o café da manhã. Blaine mal tinha se levantado quando tudo estava pronto! Então, descarto a irritação incomum de Kurt. – Você sabe que vai precisar da meia calça preta hoje, certa? Aquela sobre a qual a Cassandra ficou infernizando todo mundo por e-mail.

Ah. O quê?

- Que negócio é esse, Mr. Cellophane? – meto a cabeça para fora do banheiro, mesmo que o ar gelado que está preso no loft me deixe arrepiada, porque ainda não decidi o que vestir. Além do mais, Kurt ainda não caçou nada "elegante" para mim. Quero dizer, de que adianta conviver com o meu melhor amigo gay, que às vezes dá uma de _personal stylist_ para cima de todo mundo, se ele não exerce corretamente a sua função?

- Oras. Você não leu?

Você quer dizer... O e-mail que deletei juntamente com os do Sam e dos avisos de ingressos da Broadway?

- Hm... Acho que não – respondo com cuidado. Prevejo uma onda de irritabilidade ainda mais intensa emanando dele. Tenho medo desses rompantes esquisitos do Kurt, de verdade.

Ele suspira contido.

- O que vou fazer com você, Rachel Berry? – ele me pergunta, parecendo frustrado.

- Continuar a me avisar sobre tudo o que acontece nas aulas da Cassandra? – sugiro com um tom carinhoso. Kurt suspira de novo e assente. – Então... Meia calça preta? Não vamos ter de começar as sessões de piruetas mais uma vez, não é?

Mas algo na expressão dele me confirma que, sim, mais sessões de piruetas por duas horas enquanto ouço os gritos depreciativos de Cassandra ressoar pela sala de dança.

Genial.

Gemo por dentro, porque estou repentinamente desmotivada a sair do banheiro. E do loft.

- Ok. Mais dez minutos – digo, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Miro meu celular. Malditos e-mails. Por que SEMPRE deleto os e-mails referentes aos assuntos de Juilliard? Eu nem mesmo registrei o da Cassandra dentre todos os outros. Tenho certeza de que esse tipo de coisa ocorre porque a minha mente tira uma folga, logo depois de ficar enlouquecida para evitar quaisquer palavras daquela megera loira. Daí é inevitável: raramente leio tudo o que Kurt lê na caixa de e-mail dele. É por isso que Kurt é o meu mensageiro oficial das notícias da faculdade – especialmente se tratando de Cassandra, porque, apesar de todo o sofrimento, ele é atento a tudo o que ela diz e recomenda.

Ele, sim, é um aluno exemplar. Deverá atingir a importância estudantil quando menos esperar. Eu, por outro lado, permanecerei resmungando sobre tudo e apenas escutando os berros furiosos dos professores. Ficarei no fundo do poço pelo resto da minha vida, reconheço.

Digito rapidamente (antes que minha coragem se esvaia e eu tenha um ataque matinal):

_Sam!  
Tive um longo e prazeroso relacionamento com a minha cama esses dias, e ela me impediu completamente de deixá-la por mais de quinze minutos, portanto me perdoe por não responder seus e-mails (aliás, muito obrigada por eles! Você é um amor!), ou lhe telefonar, ou lhe visitar (mas você sabe que esta alternativa está FORA DE COGITAÇÃO, uma vez que correria o risco de me encontrar com você-sabe-quem). Gostaria de dizer que poderíamos almoçar juntos hoje, porém estaremos apresentando outra candidata a nova moradora ao Loft do Paraíso. Por quê, então, você não vem aqui na sexta à noite? Como Kurt e Blaine estarão fora, podemos fazer nossa própria festa decadente: assistir a remakes bregas enquanto você fica repetindo tudo o que os personagens dizem! _

_Quem disse que eu não sei dar festas?_

_R.B._

- Kurt? Você viu minhas roupas?

Ele demora para responder e marchar em minha direção, porque está procurando as peças das quais precisa. Praticamente jogando-as em cima de mim, pergunta:

- O que aconteceu com a sua emoção tradicional de misturar visuais esquisitos para sair?

- Morreu logo depois de você insistir que tudo o que eu usava me deixava parecendo uma criança do jardim de infância.

- Isso me lembra que vai ter de se livrar de algumas pilhas não mais usadas para ceder lugar no armário para Lucy – Kurt pontua, tirando fiapos incômodos da minha malha preta antes que eu possa vesti-la.

- Ela não pode ter tantas roupas assim – respondo, cética.

- Bem. Não é como se ela fosse uma sem teto – Kurt diz, analisando a situação de maneira sarcástica –, considerando que aqueles sapatos devem ter custado metade do que ganho na Skylight Shoope.

- Ela deve saber que nosso loft não é, exatamente, imponente e amplo, certo?

- Eu o descrevi com a maior verossimilhança possível no anúncio, tenho certeza. E não acho que Lucy seja do tipo deslumbrada. Quer dizer, por favor, estamos em Nova York. E mal temos um emprego decente.

- Disse tudo. Trabalhar na Party City não deve suprir a necessidade dela de comprar toneladas de sapatos Scarpim e casacos de tricot da Mandi & Co.

- Qual é o seu problema com o guarda-roupa dela? Você deu uma checada para sair falando isso? – ele sai perguntando, irritado. Como não respondo, diz: – Imaginei que não. Então por que você não espera conhecê-la de verdade antes de julgá-la? Quer dizer, não foi isso que aprendemos no McKinley com o Sr. Schue. Cadê a Rachel com estampas de bichinhos, afogou-se no meio de tanto veneno barato da Cassandra?

- Ah, cale a boca. Ande logo, acabou com isso? – aponto para minha malha que ainda está presa em seus dedos.

- E você, acabou de fingir que conhece as pessoas só de olhar para elas? – ele revida, passando a peça para mim.

- Ótimo começo de manhã. Obrigada por carregá-lo um pouquinho mais. E ainda não o ouvi agradecer pela mesa que preparei especialmente para vocês.

- Ohhh, muito obrigado pelas torradas – Kurt diz em um tom afetado – Satisfeita agora? Pode sair daí para eu terminar de me arrumar, então?

Saio da frente dele, porque estou irritada.

Respiro profundamente. Preciso de forças para suportar até sexta à noite sem que eu surte aqui dentro.

* * *

Quando fui conhecer o apartamento da Santana e da Britt, há um pouco mais de oito meses, eu estava encantada e animada. Brittany não parava de descrever todas as suas manias irritantes – tais como ser sonâmbula e nunca, nunca mesmo, ser capaz de parar de falar sobre gatos –, e Santana compartilhava a mesma excitação que eu. Ela também estava muito feliz por estar recebendo mais alguém ali. Eu estava sorridente e pronta para recomeçar minha vida ao lado de duas pessoas maravilhosas e amigas.

Com certeza, eu não estava enjoada ou distraída como acontece agora, enquanto estou subindo os seis lances de escada do prédio de Kurt, Blaine e Rachel. Já do lado de fora pude perceber que o espaço interno é moderado, mas aconchegante. O aspecto envelhecido de tudo o que registro me deixa mais à vontade, porque adoro arquiteturas/acessórios/filmes/músicas antigas. Não me aderi ao estilo vintage fashionista apenas por uma questão prática: ir atrás de peças assim requer tempo e disposição, e não é como se eu soubesse exatamente onde ficam todos os brechós da redondeza.

- Por compactar poucos lofts é compreensível a ausência de um elevador – Kurt está dizendo, e suas palavras enfim chegam aos meus ouvidos. Decido prestar atenção nelas para que não me perca em meio a meus pensamentos sobre meu repentino nervosismo que gerou o meu enjoo –, no entanto seria um ótimo ganho de tempo. Sexto andar não é para todo mundo.

- É o último andar, certo? – prefiro averiguar simplesmente para ter algo a perguntar.

- Infelizmente – Blaine solta uma risadinha azeda.

Rachel, ao meu lado, está carregando no rosto uma expressão de alguém que não consegue conter seus pensamentos. Por isso, é previsível quando ela começa a diz numa voz animada de esquilinho maluco:

- É ótimo para fazer exercício, já não temos tempo entre a NYADA e nossos respectivos empregos para nos associar a uma academia, ou mesmo dar uma caminhada pelo bairro. Além de, obviamente, esta última opção ser um tanto quanto perigosa. Quer dizer, Nova York não é Lima. Não dá para, exatamente, sair a qualquer hora sem medo de ser assaltado ou abordado por vendedores de drogas.

Fico pensando se ela não se lembra sobre a conversa de ontem. Especialmente sobre a parte que eu disse estar morando aqui há mais de um ano. É de se esperar que, tendo isso em vista, eu esteja habituada com os perigos de Nova York. Realmente, eu sou abordada por vendedores de drogas todos os dias, porque eles devem achar que, já que pareço ser da classe alta, preciso de algum tipo de estimulante ou relaxante. Tento não ser muito grossa com essa gente, mas às vezes é impossível. Eles não se contentam com um "Não, obrigada". Eles enfiam os pacotinhos no seu nariz e ficam dizendo: "Moça, essa erva tem ótima procedência! Vai querer mesmo desperdiçar a chance de experimentá-la? Olha que eu não vou oferecer outra vez!". Mas eles sempre oferecem outra vez. É meio que uma regra.

É muito irritante estar atrasada e ser acompanhada por uma dessas pessoas, assim, tão explicitamente. Porque eles não têm vergonha ou medo de se mostrar à luz do dia. Eles praticamente pulam em cima de qualquer um que passe perto de seus pontos de venda.

- Hm, eu sei – é tudo o que digo. Quer dizer, o que poderia dizer? Ela é meio burrinha, ou o quê? Não é evidente que eu SAIBA sobre essas coisas, mesmo sendo de Lima? Além do mais, há tantos livros e seriados e filmes ambientados nesta cidade que é um pouco impossível não absorver qualquer tipo de informação sobre a violência ou sobre as drogas. E sobre as outras coisas também.

Isso serve para que Rachel guarde sua animação para si mesma por alguns segundos. Ela me olha de um modo que expressa claramente o quanto ficou ofendida por eu não tê-la respondido com pompons brilhantes e gritos de alegria.

Não me sinto culpada, porque acho que alguém precisa cortar toda a energia fingida dela. Não suportava mesmo mais conferir seu sorriso maluco – cujo todo o esforço mais parece uma imitação barata do Coringa. E isso, com certeza, estava me aterrorizando. Acho muito estranho essas pessoas que conseguem sorrir por qualquer coisa. Como se nunca passassem por dias ou momentos ruins. Mas acho que esse não é o caso dessa garota. Porque, pelo que soube, ela passou por muitos dias ruins nos últimos tempos – e não tem medo de fingir que está tudo bem. O que é infantil e ridículo.

Ao menos, se ela mostrasse o que seu interior reflete, eu poderia dar um voto de confiança a ela. Mas assim? Sendo uma fingidora a todo instante? É difícil apreciar a sua real personalidade ou o que ela tem verdadeiramente a oferecer.

Assim que atingimos o sexto andar, noto que há duas portas – uma à direita e outra à esquerda, cada uma localizada em um lado do corredor estreito. Kurt se adianta para a da direita e saca sua chave personalizada de dentro de um de seus bolsos do casaco pesado. Admiro suas vestimentas; elas são elegantes. Fico pensando que, se Santana o visse, não poderia afirmar com certeza que ele é gay. Olho para Blaine, que está um pouquinho mais atrás de Kurt, e percebo que ele aparenta ser bem menos. Se não tivessem me avisado sobre suas sexualidades, eu não seria capaz de discernir as diferenças, francamente.

Claro, Blaine usa gel no cabelo. E as gravatas brilhantes ficam por conta de Kurt. Mas afora isso, nada. Nadinha mesmo.

Gosto disso. De ser inserida nesse ambiente tão cheio de aceitação. Tanto quanto era o de Santana e Brittany. Suspiro, porque, apesar das diferenças que sei que enfrentarei, quase me sinto em casa aqui. No mesmo instante, sei que estou fazendo a coisa certa. Estou conhecendo novas pessoas e aceitando o que vejo.

Não pessoas desequilibradas – muito embora não possa afirmar isso sobre Rachel; esses sorrisos me parecem tipicamente doentios –, mas pessoas que provocam certo alívio em mim por estarem me proporcionando esta nova experiência. E, mesmo que isso perpasse pelo meu cérebro por apenas um segundo, por estarem me fazendo encontrar uma casa. Um lar de verdade.

Quando Kurt abre a porta e posso entrever com precariedade o que está além dele, não deixo de sorrir. Porque posso sentir a energia boa se espiralando por entre nós quatro, nos unindo e nos cumprimentando de um modo que me deixa nostálgica ao me fazer lembrar que apenas provava essa sensação quando estava em paz, na casa de Belleville. Faz quatro anos, mas a sensação persiste. Às vezes a sinto quando menos espero. Por conta de uma música. Ou por conta de algo que alguém me diz.

- Entre, entre. Sinta-se em casa – Kurt se apressa a dizer, direcionando seus dedos para o espaço que agora enxergo totalmente.

E, automaticamente, me sinto em casa. Estou em casa com todos esses objetos espalhados pelos balcões, com a enorme estante que abriga variados CDS e DVDS, com as cortinas rosa bebê com pintinhas vermelhas, com o enorme pôster da Amélie Poulain, com o seu guarda chuva, me olhando de uma das paredes.

Mal consigo respirar de felicidade. Estou plena e sossegada. Estou me sentindo a menina que eu era, boba e feliz. Sem seus problemas que a compeliram a mudar de cidade duas vezes. Sou mais uma vez a garota que não corre por causa de coisas ínfimas e que não aguarda o inesperado acontecer; ela _o faz_ acontecer, porque não consegue ser obediente demais.

Estou encantada, básica e literalmente.

- Uau – é o que escapa de meus lábios enquanto meus olhos examinar cada pedacinho do local.

Há uma cama de casal perto do pôster da Amélie. A outra está afastada desta de forma proposital – seu lugar é do outro lado da cozinha, que serve como uma espécie de separação dos dois ambientes –, levando em conta tudo o que há em torno dela; papéis coloridos anunciando personagens excêntricos e bizarros, além de cartazes sobre óperas.

O banheiro fica localizado após o cartaz de Nicole Kidman e Ewan McGregor se beijando em _Moulin Rouge_. Quero conferi-lo de perto, para que não haja surpresas desagradáveis caso minha mudança acontecer de fato.

- Posso? – inquiro apontando para o banheiro.

- Ah, querida, sinta-se à vontade – Blaine diz com um gesto de descaso.

Cruzo o espaço – que, impressionantemente, é bastante amplo para um loft neste bairro de casas e apartamentos apertadíssimos – e logo chego onde quero. Rachel, por algum motivo, me seguiu, e a encontro disposta ao meu lado. Ela parece satisfeita.

O recinto tem tamanho médio – o suficiente para que acomode uma banheira de pezinhos realmente encantadora – e é bastante organizado. Há potes e embalagens de muitos cremes de variados tipos e para variadas finalidades, xampus, condicionadores e perfumes para tudo que é lado. Eles se acumulam até mesmo em torno da banheira. Fico impressionada com a quantidade, porque logo me sinto preocupada quando notarem a bagagem que irei trazer desse tipo de coisa que vai precisar ser alojada ali também.

Mas tudo bem. Certo? Nada é perfeito. Tenho certeza de que ninguém vai me expulsar apenas porque sou obcecada por cremes corporais e afins. Quer dizer, não é como se eu estivesse trazendo junto comigo um Dog Alemão. Além do mais, posso concordar totalmente em manter minhas embalagens dentro de alguma caixa, se eles preferirem.

- Como você pode ver, nós mantemos tudo muito organizado – Rachel diz, e noto um que de alerta e repreensão. Implicitamente, está falando: "Se você quer morar conosco vai ter de aprender a ser organizada também. Não toleramos nada fora do lugar". Ignoro seu tom, porque ele não é necessário. Na verdade, também sou organizada. Certo, não sou maníaca por organização como Rachel dá a impressão de ser. Mas não deixo tudo espalhado. Não muita coisa, ao menos. É sempre a Britt que faz isso, o que me deixa louca com ela.

- Sim – eu digo, assentindo – Isso é ótimo. Organização é a chave para uma boa convivência. Assim ninguém se sente invadido.

Ela ergue as sobrancelhas como se estivesse desdenhando de mim, mas não diz nada. Anda até a cozinha e me deixa sozinha ali, de frente para o banheiro. Noto o vácuo – toda a frieza diante desta ação – e começo a ter problemas para me sentir calma. Agora, o enjoo se faz novamente presente como se eu estivesse aguardando o Julgamento Final.

Eu _quero_ que eles me aceitem. Quero que eles se sintam maravilhados comigo para que eu faça parte do mundo deles também. Não há nada que eu mais queira, nesse minuto. Por isso, me distancio de onde estou e encaro os três.

- É um lugar incrível, de verdade – há muita sinceridade na minha entonação. Por mais que a atitude inexplicável de Rachel me incomode um pouco, ainda me sinto feliz. Sinto-me encontrada e resgatada – Posso me imaginar vivendo aqui com a maior facilidade.

- É – Rachel diz da cozinha com a voz contida –, apenas temos de sanar um problema. As camas.

Olho as duas camas de casal. Uma, claramente, é de Rachel. Fico me perguntando por que precisaria de uma cama dessas – tão grande e desproporcional – para si própria. Mas aí chego à conclusão de que, talvez, ela seja sua antiga cama, trazida de Lima. Quando eu era adolescente também tinha uma enorme cama – no entanto decidi não trazê-la comigo, por conta dos gastos excessivos com a mudança. E como eu moraria no alojamento da NYU não fazia mesmo sentido.

- Ah. Não se preocupe. Eu tenho uma cama de solteiro no apartamento onde vivo, tive de comprar para esse propósito – afirmo no mesmo instante, esperando tranquilizar a mente de Rachel que, não é difícil de notar, está em conflito por conta deste "problema" – Vocês podem ficar onde dormem mesmo. Não quero provocar nenhum tipo de incômodo ou modificação no ambiente.

- Ótimo – Rachel assente, sendo muito polida. Acho que ela gostaria de dizer mais coisas, mas se sente limitada. Talvez por causa dos meninos – Isso é ótimo.

Sorrio para ela, mesmo que, no fundo, não tenha essa intenção. Quero me livrar dela o mais rápido possível, na verdade. Quem sabe, poderíamos fazer uma votação para expulsá-la por sempre carregar esse ar fingidamente confiante e todos esses sorrisos psicóticos. Isso seria o suficiente para Santana decretar sua saída, se ela morasse no meu atual apartamento.

Rachel, de um modo que me pega totalmente desprevenida, também me sorri. É um sorriso diferente agora – não parece maluco ou fingido; ele é caloroso e um pouco tímido. É o mais próximo que ela chega da verdade que sente.

Não que isso me atinja de forma diferente. Quer dizer, sim, é legal vê-la reagir sem amarras, mas isso não detona com a minha primeira impressão sobre ela. Rachel ainda é uma incógnita para mim – daquele tipo irritante e nem um pouco instigante. Tenho certeza de que não quero conhecê-la. Ela não deve ter muito para se conhecer, de qualquer modo. Claro que ela tem um ego gigante e uma alma pobre. Isso é incontestável e notável. É pouco vivida e se contenta com as migalhas, apenas porque não pode conseguir coisa melhor. É fácil enxergar através dessas roupas esquisitas: ela ainda vive no prisma do colegial, seja lá quem ela tenha sido. Alguém não muito popular, arrisco.

- Agora precisamos da sua ficha criminal e de uma amostra de sangue – Kurt diz tão sério que torno a olhar para Rachel, que parece ser a pessoa mais severa dentre os três – Estou brincando.

- Ele quer dizer "Bem vinda ao caos" – Rachel me esclarece, dando de ombros. Ela não parece nem um pouquinho atingida pela piadinha do amigo. Permaneço mirando-a, até que ela descruza os braços e prossegue, com uma voz de quem trata de doentes mentais – Você passou no teste, está apta a dividir o loft conosco. Entendeu?

Entendi. Claro que entendi. Não sou burra. Ou surda.

Mas não consigo proferir nada. Fico parada olhando para eles como quem acabou de encontrar o poste inicial de Nárnia. Por um lado, quero gritar de felicidade – mas retrocedo na ideia, porque não sei como Rachel reagiria a isso; provavelmente ficaria ofendida mais uma vez. Por outro, quero abraçá-los ao invés de dizer algo.

E é o que faço.

Ser amiga de Santana e Brittany lhe dá isso: cara de pau. Não que eu saia abraçando todo mundo que eu vejo – isso seria visto como uma atitude insana demais até mesmo para os padrões nova-iorquinos –, mas aprendi a ser muito mais sociável e não ter vergonha do que quero fazer – seja abraçar três quase completos estranhos que serão meus novos amigos, ou pedir o telefone de algum cara no bar.

Os meninos parecem felizes pelo meu gesto. Kurt dá alguns pulinhos, pega minhas mãos e diz:

- Já adoro você!

Nós dois rimos e, ainda cética, avanço contra o corpo retraído de Rachel, que permanece afastada de Kurt e Blaine. Parece precisar de espaço. Como se eu tivesse invadido sua tranquilidade, e agora ela precise se recompor.

Mas Rachel me abraça mesmo também estando em dúvida quanto a minha ação inesperada. Os cabelos dela tem um cheiro muito diferente dos de Santana – quem eu vivo abraçando mais vezes; é uma mistura de castanhas com quinoa. É um odor bom, do tipo que me remete mais uma vez ao meu verdadeiro lar.

- Obrigada por isso – eu digo para ela. Não estou me referindo a sua permissão de eu abraçá-la, mas ao fato de ter consentido me ter ali também.

- Tudo bem – ela respira baixo. Parece que não sabe como proceder adiante a isso por muito tempo, portanto se afasta de mim sem que eu possa prever. Ela me olha por um segundo, então seus olhos recaem em Kurt – Seria uma boa ideia voltarmos agora. Eu disse que ajudaria a Mercedes em uma partitura para uma aula dela.

O sentimento de paz que borbulhou em meu estômago enquanto estávamos, por breves segundos, abraçadas se desvanece rapidamente. Noto que ela está tentando colocar um muro entre nós – uma distância da qual tem certeza que me repelirá. Comprimo os lábios, porque não gosto disso. Não gosto do modo como ela finge ser personagens completamente diferentes a todo momento. Quem é essa garota, afinal? Por que ela não pode deixar sua REAL personalidade emergir?

Mas coloco na cabeça que, se ela quer esse distanciamento, eu também o quero. Afasto-me dela, indo para perto de Kurt e Blaine. Ela fica sozinha na zona fria como um cachorrinho rejeitado.

Experimente isso, Rachel. Gostou?

Em todo caso, ela não deixa transparecer se gostou ou não. Simplesmente dá as costas para nós e anda até a porta, para abri-la. Em seguida, Blaine faz um gesto cavalheiro para mim, indicando que eu devo sair antes dele do loft. Sorrio para ele, porque, ao contrário de todo o gelo de Rachel, Blaine me cativa ainda mais.

Rachel já está descendo as escadas quando Kurt tranca a porta da minha nova casa e, então, desaparece. Balanço a cabeça de um lado para o outro, imperceptivelmente, tendo a certeza de que conviver com ela não será uma das coisas mais agradáveis do mundo. Sei que já enfrentei situações bem piores do que ser esnobada levemente por uma garota aparentemente um pouco arrogante demais, mas isso me deixa um pouco abalada.


	4. Chapter Four

Ninguém pode dizer que isso seja culpa minha.

Porque eu tentei. Muito, muito mesmo.

Porém, parece que quanto mais eu tento, cada vez mais sou soterrada por importunações. Os descritos "Problemas" da garota Lucy. Ainda que eu tenha certeza de que os meus não cheguem aos pés dos dela. Tenho certeza de que ela deve ter enfrentado algum tipo de situação que a destruturou inteira – porque é o único palpite que se encaixa perfeitamente na minha confirmação de que ela mais se esconde do que se revela. É por isso que não entra em detalhes sobre os ditos "Problemas". Porque ela tem de mantê-los quietos e esquecidos em algum canto do sofrimento dela.

Mais ou menos como _aquele cara_. Finjo não me lembrar de sua existência apenas para que ela não acenda todo o passado novamente. E a última coisa da qual preciso é estar em contato com o meu passado mais uma vez. Já está sendo quase um sacrifício voltar a conviver com Sam...

Quer dizer, tudo bem. Tudo está ótimo, se você define isso como "Agora consigo me arrastar para fora cama todas as manhãs". A rotina enfim entra nos eixos – com um pouco de preguiça, mas entra. Esforço-me para recuperar as aulas e os seminários perdidos. É complicado repor as horas com Cassandra, porque ela é irredutível: isso é problema meu, não dela. Age como se não ligasse para as minhas faltas. Tento recorrer e explicar, mas é tudo em vão. Tudo o que diz é: "Lide melhor com a palavra comprometimento, Schwimmer". No fim, acabo cedendo ao desespero e desisto.

E então a sexta-feira chega, trazendo-me Sam ao loft. Não é como se eu estivesse fugindo dele – estou fugindo do colega de quarto dele, na verdade. Mas eu sei que, invariavelmente, Sam irá tocar naquele assunto. Não porque ele é bisbilhoteiro, mas porque está preocupado com a minha sanidade mental – está decidido a procurar algum sintoma que deixe claro que me encaixo no quadro crítico da depressão, sobre a qual Kurt lhe disse. Não tenho tempo para contestar Kurt acerca disso, porque acabo varrendo isso da minha lista de preocupações. Além do mais, que se dane; Sam pode achar o que ele quiser e delatar tudo para _aquele cara_,que eu não estou me importando. Quando alguém sai da sua vida você tenta, com o máximo de esforço, parar de surtar caso comentários a seu respeito chegue aos ouvidos desta pessoa.

Sam traz flores e – não deixo de fazer uma careta quando vejo – uma caixa de bombons trufados.

- São os de avelã, os seus preferidos! – Sam explica quando nota a minha expressão – Se não os quer, que eles fiquem comigo – ele afasta a caixa de mim e a deposita perto do casaco de seu smoking.

Não digo nada. Não quero mais chocolate; nunca mais, de preferência. Tenho ciência de que Sam tem a intenção de me agradar – e isso me deixa realmente feliz –, mas também tenho ciência de que precisarei de muitas horas de dança para me fazer perder os quilos que ganhei por conta da minha ansiedade, que me fez devorar todos os doces que eu vi na minha frente, durante o último mês.

- Então? – ele está me encarando. Dou de ombros, porque ainda não tenho nada a dizer.

Sam entende isso como uma brecha para fazer algo, para me confortar de verdade, antes que lágrimas comecem a brotar nos meus olhos – não que eu realmente vá começar a chorar na frente dele, por Deus. Desde segunda-feira tenho recuperado meu autocontrole de forma quase que íntegra, então as chances de uma recaída são quase nulas agora. Ele então me abraça, e eu não consigo evitar fechar os olhos por causa da sensação boa. Não é como quando eu abraçava aquele cara, mas chega perto. Porque o cheiro masculino – de alguém totalmente hétero, digo – é reconfortante. No momento, é tudo que necessito. E não é como se eu pudesse controlar as lágrimas que se acumulam.

Não estou com vontade de chorar por causa da situação que o levou estar ali, mas por conta da saudade de colecionar momentos como este. De amizade, quero dizer. Porque o Sam é um ótimo amigo, tanto quanto Blaine e Kurt são – porém com um bônus: é ele quem realmente me deixa feliz pela companhia. Como não o vejo o tempo todo, acaba que suas visitas se tornam muito mais prazerosas e inesquecíveis.

- Pode parando com isso agora mesmo – Sam ordena e me afasta dele para poder visualizar o meu estado, que nem está tão ruim assim. Não é como se eu estivesse sustentando um choro descontrolado; creio que o que me denunciou foi a leve fungada que dei. Meu rosto não está banhado, ou algo do tipo. – Ninguém chora comigo, está lembrada? Nem mesmo depois de passar o que você passou. E é justamente por isso que estou aqui. Vou animar a sua noite!

Deixo escapar um suspiro. É bom estar com ele. É como voltar para casa. É como ter dezesseis anos novamente; uma alegria e, ao mesmo tempo, uma tristeza que dói no peito.

Solto uma risadinha chorosa. Seco as lágrimas que banham meus cílios rapidamente e o empurro para a sala. É uma tarefa inconsistente, mas ele se deixa levar pelas minhas mãos, porque isso se tornou um hábito entre nós.

- O que vai ser? Algum filme trash, ou apenas do tipo "divertido, mas nem tanto"? – pergunto a ele enquanto acomodo o buquê de orquídeas azuis em um recipiente comprido que Kurt comprou para essa finalidade.

Ele tira de uma sacola que jogou ao lado dos bombons um DVD e o brande para mim.

- Não me diga que você comprou isso para mim – comento com um tom incrédulo.

- Não foi difícil de encontrar – Sam dá de ombros – E, sim, ele é seu. Quer dizer, depois de todos os trinta e-mails que lhe mandei eu tinha que conquistar você de algum jeito – ele brinca, agora ao meu lado, cutucando meu ombro – Acertei na escolha, não acertei?

Ele sabe que acertou, porque está convencido e sorridente. E não é como se filmes franceses passassem longe da minha ânsia de coloca-los na minha lista interminável de Filmes Que Preciso Assistir. Qualquer filme francês me conquista, independentemente de sua qualidade ou originalidade. Gosto deles porque são _franceses_. O modo como eles conduzem as histórias é tocante e encantador. Não é à toa que Amélie é SEMPRE uma grande ajuda. Quando preciso dela, ela está ali bem perto de mim.

- Obrigada, de verdade – eu digo, porque estou profundamente agradecida – Desse jeito você vai construir toda a minha coleção de DVDs estrangeiros.

- É uma das minhas funções – ele sorri e se afasta para a sala com o intuito de preparar a aparelhagem para desfrutarmos o filme da noite.

Deixo as flores no balcão central e me junto a Sam no sofá. Puxo as cobertas para cima de nós, porque mesmo aqui dentro está bastante frio. Não entendo como ele suportou andar de camisa social e smoking o dia inteiro.

O filme serve de distração não somente porque é uma comédia romântica, mas também porque a participação do Woody Allen é irreverente. Se Amélie e Coco Chanel não estivessem disputando o primeiro lugar da vaga de "meu filme preferido", este com certeza entraria na batalha facilmente. Mas decido que posso colocá-lo lado a lado com os anteriores. É uma disputa justa. Não é estrelado pela fofa da Audrey, mas me agrada do mesmo modo.

Nem Kurt nem Blaine ligam para averiguar se estou me divertindo, de modo que penso que a diversão deles está bem mais agitada que a minha. Eu sei que a minha noção de diversão é um pouco... Diferente. Um filme, um bom vinho – ou chocolate quente – e uma boa companhia. É sempre a minha melhor opção.

Por isso, prefiro não responder a Sam quando este me pergunta se "está tudo realmente bem comigo". Não sei o que ele pensa! Que vou me jogar pela janela se eu não reatar com meu ex? Porque isso passa bem longe de meus pensamentos. Primeiro, não estou tão depressiva assim; ainda tenho o bom senso de lidar com a situação de um modo prático e racional. Segundo, não preciso de ninguém para ser feliz. Ninguém que faça minha vida se complicar depois de um término, digo. Posso ser muito feliz sendo rodeada pelos meus amigos, que são as pessoas que mais amo, depois de eu mesma. E terceiro, hora de seguir em frente e não olhar mais para trás. É isso que as grandes estrelas fazem, decididamente. A Gwen não ficou se rastejando para o Tony depois do rompimento deles, tenho certeza.

Então ele resolve mudar de tática: começa a falar sobre você-sabe-quem. Eu o corto rapidamente, irritada.

- Não me traga notícias dele, Sam. Não quero nem mesmo escutar o nome dele. Sei que sua intenção é estar ao lado dele também, mas, por favor, só desta vez, fique ao _meu_ lado.

- Não apoio o que ele fez, Rachel! – Sam parece indignado.

- Ah, vocês homens – rolo os olhos – Vocês encobertam uns aos outros, sei disso.

- Eu não sabia de nada, ok? Foi uma surpresa quando ele me ligou e disse que precisámos beber um pouco. Você sabe que ele nunca faz uma coisa dessas!

Eu sei. Mas não dá para deixar de lado que ele não se importou nem um pouco com a maneira que eu iria me sentir. Como um lixo, basicamente. Como alguém que não é suficiente para ele. E isso é o que mais me corrói. Porque, se eu não sou suficiente para o cara que amo, para quem sou? Meus amigos não contam, porque lidamos muito bem com essa coisa de defeitos e qualidades: todos nós aceitamos todo mundo do modo que é, por mais incômodo que seja. Além do mais, amizade é uma coisa muito mais resistente. Os amigos, mesmo depois de algum baque ou tempo, vão estar ali para lhe auxiliar.

_Aquele cara_, por outro lado, me largou e nem deu uma olhadinha sequer para trás para ao menos conferir se eu continuava respirando! Isso não se faz; é inaceitável. Não se deixa alguém agonizando e vai embora!

- Olha. Tanto faz. É passado. Não quero mais me recordar disso. Quero viver a minha vida sem ter meus pensamentos assaltados por ele sempre que alguém vem aqui e fica me perguntando como estou indo. Quer saber como estou indo? Está sendo horrível, mas dá para segurar as pontas, porque ele foi um imbecil comigo. E não dou valor a pessoas assim. A pessoas que crescem por fora, mas não por dentro.

- Rachel. Isso é uma bobagem – Sam está impaciente. Não acredito que está defendendo aquele cara! O que ele quer, que eu o expulse da minha vida também? Ele está me vendo sofrer e está estendendo a mão para a pessoa errada! – Ninguém consegue refrear os sentimentos, não dá para se responsabilizar por eles! Mas, sim, você pode controlar as consequências deles, e é o que o Finn fez. Ele tomou a decisão mais correta que encontrou. Ou você preferia que ele estivesse traindo você?

- Ah, meu Deus! – há certo desespero tomando conta do meu peito. Meu coração está se comprimindo de novo, cada vez mais rápido. Sinto raiva, mas também uma vontade estúpida de chorar – Não dá para ACREDITAR. VOCÊ VEIO AQUI PARA DIZER QUE ELE AGIU CERTO?

- Não é isso – ele replica, agora com uma energia renovada –, apenas quero mostrar a você que... Isso pode soar injusto, mas que foi necessário acontecer. Nem sempre as pessoas ficam juntas para sempre. O relacionamento de vocês teve que acabar antes que alguma coisa muito pior viesse a separá-los de modo ainda mais doloroso.

- Então, basicamente, o amor não perdura? – tenho coragem suficiente para confrontá-lo, porque estou com vontade de nunca mais ser amiga dele, depois disso – Todos os amores terminam, porque, segundo você, esse tipo de coisa acontece – estou sendo sarcástica para esconder a minha incredulidade.

- Não é como se houvesse uma fórmula mágica, não é? Nada é para sempre, infelizmente. E se já é difícil encontrar o amor, imagine fazê-lo durar até o fim da vida!

Não dá para aceitar isso. Eu poderia entender, caso o assunto não envolvesse o que sinto, mas agora a situação é tola demais. Não posso discutir esse tipo de coisa com Sam, porque ele nunca vai ser capaz de enxergar que, na verdade, eu tinha encontrado alguém para dividir minha vida inteira, e esse alguém me expulsou da vida dele antes mesmo que eu pudesse entender no que foi que nosso relacionamento tinha se transformado.

Se eu não entendo o que houve entre mim e Finn, como Sam entende? Porque, pelo que sei, ele nunca encontrou nenhuma menina legal o suficiente para apresentar a nós como sua namorada. Seus relacionamentos sempre duram, no máximo, dois meses! Eu, por outro lado, estava com Finn há QUATRO ANOS. Não é uma vida inteira, reconheço, mas é bastante tempo. Não dá para jogar um namoro de quatro anos no lixo como se ele nunca tivesse representado nada!

Minhas lágrimas se rompem antes do esperado e sei que não é apenas a dor se refletindo perante as palavras de Sam, mas também um pouco de raiva. Porque, no fundo, eu sei que seu raciocínio tem um pouquinho de fundamento. Não quero concordar com ele, no entanto – na parte mais quebrada de mim – acredito que é por isso que não estou mais com Finn: não cuidamos no nosso amor o suficiente para que ele se prolongasse por mais tempo. E, de imediato, começo a achar que fui eu quem causou isso; que eu sou a culpada por ele ter me deixado, por ter se apaixonado por outra garota.

- Rachel – Sam se aproxima de mim parecendo impotente e desajeitado.

É incrível a habilidade dos garotos de não saber lidar com garotas que choram. Nem mesmo Kurt, que é sensível como uma menininha boba, não sabe como preceder diante lágrimas femininas. Se ao menos eles se oferecessem para nos abraçar, mas não. Eles meio que se paralisam e tentam falar alguma coisa que conserte tudo, que nunca alcança seu real objetivo.

- Não foi minha intensão, juro – ele logo deixa claro, inutilmente. Não é como se eu não soubesse. É claro que sei que Sam não pretendia prejudicar mais uma vez o meu psicológico, que ainda está se reerguendo aos poucos – Você quer os chocolates agora? – é evidente o desespero dele e, embora em qualquer outra circunstância isso me fizesse rir, volto a me sentar no sofá e cubro meu rosto com as mãos, porque ninguém merece o meu rosto se contorcendo de choro.

Quando ele estende a caixa de trufas para mim, digo:

- Obrigada pelo filme, mas é melhor você ir. A noite foi agradável... Até agora – engulo com força, tentando reverter toda a crise, mas meu esforço é em vão – Não que tenha sido sua culpa, claro que não – apresso a dizer, porque não quero que ele se sinta culpado – Mas preciso ficar sozinha um pouco – antes que ele possa contestar o óbvio, remendo – Não se preocupe, Kurt e Blaine devem voltar daqui a pouco. Não ligue para eles, não precisa preocupá-los.

- Rachel – Sam respira de modo pesado ao meu lado – O Finn a deixou sozinha depois de magoá-la, e eu não quero repetir isso. Você não vê? É justamente por isso que estou aqui e que quero confortar você.

Isso me deixa sem ar por alguns instantes, porque soa tão doce que me deixa um pouco encantada demais. É bom saber que Sam, apesar de tudo, está ao meu lado também.

Aperto sua mão na minha e engrolo baixo:

- Obrigada. De verdade.

Ele deixa a caixa de bombons de lado e abraça meus ombros.

* * *

Quando abro os olhos, tudo está diferente de novo. Não há mais a minha cama no canto do quarto, nem a luminária cor de rosa, nem o telefone antigo. O banheiro também é outro cenário agora: sem as minhas bugigangas ele está quase vazio.

Suspiro. É um pouco doloroso. Mas estou pronta para sentir a felicidade se abater mais uma vez sobre mim quando me vir no meu novo endereço. Depois de atualizar meus pais e minha irmã por e-mail sobre a mudança – não que algum deles me mande postais ou qualquer coisa útil; a última coisa que minha mãe me mandou foi a correspondência referente aos meus antigos amigos da escola em Belleville –, tudo o que sinto é um pouco de saudade de casa. Porque gostaria que ao menos uma pessoa lá sentisse a minha falta, ou que vibrasse com as minhas conquistas. No entanto, é tudo vácuo e mecânico.

Francine, minha irmã mais velha, que agora mora em LA por conta de seus roteiros de cinema independente escreveu:

_Coitado dos seus novos amigos. Mas parabéns por sair desse lugar tão esquisito, essas suas amigas parecem malucas demais, e ambas sabemos que você não pode mais se meter com pessoas malucas. Até mais, maninha._

Meus pais, muito claramente, leram o e-mail juntos e decidiram responder o mesmo texto frio:

_O que acontece com você que não consegue ficar em um só lugar? Espero que o que lhe aconteceu tenha lhe ensinado alguma coisa sobre confiar demais nas pessoas. Mande notícias sobre suas férias, assim que possível. Fran comprou passagens para Aspen._

Eles não conseguiram nem mesmo escrever "Com amor". É de se pensar que, sendo meus pais, ainda me amassem, mas acho que não valho mais muita coisa nem mesmo dentro da minha família. Ótimo. Como se eu precisasse deles.

Santana entra no quarto, seguida por Britt com Lord Tubb nos braços. Santana coloca um braço no meu pescoço e observa o espaço em silêncio.

- Não acredito que isso está acontecendo – para minha surpresa, quem diz isso é a Brittany. Olho para ela, notando que seu semblante está um pouco inexpressivo. Ela está triste.

Estendo meu braço livre para ela e a incluo no abraço. Ficamos nós três – digo, quatro, com o gato – paradas, em silêncio, analisando tudo. Também me sinto triste, mas sei que isso é uma bobagem. Não é como se eu nunca mais fosse vê-la com regularidade. Na verdade, isso é impossível, levando em conta que almoçamos juntas sempre e, normalmente, ficamos até tarde na biblioteca estudando juntas também. Então estar saindo desse apartamento não é uma situação tão crítica assim. Apenas não dividiremos mais as nossas noites em frente à TV. E sei que daqui a alguns dias elas se recuperarão facilmente.

- Quero itinerário todas as manhãs sobre seus novos amigos – Sant diz, encostando a cabeça no meu ombro. Por um momento, acho que ela vai começar a chorar, mas repenso seriamente sobre isso e concluo que ela nunca choraria na minha frente – Nem pense em esconder qualquer coisa, você sabe que vejo _Elementary_ demais para não ter adquirido alguns instintos investigativos.

- Pode deixar, capitã – eu digo, rindo um pouco – Não esconderei nada de você. E, em breve, quero marcar alguma coisa com vocês. Quem sabe, vocês podem jantar lá no loft.

- Quero só ver essa Rachel, a maníaca, concorda com você. Aposto que ela não gosta de gente interferindo na rotina previsível dela – Santana comenta de forma ácida.

- Só espero que ela não se revele chata demais – digo – Chata já sei que ela é. Mas é uma chatice moderada.

- Qualquer coisa, conte para a Tia Snix. Ela resolve seu problema na mesma hora. Sabe disso, certo? – Santana me pergunta, olhando-me de um jeito que me dá a impressão de que tudo, a partir daquele momento, será sem graça demais.

- Diga à Tia Snix que agradeço o auxílio – respondo com um sorriso.

Ela assente. O silêncio reina mais uma vez. É ridículo que eu queira adiar sair pela porta, mas sinto a necessidade de permanecer ali por mais alguns minutos, apenas apreciando o que ficou para trás.

- Ainda teremos as Noites Malucas de Sexta, não é? – Britt pergunta.

- Sempre, Britt – aperto sua cintura, com o intuito de demonstrar o quanto as Noites Malucas de Sexta são importante para mim também.

- Ah, por favor – Santana perde a paciência e olha para mim – Anda logo com isso. Vai querer se despedir de cada cômodo, ou o quê?

- Você não se despediu do Tubb. Ele está esperando que você o abrace – Brittany diz e jogo o gato em cima de mim. Ele é pesado e, por conta de sua anatomia felina, nunca sei direito como segurá-lo, especialmente porque ele não é do tipo que aceita colo de todo mundo.

- Hey, Tubb – digo para ele – Não traga mais coisas nojentas dos telhados e pare de tentar transar com todas as gatinhas que aparecem na sua frente! Controle-se, cara!

Então, Britt me abraça, esmagando o Tubb no meio de nós. E Santana também faz a sua parte me agarrando como se eu estivesse partindo para a África para todo o sempre.

- Ok, gente – eu murmuro, depois de alguns segundos – Não consigo respirar. Os pelos do Lord Tubb estão me sufocando – e o entrego para Brittany mais uma vez. Ele fica me olhando com seu olhar de gato maligno, provavelmente me amaldiçoando por tê-lo apertado tanto.

- Nada de eleger essa gente como melhores amigos, viu? Você já tem duas melhores amigas bem aqui! – Santana me diz enquanto estamos saindo do quarto e nos direcionando para a porta com últimas malas – Nada de contar nossos segredos também. E nada de contar SEUS segredos primeiro para eles, nós temos prioridade!

- Anotado, Sant – rio para esconder o meu medo de sair dali e nunca mais voltar.

Eu abro a porta e saio para o corredor. A garagem fica perto dali, porque moramos no térreo. Já no estacionamento, ninguém fala nada. Britt ainda segura o gato sem se preocupar com todos os milhões de pelos que se prendem em seu casaco. Santana marcha de forma intrigante. E eu estou com meu coração na mão.

- Se precisar de alguma macumba para tirar a Srta. Sem Alma do seu caminho, estou aqui – Santana me dá a última recomendação e pisca para mim.

Sorrio para ela enquanto abro o porta-malas do meu New Beatle vermelho para acomodar o que restou da minha bagagem.

Abraço-as mais uma vez, antes de entrar no carro e partir dali. Quero chorar, mas me contenho. É um choro de alegria também, não apenas de saudade. Porque estou construindo meu novo caminho, estou encontrando uma nova direção para minha vida e isso, mais que tudo, me deixa satisfeita.

- Não se esqueça de arrasar, sempre – Santana dá um tapinha na minha bunda e lança outra piscadela em minha direção.

Assinto, rindo. Não é como se eu fosse perita nesse tipo de coisa. Arraso, às vezes. Mas isso sempre se provou ter sentido completamente negativo. Todas as vezes que "arrasei" encontrei problemas. Por isso, não digo nada. Não é como se eu pudesse arrasar mais uma vez com a minha nova vida.

Entro no carro e, antes de acioná-lo, solto um suspiro que expressa muitas sensações ao mesmo tempo. Ignorando todas elas, um sorriso nasce nos meus lábios.

Estou vivendo um pouco mais. Nada pode ser mais gratificante do que isso.

* * *

**Mereço reviews? Sei que esse capítulo ficou bem mais sentimental, mas, a partir do próximo, vocês poderão conferir a construção do relacionamento da Rachel com a Quinn (: Aguardo feedback! Beijos a todos! :D**  
**P.S.: não consegui resistir a inserir uma das minhas paixões: filmes franceses. Sei que, de modo geral, a Rachel prefere musicais, mas quis dar o meu toque pessoal nela! ;)**


	5. Chapter Five

Observo os três do meu canto. Não estou participando, mas continuo focada. Eles estão tentando forçosamente construir algo imaginário enquanto eu já cedi à indiferença. Sei que continuo sorrindo para demonstrar qualquer sentimento positivo, mas não estou mais dentro do jogo. Pulei fora no primeiro dia; isso parece insensível demais para Kurt – que me lança olhares ofensivos a cada cinco minutos –, porém prefiro me distrair direcionando minha energia para eu mesma.

O ritmo deles é irrefreável: estão se deliciando de um modo que acho que posso vir a desistir completamente de encarar a cena a qualquer instante. Se essa garota olhar mais uma vez para os dois e engolfá-los em uma risada crescente – que, sim, eu contei: já se repetiram cinco vezes –, juro que largo meu material aqui mesmo e saio para a rua, para qualquer lugar.

– Você sempre consegue me surpreender – Kurt comenta, passando por mim – Sabe que isso é ridículo, certo? Que tipo de pessoa você é agora? Uma preguiçosa desalmada?

– Parece que vocês estão lidando muito bem com a situação sozinhos – revido sem erguer meus olhos das instruções da nova partitura para Lab. de Execução Vocal IV – Pelo que vejo todos vocês têm dois braços, duas pernas e cérebros operantes. Ou será que me enganei?

– O que foi? Comeu carne por engano e isso afetou _o seu_ cérebro? – Kurt não perde a chance de também revidar.

Ignoro a alfinetada. Tenho que parecer centrada e deixar a impressão para a novata de que eu e Kurt estamos apenas conversando amigavelmente, não quase pretendendo atingir um ao outro.

Por algum motivo, Kurt está me irritando de maneira incansável. E não é porque, de repente, essa Lucy parece ser a oitava maravilha do mundo, de acordo com os padrões distorcidos dele. Quer dizer, sinceramente? Ela poderia embarcar numa carreira prestigiada que valorizaria sua beleza e dar o fora do loft num piscar de olhos. Com um cabelo tão brilhante e invejável, com esse rosto desprovido de imperfeições e com esse jeito todo delicado, como se fosse uma bailarina em tempo integral, ela poderia conquistar a indústria da moda com muita facilidade.

O que ela cursa mesmo na NYU? Não lembro se isso foi mencionado em algumas das poucas vezes que entrei em contato verbal direto com ela...

– Caso você esteja com algum problema visual, eu estou estudando isso daqui – aponto para os papéis que estão dispostos em uma pilha desorganizada na minha frente, em cima da bancada – Não posso chegar amanhã e errar uma nota sequer, porque o estresse é redobrado para recuperar a minha posição no Lab. E você sabe que quem fica para trás nas aulas da Martha está por um triz de ser amaldiçoado pelo resto do semestre – minha voz está severa demais para expressar com propriedade a minha preocupação com o que estou fazendo. Não é como se eu me permitisse fazer breaks a toda hora, especialmente para acomodar alguém que, notoriamente, está muito bem inserida neste ambiente.

– Tudo bem – Kurt olha para o teto de modo que o faz parecer que está juntando forças para não pular em cima de mim e me estapear –, relevarei isso, porque sei que você perdeu muitas aulas no último mês. Mas bem que você poderia ser_ legal_, só de vez em quando.

– Eu estou sendo legal – afirmo num tom que deixa claro que não vou desistir do combate – Quem trouxe as últimas três caixas? E quem empurrou a minha cama para a parede para encaixar a cama _dela_ no quarto? Ah, sim, _eu_ – aperto os olhos para ele, com um pouco de raiva – E eu acabei de decorar as paredes do nosso lado com cartazes de musicais para que ela se sentisse bem-vinda o suficiente!

– Ok, Rachel – ele se rende, oferecendo as palmas das mãos para fora – Desisto de fazê-la agir como uma anfitriã simpática e amável.

Ah, certo. Como se eu não fosse simpática e amável! Claro que sou! Não o tempo todo, nem com todo mundo. Mas isso não anula essas qualidades em mim! Não saio por aí abraçando as pessoas inesperadamente, nem rindo só por conta de algo inócuo que meus amigos estejam relatando. Aliás, eu parei de rir sobre essas coisas no primeiro ano juntos aqui em NY. Percebi que, ainda que algumas pessoas considerem caras gays incrivelmente hilários, Kurt e Blaine sempre contam as mesmas piadas e fazem os mesmos comentários. Eles não são tão hilários assim, especialmente quando eu tenho de conviver com eles por tempo quase que integral.

– _Muito_ obrigada – agradeço, enfatizando com um pouco de acidez.

Ah, uau! Quando foi que me transformei em alguém tão azeda e ridícula? Não consigo me recordar.

Não, espere aí. Eu estava na fossa há, exatamente, seis dias.

Oh. Isso aí. Foi na segunda-feira que, testando todos os meus limites emocionais e corporais, levantei do meu breve amor chamado cama e desbravei mais uma vez Nova York. Com meu cabelo elétrico, porque não tive tempo de secá-lo – portanto, o frizz descontrolado era relevante – e com a minha franja grande demais, porque, tendo me recusado a sair do loft por quase 30 dias seguidos, não tive disposição para marcar um novo corte, ou mesmo uma precisada podada na franja.

E foi justamente nesse dia no qual eu estava mais parecendo o Edward Mãos de Tesoura – mas são as mãos de tesoura – que conheci essa garota, a Lucy. Essa garota do cabelo, do rosto e da postura perfeitas que está rindo com meus amigos neste exato instante. Que, apesar de fingir não me notar aqui, vejo-a me lançar olhares furtivos quando Kurt e Blaine estão ocupados demais abraçando suas barrigas de tanto rir.

Abaixo meus olhos para o que devo estudar com mais afinco – muito embora a tarefa deixa a desejar, por conta de todo o barulho que a garota Lucy e meus amigos estão produzindo. A risada dela é suave e se propaga de forma ritmada. Não é tão irritante quanto eu supus que fosse, apesar de tudo.

– Venha, Rachel! – Blaine me chama.

Ergo meu olhar, esperando que ele fulmine quem atingir – estou ficando tão impaciente por estar sendo perturbada enquanto, mais do que nunca, preciso ser uma aluna exemplar! Por que eles não podem _entender_ isso?

Encontro os três me encarando, cada um apresentando uma expressão fácil. Blaine está sorrindo como se eu estivesse incluída na situação deles tanto quanto possível. Kurt, por outro lado, está me cobrando e me repreendendo; seus olhos são intensos e esmagadores. Sei que ele está chateado comigo desde o nosso primeiro encontro com a novata. Lucy, a dita novata, expressa expectativa. Seu rosto está iluminado e carrega uma nuance suave de ansiedade, também.

Transformo meu semblante irritado para algo menos assustador: agora estou com aquela cara de quem está confusa demais e interrogativa. Isso serve para mascarar todos os rompantes de inquietude internos que venho experimentado desde que Lucy tocou o interfone, anunciando sua definitiva chegada.

– O que é? – questiono, fazendo meus olhos passearem por dentro das emoções de cada um deles. Claramente, eu estou fora do jogo desde o primeiro segundo. Sou a pessoa que se exclui de propósito, uma desinteressada mesquinha.

Sam tem razão. Sou mesmo uma Srta. Insuportável. Caramba, como meus amigos me suportam? Não é para menos que Finn tenha encontrado alguém melhor – alguém que não troca de humor a cada hora e que, definitivamente, é muito mais proativa.

A voz de Lucy chega até mim de maneira cautelosa, como se tivesse não tivesse certeza de que tem a permissão para se pronunciar. Ela fica imediatamente inibida diante do meu mau-humor, consigo sentir isso.

Droga, não tenho feito nada direito nos últimos dias. Agora, a novata vai se sentir intimidada por mim e não vai suportar conviver comigo por muito tempo, concluindo, então, a sua estadia no nosso Loft da Perfeição. Tudo porque estou irritada com um monte de coisas que nada tem relação com ela. Bem, a maioria não tem, mesmo.

Ter de encarar a perfeição explícita nela já é motivo para total desespero e irritação, se quer saber. Só pontuando aqui. Não que seja inveja. Quer dizer, quem vai querer alguém tão perfeitinha assim? Isso seria um benefício apenas se ela fosse viver no Mundo das Barbies.

Lucy diz:

– Se você não se importar, gostaria de registrar esse momento – ela brande a câmera que está em suas mãos.

– Lucy está fazendo um curso de fotografia! – Blaine me informa, bastante animado – Não é fofo?

Certo. Fofo. Realmente. Ao menos, ela vai servir para alguma coisa, além de apenas ficar exibindo a sua perfeição corporal e fashionista tão irritante para cima de todo mundo.

– Uh, é – é tudo o que digo por um momento. Tenho ciência de que eles estão esperando mais palavras, principalmente Kurt, que volta a me lançar um olhar mortal o qual me instrui a expressar bem mais animação no meu tom – É bem legal, sim.

Dito isso, deixo meu espaço de estudo, involuntariamente, e caminho em direção aos três. Eles estão no Limbo – local que, aqui no loft, significa: ponto neutro; nele não há nenhuma mobília, apenas um grande espelho velho que Kurt me infernizou para adquirir da última vez a que fomos a um mercado de pulgas –, um ao lado do outro, atentos aos meus movimentos.

Paro defronte a eles e aguardo alguma coisa que não tenho ideia do que seja. Uma ordem? Uma sugestão? Um abraço pegajoso? Tanto faz, porque tudo isso fica para trás quando meus olhos encontram, por meros dois segundos, os dela e o que vejo neles me faz sentir um pouco culpada por estar fazendo-a achar que não gosto dela. Claro que gosto dela. Mas é isso. Ela tem um astral bom, a julgar pelas suas risadas, e o modo como se move é um pouco hipnotizante por conta de sua delicadeza natural. Porém, isso não quer dizer que eu a _aprecie_. Porque isso está _muito_ longe se concretizar – por mais que Kurt tenha a intenção de me matar com o olhar todas as vezes que a repilo verbal ou espacialmente.

– Gostei dos novos cartazes – Lucy diz, verificando meu rosto. Sei que ainda estou impondo uma distância entre nós, mas, mesmo sendo capaz de detectar um pouco de instabilidade em sua voz, ela não parece mais estar tão intimidada quanto antes. Ela me olha nos olhos sem se abalar. Não como se estivesse me desafiando, como se deixasse claro, entretanto, que estamos no mesmo pedestal e que não teme nada de mim.

Olho para os cartazes pregados na parede que estivera muito nua há algumas horas. Não posso deixar de registrar um pouco de surpresa por Lucy comentar isso.

– Podemos bater a foto tendo-os de fundo – ela sugere – Ficaria realmente bacana.

Bacana.

Que tipo de pessoa ainda diz isso hoje em dia?

Espere aí, meus pais dizem isso. É verdade, eles têm uma coleção de palavras em desuso as quais insistem em usar. Oh, que estranho. Não posso afastar o pensamento de que essa Lucy parece extremamente diferente da Lucy que imaginei durante os dias nos quais ela preparou a mudança para cá.

Assinto, despejando um grunhido pela minha garganta.

Andamos até a parede decorada, que uma pequena parte agora serve de cabeceira para a cama de Lucy.

– Apenas sorriam – ela diz, dispondo a câmera diante de nós.

Penso em algo ridículo, que me faça ter vontade de sorrir. Minha mente está vazia e não alcança nenhuma lembrança que poderia produzir o êxito que procuro.

– Sorria – Lucy diz.

Ela está bem ao meu lado. Lanço um olhar rápido para os três: eles estão abraçados como se já se conhecessem há bem mais de uma semana. Lucy não está com o braço ao redor dos meus ombros ou da minha cintura como era de esperar. Isso provoca um congelamento momentâneo na cena.

Sou, definitivamente, alguém que, por não concordar com apenas uma regra, não quis nem mesmo tentar jogar. Eu nem mesmo cogitei como seria fazer parte daquele círculo de risadas e de barrigas doloridas.

Meus olhos, agora, se lançam na face de Lucy, que está bem próxima de mim, a apenas alguns centímetros acima da minha.

Ela está sorrindo. Não para a câmera, mas para _mim_. Sei disso, porque nossos olhos estão conectados e, dessa vez, não consigo afastá-los. Os dela são castanhos com alguns filetes esverdeados. E, agora, não estão intensos: expressam simpatia e amabilidade. Isso me faz querer me esconder, porque _eu_ é que deveria estar olhando para ela deste modo. _Eu_é que sou a anfitriã.

E, me desligando de qualquer piada que poderia me ajudar a atingir o objetivo que Lucy deseja, noto que não preciso de uma velha lembrança. Porque tenho uma lembrança novinha bem ao meu lado, sorridente. Sem pensar muito, faço meu braço circundar a cintura de Lucy. Noto que ela retribui o gesto e, enfim, sorrio – um sorriso verdadeiro e alegre, para variar.

* * *

O loft está mergulhado em uma espécie de breu, à exceção daquele cantinho que irradia uma luz suave, que cria sombras nas paredes de acordo com o movimento de Rachel. Ao contrário do que acontecia com Santana e Britt, as noites são calmas e pouco barulhentas aqui.

A Noite Maluca de Sexta foi preenchida por músicas de discoteca e globos espelhados, além de comida mexicana. Deixei o loft por volta das 18h e depois de, literalmente, me acabar de tanta alegria por estar de volta ao meu lar habitual retornei à calmaria depois das 22h. Cogitei dormir no apartamento, apenas para que toda a satisfação por estar ali de volta não sumisse, mas me lembrei de que minha cama não estava mais disponível. Ela, agora, está no Loft do Paraíso – que, na verdade, não é tão feliz quanto eu considerei que fosse. Quer dizer, Kurt e Blaine são acessíveis e têm aquela energia gostosa que combina com a minha, porém Rachel se mantém fechada, mesmo depois dos cinco dias que já estou instalada em sua residência. E mesmo que, agora, ela se esforce para iniciar conversas inócuas e inúteis.

Eu e ela estamos sozinhas aqui dentro e já passa da meia-noite. Estou debaixo das minhas cobertas, esperando o sono me vencer – no entanto, parece que as horas com Sant e Britt espantaram todo o meu cansaço da semana.

Kurt e Blaine saíram e, pelos relatos de Rachel, só vão retornar amanhã. Pergunto-me se eles a deixam só todas as sextas e fico surpresa por constatar que acho isso um pouco cruel; não é como se as pessoas merecessem ficar sozinhas em casa em uma Noite Maluca de Sexta. Faço uma nota mental para convidá-la a se juntar a mim, à Santana e à Brittany na próxima semana. Mesmo que exista essa força que me repele dela, não deixo de notar que, apesar de tudo, ela não pode ser _tão_ irritante assim. Não 100% do tempo, ao menos. E nem mesmo com todo esse mau-humor, Rachel merece ficar sozinha. É um pouco surpreendente que não tenha um namorado – apesar de ser totalmente compreensível: nenhum cara com a cabeça no lugar gostaria de namorar alguém tão retraído quanto Rachel.

Ela está sentada naquela cadeira há quatro horas. Apesar de se alongar periodicamente, posso inferir que ela não suporta mais permanecer naquela posição. Se ao menos ela se decidisse deitar e esquecer o que quer que esteja estudando, eu poderia mergulhar num sono profundo e tranquilo, já que aqui é sossegado demais.

Não consigo dizer om precisão quando é que meu cérebro começa a agir sozinho e decide por conta própria se esgueirar para fora da cama. Abrigo meus pés na minha pantufa envelhecida e caminho sem ousar produzir nenhum tipo de estrépito muito assustador – não sou exatamente conhecida pela minha sutileza ao tentar passar um pouco mais despercebida pelos outros.

Porém, dessa vez, minha missão é concluída com sucesso. Rachel está distraída demais para notar que meus pés se movem em sua direção, no meio da semi-escuridão.

Lembro que, assim que pisei no loft mais uma vez, após ter chegado da minha noite com Santana e Brittany, tive uma vontade violenta de rir quando observei Rachel em seu pijama felpudo vermelho com imagens de corujinhas. Já naquela hora, ela se encontrava entretida com seu material.

Além dos papéis que a rodeiam, há uma xícara abastecida de algo que não fumega mais. Imagino que seja café, para ser capaz de suportar tantas horas desperta.

– Quer mais café? – pergunto subitamente. Ela me vê parada perto dela, mas isso não a assusta como eu previ. Ela está visivelmente cansada.

– Era chá de romã com cranberry – Rachel me responde de modo suave, meio rouca – Mas acho que aceito uma dose de café, obrigada – ela não sorri, mas seu tom está estável.

Faço um aceno de entendimento e me afasto ligeiramente dela. Viro-me para a pia, onde estão todos os aparelhos portáteis necessários, e encontro a cafeteira que mais se assemelha a um robozinho vermelho do que com um eletrodoméstico. Não sei como manuseá-la corretamente, mas finjo que sei o que estou fazendo, apenas para não ter de pedir auxílio à Rachel – não que faça diferença, porque ela está bem mais interessada no que lê do que no que estou fazendo.

O silêncio persiste de forma agradável. Por incrível que pareça, não estou me sentindo desconfortável por conta dele. Há muitos silêncios emanando de Rachel e, ainda que eu não seja tão habituada a isso, me conformo com esta situação. Não posso, exatamente, forçá-la a manter uma conversa comigo.

Quando o café fica pronto, apanho a xícara dela e a preencho.

– Açúcar? – ofereço.

– Está muito forte? – ela ergue os olhos escuros para mim.

– Sim. Você não gosta?

– Não é de minha preferência, mas tudo bem.

Rachel se levanta e busca o pote de açúcar. Derrama na xícara algumas colheres de chá, ao meu lado, e me olha.

– Obrigada.

E então volta a ficar em silêncio, rumando para sua cadeira.

Isso me deixa indignada. Não deixo transparecer isso, mas, internamente, estou borbulhando. Essa posição dela – esse jeito de se afastar de tudo – me faz, a cada segundo, considerá-la extremamente incompatível comigo. Ela é debilitada e quebrada. Não sou capaz de lidar com pessoas assim – gosto do que é visível e do que recebo. Não consigo enxergar quem é essa Rachel, além de uma garota embaralhada e sufocada. E é evidente que não estou recebendo nenhuma grama de amizade por parte dela.

Ela parece ridícula demais para alguém que, segundo seus melhores amigos, quer atuar na Broadway. Pelo que entendo, uma estrela tem de ser inspiradora e especial – e Rachel não exala nada disso, muito pelo contrário.

Erradico a distância espacial entre nós, ficando frente a frente com ela, do outro lado da bancada.

– Escuta, seja lá o que estiver acontecendo com você, preciso saber se devo me preocupar. Porque está MUITO difícil, para não falar insuportável, conviver com você como se eu mal estivesse aqui. Pelo jeito que fala, às vezes acho que não está satisfeita comigo. Diga, o que eu lhe fiz?

Minhas palavras se derramam como ferro fundido: queima tudo o que toca, inclusive a expressão serena de Rachel. A luz sobre ela está fraca, mas ainda consigo perceber que se surpreende um pouco com a minha habilidade de confrontá-la tão diretamente. Meu rosto está tenso e atento, sedento por respostas claras.

Rachel busca ar e então umedece seus lábios rapidamente. Ela está processando o que eu lhe disse e editando as mais variadas formas de respostas.

– Bobagem, Lucy – ela enfim diz. Mas sua face não sustenta toda a segurança que sua voz emana.

– Essa não é uma resposta muito convincente – digo, com meu rosto pétreo. Estou com tanta raiva dela que preciso reunir forças para não começar a ser verdadeira _demais_. Não posso revelar a ela tudo o que a julgo aparentar. – Tente outra vez.

– Não sei sobre o que está falando, sinceramente – ela afirma, dando de ombros – Não estou tratando-a mal, não vejo isso acontecer deste modo – Rachel finaliza com um quê de encerramento de conversa. Mas isso não é o suficiente para mim. Preciso de mais, preciso que ela seja verdadeira, que não fique se escondendo nos recônditos de sua personalidade dúbia.

– Continue – minha voz dá a impressão de que a estou ameaçando, mas não retrocedo.

Ela fecha a boca e a comprime. Não a conheço direito, mas isso é uma atitude clara de alguém que sabe que está numa armadilha e que não tem escapatória. Suspendo minha sobrancelha direita, num gesto denominado por Santana como "Lucy Ninja". Isso, por fim, é o suficiente para desarmar Rachel. Agora, ela parece impotente diante da minha forma desafiadora de conduzir a cena.

– Ok, se quer mesmo saber – Rachel engole um pouco do café fazendo uma careta, talvez porque ainda esteja um pouco amargo demais para seu gosto –, eu não a imaginei como é. Na verdade, eu apenas fui informada sobre você algumas horas antes de conhecê-la. E, antes de você, já tínhamos feito algumas tentativas com outras pessoas. E algumas delas eram loucas demais para nós. E você... Não é louca. Acho que não, ao menos.

– Não sou, acredite – sano a dúvida que paira de forma intrigante em sua mente.

– C-certo – ela gagueja, e isso quase me faz querer me livrar da gargalhada que estou prendendo desde o momento que cheguei aqui – Então você não é louca. Mas, para mim, você é inacessível. Não porque, normalmente, parece que é _você_ que não está satisfeita comigo – tenho o ímpeto de interceptá-la e revidar, mas ela pede, com um gesto, para que eu não a interrompa –, mas porque você não tem nada a ver conosco. Quero dizer, comigo – ela logo emenda com um pigarro baixo – Vejo que está se dando muito bem com Kurt e Blaine.

Assinto, porque é a verdade.

A perspectiva dela é um pouco desconcertante, de qualquer modo. Desde o começo estava ciente das diferenças que poderia enfrentar, no entanto esta parece predominante demais. Inquebrável demais. Concreta demais.

Seus olhos fogem dos meus, não de um modo que me faz ficar ainda mais inconformada com a situação, mas de um modo que me faz ficar curiosa. Sua atitude é de alguém que está, a todo custo, fugindo da atenção do professor para responder a solução certa. Vejo que ela está dolorosamente envergonhada. E isso me afeta de forma inédita, porque me faz perceber que, no fundo, há muita emoção nela. Muita coisa presa em seu cérebro que parece trabalhar mais do que todos. Muitas explicações escondidas em sua alma.

– O que é? – tento incitá-la a soltar a informação que está represando somente para si.

Sei que estou sendo incomumente hipócrita devido à sensação que Rachel provoca em mim. Eu mesma já fui julgada inúmeras vezes erroneamente por todos a minha volta – inclusive pela minha família que deveria estar ao meu lado, prestando apoio a mim. E a lição que consegui aprender disso tudo foi que há uma história por detrás de cada pessoa e uma razão pela qual cada uma se comporta.

O comportamento de Rachel, ao contrário do que já foi o meu um dia, é retroativo e... Bem, um pouco fingido. Não consigo olhá-la sem me perguntar se ela está ou não teatrando. Se está realmente dizendo o que quer dizer, ou se está apenas dizendo o que os outros querem que ela diga. E isso, na minha opinião, é tão errado quanto esconder o seu verdadeiro eu – que, se ela realmente se esforçasse, poderia ser especial e cativante. Poderia ser algo que me fizesse nutrir alguma apreciação por ela. Alguma amizade poderia florescer entre nós se ela não fosse tão contida.

– Sei que isso vai soar idiota, mas... – Rachel faz seus olhos passearem pelo meu rosto por dois segundos, para depois voltar a desviá-los com uma expressão um pouco culpada. Fico me perguntando, enquanto ela procura a coragem de proferir o que quer que seja, o que a faria sentir-se culpada, já que nenhuma vez durante esta semana transpareceu isso; não comigo, ao menos – Acho que me sinto atingida por você ser... Bem, você.

Fico genuinamente surpresa. Não entendo o que ela quer dizer e isso se embola no meu cérebro. Aos poucos, parece que estou desnudando todas as camadas dela. Isso me fez sentir um pouco mais calma e mais curiosa. Porque, apesar de tudo, quero conhecer a verdadeira Rachel que se esconde atrás de filmes estrangeiros e de musicais.

– O... quê? – pisco em dúvida.

Ainda estou desorientada, porque nunca ninguém confessou isso antes. Eu nunca sou mais do que "A garota que quer chamar atenção". O que mais quero saber é: por que Rachel se sentiria atingida por mim? Será mesmo que eu a ofendi de algum modo e não me dei conta? Porque isso seria o suficiente para eu morrer de vergonha pelo resto da vida; nunca tive a intenção de injuriar alguém, muito menos uma das minhas companheiras de loft, afinal quero muito viver aqui por mais tempo.

– Você me recorda as garotas que davam em cima do meu ex-namorado e que sempre arranjavam um meio de me denegrir ou de me depreciar – Rachel clarifica com seu tom baixo de quem sustenta vergonha no rosto.

Isso me deixa ainda mais estupefata. É claro que não decidi dividir o loft com ela para denegri-la ou para depreciá-la. Quero, se ela me permitir, ser sua amiga. Tenho certeza de que, se Rachel fosse um pouco mais aberta, eu gostaria muito de dividir minhas noites com ela na frente da TV, ou escutando nossas canções favoritas.

– Como supracitado, isso é idiota. Irremediavelmente idiota – ela explicita como se resolvesse a questão – Mas as suas roupas, seus sapatos... Você inteira, entendeu, não me livram do meu passado. E, neste momento, quero muito deixar o passado para trás.

Rachel está com aquele olhar que reconheço. Há sofrimento. Ela não pretende expressá-lo realmente, mas é inevitável: há tanta dor no que ela sente que não consegue escondê-la.

– Seu ex-namorado? – arrisco com sabedoria. Quer dizer, é infalível. Garotas apenas apresentam esses sinais que tenho detectado em Rachel por conta de garotos imbecis, que, muito provavelmente, as trocaram por universitárias ridículas e egocêntricas demais.

Rachel, somente com o olhar, me pergunta como sei disso.

Ofereço um sorriso a ela.

– É sempre a minha primeira dedução.

Ela vacila e suspira. Me junto a ela, arrastando uma cadeira ao seu lado, para me acomodar e escutar sua história.

* * *

**Pelo jeito não mereço reviews, entendo, HAHAHA. Isso é um pouco desanimador, até pensei em parar de postar aqui e apenas continuar no Nyah, mas tudo bem. Quem sabe até o último capítulo alguém mais comenta, preciso sonhar um pouco, rs. Mesmo assim, muito obrigada a quem está acompanhando a fanfic sem comentar :) **  
**Beijos, e até breve!**


	6. Chapter Six

Mistério é popular. Sherlock é popular. Fantasmas são populares.

Os garotos dizem que se interessam por meninas misteriosas, porque, aparentemente, elas são mais difíceis – ou talvez mais distraídas que a maioria.

Mas, além das telas de TV e de cinema – sem contar todos os gráficos de porcentagem construídos por revistas femininas enganosas –, no mundo real o mistério é irritante e nada animador. Você não fica, exatamente, extasiada só por conta de alguém que se esquiva toda hora. E de modo algum há uma tendência das pessoas atarefadas em ter paciência com as que não mencionam seu passado e/ou questões problemáticas que enfrentaram.

E eu pertenço ao mundo real. Posso, às vezes, estar sendo sincera demais ou esbanjando irritabilidade apenas por conta de um olhar questionador, porém isso não significa que eu seja desprovida de sentimentos. Eu me importo com as pessoas ao meu redor, sim. Eu luto pelo que quero, sim. Eu fico ao lado das pessoas que amo, sim. E tudo isso parece que perde a validade quando foco em mim – como se eu nunca pudesse, em hipótese alguma, fazer algo _para_ e_ por_ mim. Porque isso, de acordo com Kurt, é ser egoísta.

Portanto, abandonei isso. Abandonei a ideia de nunca estar satisfeita com pessoas misteriosas. Não porque quero me livrar do meu egocentrismo, mas porque isso pode vir a ser útil algum dia. Posso colher alguma informação que me beneficiará, eventualmente.

E é assim que cedo um voto de confiança – apenas uma flama minúscula, é verdade, mas que é o suficiente – à Lucy. Quando confesso sobre o meu término com Finn para ela, algo cresce entre nós, e não é nada de nível sexual. Porque não posso nutrir nada sexual por alguém que apenas sei o nome e alguns pontos que não me permitem constituir algum passado preciso deste mesmo alguém – no caso, a Lucy.

O que cresce entre nós é uma sensação que esquenta um pouco o meu peito, porque é muito bom, pela primeira vez, se abrir com uma pessoa que não pode me julgar. Uso a expressão "não pode", pois ela não tem provas contra mim para se opor a tudo o que compartilho. Lucy não rola os olhos, nem rebate minhas frases.

Ela_ escuta_.

E isso, mais do que tudo, é o que me faz perceber que é bom tê-la aqui no loft. Ela pode ser um pouco espaçosa e ter certeza sobre tudo o que faz, além de ter a mania irritante de andar somente de meias, o que produz sons fracos que ecoam facilmente por causa dos tacos antigos do chão. No entanto, ela sabe se calar e absorver uma história. Lucy não é falante como eu – muito pelo contrário, na realidade; parece guardar tudo o que vê, ouve e faz para si mesma e não relata nada para alguém. Ou seja, isso acomete certo alívio em mim: ela não é uma fofoqueira.

E é preciso confessar: depois do pontapé inicial foi um pouco difícil refrear minhas palavras. Foi como se eu não tivesse mais controle de tudo que rondava minha cabeça e não fosse capaz de trancar minhas emoções. E devo dizer que saber que Lucy estava disponível e interessada bem ao meu lado apenas fez com que eu tivesse certeza de que necessitava despejar a situação sobre ela.

E depois que transpomos a circunstância – e algumas das minhas lágrimas – tudo ficou mais leve. Fiquei um pouco mais humanizada, mais coerente.

E fez com que começássemos a construir o alicerce do que quer que nosso relacionamento seja. Não estamos não isoladas e presas. Há certa limitação, porém não preciso mais tratá-la com certo distanciamento.

Eu me sinto mais livre. Mais eu, a Rachel Berry. Não a Rachel do ensino médio. Mas a Rachel habituada ao dinamismo e aos impactos de suas próprias ações.

Porém ainda encontro certa resistência por parte dela. Por um minuto, o intuito de lhe confessar minhas dores se transformou em algo maior: queria que isso fosse o estímulo que ela procurava para se abrir também, para deixar mais explícito o porquê de ser do modo que é. Alguém misteriosa. Alguém que enfrenta lágrimas alheias para não ter se focar nas próprias. Porque é evidente o quanto ela também está ferida – resta saber o motivo.

Poderia arriscar como ela e inferir que é tudo por conta de garotos.

Ah, os garotos! Como se o mundo girasse em torno deles... Como se o mundo girasse em torno dos relacionamentos quebrados... Como se o mundo desse valor aos sentimentos sufocados.

Nada disso.

O mundo, tal como Lucy – ao menos, é tudo que indica –, segue em frente. Não para para resgatar quaisquer coisinhas. Não olha para trás. Apenas vai embora, passando por cima de tudo – pessimismo, sentimentos acumulados, sofrimentos perseguidores, desunião.

Eu deveria ser como ela. Alguém forte, por fora. Correção: alguém que finge estar forte, mas que, no fundo, precisa de muita ajuda para ultrapassar o que quer que esteja obstruindo sua felicidade plena.

E a raiz do problema não me parece ser garotos.

Lucy não dá a entender que sofreria por ser deixada por algum garoto idiota. Ela parece ser muito mais do que uma garota com o coração quebrado: é uma garota com a _vida_ quebrada. Ela se esconde e se esquiva para não encarar o que continua sendo ignorado. Noto decepção e inexpressividade nela. Lucy não é por dentro quem exibe ser por fora.

E não sei se gosto disso nela.

Em todo caso, ignoro o meu desgosto por não estar ciente de quem é, verdadeiramente, essa garota. Porque, ainda assim, Lucy consegue arrancar coisas boas de mim – a minha leveza parece estar renascendo e é satisfatório demais. Depois de mais de um mês prendendo a torrente de coisas abarrotadas estou gostando da sensação de estar retomando as rédeas da minha vida e do meu autocontrole.

É de se pensar que eu nunca perca essas coisas, mas acontece. Perdemos alguns traços da nossa personalidade algumas vezes, por variadas razões. E não é legal saber que esses traços se soltaram de mim como fiozinhos de lã apenas por causa de um baque sentimental. O que os especialistas nomeiam de depressão. Frescura, para o resto do mundo.

Mas ok.

Estou me recompondo. Isso é ótimo. E é bom olhar para o lado e dar de cara com essa garota com passado nebuloso me olhando como se pudesse ler minha alma. Ninguém faz isso. Nunca ninguém fez, na verdade. Todos me olham, me notam, me sorriem. Mas nem Kurt, nem Blaine, nem Sam – que são os mais chegados – provocaram meu instinto do modo que essa Lucy fez naquela noite. Minha alma, inexplicavelmente, estava desnudada, _e eu não me importei. _Não aprecio ser analisada assim. No entanto... Bem, acho que todo o turbilhão sentimental retornou tão vivo acabou por bloquear o meu instinto de ostra – aquele que não permite que as pessoas cheguem muito perto de mim, ou que leiam o que está grudado bem no fundo de mim.

Quando Kurt e Blaine nos encontraram na bancada, depois das dez da manhã, o mundo deles paralisou. O olhar que trocaram foi tão significativo que jurava que diriam algo. Mas ninguém proferiu nada, embora Kurt transpareceu satisfação pelo resto do fim de semana. É claro que ele tinha certeza de que, mais dia menos dia, eu e Lucy enfim enfrentaríamos nossas diferenças e entraríamos num acordo mútuo.

Estamos selando esse acordo agora. Estou bem aqui no banquinho estofado nos 50 que Kurt ganhou num sorteio entre os funcionários da Skylight Shoope.

- Você tem certeza? – ela me inquire; não que esteja insegura, mas é a única frase que pode confirmar a minha decisão.

Mas eu estou confiante e aquiesço com vigor.

Kurt entra no banheiro para conferir com os próprios olhos a cena.

- Bendita seja! – ele exclama – Não dá para acreditar que seu rosto vai se livrar dessa cortina enlouquecida! – ignorando meu protesto baixo, ele olha para Lucy e diz – Por favor, não tenha piedade – e daí vai embora.

Com a tesoura na mão, ela ri. Observa meu reflexo por um instante no espelho e diz:

- Vire para cá. Dá azar se você ficar olhando o que estou fazendo.

- É só cabelo – não evito minha risada –, não um vestido de noiva.

- Mesmo assim – Lucy teima – Não quero que dê errado, senão você vai ficar com cara de retardada. E, nesse momento, é melhor se parecer com um Afghan Hound do que com uma retardada.

- Não quero me parecer com o Afghan – refuto com uma seriedade além do que a situação exige – Eles são os cães mais burros de todos. Não sou burra – estou veemente demais, mas Lucy não aparenta estar abalada. Está se divertindo.

- Deixa disso, não quis fazer referência à capacidade cerebral deles ou sua. Você já viu a franja deles? É igual a sua.

- Aposto como sim. Então? – ergo as sobrancelhas, tentando incitar seu trabalho.

- Hora de começar. Feche os olhos. Não vale espiar.

E não espio, ainda que esteja muito ansiosa.

* * *

- Quer ajuda? – ele pergunta.

Sei que é um pretexto, porque os monitores, em geral, nunca oferecem por espontânea vontade algum serviço. Eles sempre estão mergulhados em algum site, ou em algum livro e não percebem os alunos perdidos dentro da biblioteca ou dentro do lab. de informática.

E sei também que já vi _esse_ monitor em particular algumas vezes_ fora_ do mundo dos livros ou dos computadores. Isso é realmente surpreendente.

Estou zanzando pela seção de Direito, porque preciso de alguns volumes sobre Introdução ao Direito Administrativo para a segunda prova que será aplicada dentro de dois dias – e, por azar do destino, estou atrasada na compreensão da matéria. E, infelizmente, não tenho como pedir ajuda à Santana, pois ela ainda está nadando na Estatística, cadeira que nem faz parte do cronograma de Administração – mas como nós pudemos escolher duas cadeiras para complementar os créditos, Santana escolheu Estatística e Fundamentos de Marketing; eu, por outro lado, optei pelo Lab. de Fotografia e Literatura Britânica.

Porém, fico cética. Penso que ele tem um objetivo. Está me abordando como se fosse meu colega, não como um monitor. Monitores não são simpáticos, porque eles, no fundo, não gostam do que fazem. E pessoas que não têm prazer no que fazem não são bem-humoradas. Faça as contas.

Ele é alto, incrivelmente alto. E, mesmo lançando um olhar analítico pelo seu rosto apenas por dois segundos, posso perceber que ele é razoavelmente bonito. Talvez não seja o meu tipo, mas deve ser o tipo de muitas garotas. Garotas bobas e desinformadas – aquelas que não sabem nada a respeito do tipo que _ele_ é; alguém que está meramente brincando e colecionando corações. Um... Como é que Santana diria? Ah, sim. Um predador. Ou, em palavras mais cruas, um filho da mãe presunçoso.

- Uh, não – respondo rapidamente, porque não quero dar abertura a ele nem dar todas as cartas para seu triunfo.

Sou transportada para o dia no qual conheci Santana, nas escadarias. Ela estava atrás de mim enquanto descíamos para o almoço.

- Hey, novata – ela dissera aos arrancos – Dá para se mexer mais rápido?

Depois de deixá-la passar na minha frente, Santana se virara para mim, sorrindo.

- Que Deus lhe retribua. De preferência com meninas, porque os meninos são todos uns filhos da mãe presunçosos.

E, meia hora depois, eu já me sentia a melhor amiga dela. Bem, segunda melhor amiga. Porque, depois de termos almoçado juntas naquele mesmo dia, ela me apresentara à Britt, a quem se referiu como namorada.

Tudo o que pensei foi que elas eram muito bonitas e, muito provavelmente, foram líderes de torcida também. Lidar com o relacionamento das duas não foi um empecilho, pois não enxergava, em sua totalidade, a parte sexual, mas, sim, a parte afetiva – e essa era explícita, em qualquer lugar e momento.

E isso persiste até hoje. Estou tão habituada com a homossexualidade delas que absolutamente nada me incomoda, nem mesmo quando Santana precisa deixar escapar alguma indireta sobre as noites "calientes" delas.

O garoto ao meu lado percebe que estou me afastando ligeiramente dele, indo verificar o outro lado da estante.

- Faz Administração, não é? – ele continuou a conversa – Sempre a vejo com a latina e com aquela loura burrinha.

Isso me faz brecar. Todos os meus pensamentos são sugados para um buraco negro. Minha expressão fica carregada e comprimo os lábios.

- Você costuma ofender gratuitamente as pessoas? – pergunto com severidade.

- Não – ele logo acrescenta – Eu só achei que você soubesse.

- Que eu soubesse sobre _o quê_?

- A loura está aqui há algum tempo, não consegue de jeito algum o diploma.

- Ah, entendi – assinto com mais raiva ainda – Então você acha que pode depreciar as pessoas de acordo com as dificuldades delas?

- Você entendeu tudo errado, não é nada disso. Eu apenas quis...

Ofereço a minha expressão "Lucy Ninja": minha sobrancelha direita perigosamente alta demais.

- Ofender minhas amigas? – as palavras não são submetidas ao processo de edição mental e acabam saindo de qualquer maneira – Parabéns, _nisso_ você é ótimo. Mas no quesito "tentar conquistar a garota distraída agindo como um orangotango" acho que sua pontuação deixa muito a desejar. Agora, me dê licença. Preciso cuidar da minha vida.

Deixo-o sozinho ali. De repente, não quero mais buscar livro algum. Tudo o que quero é sair da biblioteca e esquecer a prova. Ando rapidamente para qualquer outra seção e acabo na de Fotografia – a minha preferida; sempre me acho e me perco no meio das gravuras e das técnicas descritas. Poderia ficar ali por horas, sem nunca me recordar o meu real motivo de ter buscado o auxílio da biblioteca.

- Acho que não começamos com o pé direito – me distraio com aquela voz mais uma vez.

Não que a voz seja sedutora demais, ou irresistível demais; você vai concordar comigo que, quando estamos entretidos realmente com algo, até mesmo um sussurro nos distrai e não é de um modo bom. Geralmente, luto muito comigo mesma para não sair sendo a típica "menina irritada" quando este tipo de situação acontece.

- Olha aqui, cara – de repente, já estou sendo a típica "menina irritada", mas não me importo, uma vez que não estou nem aí para quem seja e o que esse garoto quer – Acho que não fui clara o suficiente, não é mesmo? Eu disse p...

- Você disse que cuidaria da sua vida – ele conclui para mim – Estou vendo isso. Você gosta de fotografia. Deve ser para ganhar créditos, não? Faço Língua Russa em função disso também. Mas, pelo visto, você realmente se interessa pela sua cadeira.

Fico sem palavras, porque, além de ele dizer tudo isso muito rápido, parece que até que ele é um bom observador. O que, automaticamente, me deixa um pouco na defensiva. O que ele pode saber sobre mim? Será que todas as vezes que venho aqui para estudar esse cara fica me estudando de longe? Será que ele é um bisbilhoteiro interessado em me ter na cama dele?

- Na verdade, implicitamente, eu disse para você ficar longe de mim – meu tom sai ameaçador. Estou louca para sair daqui de novo. Meu cérebro está reagindo de uma forma que não pude prever. Ele está em pânico.

- Ou você finge ser comprometida, ou está com receio de perceber que sou muito mais interessante do que analisou – ele me diz com um ar realmente presunçoso. Isso me deixa mais louca ainda. Mas de raiva.

NÃO QUERO UM PREDADOR ATRÁS DE MIM, MUITO OBRIGADA!

Droga, cadê a Santana quando preciso dela? Ela precisa _urgentemente_ parar de dormir em cima dos livros e começar a dar um pé na bunda desse cara!

- Ou – ofereço a outra moeda a ele, elevando minha voz com muita segurança – minha análise aponta que eu não mereço perder nem um minuto com você, por isso estou agindo como alguém que _definitivamente_ não está interessada no seu cérebro de orangotango.

O garoto deixa escapar um riso rouco e baixo.

- Você é boa – seu semblante acusa toda a sua surpresa – Em que mais você é boa? – agora, seu tom está provocativo.

- Em muitas coisas, pena que você nunca vai descobrir – respondo com frieza.

- Eu posso ser bom nisso também – ele revida, e ambos sabemos a que ele se refere. Reprimo a careta do nojo que pretendia fazer, apenas porque não quero demonstrar que ele me atingiu de algum modo.

- Não estou interessada. Ouviu bem?

- Ouvi. Mas acho que não é o que você _quer_.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim – minha raiva está retornando com a força de um vulcão. Estou indignada e horrorizada com o que estou ouvindo. Apenas um garoto teve a audácia de se oferecer e de falar assim comigo e isso é algo que não quero nunca mais reviver. Estou tentando, a todo custo, deixar essa lembrança esquecida. Porque dói. E porque me apavora cada vez que me recordo dela – Fique _bem longe_ de mim, entendeu? Ou eu juro que...

- Vai me matar com as suas unhas postiças? Deve ser uma morte terrível – ele ri sarcástico.

Meus dedos estão enterrados nas palmas das mãos, porque não quero revelar a ele que estou tremendo – tanto de nervoso quanto de desgosto, sem mencionar o pânico. Não posso repetir aquilo. Não posso permitir que ele se infiltre no espaço vazio que ficou no meu coração, agora incompleto.

- Você é ridículo – pontuo com depreciação súbita – E isso é assédio sexual. Posso muito bem procurar o Conselho agora mesmo.

- É mesmo? – ele me enfrenta.

- É, e é o que vou fazer, se você não me deixar em paz de agora em diante – ergo o queixo o máximo possível, tentando provar ser muito arrogante.

- Você é uma mentirosa, Lucy Fabray.

Meus olhos se arregalam um pouquinho e me esqueço de respirar, porque _efetivamente_ estou horrorizada. Nem mesmo se eu estivesse frente a frente com um puma das montanhas eu me sentiria tão baqueada.

- C-como...?

Ele dá de ombros, tentando fingir descaso.

- Adivinhe.

- Quem... Quem é você? – minha voz está muito baixa e tenho receio que isso o encoraje a tentar algo.

- Finn Hudson, monitor do departamento D e estudante de Letras – ele se apresenta, estendendo a mão. Ela é proporcional ao tamanho dele, ou seja, um pouco enorme demais – E você é Lucy Fabray, estudante de Administração e apreciadora de fotografias.

- Eu... Eu preciso ir – gaguejo inutilmente – Por favor, pare de me seguir. Isso não tem graça.

Não vejo o que seu semblante transparece, porque já dei as costas para ele. Sem olhar para trás uma única vez, quase saio correndo dali de forma afobada.

Entendo o que Rachel quis dizer da primeira vez que me viu.

Realmente, tem algo errado. E não é o fato de eu vir a zerar a prova de Introdução ao Direito Administrativo.

* * *

**Olá, cherries! **  
**A princípio, nada disso estava no meu precário cronograma para a fanfic, no entanto surgiu toda a cena da Quinn/Lucy, de repente, e vocês podem constatar que, agora, a história enfim engrena, pois a partir daqui começam todas as consequências para o enredo real da relação das duas! Espero que eu ainda mereça reviews! Beijos e até domingo! (:**


	7. Chapter Seven

Estou feliz.

Perdi o namorado, tudo bem.

E daí?

Muitas garotas perdem o namorado e continuam a viver. Tenho certeza de que a relação de garotas que perdem os namorados no inverno é bem mais pronunciada do que as que arranjam, nesta época. E, portanto, estou inserida num grupo bastante amplo e nada aterrador. Especialmente porque ganhei Lucy – certo, nossa amizade ainda não é aquele tipo de relação grudenta na qual uma não faz nada sem a outra e na qual existem mais abraços do que risadas –, e, de quebra, as melhores amigas dela, a Santana e a Brittany.

Elas são loucas. _Bem mais loucas_, quero dizer. Elas,_ sim_, se encaixam no prisma da amizade citada acima. E é muito bonito perceber que, apesar do relacionamento delas não ser apenas amizade, a amizade é a maior base. Não é como se, apenas de longe, você conseguisse dizer com toda a certeza do mundo que elas são namoradas – e, do mesmo modo, acontece com Blaine e Kurt. Você os conhece e não acha nada _diferente_ neles. Porque, na verdade, eles – nem Brittany e Santana – _não_ são, de algum modo, diferentes.

Os quatro são casais, porém, ao mesmo tempo, não passam em definitivo esta impressão. Não é nada alarmante, ou esquisito. É absolutamente normal. É absolutamente aceitável. É absolutamente _bonito_, entende?

E por conta disso, ocorreu algo realmente inusitado. Houve uma grande mobilização. As sextas-feiras são loucas e divertidas. São musicais e cômicas. Entendo o porquê Santana diz tê-las nomeado de "Noite Maluca de Sexta". Elas se tornaram com grande facilidade, as minhas noites prediletas. Sem estudos conturbados e cansativos, sem estresse e sem silêncio demasiado. São noites gostosas, mesmo que, fora do loft, esteja muito frio.

Fizemos um trato de elas sempre aparecerem aqui no loft, devido ao tamanho – ele abriga bem mais gente do que o miniapartamento das duas. Isso gerou uma modificação significante e surpreendente: Kurt e Blaine, raramente, saem nessas noites, como ocorria há algumas semanas. Não que eu me incomodasse, claro que não. Afinal, eu e Finn também reservávamos algumas noites específicas para sair e se divertir. Porém, a mudança diz com todas as letras que preferem ficar entre nós a ficarem apenas na companhia um do outro. É acolhedora a forma como todos nós interagimos, sem preceitos, sem qualquer tipo de distanciamento. Agora a segurança é toda colocada à prova das mais diversas maneiras, inclusive com silêncios momentâneos e com Queen ou Theory Of a Deadman nas alturas. Fico impressionada com a adoração de Lucy por canções barulhentas, porque não dá para imaginar seu gosto musical com precisão somente olhando-a.

Rosanne Cash, Belle and Sebastian, Florence + The Machine, Grace Potter? Sim.

Ramones, Pixies, Three Days Grace, Audioslave, Johnny Rivers? Realmente _não_.

Mas é o que dizem, certo? Nunca julguem um livro pela capa. Há um trocadilho com este ditado que se tornou referência em um grande livro: não julgue um garoto pela sua cara.

Acho que é válido. Tão válido quanto adotar filhotes de cãezinhos e rejeitar os adultos, apenas porque os filhotes são ditos "mais fofinhos". Mas é claro que o filhote vai crescer e se tornar um cão completamente diferente do que ele era na infância. Porque os seres são assim: não estão imunes às mudanças. Todos estão sujeitos às modificações, seja por conta dos anos, ou por conta de alguma situação marcante. Nós _sempre_ mudamos.

E é isso que noto em mim. E em Lucy.

Nós mudamos. Crescemos. Em menos de um mês e meio. Aconteceu. Claro que nunca esperamos. Achamos que podemos visualizar as diferenças a olho nu, catalogá-las, mas não é assim que funciona. As diferenças estão ali, mas tão invisíveis às percepções, que não somos capazes de afirmar quando foi que elas começaram.

Olho para o rosto dela, que está visivelmente se divertindo. Brittany sugeriu um game de mímica, então ela está na nossa frente imitando um personagem de TV. Arrisco ser a Ellen DeGeneres. Erro.

Ainda mantenho meus olhos mirando Lucy. Sei que ela está diferente. Mais acomodada, mais à vontade, mais confortável. Posso espiar a superfície de sua alma: está límpida e risonha. Feliz. Porém, depois das primeiras camadas, há algo obscuro – inalcançável e inacessível. Algo intraduzível que, a todo custo, ela mantém longe de todos. Dela mesma, também. A distância é constante nela. A física Lucy já transpôs – há alguns abraços de vez em quando, uns previsíveis, outros inesperados –, entretanto ainda existe a sentimental. Há uma frieza emocional nela, como se não pudesse expor o que sente para se privar de humilhação ou de reviver o que quer que tente esquecer.

Mas ela nunca se livra do que está trancado.

É uma hipocrisia mínima.

Eu me abri com ela naquela noite sobre Finn para espantar aquilo tudo; toda a mágoa, a dor, a insuficiência, a rejeição. No entanto, é evidente que ela não me deu o feedback. Em momento algum, Lucy se permitiu se abrir comigo também. Isso me deixa um pouco irritada. Não que eu queira que ela se sinta obrigada a fazer isso, apenas porque eu dei uma brecha. Se ela não se sente confortável para tal passo, tudo bem. É assim, certo? Nós vamos nos habituando às coisas que não recebemos. Conversas, confiança, amor, cartas. Não temos escolha: a vida segue e não espera que as outras pessoas façam algo. Então elas se acomodam. Distanciam-se. Vão embora. Morrem.

E, no fim, tudo o que fica é um nada. Aquele nada que nos deixa arrependidos.

Não quero me arrepender da amizade com Lucy. Se ela quer mentir para si mesma, sempre empurrando o que a importuna para debaixo da sua falsa confiança, o que posso fazer para ajudá-la para não deixa-la a mercê de arrependimentos futuros?

Penso. Esforço-me. Mas ela nunca me oferece a solução.

- Dory? A peixinha com amnésia? – Lucy arrisca. Percebo que quem está na nossa frente é Kurt. Não sei quem foi o último personagem da mímica.

- Não dá para acreditar! – Kurt está estupefato – É a sua quinta vez!

- A música. Acredita mesmo que alguém esquece "Continue a nadar"? – Lucy revida, rindo, e já se posicionando para ser o centro das atenções.

- Você é boa – Kurt declara.

- Ela é a nossa Lucy Ninja. Você não viu nada se acha que está impressionado só por conta disso – Santana começa a dizer com um tom de quem sabe das coisas – Espere só ganhar um tapa genial dela. _Isso_ vai fazê-lo ficar impressionado.

Eles riem. Eu estou quieta, porque preciso me concentrar. Ela é mesmo ótima nesse jogo. E eu ainda não acertei nenhuma das dez rodadas que já aconteceram! Estou desatenta e isso me deixa impaciente.

- Comece – comando, depois de muito tempo sem proferir nada além de "Ellen DeGeneres". Porque, na verdade, o jogo abrange personagens reais, também. Mas é muito mais difícil enfrentar mímicas sobre personagens fictícios.

Lucy faz uma reverência para mim quase cômica. Então seus olhos passeiam pelas paredes. Ela já nos apresentou o Mr. Potter (de _A Felicidade Não Se Compra_), a Annie Hall (de _Noivo Neurótico, Noiva Nervosa_), o Dr. House e o Hynkel (de _O Grande Ditador_). É um nível completamente diferente com o qual estou acostumada. Ninguém ainda encarnou um personagem de musical, nem de filmes franceses. E essa é a única razão tangível para explicar o porquê ainda não venci nem uma vez.

Lucy, então, começa sua encenação.

Finge estar segurando algo, talvez uma tocha.

- A mulher da liberdade! – Santana grita, convicta – Está na cara que...

Lucy faz que não, então Santana diz algo em espanhol e se cala.

A cena muda: Lucy finge estar tirando fotos.

- O fotógrafo de _As Pontes de Madison_? – Blaine não está certo de sua resposta, por isso suas sobrancelhas grossas estão franzidas – Qual era mesmo o nome daquele cara?

- Não, é uma mulher – Lucy revela uma pista.

- É a personagem da Julia Roberts em_ Closer_! Tenho certeza! – Santana berra mais uma vez.

A caracterização muda de novo. Sua personagem está... Servindo algo a alguém imaginário. Ela limpa uma superfície também imaginária. Quase posso visualizá-la de avental cor de rosa e de coque. Oh, uma garçonete! Mas existem garçonetes em quase todos os filmes! Como vou acertar a garçonete _correta_?

- As mulheres do Coyote Ugly? – Santana, mais uma vez, se afoita.

Está difícil. Todos nós estamos meio desolados. Acho que não teremos um vencedor desta vez...

- Você conhece, Rachel – Lucy deixa escapar, encorajando-me com sua expressão – Você_ sabe_. Pense um pouquinho.

Ahn. Como se eu não estivesse com o meu cérebro a mil aqui. Obrigada pela parte que me toca, Lucy. Na verdade... Acho que não estou me esforçando muito. Não me esforcei das outras vezes. Não acertei nem mesmo o Dr. House, um personagem que conheço _muito_ bem. Que garçonete eu conheço? A única que sei é a Amélie. Mas não é possível. Quer dizer, cadê o seu nível de dificuldade desta vez, Lucy?

- Amélie? – tento com a minha voz baixa, que mal sai da minha garganta. É inacreditável.

- O quê? – Brittany diz, porque acha que estou soprando alguma resposta a ela.

- Amélie Poulain! – acabo exclamando mais alto.

Porque ela é a minha única garçonete.

- Demorou demais! Achei que teria de começar a falar em francês! – Lucy começa a rir.

- Sério? Eu acertei? – pisco para todos.

- Era a única maneira que encontrei de fazê-la representar nem que seja uma única vez para nós – ela comenta, encaixando-se entre mim e Kurt.

O seu perfume de baunilha que, em circunstâncias normais me deixa enjoada, se infiltra pelas minhas narinas e me deixa com vontade de abraçá-la. Não dá para acreditar que ela agiu feito criança diante de nós apenas para me deixar contente! Ela pode ser um pouco fechada, mas é uma graça. Quase tão fofa a própria Amélie, a minha eterna salvadora.

- Sua vez! – ela me encoraja com um sorriso – Capriche, porque quero me sentir inteligente quando acertar esta! A Dory foi brincadeira de criança, literalmente!

Sorrio para ela de volta. Isso está abalando meu sistema. É um misto de felicidade e conforto diferente do qual notava antigamente. É diferente; é melhor.

* * *

- Por que a Stuart Little nunca consegue parar com isso? – Santana sussurra para mim de onde estamos sentadas no sofá. Brittany está deitada com a cabeça nas pernas dela, meio adormecida. Está cantando a música da Dory, baixinho, como se fosse uma canção de ninar.

Kurt e Blaine estão decidindo o que vamos jantar. Estão afastados de nós, porque precisam de um pouquinho de silêncio. E Santana não é, exatamente, uma pessoa silenciosa com a sua voz estridente e incapaz de se moderar.

Olho para a cozinha, local onde Rachel se encontra. Ela está preparando outra rodada de café. É a terceira vez. É uma coisa louca.

Dou de ombros para Santana, porque não tenho nada a responder. Bem, algumas pessoas precisam de café. E Rachel é evidentemente dependente deste líquido. Ela também bebe muito chá – em especial os de limão, e daí ela adiciona mel. Diz que isso limpa sua garganta. Sugeri a ela maçãs, que faz o mesmo efeito, mas não vi nenhum êxito. Rachel continua recorrendo aos seus chás.

- Dizem que pessoas que gostam muito de café não gostam muito de sexo – Santana comenta de modo sugestivo.

Balanço a cabeça de um modo que deixe claro o quanto seu comentário é inapropriado e ridículo. Então rolo os olhos, dizendo:

- Você não pode ficar quieta, não é mesmo?

- Talvez seja por isso que ela descarrega seu mau-humor nas pessoas. Ela é frustrada sexualmente – ela faz um aceno como se decidisse o assunto.

- Para de besteira. Tenho certeza de que não tem nada de errado com ela. Nenhum tipo de frustração desse tipo.

- Como você sabe? – Santana faz aquela expressão que detesto: está evidenciando que já ganhou a discussão. Eu sei a que ela se refere, por isso mesmo não me sinto arrependida por enfiar meu cotovelo em suas costelas com força – Ai, sua retardada!

- Eu já disse que esse jeito dela é por conta do pé na bunda que o ex-namorado deu nela. Você aceitaria tranquilamente se a Britt arranjasse outra, de repente? – estou séria, porque a situação exige seriedade. Não quero que Rachel pense que fico falando sobre sua vida pelas suas costas. Muito menos sobre o seu hipotético desinteresse por sexo.

- A Britt sempre se diverte comigo na cama – Santana responde – Talvez essa seja a causa do término: o namorado dela não suportou continuar com alguém tão entediante sexualmente.

Fecho os olhos por um segundo, com força. Quero tanto calar a boca dela! Apesar de estarmos sussurrando, Rachel pode muito bem escutar algum trecho da nossa conversa. E seria bastante péssimo se ela descobrisse o teor dela.

- Santana, cala a boca – mando com convicção, porque estou ficando desconfortável e chocada. Definitivamente, não quero saber se Rachel levava ou não uma vida satisfatória na cama. E tenho muita certeza de que, por mais amigas que somos, nenhuma de nós se sentiria confortável em discutir sobre este tópico. Porque é tão íntimo que praticamente vive isolado num canto, sem nunca ousar se manifestar – Não acho que você tenha direito ou liberdade para sair falando essas coisas.

- Então você tem, já que mora com ela. É ou não verdade?

É irritante a persistência dela, sinceramente. Sei que Santana já gosta um pouco de Rachel, mas também sei que há aquele criticismo em seus olhos, sempre se recordando da Rachel que eu descrevi quando a conheci pessoalmente. Mesquinha. Insuportável. Teatral. Insolúvel demais.

Mas creio que essa Rachel não dê mais as caras. Já faz alguns dias que ela tem apresentado outro ânimo – e também outro lado dela: mais acessível, menos distante; uma face completamente graciosa é fácil perceber nela. Tudo isso, quando ajuntado, compõe uma garota quase que inteira, uma garota muito melhor, uma garota que, apesar das adversidades, está com a cabeça erguida. _Legitimamente erguida_. Não como eu: que apenas _finjo_ estar ostentando minha cabeça de modo nada penoso.

- Não interessa a você! E a ninguém! Dane-se isso, Santana! – minha paranoia apenas aumenta, porque tenho ciência de que Rachel já está se aproximando de nós – Hey – digo a Rachel, quando ela para na nossa frente e, subitamente, senta-se com as pernas flexionadas no tapete colorido disposto no ambiente. Fecho a cara para Santana, antes de retomar a falar com Rachel –, e aquele cara que iria vir jantar conosco?

Rachel, superficialmente, mencionou há alguns dias que, talvez, traria um amigo dela para o loft, para lhe dar alguns conselhos vocálicos, pois ele já é veterano da Juilliard. E daí disse que o convidaria para jantar, caso ele permitisse. E, de acordo com Kurt, o cara _quer muito_ permitir praticamente qualquer coisa com a Rachel. Eu apenas ri, pois nunca sei de fato quando Kurt está mesmo falando a verdade ou apenas utilizando o seu senso de humor.

Rachel leva a caneca nos lábios e sorve um pouco do café antes de me responder.

- Oh. Ele trabalha de garçom algumas vezes por semana, então acho que vou convidá-lo na segunda.

- Uau. Isso só pode ser uma força maior – Santana diz – Você mal termina com um cara e já tem outro? Você é boa na batalha!

Rachel franze o cenho e seu rosto ganha um pouco de seriedade.

- Não estou com o Brody – ela logo explica – Não estou na batalha. E não entrarei nela por um bom tempo.

- Mas esse Brody, se é o cara das fotos nas quais você foi marcada no Facebook, parece ser delicioso! Não que eu sinta algo nas minhas partes íntimas por garotos, mas ainda tenho um radar ótimo para os Tapa Buracos das rejeitadas.

- Eu não sou uma... – Rachel tenha revidar na mesma hora, porém é interceptada por Santana.

- Ele é gato e aposto que o material dele deve ser_ incrível_ também. Quem sabe, é disso que você precisa. De um _bom material_. De um _novo_.

- Caramba, Santana! – eu reajo, insatisfeita – Qual é o seu problema? Por que a Rachel não pode se permitir ficar um pouco solteira?

- Você _quer_ ficar solteira? – Santana inquire à Rachel, interessada.

- Não acho que esteja preparada para mergulhar em outro relacionamento tão cedo – Rachel responde de prontidão. Parece que refletiu acerca disso algumas vezes, pois o tom que usa sugere que está mais do que resolvida nisso – E não costumo me levar por essas coisas que você citou – ela adiciona com certa depreciação – Certo, ele é bonito. E daí? Que vantagem isso tem se ele não for sincero ou me tratar bem?

Apoio-a em silêncio. Porque isso me recorda do breve encontro que tive com aquele monitor idiota que acha que sabe de tudo, apenas porque tem o controle das informações que rondam a biblioteca. Grande coisa ele saber meu nome. Não faço ideia do porquê reagi daquele modo tão desesperado. Ele não é ninguém. Apenas acha que pode me conquistar, porque deve estar acostumado a conquistar qualquer uma.

- Quem se importa com sinceridade? Ninguém reconhece isso, de qualquer modo. Se você é sincera é apenas a sua obrigação – Santana refuta de imediato, parecendo estar considerando a Rachel uma idiota – E sinceridade demais pode acabar com um relacionamento. Você pode se passar por arrogante demais. Não que você já não seja.

Rachel ignora a alfinetada, porque está indignada. Posso enxergar isso em sua expressão.

- Você, claramente, não sabe o valor de um namoro, Santana – ela afirma.

- Pode apostar que sei. Sabe quanto tempo estou com a Britt? Bem mais do que você acha que sabe cantar – Santana revida com acidez – E, sim, eu dou muito valor a ela, porque ao menos sei que não sou entediante como você é.

Arregalo os olhos um pouquinho. Lá vai a boca da Santana anunciar sua maldade gratuita! Preciso bater nela, agora mesmo!

Ao invés de acertá-la dolorosamente, coloco minha mãe em sua boca.

- Sant, agora chega! – meu olhar dirigido a ela está furioso.

- Acho que está na hora de você ir embora. Não quero ser indelicada demais, porém tenho que lhe pedir para se retirar – Rachel diz para a Santana de modo categórico, levantando-se no tapete. Ela está furiosa, sei disso.

- O quê?! – Santana reage, elevando a voz. Brittany acorda, mas permanece ainda sonolenta mesmo sentada – Você acabou de dizer que quer alguém sincero! E agora não suporta a verdade! Você é tão hipócrita!

- Ótimo, não me importo! – Rachel rebate – Apenas não me ofenda, porque essa é a minha casa, e você não tem o direito de achar que sabe tudo sobre mim!

- O que houve? Por q... – Brittany tenta se reiterar da situação, mas como ninguém lhe responde ela se cala.

- Vamos embora, Britt-Britt! Esse lugar está _entediante demais_ – Santana faz questão de frisar, agarrando seu casaco enquanto Brittany a copia, confusa – Espero que você perceba a burrada que fez – ela se vira para mim – Não acredito que você nos trocou por essa egocêntrica ridícula!

Quando elas se vão, Kurt e Blaine também estão desconcertados.

- Ela é rude demais. Faça o favor de mantê-la longe de mim – Rachel me diz, ainda muito raivosa.

- Rachel, você não é nada que a Sant disse! – faço questão de deixar claro – Às vezes, ela é um pouco estúpida mesmo. Gosto de você do modo que é.

Ela ainda mantém os braços cruzados e o semblante fechado.

- Então mesmo que eu seja entediante...

- Você não é entediante – digo com veemência – Não sei sobre o que ela estava se referindo – por incrível que pareça, estou mentindo. Não queria fazê-lo, mas as consequências seriam desastrosas caso ela venha a descobrir o verdadeiro significado das palavras de Santana.

Rachel me olha de um modo esquisito. Como se estivesse dentro da minha mente, lendo tudo o que penso. Aguardo por um instante, apreensiva. Isso me deixa chateada, porque quero atestar que posso ser sincera com ela, na medida do possível.

- Você sabe – ela afirma –, mas tudo bem. Não me importo. Só me prometa que vai parar de dividir a minha vida com ela.

Comprimo os lábios. Certo, não é tão crítico assim. Rachel não está me pedindo para cortar relações com Santana. E tenho certeza de que, eventualmente, tudo isso vai ser superado e esquecido. Rachel não parece ser do tipo que guarda rancor. Sei que isso é uma situação transitória.

- Eu não disse nada que você não tenha realmente me contado. Sinto muito que Sant seja tão...

- Louca? – Rachel sugere.

Solto um risinho.

- Um pouquinho, não dá para desmentir.

- Seja minha amiga, ok? – ela diz.

- Eu sou.

* * *

**Oi, sweeties! **  
**Desculpem a ausência, mas pelo visto vocês também se ausentaram, e não é como se eu pudesse culpá-los. Desde domingo eu nem tenho escrito, a minha inspiração se apagou completamente; a sorte é que já tenho dois capítulos prontos para postagem, senão estaria ferrada (e eu não gosto de ficar devendo postagens, me faz ficar ansiosa e culpada demais). Então, apenas espero que esse novo capítulo possa desopilá-los um pouco e que tudo volte nos eixos a partir de agora.**  
**Sobre o capítulo: simplesmente saiu na hora, sem planejamento algum. Vocês vão notar que alguns capítulos meio que "quebram" toda a trama, porque eu não posso simplesmente fazer as coisas acontecerem rápidas demais, senão fica com a sensação de que a história não é tão estruturada assim. Apenas aguardem o próximo capítulo, esse sim continua com a coluna vertebral do enredo. Beijos e até mais!**


	8. Chapter Eight

A atmosfera muda com frequência. Nos dias frios. Nos dias sobrecarregados. Nos dias que eu consigo perder as minhas chaves e preciso esperar até alguém aparecer.

Muda também numa noite fria de sexta-feira na qual uma convidada sua começa a agir de modo completamente esquisito e a acusa de coisas que você não tem noção. E aí você começa a viver numa espécie de limbo: não sei para onde vou, não sei o que fazer.

As tais Noites Malucas de Sexta mal começaram e já não existem mais. Não aqui no loft, ao menos. E não culpo a Lucy de querer continuar a tê-las em sua antiga residência. É justo, já que ela é mesmo amiga da Santana – e sei que esta não impediria de a Lucy aparecer lá apenas por um mal-entendido entre nós. Afinal, amigas são para sempre, ou algo assim. Não foi isso que aprendemos assistindo àqueles filmes da Disney e àquele outro mal produzido da Britney Spears?

Que seja.

Não estou preocupada com nada disso. Santana, brigas idiotas, o término das minhas sextas-feiras alegres.

Também porque Lucy disse que, algumas vezes, poderia passá-las comigo e poderíamos fazer noites legais, mesmo assim. E já que ela vive escutando Elvis e canções Disco já sei que não ficarei parada no silêncio, absorvendo notas musicais e memoriando todos os fatos de História da Música IV. Não é como se, também, eu conseguisse manter a minha boca fechada por muito tempo quando Lucy está por perto, pois ela sempre incita algum assunto – o que acaba me dispersando e me atrasando demais, mas não importa. Gosto das importunações dela.

Agora, por exemplo. Todos nós estamos sendo importunados por ela, mas ninguém está genuinamente irritado. Nós nos divertimos com ela, na realidade.

Apesar de ser muito cedo num sábado, já estamos completamente despertos e fora de casa. Estamos tomando café da manhã no Skylight Shoope, cortesia dos bônus acumulados por Kurt o mês inteiro. Eles têm uma política sobre bons atendentes: o que mais se destaca ganha uma refeição de graça para cinco pessoas. E, por sorte, hoje é o dia de folga dele – os funcionários têm um dia de folga por semana e podem escolher entre sábado ou domingo. Kurt quis ficar com o sábado, porque tem aulas extras de dança às 10h.

E a refeição que todos nós concordamos em aproveitar gratuitamente foi o café da manhã, porque eu prometi ao Blaine ajudá-lo a ir atrás de uma roupa para que ele se apresente na segunda rodada da Mostra de Inverno da Carmen Tibideaux. É a primeira Mostra dele e Blaine está completamente apavorado – bem mais do que eu, na minha primeira. Então ele precisa estar impecável, tanto na questão apresentável quanto na musical, ainda que ele não saiba o que cantar, embora queira uma canção típica da estação. Sua primeira aposta, por dois minutos, foi _Let it Snow_ do Dean Martin, mas eu logo vetei, pois ela não exprime o verdadeiro potencial dele. Portanto, ainda sem música.

Lucy, depois das panquecas com cerejas e melado, precisa cobrir o turno da gerente na loja de fantasias, a Party City. Ela tinha prometido nos levar lá qualquer dia desses, mas não vai ser desta vez. Tenho grande certeza de que me ocuparei pelo resto da manhã com as loucuras de Blaine, sem contar que preciso reforçar os meus estudos em Análise Musical I e dar conta de terminar os ensaios da apresentação da Cassandra. E Kurt não vai burlar a aula de dança, já que está ficando em pânico com todas as piruetas e os saltos que erra e que rende gritos desdenhosos e maldosos de Cassandra.

Mas Lucy não parece se importar. Está bem mais interessada em reclamar de um garoto que conheceu na biblioteca da NYU. Tem falado sobre ele durante todos esses dias, mas ninguém realmente tem prestado atenção. No entanto, agora, todos estão com os ouvidos apurados. Ela parece tão irritada por ter sido incomodada por ele que não consegue se conter. Seus gestos estão mais agressivos e mais expressivos que o habitual.

Intimamente, estou reprimindo uma onda de surpresa, pois isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça: que ela pudesse se irritar por estar sendo apreciada por um cara. Porém, pelo jeito que já relatou o que lhe aconteceu, parece que este garoto em particular não a está apenas apreciando. Lucy diz que ele a está perseguindo e que esta louca para procurar o Conselho por conta disto. Diz também estar evitando entrar na biblioteca, para não dar de cara com ele.

Isso, para mim, é quase de outro mundo. Isso detona por completo a minha antiga teoria de que Lucy era igualzinha às líderes de torcida que davam em cima de Finn, na época do colégio. Essa Lucy que tem fugido deste cara se parece bem mais... Bem, comigo. Alguém que não se satisfaz com pouco. É claro que, há quatro anos, Finn era muito para alguém como – ele era uma das estrelas do time de futebol enquanto eu era apenas uma nerd musical. Pessoas de mundos assim, tão opostos, quase nunca dividem uma vida, a não ser nos filmes e nos seriados, claro. Mas eu não sou uma Cinderela dos dias atuais: não vou me casar com o Príncipe Encantado. Já aceitei isso, de qualquer forma. Vou me casar com minhas músicas, que vale muito mais a pena.

De todo modo, é bom constatar que eu e ela temos coisas em comum. Que, apesar das divergências, conseguimos nos equiparar.

- A Santana nunca está lá para começar a atacá-lo como fez comigo ontem? – não sou capaz de evitar que este questionamento escape. Não quero confusão, mas, quem sabe, ela seria mesmo muito produtiva para esta situação.

Lucy, que está sentada ao meu lado, maneia seu rosto perfeitinho – mas sem muita maquiagem, apenas o suficiente para todos dizerem que ela parece estar "bastante natural" – e rola os olhos.

- Eu já pedi desculpas pela atitude dela.

- Não me importa as suas desculpas. Elas têm de partir da Santana, não de você – dou ênfase.

- A Santana não é do tipo que se arrepende, mas uma hora ela vai acabar percebendo que isso é ridículo, tenho certeza.

- Eu duvido – Kurt sussurra do outro lado da mesa e recebe um pontapé de Lucy. Ele solto um gemido baixo e lança um olhar feio para ela – Quê? Ela não é nada boazinha, não é mesmo? Todas as vezes que nos divertimos com ela, ela mais pareceu uma lunática do que com uma garota universitária.

- Garota universitárias, todo mundo sabe, são bem lunáticas – Blaine diz – Mas algumas deixam esse lado escondido por algum tempo.

Imagino que eu seja do tipo que esconda o lado lunático.

- Ela não é assim – Lucy sai em defesa ostentando uma expressão irritada – Vocês não a conhecem o suficiente para tomar este tipo de partido.

- E ela pode tomar qualquer partido que preferir e me enquadrar em todas as palavras que berrou ontem, ótimo – digo sarcástica.

- Rachel, não é nada assim.

- Como se eu não soubesse o que ela pensa sobre mim.

Lucy suspira, derrotada – ou talvez somente para tentar ignorar a situação.

- Espero, de verdade, que vocês voltem a se dar bem. Sei que você não guarda ressentimento, certo? – ela me inquire.

- Não. No entanto, é difícil deixar para lá as críticas _nada verdadeiras_ dela. É inaceitável – estou cansada deste tópico, portanto aplico uma manobra verbal nela – Então? Quando vamos conhecer o seu admirador?

- Ele não é nada disso – sua voz me ataca veemente – É somente um idiota que acha que pode me ganhar. E adivinhe, ele não vai me ganhar.

- Você devia convidá-lo para os nossos Embalos de Todas as Noites! – Kurt pisca para Lucy de forma sugestiva, mas sem deixar de transparecer sua alegria típica. Ele adora falar sobre esse tipo de coisa inútil tanto quanto ainda sabe todos os passos de _Black Swan_. – Juro que não fico soltando indiretas.

- Mentira. É melhor não confiar nele – Blaine revela, dando uma cotovelada de leve em Kurt – Precisava ver como ele era no Glee, na época em que tentava dar uma de Cupido para a Rachel e o...

Corto-o na mesma hora. Será que _ninguém_ ainda entendeu que não quero escutar o nome dele? De preferência _nunca mais_?

Solto um pigarro alto, lançando um olhar afiado em sua direção.

- Não vamos falar sobre essa época ridícula da minha vida.

- Você a sustentou por quatro anos, não dá para jogá-la no lixo como um lencinho descartável – Kurt assume aquela posição que me dá nos nervos: tenta ser racional demais. Mas, olha só. Que seja! Racional ou não, continuarei a ignorar que, um dia, fui namorada de Finn. Porque assim a vida é muito mais suportável.

- Na verdade, _dá sim_. Se tenho a intenção de começar a viver com liberdade, vou fazer o possível para mantê-lo e manter todas as coisas que já me disse _bem_ no fundo do lixo.

Kurt faz uma cara de quem não acredita que eu esteja mesmo dizendo a verdade. Mas o problema é dele, porque estou sendo mais sincera do que nunca acerca deste assunto. É hora de virar a página, fechar o livro e deixá-lo mofar em algum lugar longe demais de meu alcance. É isso. Estou no presente, não mais no passado. Estou seguindo em frente, como planejado. Gosto da sensação de não querer permanecer na cama nem de devorar todos os bombons ao meu redor. Agora consigo até mesmo escutar _Faithfully_, a canção que, um dia, já foi minha e de Finn.

Lucy, de repente, levanta a sua batida sem álcool de frutas, propondo um brinde.

- Ao futuro sem caras idiotas atrasando as nossas vidas! – ela diz sorrindo, olhando mais para mim do que para os meninos.

Nós a copiamos, erguendo nossos copos também.

- Ao futuro!

* * *

É preciso dizer.

Às vezes, eu odeio a Santana. Realmente, não dá para não afirmar isso quando, por exemplo, ela me acordava com as canções mais irritantes do mundo. Ou quando ela insiste em me mandar SMS no meio das aulas de Matemática Financeira.

Ou quando ela me arrasta para uma festa no terraço de um hotel muito chique cujo hóspede não conheço – e nem tenho ideia se há mesmo alguém hospedado neste local. A julgar pelas roupas arrumadinhas demais posso prever que nem mesmo Santana conhece a pessoa que está oferecendo a comemoração a algo que também não faço ideia; não sei é se é aniversário de alguém, ou se é apenas uma noite para festança com música alta e luzes enlouquecidas. Parece que estou numa daquelas festas do Gatsby e, automaticamente, me faz querer sair correndo, porque sei muito bem que não me encaixo neste tipo de sociedade.

E, dois segundos depois, noto que perdi a Santana. EU PERDI A SANTANA NO MEIO DESSA GENTE FRESCA QUE TEM MEDO QUE ALGUÉM PASSE E DERRUBE O COQUETEL DE CAMARÃO EM SUAS ROUPAS BRILHANTES.

Como fui permitir chegar a esse ponto?

Quero dar um chute na bunda da Santana agora mesmo!

Vejo-me desesperada, meio claustrofóbica mesmo que não haja um teto sobre mim. A noite está clara e estrelada, apesar da baixa temperatura. Essa multidão desconhecida está me encarando e me deixando desconfortável. Passo por algumas pessoas, ignorando os olhares de crítica. Sei que não estou elegante como todas as outras garotas. Mas como poderia estar? Santana me ligou dizendo que tinha uma urgência e que precisava da minha ajuda, então fui ao seu apartamento do modo que estava, pois ela tinha me afirmado que pouco importava o que eu estava vestindo. E aí ela me lançou a confissão:

- Preciso dar uma passada na Madison Avenue. Por favor, venha comigo.

Aquilo foi estranho. Primeiro, sua primeira opção é sempre a Brittany. E segundo, o que ela poderia querer na Madison Avenue às 23h?

- Cadê a Britt?

- Dormindo. Enxaqueca, sei lá. Por favor, não me deixe na mão. Preciso muito de você.

Naquela hora, realmente considerei que era caso de vida ou morte. Algo que... Bem, eu nem conseguia imaginar de tão sério. Porque a Santana não encara nada com seriedade, de modo que inferi que aquela situação em especial era realmente inadiável.

Então eu a acompanhei com minha calça skinny clara, minha blusa de veludo básica, minha parca cor de terra e minha bota de cano baixo sem salto. Santana, por outro lado, estava tão bem vestida que quase a questionei sobre isso. Agora percebo que deveria ter inquirido. Teria me poupado dessa situação.

Quando estacionamos no canteiro, Santana deixou a chave do carro com um carinha, e eu olhei para onde estávamos.

Um prédio alto. Bonito. Imponente.

_Morgans Hotel. _

- Santana... Que negócio é esse?

Ela não respondeu de imediato, pois estava concentrada demais em seus pés, tentando impedir que tropeçasse por conta do salto agulha do sapato brilhante.

- Ahn, é rápido. Lembra da Claire? A minha colega de Estatística que jantou conosco algumas vezes antes de você me trocar por aquela reprimida depressiva? Pois então, ela me convidou para essa... Humm, confraternização.

Meu olhar sobre ela se intensificou, e ela sabia que eu estava exigindo maiores explicações.

- Vou procurá-la, dizer um oi e partir.

- Somente um oi?

- Um oi, alguns drinques para me socializar um pouquinho... Mas estaremos fora daqui em, no máximo, meia hora.

- Por que não estou acreditando nem um pouquinho em você? – cerrei meus olhos para ela.

- Ah, deixa disso! Aproveite para conhecer gente nova! Garotos novos, garotas novas... Deve ter alguém da sua preferência.

Amaldiçoei-a em pensamento, mas continuei a segui-la.

E agora estou aqui no meio de todo mundo. Todo mundo que não conheço, à exceção de Claire, que nem deu as caras até agora. Nem dá para saber se Santana já a encontrou.

Não gosto disso. Não gosto de parecer perdida. Nunca mais acredito em uma "chamada de emergência" da Santana. Sabe-se lá para onde ela pode me levar da próxima vez.

Mas eu não tenho escolha. Já estou aqui, portanto começo a caminhar lentamente pelo local, desviando de todos à minha frente, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar em ninguém e receber um olhar de advertência assassina.

A música está muito alta; quase me faz colocar os dedos nos ouvidos. _Anything Could Happen _reverbera pelo espaço, mas ninguém parece se incomodar. Ao menos, não há confetes nem fontes onde os convidados estão se jogando nelas. Não que isso seja tão tranquilizante assim, já que parece que todo mundo está bêbado o suficiente para nem mesmo discernir a diferença entre um goblin e um duende.

Começo a ficar verdadeiramente irritada. Como a Santana tem a audácia de fazer isso comigo?! Eu mal frequento as festas dadas pelos colegas que tenho certa intimidade, imagine vir a uma "confraternização" deste porte, tão brilhante e custoso! Essa Claire deve ser mesmo muito rica! Quem é o pai dela, o Robert Downey Jr.?

Chego ao ponto de ceder à tentação de me sentar, então procuro o bar. Há bartenders servindo batidas especiais dos mais variados tipos e das mais variadas cores. Algumas levam gelo seco para dar aquele efeito fumegante ao copo.

Não acho um local para me sentar no bar, mas peço um drinque sem álcool. O bartender me oferece coquetel de suco de maçã que parece elaborado demais. Aceito, pois estou com sede. O local, apesar de arejado, está me sufocando.

Pago pela bebida e encontro um sofá, num dos cantos sob algumas luzes piscantes, desocupado. Enfim me acomodo e aprecio a vista. Nada mal. Quer dizer, se você aprecia ver pessoas bêbadas rirem sobre coisas ridículas e tentarem arranjar alguém para terminar a noite na cama.

É deprimente, isso sim. Mal posso observar todas essas garotas, que dentro de suas casas são as princesinhas do papai, agindo de modo tão... Lascivo, talvez? Balanço a cabeça, incrédula. Bebo meu suco de maçã, sentindo-me um pouco mais confortável. Não sinto mais vontade de cometer um homicídio.

Tudo fica bem por um tempo. Até que...

- Sugeriria o coquetel de rum com licor de marula.

Viro minha cabeça agilmente em direção à pessoa. Ela está sorrindo do mesmo modo que o gato Cheshire. De repente, todo o líquido que já absorvi parece querer retornar.

- _Você_ – digo com desdém e com rudez.

- Eu... E você – ele continua a sorrir. E, mesmo que eu não o convide, senta-se ao meu lado no sofá – O que faz aqui, fotomaníaca?

- Eu não... – balanço a cabeça num gesto rápido, mas me refreio, porque sei que não deve satisfação alguma a ele – Se quer importunar alguém olhe em volta. Muitas delas estão implorando por qualquer tipo de atenção vinda de qualquer cara.

Ele olha em volta por um instante, então seu olhar torna a recair em mim.

- Nah. Não tem ninguém interessante para lá. Já aqui, acho que...

- Olha aqui – corto-o na mesma hora –, não me interessa o porquê está brincando comigo, ou o que pretende com isso. Apenas pare. Já não gostei de você na biblioteca e, com certeza, não vai ser agora que vai me conquistar. Sua técnica é péssima, só para você ficar ciente.

- Uau. Você ainda é A Garota das Palavras Desagradáveis. Incrível – ele está impressionado de uma maneira peculiar. É esquisito também, porque, normalmente, esse tipo de coisa repeliria qualquer um. Por que não o repele também? Será que ele é mesmo um perseguidor? Pior: um serial killer? Mas ele não se dá por vencido e continua – Como pode ser tão afável por fora e tão bagunçada por dentro?

- Para a sua informação, não sou bagunçada coisa alguma! – revido na mesma hora, porque isso se faz necessário. Não posso aceitar ser taxada por um completo estranho que, ainda por cima, não se contenta em receber um fora.

- Ah – ele exclama como se tivesse acabado de descobrir a cura do câncer – Você é uma derrotada sentimental. Finge que não precisa de ninguém, porque alguém a fez se sentir diminuída ou humilhada. Acertei?

Não dá para acreditar. Agora ele acha que pode dar palpite sobre o que houve comigo no passado? Preciso sair daqui agora! Preciso encontrar a Santana e sair daqui...

- Caso clássico – ele logo emenda com um sorrisinho lateral que me irrita ainda mais no mesmo instante.

- Ótimo – digo e me levanto – Continue a fazer tentativas sobre quem sou eu.

- Já sei quem é você, Lucy Fabray. Esqueceu que retenho a maioria das informações que circula pelo campus? Além do mais, não há ninguém que não tenha um computador por perto que não saiba manipular dados arquivados.

- Que seja. Continue a bancar o Sherlock e me deixe em paz – tento encerrar a conversa a todo custo, mesmo que ele já esteja de pé também, me encarando de um modo que me faz sentir completamente nua na frente dele.

- Hey, Lucy – sua mão enorme segura meu antebraço sem impor força alguma, mas é o suficiente para me parar. Ele está insistindo fisicamente? Sim, ele está. Penso que as pessoas deveriam ter o poder de evocar as outras em situações como esta: quando há perigo real. Porque posso totalmente sentir o perigo emanando entre nós – Não seja tão arisca. Tenho certeza de que, no fundo, você apenas quer alguém que a faça sentir especial de novo. Posso ser esse cara, se você me permitir.

Ah, que ridículo. Ele está apelando para o típico jeito "cara cafajeste tentando agir como um cara romântico e compreensível". Mas adivinhe, cérebro de orangotango. Não vai rolar. Você não vai me ter tão facilmente. Na verdade, de maneira alguma.

- Não dou permissão alguma. Agora, solte meu braço.

- Ou? – seu sorriso cresce.

- Minha amiga latina vai lhe dar um belo chute naquele lugar que vai deixá-lo estéril para sempre.

Ele solta um riso momentâneo.

- Isso parece provocativo demais.

- Vai me soltar ou vou ter que fazer um escândalo?

- Escândalo, você? Não acho que você seja assim, nem acho que tenha necessidade. Estamos tendo uma boa conversa, não estamos?

- Você é idiota, ou o quê? – pergunto com agressividade ao mesmo tempo em que tento liberar meu antebraço, mas o esforço é em vão – Claramente não estamos tendo uma boa conversa nem iremos ter, futuramente. Quer uma dica? Segurar uma garota contra a vontade dela não é nada conquistador.

- Você é diferente, então preciso de táticas diferentes.

- Isso não é diferente. É uma tática que todos os filhos da mãe utilizam.

- Certo, solto você a menos que me dê uma chance. Apenas uma.

- Não dou chances a imbecis. E não quero ser "mais uma garota" de alguém. Muito menos sua.

- Não vai ser, prometo. Vamos conversar devidamente. Um bom restaurante, um bom vinho, uma boa caminhada. _Uma_ chance.

Por um momento, parece que há sinceridade nele inteiro. Nos olhos. No rosto. Na voz. Ele está replicando, não está pedindo. Isso é inusitado.

Engulo um pouco de ar para me dar mais tempo de pensar. Então, quando menos espero, já estou acenando com a cabeça num gesto de concordância.

Eu estou caindo da tática dele. Estou prestes a ser "mais uma garota" na vida dele. Estou regressando para o passado. Exatamente igual. Mas, dessa vez, sou a Lucy universitária e estou ruiva.

É incrível constatar que mesmo depois das modificações, os problemas me acham. Eles _sempre_ me encontram, onde quer que eu esteja. Belleville, Lima, Nova York.

- _Uma chance_ – friso com minha voz fria. Ele me larga e, enfim, posso encontrar minha decência. Mas agora já é tarde demais. Estou assombrada mais uma vez.

* * *

**Olá, cherries! Yeah, eu realmente voltei pra ficar e pretendo finalizar esta história antes do mês que vem, pois minhas aulas começam justamente no dia 1º e meu turno é noturno (justamente o turno que dedico para escrever, bubu), portanto ficaria um pouco complicado manter a fanfic depois deste mês. Mas não fiquem tristes, as postagens continuarão duas vezes por semana como habitual! **  
**Beijos a todos e muito obrigada por acompanhar a história! (:**


	9. Chapter Nine

- Não acredito! – exclamo, assumindo o meu sorriso. No fundo, estou achando engraçado, levando em conta todas as vezes que a escutei desprezando a situação toda.

Antes de responder, Lucy se oferece silenciosamente para quebrar os ovos que estou encarando na bancada. Kurt e Blaine receberam um raro convite para desfrutar de um _vernissage_ com um amigo em comum deles cujo curso é artes cênicas, na Juilliard também. Portanto, não estão no loft e, apesar de eu ter proposto preparar nosso jantar, não sou capaz de tocar nos ovos, ou no queijo para adicionar na omelete de Lucy.

- Acredite se quiser – ela diz, tomando três ovos do recipiente e os quebrando na frigideira sem nojo – Foi meio sem querer, eu acho. Tive um pouco de pena dele, ele parecia um pouco, não sei... Perdido.

Balanço a cabeça num gesto de quem está um pouco impressionada. Na verdade, estou _mesmo_ impressionada. Porque achei que Lucy fosse continuar a repelir esse cara para sempre e continuar a fazer parte do grupo de meninas universitárias decentes e coerentes. Não que ela esteja, exatamente, agindo como uma lunática, como Blaine descreveu Santana. Lucy não é nada lunática, ou louca. Ela é um amor, na verdade. E é por isso que a situação me pega um pouco desprevenida. Não considerei que ela fosse ceder a um cara que a aborda de repente e não desiste até conseguir "uma chance". Apenas espero que ela não vá parar na cama dele, senão seria clichê demais. E então eu teria de rever todo o meu conceito sobre ela ser uma garota que não se deixa levar por qualquer garoto que aparece.

Eu já fui este tipo de garota e sei que o resultado é desastroso. Não quero vê-la magoada como eu fiquei. Lucy merece mais do que um garoto qualquer, apesar de não se abrir muito facilmente sobre seu passado. Sabe-se lá o que lhe ocorreu; ela nunca confessou a ninguém, nem mesmo à Santana. Antes de ter entrado naquele breve atrito com ela, algumas vezes eu a tinha inquirido sobre quaisquer pistas, mas Santana deu a entender que sabe tanto quanto eu: ou seja, não muita coisa.

Mas tudo bem. Deixei de me agarrar a isso. Sei que não é falta de confiança, longe disso. Lucy apenas não se sente confortável para debater sobre o assunto de maneira tão aberta. É compreensível. Eu também não tinha vontade de conversar sobre o meu término com Finn no começo; insistia em me manter afastada de todos, para evitar que alguém mencionasse o ocorrido.

Lucy apenas tem de se libertar do que quer que a tenha traumatizado, primeiro. Depois, será mais fácil dar o próximo passo e seguir para a conversa sem nenhum tipo de pressão ou julgamento.

Enquanto isso eu espero. Vou esperar, porque ela esperou por mim. Nada mais justo, não é mesmo?

- Ficar com alguém por caridade não é melhor alternativa, é? – comento, pescando uma pimenta de bico do pote que abro para dar mais gosto à minha salada folhada. Não aprecio pimenta, mas como esta tem grau zero de ardência costumo comprá-la para adicioná-la a quase tudo e, como os meninos não gostam, ela é de uso exclusivo meu.

- Não vou me apaixonar por ele! – Lucy diz num tom divertido, dando-me uma cotovelada amiga – Nada disso está nos meus planos, ouviu?

Dou de ombros e digo:

- Quase nada verdadeiramente está nos nossos planos. Não sabe que as melhores coisas acontecem quando menos esperamos? Ou seja, quando não as planejamos?

Lucy ri e balança a cabeça.

- Apenas vou sair com ele uma vez. Esse cara não vai ser "uma das melhores coisas da minha vida"!

- E "esse cara" tem um nome? Ou você vai ficar se referido a ele para sempre como "esse cara" ou "aquele cara"?

- Não lembro. Ele me disse na primeira vez que nos encontramos, mas já varri da memória. Apenas sei que ele é monitor e cursa Letras.

- Uau. Monitor?

- Ele acha isso o máximo, não sei por quê. Talvez porque, segundo ele, retém a maior parte das informações do campus.

Tento evitar rir, mas não me contenho.

- Então ele sabe tudo sobre você?

- Não deve saber _tudo_, claro.

Fico pensando se ela está se referindo ao seu passado e, momentaneamente, me sinto um pouco aliviada, porque, no meu âmago, quero ser a primeira – ou a segunda – a ter ciência dos seus ditos "problemas". Não que já me considere melhor amiga dela, mas... Acho que ela ser tornou minha melhor amiga tão rápido que, agora, eu fico querendo ter exclusividade. O que é ridículo, óbvio. Parece que estamos no Ensino Fundamental, época na qual toda criança quer ser a melhor amiga de alguém e ser a única guardadora de segredos desta melhor amiga.

Porém, é justamente assim que me sinto. Nossa amizade demorou a de fato engrenar, no entanto, agora, parece que somos amigas desde o primeiro dia, há um pouco mais de dois meses. Nossa relação cresceu com velocidade e com magnitude bastante impressionantes. Nunca que eu asseguraria que, um dia, veria Lucy como alguém completamente cativante e confiável. E isso, também, é esquisito. É algo que, de algum modo, se paro para refletir não sou capaz de traduzir em palavras – porque apenas sinto e a necessidade delas parece descartável demais.

- Fazer mistério encanta alguns caras, eu acho – digo, mesmo que não acredite muito nesta informação. De qualquer modo, precisava dizer algo que não fosse relacionado a o que de fato estou louca para ter conhecimento: sobre seu passado, claro.

- Não sou misteriosa!

- Oh, você é – revido.

Lucy rola os olhos.

- O que a faz pensar assim?

Dou de ombros, porque me sinto desconfortável, de repente. Não quero ser totalmente sincera. Sei que aprecio tal virtude, porém acho que esta situação não a merece inteiramente.

- Honre a qualidade que você aprecia, Rachel. Vamos lá, diga a verdade.

Oh, droga. Por que deixei todos saberem sobre aquilo? Talvez a Santana tenha mesmo razão: sou hipócrita. É claro que sou! Que tipo de pessoa quer _receber_ sinceridade, mas não é capaz de _concedê-la_?

Com certeza, não estou sendo uma boa amiga.

Mas... Algumas coisas _não devem_ ser reveladas, certo? Se elas vão machucar alguém é mais do que permitido não utilizar _tanta_ sinceridade. Tenho certeza de que isso está gravado em algum lugar sagrado. No monte Olimpo, talvez.

- Não... Não acho que você vai gostar da minha resposta.

- Não me importo. Quero saber.

- Tem certeza de que já não sabe? – inquiro ainda desconfortável.

Ela me olha com plena concentração, está analisando o que pode encontrar no meu comportamento como indicação de que eu estou brincando com a cara dela. Ou que eu estou adiando o momento ao máximo.

E ela sabe que realmente estou.

- É por que ainda não os levei para conhecer a Party City? Você acha o quê, que eu menti sobre trabalhar lá e que, na verdade, sou uma traficante de drogas?

- Ah, meu Deus. Não – garanto no mesmo instante. É inegável que ela trabalha nessa loja, porque já a vi enfiar seu "uniforme" na mochila que leva para lá. Ele não é nada do tipo que alguém possa se acostumar logo de cara. É uma roupa esquisita de duas peças que parece ter sido retirada de um clipe do Panic at the Disco, sapatos altos pretos e uma peruca rosa.

Lucy persiste em me observar. É evidente que não está satisfeita. Abaixo um pouco o rosto e finjo estar distraída em calcular o tempo da sua omelete.

- Eu não diria que sou misteriosa de uma forma imutável – sua voz está suave, e fico grata que não esteja mais me pressionando - Ninguém é imutável. Você, por exemplo, está bastante diferente de quando a conheci.

Sei que sim, por isso assinto.

- Você também está – atesto no mesmo tom que ela – e é ótimo. Gosto de você assim.

- Não gosta da minha parte "misteriosa".

- É uma parte ínfima, então não é tão incômoda assim.

- Incômoda? – ela ergue uma sobrancelha para mim, inquisidora.

- É. Um pouquinho. Mas eu não me importo. Deixei de me importar com isso há algum tempo e comecei a aceitá-la do modo que é, porque – dou de ombros rapidamente num gesto que define o quanto eu estou à vontade com isso –, apesar da tal parte entediante minha a qual a Santana se referiu, você me aceitou mesmo assim.

Algo muda em sua face. Perpassa por ela uma nuance esquisita. E, de repente, ela parece estar importunada pelas minhas palavras. Fico curiosa, porque na maior parte do tempo seu semblante nunca é enigmático – como agora está. Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim.

- Quê? O que eu disse? – pergunto ansiosa.

Ela nega com a cabeça rapidamente, como se estivesse espantando um inseto de seus cabelos.

- A Santana, você tem que entender, presume as mais diversas partes das pessoas. E... Bem, acho que, na verdade, a culpa é minha – ela para por um momento e desliga o fogão – Lembra que você me disse naquela noite que me contou sobre o seu término que não me imaginou como sou? – Lucy olha para mim rapidamente, apenas para confirmar que estou acompanhando o que está dizendo. Afirmo com a cabeça e ela prossegue – Eu também não a imaginei como é e, logo naquele primeiro almoço, quando nos conhecemos, eu tirei as piores conclusões sobre você.

Estou surpresa, genuinamente surpresa. Quer dizer, não vou mentir e dizer que já não supunha isso, porque muito claramente tivemos aquele empecilho sobre nossa aproximação devido a pré-julgamentos. E do modo como a julguei precipitadamente, é evidente que ela também o fez comigo. No entanto, a surpresa se alastra por conta da sinceridade exposta por ela. Ela está cumprindo o que quero: que não minta. Ela poderia optar por qualquer outro caminho, mas preferiu se abrir. Do modo como não sou capaz. Também não é como se eu pudesse acusá-la de ser fechada demais. Sei que Lucy não é tímida e que seu real problema não é esse.

- É mesmo?

- Basicamente, não conseguia defini-la de nada além de psicopata. Acho que aquele seu sorriso assustador não deixou que eu a julgasse corretamente.

- Meu sorriso é assustador? – pergunto e penso sobre isso. Nunca ninguém me informou a respeito.

- Não, ele _estava_ assustador. Naquele almoço. Agora você está feliz e isso transparece no seu sorriso.

- Então agora tenho um sorriso feliz?

- Feliz. E fofo.

Na mesma hora isso provoca um efeito em mim. Um efeito _bom_. Aquece-me por dentro e não posso conter o sorriso que aparece. Espero que seja fofo o suficiente para ela.

* * *

É engraçado.

Parece que, quando você arranja um cara, os seus amigos não conseguem se conter sobre isso e as mais diversas indiretas e diretas aparecem a todo instante. É como ter inimigos que dividem o espaço onde você mora e que sabe boa parte sobre sua vida.

É um pouco assustador, especialmente porque da última vez que estive com um cara minhas amigas líderes de torcida não se importavam nem um pouco – bem, elas fingiam não se importar, porque na realidade estavam morrendo de inveja. Não que eu tivesse me envolvido com um esportista – isso é um pouco clichê demais para mim –, mas o garoto era tão popular quanto um desses caras que acham que músculo é mais importante que cérebro. Sem contar que não era da minha escola, portanto todo mundo estava doido para saber com quem eu estava, mas não perguntava uma palavra. Não havia tanta invasão de privacidade, o que é surpreendente, levando em conta que as líderes de torcida, em sua maioria, são muito fofoqueiras e exibicionistas.

Mas aqui no loft é diferente. Há a invasão, no entanto não me sinto verdadeiramente incomodada, porque os três são meus amigos. Não são meus colegas de time. E eles se importam comigo. É por isso que os questionamentos pipocam a todo instante: são movidos muito além de curiosidade; há certa preocupação também. Gosto disso. Gosto de saber que estou inserida neste ambiente deste modo acolhedor e protetor.

E é hilária a forma com a qual Kurt tenta impor suas "dicas gays fashionistas" em mim. Ele meio que está tentando escolher qual roupa eu devo ir nesse tal encontro com o garoto monitor já tem alguns dias. Aparentemente, está preocupado que eu me vista como a Lady Gaga ou como a Nicki Minaj e como a Santana. Como se eu não soubesse que a temperatura, apesar de já estarmos no final de Março, não passa dos 20ºC. E as noites estão mais frias que o normal. Claro que sempre finjo estar prestando atenção nas loucuras fashionistas dele, mas não faço nenhuma anotação mental que vá mudar o meu dia.

Felizmente, a Rachel está do meu lado – e o mais importante: é exatamente o tipo de menina que sabe das coisas.

- Por Deus, Kurt – rolo os olhos diante dele, que continua a remexer nas minhas gavetas – Eu não estou me jogando para cima do cara, ou tentando conquistá-lo. Não quero que a noite termine com coraçõezinhos e sinos tocando.

- Nenhum beijo de boa-noite? – ele está horrorizando, se o seu gesto de levar uma das mãos ao peito é um indicativo.

- Definitivamente não.

Kurt olha, ainda horrorizado, para Rachel e depois para Blaine.

- Ela não pretende de apaixonar por ele – Rachel diz, mas não necessariamente num tom que me repreende ou me zomba.

- Então... Por quê? – ele quer saber, sendo enfático.

- Por que vou sair com ele? – pergunto, e ele confirma.

Dou de ombros, porque isso não é uma grande coisa. Não vai ser um grande acontecimento, nem nada assim. Está, na verdade, sendo muito difícil não regredir com a minha palavra, porque agora com a aproximação do "encontro" não estou dando a mínima para nada; roupa, maquiagem, sapato. Garotas normais ficariam insanas com todas essas coisas, mas eu estou me comportando como se sair com ele fosse um grande favor. De certo modo, realmente é. Ninguém com a cabeça no lugar teria concordado em sair com um cara que só faz perseguir, a menos que essa garota esteja desesperada por atenção – e eu não estou nem um pouco.

- Ela ficou com pena – Rachel responde por mim.

- _Você ficou com pena?_ – Kurt repete, ainda mais horrorizado – Tipo o quê? Ele era tipo um cachorrinho abandonado no meio do acostamento, e você o adotou por alguns dias, somente para não sentir-se culpada caso ele morresse de fome?

- Hmm... Por aí – finalizo com a testa franzida. Na verdade, a analogia é mesmo muito precisa. Mas claro que eu adicionaria a parte sobre a qual o tal cachorrinho me perseguiu diversas vezes antes de pular no banco do meu carro.

- Isso não parece nada legal – Kurt diz.

- _Ele_ não parece nada legal – corrijo-o com acidez – Mas decidi ser caridosa. Quem sabe assim ele sai do meu pé e, enfim, poderei voltar a estudar na biblioteca com tranquilidade.

- Você voltou a falar com ele durante esta semana? – Rachel me pergunta.

- Yeap – afirmo – Bem, tive de vê-lo para entrar num acordo sobre o dia, o local e a hora do encontro.

- E quando você vai esbanjar a sua generosidade em cima do rapaz? – Blaine inquire, e eu noto num quê de conotação sexual em sua voz.

- Na sexta.

- Espero que faça seu trabalho bem feito, caso contrário a cachorrinho vai se tornar um cachorrão. Já pensou? – Blaine investe mais uma vez.

Ofereço uma expressão sarcástica a ele e logo fecho a cara.

Se ele e Kurt e Santana recebessem um dólar por cada indireta lançada, com certeza, poderiam arrecadar uma pequena fortuna.

* * *

**Oi, cherries!**  
**Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que ainda estejam com paciência para suportar todo o suspense que ronda esta estória! HAHA. Sei que é muito difícil controlar a curiosidade, por isso muito obrigada pelos comentários positivos, fico realmente grata e feliz por saber que estou agradando! **  
**Beijos e até o Chapter Ten! ;)**


	10. Chapter Ten

_Heroes_ está tocando tão alto que sou obrigada a abaixar o volume.

- Hey! – Lucy reclama de dentro do banheiro cuja porta está entreaberta, pois ela está secando o cabelo.

Vou verificá-la.

- Então? – ela me questiona, desligando o secador e sacudindo a cabeça para dar aquele aspecto de desarrumado no penteado. Seus fios estão mais lisos que o normal e parecem mais brilhantes que me recordo.

- Espere aí – digo, indo para o meu lado do "quarto". Quando volto, ela está na mesma posição, mas seus olhos estão analisando criticamente seu reflexo diante do espelho – Aqui. Muito melhor.

Ela se olha mais uma vez quando posiciono a presilha com pedrinhas em sua cabeça para poder segurar sua franja de lado.

- Nada mau – ela aprova, gesticulando com a cabeça – Obrigada.

- Kurt vai morrer se não tirarmos uma foto.

- Não acredito que concordei em usar as roupas sugeridas por ele.

- Por quê? Iria como? De lingerie? Vestida de Dementador?

- Dementador é uma boa.

Solto uma risada que vem do fundo da minha garganta. Ela me olha de canto de olho parecendo um pouco culpada.

- Espero que a comida valha a pena, ao menos – Lucy comenta, saindo do banheiro para vasculhar sua bolsa de mão.

- Você vai voltar pra cá? – tento não deixar muito explícito a minha óbvia curiosidade, mas sou pega, porque ela me encara de um modo que me faz dar de ombros num pedido de desculpas.

Quer dizer, não sei o protocolo. Eu nunca dormi fora daqui quando namorava o Finn; como Kurt e Blaine têm as sextas-feiras para eles, geralmente, eu as tinha com Finn, portanto boa parte delas era usada para tal finalidade, para que provássemos um pouco de intimidade. Do tipo sexual, é.

E claro que não sou burra. Sei que muitos primeiros encontros são estendidos na cama de alguém. Lucy pode completamente acabar na cama desse cara também, certo? Não que eu a julgue por isso, longe de mim. Se ela gosta de ser fácil, o problema é dela. Não é como se um amor nascesse apenas porque o casal aprecia o sexo. A vida real não é um livro. Há muito mais por baixo da apreciação mútua do sexo. Pelo menos, deveria haver.

Bem. Não que ela pretenda se apaixonar por esse cara. É o que ela afirma, ao menos.

- Como se eu estivesse planejando alguma coisa diferente – Lucy me diz como se estivesse analisando o meu estado mental – Até parece que vou começar a namorá-lo ou algo assim. Por Deus, é só um encontro.

- Tudo bem, relaxa. Só perguntei porque me pareceu conveniente. Não que eu me importe – me apresso para deixar claro; não quero que ela pense que estou minimamente interessada na vida sexual dela. Pelo jeito, na verdade, parece que esse tipo de atividade deixou de existir há algum tempo na rotina dela – Mas se ele for mesmo legal, por que não?

- Simplesmente porque depois disso tudo se complica – Lucy diz, e me ocorre que há muita convicção em sua voz. Isso me deixa curiosa mais uma vez – Não preciso de nenhum tipo de complicação.

Não que eu queria que ela tenha algum tipo de complicação. Mas realmente não entendo o porquê é tão difícil para Lucy se entregar às emoções. Talvez, ela apenas esteja bloqueando o sentimento por este garoto. Ela não quer se envolver porque não quer encarar com as consequências do amor. E eu não acho nada honesto fugir de quem amamos. Podemos estar perdendo uma grande oportunidade por conta deste receio bobo. O amor é o sonho de consumo da maior parte da população. Certo? Há quem diga que nossa missão é amar e ser amado. Então por que não?

Mas, pelo jeito, Lucy está persuadida a não arredar pé de sua opinião. Mas não acreditamos apenas no que nos é favorável? Apenas naquilo que temos certeza de que nos beneficia a curto e a longo prazo?

Talvez seja este o problema de Lucy. Ela deve se livrar desta certeza absoluta e ir em frente, sem pensar muito. Esse cara não pode ser_ tão_ intragável assim se ela enfim aceitou sair com ele! Ela pode descobrir muitas coisas legais com ele. Pode ter mais conhecimento sobre vinhos, ou sobre livros, ou sobre o que pensam os homens. Qualquer coisa. Toda relação é um aprendizado e não pode ser diferente entre eles.

- Tudo bem – dou de ombros de novo, porque não adianta argumentar mais. – Divirta-se ao menos. Dê boas risadas.

- Vai ser difícil.

Nossa. Esse negativismo dela é completamente inédito. Não me atenho nele, pois ela estende seu Galaxy para que eu possa registrar seu look.

- Vamos lá. Eternize este momento esplendoroso – Lucy disse toda sarcástica. Balanço a cabeça, incapaz de verbalizar o quanto, na verdade, sua atitude é um pouco engraçada.

Lucy faz uma pose típica de meninas posando para fotos.

_Click. _

Constato se a foto ficou boa. Na verdade, ficou. Lucy está trajando uma blusa branca e lisa com mangas de princesa, uma saia preta com babados, meia calça também preta e sapatos altos vermelhos. Percebo que seu cardigã é vermelho também quando ela o veste com graciosidade. Lucy verifica a foto também e diz:

- Tanto faz.

Estou surpresa. Ela está um amor com esta produção, sinceramente. Se eu estivesse pronta para ir num encontro com estas peças estaria nas nuvens e me achando bem mais bonita do que normalmente me considero. Mas aí está Lucy, totalmente alheia ao efeito que pode provocar nas pessoas. Não dá para acreditar.

A campainha soa e isso distrai Lucy.

- Ah, meu Deus. Não me diga que ele descobriu meu endereço e que veio me apanhar com um buquê de flores nas mãos!

Solto uma risada.

- Não deve ser o seu príncipe. Deve ser o Sam.

- Sam? – há um estranhamento em seu rosto. E também um reconhecimento.

- Um amigo. Nós meio que nos divertimos assistindo a filmes estrangeiros que ele compra para mim de vez em quando.

- Ah – ela diz, mas noto que está agitada. Seus olhos me acompanham até a porta para abri-la.

- E aí, Insuportável? – Sam me cumprimenta com um tom brincalhão. Ele beija meu rosto e estende a sacola de comida chinesa – Sinto muito, mas hoje sem filmes para você. Saí tarde demais do laboratório. Hey, quem é a sua am...

A voz dele morre com a mesma rapidez que Lucy exclama alto:

- Que negócio é esse, Evans?

Olho para os dois do local onde estou e franzo o cenho, confusa. _Evans?_

Lucy _conhece_ o Sam? Mas... Hã?

- Você... Vocês já se conhecem? – pergunto com surpresa e ceticismo. Daí me recordo que devem mesmo já terem se cruzado algumas vezes, já que ambos estudam na NYU – Ah, vocês têm alguma aula juntos?

- O... Quê? – Lucy diz lentamente, um pouco perdida.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – é a vez de Sam se embaralhar.

- Eu moro aqui, seu babaca – ela responde com acidez.

- Ah, uau – Sam deixa escapar uma risadinha – É bom saber que você não mudou em nada, à exceção dos cabelos. Bom revê-la, Fabray. Agora dê o fora antes que eu comece a achar que tenho poderes psíquicos, porque apenas isso explicaria o porquê estou vendo fantasmas.

- Hey, hey, hey! – exclamo. Olho para ambos com severidade, pedindo explicações e moderação – O que está acontecendo?

- Está acontecendo que esse idiota está me atrasando para o meu encontro – Lucy diz, agarrando sua bolsa de mão com força e andando até a porta demonstrando muita decisão – Vemo-nos depois, Rach.

Ela sai, e meu olhar recai em Sam.

- Alguém vai me explicar o que foi que acabou de acontecer?

Sam rola os olhos, parecendo nada contente por estar sendo o encarregado desta tarefa.

- Não é uma história muito romântica, só para avisar.

* * *

Sam Evans.

Estou descompensada, só pode. É a única explicação que encontro para esclarecer o porquê o vi na minha frente, bem dentro da minha atual residência. E mais: interagindo com a minha mais nova amiga como se fosse velho conhecido dela. Que negócio foi aquele de comida chinesa? Ele nunca comprou comida chinesa para nossos encontros!

Minha cabeça está rodopiando um pouco. Quando o motorista do táxi enfim diz que chegamos ao meu destino, pisco diversas vezes para recuperar o senso de direção. Para onde estou me dirigindo mesmo? A noite está escura e muitos casais estão na calçada. Ah, certo. Meu encontro com o monitor insistente. Ok, parece que posso seguir sozinha a partir de agora.

Pago a corrida e saio para a rua. Olho em volta. Estou perto de Murray Hill e da FDR Drive. Manhattan, uau. Como você é bonita à noite! Por que quase nunca venho até aqui?

Localizo a entrada do restaurante. Há uma cerca separando a calçada da área destinada às mesas ao ar livre. Na verdade, Bistango Restaurant é bem convidativo. Não do tipo completamente romântico, mas é um bom lugar para um encontro.

Para minha surpresa, ele já está me esperando em uma das mesas dispostas do lado de fora mesmo. Há água gaseificada em seu copo, e ele parece um pouco ansioso.

Varro da mente tudo o que ocorreu minutos antes para me concentrar em não tropeçar. Não é como se eu estivesse nervosa, ou algo assim. Não estou. Mas não posso negar que há certo friozinho esquisito no meu estômago. Talvez seja apenas a sensação de que esta é uma das burradas mais estúpidas que já fiz aqui em NY.

- Oi.

- Uh, olá – eu digo e, antes que possa fazer qualquer movimento mais certeiro, ele se levanta e avança contra mim, para plantar um beijo suave na minha bochecha. É justamente o tipo de atitude que nunca imaginei que pudesse partir dele e isso me deixa surpresa demais. Para disfarçar a minha repentina inabilidade de prosseguir diante de seu gesto comento: - Gostei do lugar, é bastante aconchegante.

Eu me acomodo na minha cadeira enquanto ele está dizendo:

- É, já vim aqui algumas vezes. A carta de vinhos é ótima. Mas podemos pedir outra bebida. Um refrigerante, se preferir. Você não é do tipo que não toma refrigerante apenas porque acha que vai engordar, é?

- Não, não acho que eu seja – eu não posso ignorar a vontade de rir. Sei que ele não está fazendo graça e isso me surpreende mais uma vez – Não sou muito fã de vinho tinto, portanto prefiro pedir um refrigerante mesmo, se você não se importar.

- Não me importo – ele diz rapidamente – A maioria das garotas prefere os vinhos brancos. Mas podemos pedir frisante. Você gosta? É bem mais leve.

- Por mim, tudo bem – concordo com ele.

Droga. Qual é o nome dele mesmo? Por que não anotei isso também?

Peço ao garçom uma porção de macarrão gravatinha ao molho funghi com queijo ralado, enquanto o monitor opta por um prato composto por espaguete de espinafre acompanhado por filé grelhado com molho madeira.

O frisante chega mais rápido e, embora eu tivesse prometido a mim mesma não ceder à tentação de beber bebidas alcóolicas, termino a primeira taça antes mesmo que possa descobrir o nome do meu acompanhante.

- Então... Você conseguiu. Quer saber o que sobre mim? Se tenho uma herança plausível, ou se coleciono múmias, ou com quantos caras já saí por pena?

- Você está saindo comigo por pena? – a sobrancelha dele sobe de uma maneira divertida.

- Um pouco. Quer dizer, você realmente me fez ficar culpada por tê-lo dispensado com tanto vigor. Não que você não tivesse merecido, é claro.

- Bem, se quer saber, não saio por aí usando a minha monitoração para sair com garotas. Mas é bom saber que isso serviu para alguma coisa além para ganhar muita dor de cabeça por suportar aquela gente neurótica.

- Não sou neurótica, apenas não quero repetir nenhuma cadeira! – finjo me indignar perante a sua sutil ofensa aos estudiosos – E pelo que entendo, você é monitor porque precisa abater as mensalidades de algum modo, caso tenha conseguido apenas metade de uma bolsa. De modo que você também deve ser um pouco neurótico com as notas.

- Não acho que eu seja – ele diz fazendo uma careta – Mas gosto de mantê-las razoáveis. Espero que não esteja desapontada por estar se envolvendo com um ser bem menos inteligente do que você.

- Não estou me envolvendo com você.

- Está, sim.

- Não estou.

- Mas vai.

- Você é vidente, por acaso?

- Mais ou menos. Olho para alguém e sei se irei ou não ter algo com esta pessoa. Sabe? Já sentiu isso?

- Algo como... Predestinação? Não, absolutamente não. Nem acredito nisso.

- Deveria. Quem sabe isso esteja prestes a acontecer conosco.

Uau, esse cara não perde tempo. Nada de indiretas. Ele deixa tudo muito claro. Não preciso fazer nem um tipo de esforço para acompanhar seu raciocínio. Gosto disso, mas também não gosto. As insinuações dele me fazem pensar que fiz a escolha errada.

- Duvido muito – respondo de maneira seca antes de enfiar mais uma garfada de macarrão na boca.

- Gosto da sua certeza. É sexy.

Engulo a comida e rolo os olhos. Esse cara _sabe_ ser sincero, não há como duvidar.

- Não sei se devo agradecer.

- Deveria. Quando foi a última vez que alguém de fato a elogiou?

- Você está dando em cima de mim descaradamente. Não considero isso um elogio.

- Por quê? Você não pode ser sexy?

- Não sou sexy.

- É, não é mesmo. Garotas sexys _sabem_ que são sexys. Você é... Misteriosa.

Ah, lá vou eu de novo. Será que vou sempre ser tachada disso? Bem, certo. Na verdade, apenas a Rachel acha isso. Mas eu apenas guardo para mim mesma o que me ocorreu no passado. Não vejo necessidade de confessar qualquer coisa a ela, ainda que ela tenha sido bastante corajosa em me confidenciar sobre seu término de namoro. Com este cara, porém, apenas estou tentando manter distância, porque não quero ter nem um vínculo com ele. Não que ele não mereça, propriamente. Mas porque não quero cair neste buraco novamente.

Quer dizer, o amor, em sua totalidade, é uma porcaria. Você só se ferra, mesmo que pense que vai viver feliz para sempre. Mas acho que, na realidade, o grande problema seja _as pessoas_. São elas que não sabem amar do modo que pensaram ser capazes.

Então o encantamento termina e todo o resto termina junto. E daí vem o pé na bunda, a lamentação e tudo mais. Foi isso que Rachel enfrentou. E estou decidida a não enfrentar isto também. Já tenho provas suficientes de que se apaixonar é apenas uma grande perda de tempo, daquelas que, no fim, te deixa com milhares de lembranças das quais não consegue se livrar.

- Não sou nada.

- Ah, você é. O que sei sobre você? Nada, além do seu nome e do curso que faz. Ainda não me contou se mora no campus, ou se tem um cachorro, ou se seus pais são falidos.

- Meus pais não são falidos!

- Oh, uma pista! O que mais?

Ridículo. É absurdamente ridículo esse jogo. Mas, por algum motivo, me pego respondendo ao seu questionário.

- Moro com alguns amigos e, sim, tenho um cachorro, mas na casa dos meus pais.

É apenas isso que ele vai arrancar de mim. Juro. Não quero que ele ache que, por estar ganhando um pouco de confiança, alguma coisa vai rolar entre nós. Porque _não_ vai.

Analiso sua expressão, e ela está satisfeita. Na verdade, fica satisfeita pelo resto do encontro. Não conto mais informações sobre mim durante todo o jantar, porém ele deixa escapar sorrisos que me fazem pensar que está rindo de algo completamente constrangedor sobre a minha pessoa e que não pode falar em voz alto por ser considerado muita falta de educação.

A garrafa de frisante termina, após provarmos a sobremesa. Não me sinto bêbada. Estou bem. Estou calma e relaxada, mas não do tipo bêbada descontrolada. Aprecio isso, o meu autocontrole.

Ele aguarda ao meu lado um táxi passar pela rua para que eu possa retornar para o loft. Fico surpresa por não ser assaltada com qualquer pergunta do tipo: "Quer conhecer a minha nova coleção de CDS?". Na verdade, ele não dá a entender que quer que eu esteja em sua cama pelo resto da noite. A única vez que ele faz menção a sua ansiedade de me ter mais uma vez é quando nos despedimos.

Ele beija minhas bochechas mais uma vez com as mãos nos meus ombros. Nada sexual, estou dizendo. Nada mesmo. É tão esquisito, ele parece outro cara! Não o cara orangotango que conheci na biblioteca, mas um cara perfeitamente normal, talvez um pouco iludido. Deve achar que tem alguma chance comigo, ou algo assim. Vai ser um pouco chato desapontá-lo, especialmente depois de ter se mostrado não estar tão no ataque assim.

- Quando vou revê-la?

- Na segunda, se estiver lidando com a monitoração.

- Oh, você vai retornar a aparecer lá? Finalmente.

- Digamos que você não me deixou com a melhor impressão sobre quem é depois daquelas abordagens malucas. Não me deixou alternativa a não ser me afastar da biblioteca por um tempo.

- Desculpe. Posso pagar um café para você no meu intervalo para me redimir.

- Aceito o café – assinto assim que me adentro no táxi. O semblante dele ganha mais vida, e ele fecha a porta do carro para mim.

Antes de informar ao motorista o meu endereço acompanho o sorriso do monitor ficar maior, mesmo que inconscientemente. Rolo os olhos. Gostaria que os garotos não fossem tão previsíveis.

E eu ainda não lembro o nome dele. Com certeza vou precisar de muitos cafés para me acostumar a não estar tão na defensiva assim.

* * *

**Olá, cherries!**  
**Apenas adianto que mais uns quatro ou cinco capítulos e tudo irá pelos ares, YAY! (comemorem, hahaha). Beijos, e muito obrigada pela paciência e pela confiança! xD**


	11. Chapter Eleven

- Comece a me contar o seu lado da história – comando vigorosamente.

Meus braços estão cruzados, e estou no sofá, assistindo a reprises de _Friends_ desde que Sam precisou acudir um "problema mecânico" sobre o qual não entrou em detalhes, pois sabe que eu não compreenderia muita coisa.

São 00:12h; normalmente, eu já estaria na cama, dormindo tão profundamente que nem mesmo os passos de Lucy me acordariam. Porém, hoje estou _bastante _desperta. Porque desde que Sam saiu daqui estou aguardando que ela chegue para que eu possa analisar a perspectiva dela também. Não é como se Sam fosse ótimo em explicar seus relacionamentos. Tudo que faz é dar de ombros e dizer: "Não estou apaixonado por ela". Mas será que Lucy também pensa assim em relação a ele como este se mostrou a ela?

Lucy me olha surpresa por dar de cara comigo acordada.

- Hey, você não deveria estar sonhando com carneirinhos?

- Não vou me deitar até você não me dizer o que houve entre você e Sam do _seu_ ponto de vista.

Ela anda até sua cama e deixa sua bolsa e seu cardigã em cima dela. Então senta-se e retira os sapatos. Ela parece um pouco lânguida; bêbada, para ser mais precisa. Mas não é muito. Apenas aparenta estar sonolenta. Não invisto nisto, pois não é meu foco. Limito-me a aguardar seu pronunciamento.

- Sei – ela diz de costas para mim enquanto se livra da blusa – Ele lhe disse que a culpa foi toda minha e que meus pais não prestam? Típico.

- Quero a _sua_ versão.

- Não podemos esperar até amanhã? – ela se vira para mim irrequieta e se livra da saia – Acho que não fará diferença alguma. Além do mais, não me importo com a opinião dele – ela dá de ombros antes de tornar a dar as costas para mim para retirar o sutiã – Para ele eu sou uma princesinha mimada.

- Então me explica por que ele a consideraria assim, pois ele não indicou pensar isso de você. Tudo bem – reconsidero por um instante –, dá para perceber que as coisas não acabaram muito bem entre vocês, mas o que ele disse foi que você é complicada. E, sinceramente, compartilho o pensamento dele. Você faz as pequenas coisas se tornarem complicadas apenas porque não quer ter de enfrentá-las. Como esse encontro com esse cara. Por que voltou?

- Porque eu_ disse_ que voltaria, não disse? – Lucy está irritada e dirige um olhar impaciente em minha direção enquanto caminha para o banheiro, agora devidamente abrigada com seu pijama de bolinhas – E, certo, sou mesmo um pouco complicada. Não gosto de amarras, entendeu? E Sam estava me amarrando em demasiado.

- Pelo que entendi, ele estava _apaixonado_. Você tem noção do que isso significa? Eu nunca soube de algo parecido ocorrendo com ele!

- Rachel, já faz algum tempo. E, neste instante, eu não dou a mínima! – Lucy me responde do banheiro, antes de abrir a torneira.

- Tudo bem, vocês eram adolescentes. Mas eu não me recordo de ele estar saindo com nenhuma garota de outra escola naquela época.

Presumo que ela esteja retirando a maquiagem e higienizando o rosto, por isso sua resposta demora a sair. Assim que surge de novo no meu campo de visão, seu semblante está limpo e fresco, além de confuso.

- Espere aí – ela diz, sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá – Que história é essa de que você _não se recorda_? Por acaso você _o conhecia_ naquela época?

- Yeah, ele fazia parte do clube de música também. Ele jogava futebol com meu ex-namorado no time, e este recrutou Sam para o Glee Club. Conheci Sam lá.

- Não dá pra acreditar – ela sacode a cabeça, parecendo abismada – Quer dizer, ele nunca me apresentou aos amigos dele.

- Se tivesse, teríamos nos conhecido antes, é verdade. Mas então, segundo ele, o término de vocês foi um pouco conturbado. Seus pais não queriam que você se relacionasse com garotos, é isso?

- Bem... – sua expressão está séria, e ela vira o rosto para o outro lado – Sei que é inacreditável, mas sim, eles tinham me proibido de namorar. E quando me envolvi com Sam, de algum modo, pareceu certo. Na época, ele se mostrou extremamente necessário para meu emocional. Entende?

- Você estava enfrentando algum outro término? – não consigo esconder a minha surpresa. Se bem que não poderia esperar alguma coisa diferente, com essa perfeição toda é claro que ela já teve muitos namorados.

- Yeah... Mais ou menos. E meus pais não aceitavam meu relacionamento com Sam, primeiramente porque o consideravam menos afortunado que nós – antes que eu possa me pronunciar, ela se adianta – Eu sei, ridículo demais, pois eu nunca me importei com as roupas de segunda mão dele, ou com o fato de sempre racharmos as contas dos encontros, já que ele não tinha condições de pagar a minha parte também. Mas meus pais... Para eles esse tipo de coisa é importante. Achavam que Sam não poderia me assegurar nenhum prospecto decente, achavam que ele nunca sairia de Lima e que nunca seria alguém. Por fim, é bom constatar que eles estavam completamente equivocados em suas suposições. Pelo visto, Sam conseguiu um futuro muito digno.

Assinto. Realmente é muito bom saber que Sam não ficou preso em Lima para sempre – e Deus nem deve saber o que seria de mim sem ele aqui em NY. Claro que tenho Kurt e Blaine, e ambos são ótimos, mas digamos que, normalmente, quem me salva é o Sam. Não por conta de seus presentes estrangeiros, mas porque ele carrega uma coisa especial que nem Kurt nem Blaine têm. E essa coisa especial me faz sentir... Bem, em casa. Entende? Quando estamos juntos estamos de volta aos velhos tempos, de volta ao Glee, de volta ao que éramos. Somos nós, simplesmente.

- Por que seus pais tinham lhe privado de garotos? O seu namoro anterior ao de Sam acabou mal também?

- Yeah.

É tudo o que ela se limita a dizer. E, de repente, a conversa focada em Sam perde toda a importância, porque estou morrendo de curiosidade aos poucos. Quero explicações também para suas palavras evasivas. Por que ela não pode se ater aos fatos?

Pelo jeito, vou continuar sem saber.

- Se você já sanou a sua dúvida quanto ao meu lado da história, acho que vou me deitar – Lucy se levanta do sofá e vai em direção à cozinha para se servi de um copo de água – Vou pegar outro turno amanhã e, apesar de ter consumido pouco frisante, realmente acho que vou amanhecer com uma baita dor de cabeça.

- Você bebeu frisante? Uau – é evidente a minha surpresa. É incompreensível como ela não foi parar na cama deste tal monitor. Talvez ela seja _mesmo_ bastante parecida comigo em termos de valores femininos.

- Bem, ele comentou sobre e se ofereceu a pagar. Não tive como recusar – ela retorna da cozinha e segue para sua cama. Posso visualizar um sorriso esquisito em seu rosto. Não sei interpretá-lo, mas me contenho e não questiono acerca disso. Ela deve estar bem mais bêbada que eu considerei quando se adentrou pela porta.

- Você se divertiu, então? – quero saber e estou analisando minuciosamente seu semblante para que não deixe escapar nenhum indício diferente.

Lucy dá de ombros, já sentada no colchão.

- Ele não é tão maluco quanto pensei que fosse.

- Eu disse! – tenho vontade de bradar, mas o que de fato faço é elevar minha voz o suficiente para que ela saiba que estou tendo um pequeno ataque de felicidade – Eu _disse_ que você iria acabar gostando dele! Não falei?

- Você acredita demais em coisas inexistentes, Rachel – ela me diz – Você está vendo uma coisa completamente ilusória. Só porque ele foi agradável não significa que irei me apaixonar por ele. Não me apaixono fácil, só para você saber.

Essa é uma informação nova. Não que eu já não pudesse presumi-la, de qualquer modo, levando em conta as atitudes retraídas dela. Lucy se distancia de tudo, especialmente dos sentimentos, somente para não cair de amores. É conveniente por um tempo, mas será mesmo que ela nunca mais vai abrir seu coração para alguém?

Quer dizer, eu mesma já deixei claro que não estou pronta para me aderir a qualquer outro garoto, porém apenas porque meu término é recente. Ainda tem um buraco no meu peito. Mas e quanto a Lucy? Ela pode estar solteira bem mais tempo que eu e o processo de cicatrização das suas mágoas pode ser muito mais ligeiro. Certo?

O que diz em seguida quebra um pouco meu coração, porque é algo inesperado. Ela diz a frase com um pesar gigantesco:

- Acho que nunca mais irei me apaixonar, na verdade.

* * *

Não digo a ele, mas a verdade é que não aprecio tanto assim café. Apenas bebo um ou dois copos quando de fato necessito muito, o que ocorre apenas uma vez por semana, até menos. Não sou louca como a Rachel, que _não vive_ sem esse líquido dos anjos. Sem contar que prefiro os moccas, os quais recebem uma percentagem de chocolate. Chocolate também é um estimulante, certo? E faz com que nos sintamos bem mais satisfeitas por conta da serotonina, ou algo assim.

Beberico mais um pouco do meu cappuccino fervente. Ele fez questão de me comprar uma tortinha de tomate seco – muito embora eu não seja fã de qualquer tipo de tomate. Qualquer que seja sua proposta, eu concordo, pois estou no meu período vago e, apesar de ter combina de comparar as respostas da última prova de Matemática Financeira com Santana, quero descanso. Surpreendentemente, Sant reagiu como se não desse a mínima para eu "estar saindo" – não de acordo com o termo literal da expressão – com o monitor perseguidor, o qual está bem mais agradável. Ao menos, ele nunca mais me agarrou nem tentou agir de modo predador, apenas... Bem, esquisito. Ele faz praticamente tudo para me agradar. Não que seja ruim, mas, apenas digamos, que não estou acostumada a isso. E que essa situação me deixa extremamente cética.

Entendo que ele se entretenha com a minha companhia, porém fico me perguntando o real motivo disso tudo. Graças a Deus, ainda não me ofereceu flores nem nada romântico demais. Apenas me deu conselhos sobre melhores livros para eu estudar e pagou meu café e minha torta. Acho que basta, certo? Para quem não quer se envolver, acho que estou me envolvendo_ demais_. Preciso, antes que seja tarde demais, retroceder.

Mas a questão é: como farei isso sem magoá-lo? Não é como se eu fosse imune aos sentimentos alheios. Eu me importo, sim. E pelo modo, este cara tem muitos sentimentos por mim. Alguns os quais nem sei como nomear. Não gosto de brincar com as pessoas – especialmente com suas emoções. Emoções podem falir completamente um ser, sei bem disso. E não quero ser responsável por devastar alguém. Muito menos um garoto que mal conheço e que trabalha bem na minha área favorita da NYU.

- Então, de acordo com meu professor, é muito claro que tudo isso não passa de hipocrisia social barata. As pessoas de hoje apenas ignoram essa questão porque lhes parece conveniente – o garoto está dizendo, parecendo estar muito concentrado em suas palavras. Tanto que mal está notando que, na verdade, não faço a mínima ideia sobre o que está se referindo.

- Uau – forço minha boca a se mover –, parece incrível.

Vai parecer descaso demais se eu lhe inquirir sobre o que "estamos" conversando. Quando foi que esse diálogo começou, aliás? Não consigo me lembrar...

Sinto-me pior ainda quando me recordo que ainda continuo sem nem uma pista acerca de seu nome. Por que jogo fora informações que me podem ser úteis futuramente, apenas porque considero que elas, no momento no qual me são ditas, não parecem conter nem um tipo de importância? Preciso parar de fazer isso urgentemente.

- Não é – ele me oferece um sorriso desconfortável e passa uma das mãos pelos cabelos como o Danny Zuko -, é apenas um pouco surpreendente, porque quase ninguém tem ciência dessas coisas. Não é como se Filosofia fosse uma matéria obrigatória nas instituições.

Filosofia. Então é isso. É sobre Filosofia que estamos falando. Desde quando eu tenho o mínimo interesse por este tipo de coisa? Tanto faz, apenas vou continuar fingindo que sei exatamente sobre o que ele se refere. Pode ser uma tática boa.

Espere aí. Ele não é estudante do curso de Letras? Por que então diabos a tal da Filosofia apareceu no meio da conversa? Estou confusa, sinceramente. E acho que ele nota, pois sua expressão se modifica. Agora seus olhos parecem procurar evidências de que eu esteja acompanhando seu raciocínio.

- Estou entediando você, acertei? – ele diz.

- Não, absolutamente não – minto, mas com pouca segurança.

- Você gosta de Fotografia, achei que fosse gostar de Ciências Humanas. Presumo que estejam, de algum modo, interligadas. Por trás das pinturas de Michelangelo e de da Vinci há muita ciência. E as pinturas são meio que as precursoras da fotografia, estou certo?

Não faço ideia, mas concordo com ele. O raciocínio dele é realmente _surpreendente_. Nunca parei para analisar essas questões. Ele pode _mesmo_ estar com a razão.

- Que esquisito – acabo dizendo involuntariamente –, nunca pensaria que você pudesse ser realmente... Interessante – prevendo sua reação de antemão esclareço melhor – Não do ponto de vista sexual, que fique claro.

- Mas você _ainda_ vai pensar – ele dá uma piscadela para mim, divertido, sem se preocupar com nada – Mais alguns cafés e... Acontece. Você não vai se dar conta na hora. Acredite.

Esboço um sorriso comprimido.

- Não vou me apaixonar por você.

- Yeah, continue a negar, quem sabe isso produza algum efeito.

- Quer parar? – é inevitável: estou rindo. Não posso acreditar nisso! Esse cara, cujo nome me foi varrido da mente, que me fez odiá-lo por um número de dias por suas abordagens audaciosas, agora, está me fazendo rir! É incrível a mudança que ocorre quando passamos a conhecer uma pessoa; de repente, ela se torna muito mais interessante do que aparentava. – A menos que você possua algum poder de entrar na minha mente e bagunçá-la, não vou me apaixonar por você. Não pretendo me apaixonar por mais ninguém.

Ele eleva as sobrancelhas, interessado.

- Oh, yeah? Então eu estava certo sobre você ser uma derrotada sentimental?

Meu bom humor desaparece num átimo. Apesar da atenção que estou recebendo, não gosto de saber que ele precisa ter o controle da minha vida. O que lhe importa o que já fiz ou deixei de fazer? Ainda mais se sou ou não uma derrotada sentimental? Coisa que, honestamente, não sou. Não me sinto derrotada. Além do mais, já superei essa fase. Tudo o que quero, agora, é distância. Distância pode ser a chave para a felicidade. Distanciar-se dos sentimentos, das situações, das vidas alheias...

- Por que o foco sou sempre eu? Fale um pouco do _seu_ derrotismo sentimental. Porque essa sua obsessão maníaca por mim só pode ser explicada com base nisto. Você recebeu um pé na bunda, foi isso?

Gosto da sensação de virar o jogo. Agora sou eu a investigadora. Ainda sente-se confortável, Monitor Sem Nome?

Para minha frustração, ele não aparenta estar abalado. Nem um pouco mesmo. Logo em seguida um sorrisinho nasce em seus lábios, lateralmente. E eu nem acho esse gesto mais tão irritante assim. É meio bonitinho. Quer dizer, se você gosta de caras que correm atrás de você e que abrem sorrisos a toda hora porque desconfiam que esse seja o tipo de coisa que agrada e conquista uma garota. Sim, me agrada, mas não me conquista. Não serei dele, nunca mesmo.

- Acha que sabe das coisas, uh? – ele comenta, lançando-me um olhar brincalhão – Mas não, nada de pé na bunda. Não _na minha_ bunda, digo.

- Na bunda de quem?

Ele dá de ombros como se estivéssemos discutindo sobre o tempo, e eu tivesse acabado de lhe questionar se odeia ou não o céu nublado.

Então junto as peças. Inacreditável! Um despedaçador de corações!

- Ah, meu Deus! Não me diga, não me diga! Deixe-me adivinhar: você dispensou uma garota linda mas séria demais para a sua personalidade suportar para tentar encontrar alguém um pouco mais compatível consigo mesmo. E acha que este alguém sou eu!

Estou rindo, mas no fundo estou também chocada. Porque ELE NÃO PODE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS! NÃO PODE ACHAR QUE EU SOU A MENINA CERTA PARA ELE! NÃO SOU A MENINA CERTA PARA NINGUÉM, NA VERDADE!

Oh, não. Não, não, não, não. Esse não pode estar de fato acontecendo! Eu tinha de ter seguido a minha intuição sobre este cara, que ele é um predador. Tudo bem, um predador com o coração aberto, mas mesmo assim... Talvez ele _nem esteja_ apaixonado por mim, o que é compreensível, afinal como é que ele poderia se apaixonar por alguém que nunca conversou mais do que quatro vezes?

Realmente acho que vou vomitar todo o café que bebi. Sinto meu estômago tão mareado que poderia sair correndo para o banheiro agora mesmo.

E, pelo visto, apenas analisando sua feição, acertei completamente. Não dá para acreditar!

- Ela é uma garota legal, sempre foi. Mas esse tipo de coisa acontece, não? Nem todo mundo fica junto para sempre. Coisas trágicas acontecem e alteram o destino. Resta a nós lidar melhor com isto para sobreviver.

Meus olhos estão arregalados. Ele nem ao menos parece estar sentindo-se culpado por ter dado o pé na bunda da ex! É oficial: não posso me envolver com alguém assim. Definitivamente, _não posso_. Vai além das minhas concepções!

- Olha, não quero falar do passado, ok? – ele diz, impaciente – Sim, eu a machuquei, mas foi necessário. Por que eu deveria estar preso no relacionamento sem poder respirar direito? Isso não é justo comigo, com ninguém, aliás. Ninguém tem de sustentar uma situação apenas porque tem medo de magoar a outra pessoa. Nunca ouviu falar de amor-próprio?

Estou sem palavras. Balanço a cabeça de um lado para o outro não porque esteja negando sua pergunta, mas porque não consigo acreditar em suas palavras. São... Bem, cruéis e frias demais para alguém que presenciou a nova melhor amiga derramar dezenas de lágrimas por conta de um rompimento doloroso. Queria ver a Rachel ouvindo isso; com certeza, teria surtado de raiva.

- Entendo que você estivesse de saco cheio dela, sei que o encantamento diminui um pouco com o passar do tempo, porém... – fico o encarando, sem saber o que pronunciar direito – Já pensou como essa garota pode estar agora?

- Sei que ela está bem. Ela sempre foi capaz de enfrentar qualquer situação devastadora com a cabeça erguida. Ela tem uma confiança que é muito rara.

- Desculpe, mas você claramente não conhece a mente feminina – digo – Toda garota aparenta estar ótima na superfície, aparenta que poderia enfrentar qualquer tipo de situação, mas todo mundo tem um limite. Às vezes, são pequenas coisas, mas acredite quando digo que são poucas garotas que seguem em frente quando perdem o namorado, seja por conta de um término repentino ou por uma questão bem maior que não está no alcance de ninguém. Garotas, em sua maioria, entregam o coração inteiramente a um garoto e desejam acreditar que poderão ter seus finais felizes.

- Não me diga que você acredita em contos de fadas.

- Não, o ponto não é o conto de fada, mas o acreditar no amor. Nós acreditamos nele, nós o desejamos com todas as nossas forças não apenas porque queremos alguém para nós, mas também porque queremos ser de alguém. Saber que somos especiais para uma pessoa que realmente nos escolheu.

- Vocês são tão bobas – ele observa com convicção.

- Ah, então quer dizer que o primeiro cara que teve o desejo de voar e elaborou o primeiro "avião" é um completo bobo e maluco? – rebato na mesma hora.

- Tudo bem, isso é realista. Mas lidar com os sentimentos? Não, não é.

- Você não sabe o que fala. Não sabe.

- A quem você entregou inteiramente seu coração e a fez desacreditar no amor?

Essa pergunta me atinge tão repentinamente que penso que estou sufocando por um instante. Engasgo com a minha própria saliva tamanho o susto.

- O que o faz ter certeza de que isso seja válido?

- Você está quebrada, por isso está evitando se apaixonar por mim. Tenho certeza de que já acreditou nessa história de ter seu próprio final feliz, e então alguém fez questão de tirar toda a felicidade da sua vida.

Minha boca se mexe, mas nenhum som sai. Estou perplexa. Acho que ele está no curso errado. Deveria seguir Psicologia, faria muito mais sentido.

- Quantas horas você perdeu tentando criar toda essa suposição sobre mim?

- Alguns segundos, na verdade. O suficiente para entender que a aterrorizei completamente no nosso primeiro encontro casual na biblioteca.

- Você _planejou_ aquele encontro.

- Sim, planejei. Mas as coisas, como você bem sabe, não saíram como inferi. Você foi antipática, me ameaçou e depois saiu correndo. Então pensei: tem algo errado. Tem, não tem? Acertei mais uma vez?

Agora ele não está ostentando sua arrogância nem sua presunção. Há suavidade em seu tom e interesse genuíno. Ele não está curioso para me entender, está demonstrando certa preocupação. É incrível, não vou mentir.

- Talvez com mais alguns cafés eu acabe lhe contando se acertou ou não. Que tal?

- Seja mais específica. Quantos cafés necessitarei comprar?

- Espere e confira na hora mais propícia – provoco-o com minhas sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Você é complicada, Lucy Fabray. Gosto disso.

* * *

**Olá, buddies! Fico feliz por eu não ter de escrever uma nota enorme sobre questões que me deixam meio pê da vida como acabei de fazer no Nyah!, HAHAHA. Portanto, muito obrigada por acompanharem esta fanfic :) Beijos!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

- Você precisa levantar, sério – digo, sentando-me ao lado dela, no pequeno espaço que ainda resta em sua cama. É impressionante; mesmo que ela seja apenas um pouco maior que eu, Lucy é muito mais espaçosa. Normalmente, eu durmo tão encolhida que um bebê elefante poderia dividir minha cama comigo. Mas não ela.

Lucy resmunga alguma coisa inteligível, daí abre os olhos, focando o teto. Pisca por tempo suficiente até que se acostume com a claridade primaveril, então afasta o lençol do corpo, relevando seu pijama de coraçõezinhos de duas peças bastante pequenas. A mão clara dela resvala pelo colchão e encontra meu corpo impedindo-a de me chutar para fora de sua cama, porém, mesmo assim, ela empurra meu braço para longe, numa tentativa de me repelir dali. Não me movo, porque sua força é mínima. Ela, então, recolhe sua mão de mim para que possa passá-la pelo rosto um pouco marcado, mas ainda gracioso.

É incrível. Acho absolutamente incrível essas pessoas que acordam já lindas, sem precisar de nem um tipo de artifício para realçar a própria beleza. Lucy é uma dessas pessoas. É quase um soco no estômago vê-la tão linda logo nos primeiros segundos de seu dia. Eu, por exemplo, mais pareço um alien atropelado do que com uma atriz encenando que está acabando de levantar assim que saio da cama. Mas ela, oh! Lucy é sempre tão bonita, sempre!

- Sei que já a abracei logo depois da meia-noite, mas quero abraçá-la de novo, para dar sorte! – acabo dizendo, pois agora sei que ela está mais desperta e pode compreender melhor minhas palavras.

- Ahn, tudo bem – ela resmunga, alongando o pescoço.

- Yay! – digo e a abraço novamente. Nossas peles se tocam com gentileza, e eu a aperto no abraço. O aroma de seu sabonete floral impregna minhas narinas, mas não me incomoda. É reconfortante. Mesmo que nós duas estejamos ainda vestidas de pijamas não há como negar que não somos pegas pelo desconforto, ou algo assim. Existe incutida tanta intimidade neste gesto, mas não consigo me desvencilhar. Sinto falta deste tipo de contato, daqueles que me tomam por inteira, que me deixam sem fôlego apenas pela aproximação e que, acima de tudo, me fazem sentir eu mesma; sem arrependimentos e com uma dose extra de aceitação – Preciso buscar seu presente, espere aí!

- Cadê Kurt e Blaine? Também quero ser abraçada por eles! – ela reclama com a voz divertida e faz exatamente o que pedi: me espera retornar.

- Deixaram um beijo e disseram que voltam logo para abraçá-la de novo.

Eu escondi seu presente debaixo de algumas roupas na minha bancada para que ela não o descobrisse. Pego-o e ajeito melhor o laço da caixa. Quando o estendo para ela, Lucy faz uma cara de quem não acha que merece tanta dedicação.

- Abra, abra, abra! – comando, sentindo-me tão animada quanto se eu mesma fosse a aniversariante – Modéstia à parte, sei que vai adorar!

- Oh, Deus. Não me diga que é um ingresso para assistir A Princesinha? – Lucy está repentinamente afobada, por isso ela agarra a caixa com ansiedade – É pesado! Droga, não é um ingresso da Broadway! Você sabe que eu ficaria feliz com um in...

Sua voz morre, porque seus olhos estão encarando o que a caixa armazena. Lucy retira o objeto lá de dentro com a feição maravilhada.

- Oh, meu Deus! – ela praticamente berra. Desato a rir. – Tipo assim, sério? – seus olhos me encaram surpresos enquanto sua boca está entreaberta num gesto chocado – Como... Como você _conseguiu_ isso?

- Brody me vendeu por um bom preço. Era da avó dele, meio que uma relíquia familiar, porém ele disse que já estava pensando em colocá-la no Ebay. E como eu disse que você iria cuidar dela direitinho, ele concordou em vendê-la para mim.

- É uma FishEye e... – Lucy parece incapaz de domar sua empolgação arrebatadora – Toda colorida! Nunca tive uma câmera analógica tão linda, Rachel! – ela deposita a câmera vintage no colchão, se levanta e, no segundo seguinte, está me apertando com seus braços com intensidade. A parte frontal de seu corpo está colada na minha de um modo que me deixa prensada nela. – Muito, muito obrigada! Obrigada por ser minha amiga também!

Nós nos afastamos, e seus olhos encontram os meus. Eles transbordam excitação, estão elétricos.

- Não precisa me agradecer por isso – eu digo, rindo. Nossos rostos estão tão próximos que sou capaz de enxergar os pontinhos verdes em seus olhos castanhos – Além do mais, você é especial demais para não ganhar um presente à altura. Ainda bem que gostou da câmera, pensei em você no mesmo segundo quando a vi.

- E onde você a viu, posso saber? – ela está usando seu tom provocador, e isso me faz rir mais ainda. Ela se separa de mim para dar atenção ao presente. Toma-o nas mãos e analisa cada centímetro dele.

- Bom – engulo minha saliva com força, porque não sei bem se quero confessar isso; não sei muito bem como ela pode reagir, mesmo que, neste momento, esteja mergulhada num relacionamento instável nutrido por piedade – Fui ao apartamento dele na semana passada – finjo estar ocupada demais retirando o papel manteiga de dentro da caixa o qual embrulhei a câmera com esmero para que não a danificasse para que ela não confira meu rosto avermelhado.

Ela eleva o rosto com rapidez para mim. Está sorrindo e seus olhos estão apertados transparecendo devassidão.

- Não, não mesmo. Sei que está pensando – trato de deixar claro, muito embora saiba que o calor que ainda sinto no rosto não se dissipará com tanta rapidez – Ele me convidou para jantar no pub onde é garçom e, como seu apartamento é justamente em cima do pub, nós só demos uma subidinha. Ele queria me mostrar uns LPS do Elvis. Aliás, tentei comprá-los para você, antes de ver a câmera, mas ele não quis se desfazer deles, e acho que fico feliz por isso. A câmera é bem mais a sua cara – começo a falar sem parar, tentando impedir que haja uma brecha para que ela comente algo que possa me envergonhar ainda mais.

Lucy ainda está com seu olhar que dizer "Você não vai me enganar". Por isso, mudo de assunto na mesma hora.

- Como estão os preparativos para a festa?

- Esquisitos. Ainda preciso dar uma passada na Party City para averiguar se conseguiram retirar todas as araras antigas do local.

Foi surpreendente saber que a festa de comemoração de seu aniversário será na Party City. Bem, mais ou menos. Será no porão da loja, onde ficam os estoques. A supervisora dela é que cedeu a ela esta surpresa, porque, aparentemente, Lucy é a melhor vendedora da loja e merece uma recompensa. A decoração, portanto, está por conta da loja também. Tudo que Lucy precisou fazer foi lidar com as comidas e as bebidas. Apenas espero que o tema da decoração não seja As Princesas da Disney. Porque eu não sei qual Princesa podia ser. Ela, com certeza, é a Rapunzel, apesar de seus cabelos não estarem mais longos. Há duas semanas, ela me pediu para cortá-los até os ombros e, uma hora depois, saiu do banheiro _loira_. Aquele tipo de loira_ natural_, aliás. Porém, quando lhe questionei a respeito, ela me disse que, na verdade, é loira, não ruiva. Não que eu já não supunha, já que a tinta avermelhada de seus cabelos estava parecendo meio desbotada, mas não sabia que ela poderia ficar realmente _bem_ loira. Não uma loira maléfica, mas uma loira afável.

Quatro horas depois, Kurt chega de suas aulas extras de dança. Blaine, segundo ele, está no Rainbow – loja de doces na qual trabalha – tentando negociar com a gerente alguns pacotes de cupcakes coloridos para a festa de Lucy. Quando Kurt a abraça e a presenteia, ela solta um gritinho, e posso constatar o porquê: acabou de ganhar o ingresso que tanto desejava para assistir A Princesinha.

- Você precisa ir comigo! – ela me diz na mesma hora – Você subirá naquele palco um dia, precisa me mostrar como tudo funciona!

- Você nunca assistiu a uma peça da Broadway? – meu tom está chocado.

- Digamos que eu não seja muito fã de musicais, porém... Quem é que não leu A Princesinha?

- Não me lembro de ler. Apenas li O Pequeno Príncipe – comento.

- Mais um motivo! E por ser musical, você amará ainda mais a história! – Lucy está pulando na minha frente e, então, me abraça mais uma vez tamanha a empolgação.

- Oh, Deus. Amor demais, meu coração não vai aguentar – Kurt brinca, perto de nós.

- Receba amor também! – Lucy o agarra e o abraça igualmente.

Às 18h estamos prontos para sair do loft. Blaine acaba de chegar, porque teve de cobrir o turno de um colega, portanto nós o esperamos tomar banho e se arrumar. Lucy não para de bater o pé no assoalho, impaciente.

- E o seu namorado? – inquiro.

- Nem venha com essa! – ela rebate.

- Você não o convidou? – Kurt está chocado.

- Não, justamente porque _ele não é meu namorado_ – Lucy explica com rudez.

- O que acontece com vocês meninas? – Blaine sai do banheiro secando o cabelo com uma toalha enquanto tem outra na cintura – Por que não podem sair com um cara legal e se aquietarem?

- Porque esse dito "cara legal" não parece fazer questão de aparecer nas nossas vidas – Rachel diz com sarcasmo.

- Que se dane! – ele replica, indo para seu armário para escolher uma camisa social que não tenha muitos floreios – Não o esperem aparecer, vão atrás dele! Não é isso que o feminismo prega? Vocês são feministas, certo? Ou ainda acham que uma mulher não pode sustentar um homem?

- Isso não vem ao caso – Lucy fala – Quero dizer, eu realmente não quero sustentar um cara. Quem quer? A menos que ele fosse um escritor pobretão, e eu fosse muito apaixonada por ele a ponto de não ligar por vê-lo dormir o dia inteiro e arrancar meu dinheiro para comprar cervejas.

- Pelo que sei vocês já têm os caras nas vidas de vocês – Kurt menciona.

- Quem? Brody? – eu solto uma gargalhada – Jesus, Kurt, você não consegue usar seu gaydar? Ele usa mais maquiagem que eu! Ele parece o Ken, tenho certeza de que evita churrasqueiras e sempre se senta perto de alarmes de fogo.

- O quê, ele é gay? – Lucy desata a rir.

- Não sei, na verdade. Mas ele não é o tipo de cara que eu goste, sabe? Não iria apreciar sair com ele para ouvi-lo dizer que deveria me vestir melhor.

- Você deveria se vestir melhor – Kurt diz.

Faço uma careta para ele.

Blaine retorna do banheiro devidamente vestido e com uma generosa quantidade de gel no cabelo.

- Não estou tão ruim, estou? – sussurro para Lucy, que confere meu vestido cinza chumbo de paetês brilhantes.

- Sinceramente, acho que Kurt quer que saiamos apenas de calcinha e sutiã e cantemos sobre como nós temos o poder feminino e não o utilizamos com bom-senso. Você está ótima, não se preocupe – ela acaba dizendo, me oferecendo um sorriso.

Sorrio para ela também e averiguo seu vestido rosa bebê rodado com decote quadrado e lacinhos nas alças. Agora, aquele pensamento sobre ela ser uma Princesa me ocorre de novo. Com seu cabelo curto loiro, com o vestido gracioso e com os saltos altos prateados Lucy está a menina mais linda que já vi. Mais linda que a Anne Hathaway no final do filme O Diário da Princesa.

- Você também está linda – revelo e acabo percebendo que não editei corretamente a frase na minha mente, pois não pretendia deixar escapar a palavra "linda". Queria usar "muito bem" ou "bonita", mas a palavra simplesmente escapuliu de meus lábios antes que eu me desse conta – Quero dizer, ahn, você está legal.

Oh, Deus. Legal. Por que eu não calei a boca?

Lucy não diz nada, apenas volta a sorrir, mas parece distraída demais para se atear ao que eu disse de fato. Ela está preocupada, porque Santana a comunicou, há uns quinze minutos, que ainda está a caminho de casa para se ajeitar e pode ser que chegue um pouco atrasada para a comemoração, levando em conta, especialmente, que Brittany ainda está correndo atrás de um presente que não tenha gatos estampados ou miando, ou algo assim.

Finalmente, deixamos o loft e partimos para a Party City.

O local está iluminado mesmo por fora e posso enxergar pisca-piscas por toda a entrada.

- Uau, parece que vamos entrar no universo dos filmes coloridos do Tim Burton! – Kurt comenta, quando Lucy estaciona seu carro.

- Apenas espero que não tenham contratado nenhum Oompa-Loompa – ela diz, rindo e parecendo impressionada com a produção que vê.

- Quê, está brincando? – Kurt rebate, animado demais – Seria _o máximo_!

- É meu aniversário, não uma festa de criança!

- É, mas você poderia ser uma das Princesas na ala infantil de um hospital – eu digo, soando bem mais idiota que o normal. Eu preciso calar a boca. Espero que haja muitos cupcakes durante a festa para que, assim, eu fique com a minha boca ocupada e não fique falando coisas insanas para as pessoas. Em especial para a Lucy, porque isso é bem esquisito.

No entanto, não faz diferença. Lucy, mais uma vez, não se importa com o que digo, embora Kurt tenha me lançado um olhar inquisidor – que eu, de bom grado, ignorei, claro. Saímos do carro, e Lucy pega de novo seu celular para conferir se há mensagens de Santana ou de Brittany. Não há e isso a deixa impaciente.

- Eu vou matar essas duas! – ela comenta, andando mais rápido para dentro da loja – Juro que se elas não chegarem em meia hora, vou buscá-las em pessoa!

- Hey, calma. É claro que elas não vão deixar de vir, elas são suas primeiras melhores amigas. – tento atenuar seu ânimo irrequieto.

- É, a Santana _prometeu_. Quer dizer, eu já me meti em cada fria por causa dela, então é o mínimo que ela precisa fazer, aparecer no meu aniversário não é tão difícil, certo?

- Elas apenas estão atrasadas. E a festa nem começou!

- Repito: vou matá-las se não vierem.

E então ela sai andando de novo, para longe.

- Alguém precisa de uma bebida alcóolica com urgência – Kurt diz para mim, também observando Lucy ir conferir os equipamentos de som. Noto que há um palquinho onde a mesa que sustenta os equipamentos estão.

- Com certeza – respondo.

Ando pelo local para analisar a decoração. Está tudo tão doce, tão bonitinho, tão Lucy! Os coraçõezinhos coloridos caindo do teto e as flores enfeitando as mesas e o globo espelhado lançando cores para todos os lados...

Parece o Dia dos Namorados, mas sem os namorados e sem o chocolate. É uma festa à altura da graciosidade de Lucy, se quer saber.

Aos poucos, a festa vai começando a acontecer. Colegas próximas de Lucy aparecem, trazendo-lhe caixas de variados tamanhos para depois atacarem o champagne e os coquetéis coloridos. Vejo a própria Lucy fazer a mesma coisa. Abastecer-se cada vez mais de bebidas, digo. Arqueio as sobrancelhas diversas vezes, porque a cena não me agrada. Por ter tido uma péssima experiência com este tipo de coisa no colégio, prefiro ficar o mais longe possível de qualquer taça que ofereça álcool e tento policiá-la mesmo à distância. Mas nada surte efeito, pois a ausência de Santana e Brittany a faz ficar impaciente e muito necessitada dos líquidos coloridos.

Enfim, quando as duas chegam, Lucy já está bêbada o suficiente para não conseguir discernir o que deve ou não pronunciar em voz alta. Está alegre demais, saltitante e aborda todo mundo com abraços apertados.

Passa-se algum tempo e minha paciência atinge o limite no momento que vejo Brittany fazendo um strip-tease em cima de uma das mesas e absolutamente _ninguém_ é capaz de refreá-la. Todo mundo apenas fica ao seu redor observando o show. Fico imediatamente horrorizada. Tudo está saindo do controle numa velocidade alarmante.

Estou perto do palquinho, analisando tudo ao meu redor quando alguém me dá uma cotovelada suave nas costas. Fico surpresa assim que encaro a pessoa. É a Santana.

- Parece que alguém não consegue se conter de felicidade – ela diz, indicando uma Lucy rindo alto com um grupo de pessoas.

- Faça sua bruxaria, _por favor_ – peço, aflita.

- Não sou mais a melhor amiga dela, faça isso _você_.

Imito um som semelhante a um gato raivoso. Estou impaciente demais com a situação para sequer me importar com o tom rude de Santana.

- Pare com essa idiotice. Nunca quis exclusividade, mas espero que entenda o quanto ela também é especial para mim. Por isso mesmo que você _precisa fazer alguma coisa! _

- Minha namorada está se exibindo de calcinha e sutiã. Acha mesmo que tenho algum controle perante este tipo de circunstância? Deixa-as aprontar, oras! Quem está ligando, além de você? – ela zomba de mim como se estivesse dizendo o quão careta eu sou.

E, certo, isso pode ser verdade, mas quem pode me culpar? Eu sou controladora, não posso permitir que o álcool reflita nas ações ousadas de ninguém! E o que dizer de Lucy? Qual é o problema dela? Nunca a considerei tão... Volúvel! Cadê aquela garota que, há semanas, repele um garoto que a perturba constantemente?

- _Tudo bem._ Se não quer cooperar a sanar este problema...

- Apenas você acha que isto é um problema, Srta. Eu Sou Certinha Demais Para Ter Uma Vida Sexual Ativa – Santana não deixa o momento passar e pontua mais um comentário irritante.

-... Ao menos não o incite ainda mais! – termino minha frase, ignorando sua interrupção – Claramente, todo mundo está descontrolado demais!

- Você deveria se descontrolar também, talvez é disso que precisa. Sair da sua zona de conforto. Entende o que quero dizer?

- Não me importa o que você tem a dizer. Apenas, por favor, me ajude com isso! Tenho certeza de que ela não vai apreciar, amanhã, os relatos do que fez!

- Você sabe, ao menos, por que as pessoas ficam bêbadas? Existem três razões.

Rolo os olhos, incapaz de conter a minha ira. Não acredito que ela vai continuar a falar enquanto Lucy está... Oh, Deus. Ela está subindo no palquinho! Espero que ela não copie a Brittany. Por favor, não tire a roupa também!

- Razão número um: para mergulhar num mundo desconhecido. Geralmente, são as pessoas reprimidas, como você, que se utilizam dele. Razão número dois: para esquecer o mundo no qual vivem, por ser monótono e entediante demais. Pessoas estressadas ficam bêbadas por esta razão. E, enfim, razão número três: para se divertir. E este é o caso que está vendo. Divertir-se é um modo muito corriqueiro em festas, caso não saiba.

- Argh, Santana! – exclamo depois de seu falatório – Não me importo com tudo isso! Apenas... Olhe só! – aponto para Lucy.

Ela, agora, está dançando enlouquecida Girls Just Want Have Fun numa versão remix. Todos estão em frente ao palco aplaudindo. Alguns garotos estão... Bem, sendo garotos. Melhor não mencionar o que estão pedindo.

- Junte-se a ela – Santana sugere – A menos que alguém esteja gravando isso, ninguém irá se recordar amanhã.

Comprimo meus lábios e deixo-a sozinha ali. Rumo em direção ao palco.

- É DISSO QUE ESTOU FALANDO, BERRY! SEJA SEXY E SELVAGEM! – ouço Santana berrar ao longe, mas não tenho tempo para retroceder e dar na cara dela.

Subo no palco e fico frente a frente com Lucy.

- Venha, vamos descer.

- O quê? Por quê? Ah, meu Deus, eu amo tanto você! – de repente, ela me abraça _com tudo_ na frente de todos, sem se importar com nada. Sinto-me esmagada e sufocada – Eu já disse isso hoje?

- Já – afirmo, porque é verdade. A última vez que me agarrou inesperadamente foi há vinte minutos e não parou de dizer o quanto me amava, enquanto eu não pude fazer nada além de tentar afastá-la de mim, sem sucesso algum. Descemos as escadinhas e ouço vaias da plateia porque finalizei o "show" de Lucy – Ao menos você não está quase pelada. Agora, venha. Por favor.

Ela vem comigo, sustentando um enorme sorriso.

- O quê? Você quer que eu tire a roupa? Porque eu posso totalm...

- NÃO! – praticamente grito na orelha dela, desesperada. Oh, Deus. Não permita que alguém esteja filmando isto! Seria humilhante demais! – Você está ótima assim, vestida de Princesa.

- Você me acha uma Princesa? Awn, você é um amor, Rachel! – ela tenta investir contra mim de novo, mas mantenho distância dela.

- É, é. Venha, sente-se um pouco – já estamos perto das mesas desocupadas e a empurro para uma das cadeiras – Fique aqui, ok? Vou procurar algum copo d'água.

Lucy assente, mas acho que não sabe com o que está, de fato, concordando. Finalmente, minutos depois, Santana me encontra e, rolando os olhos, empurra para a minha mão uma taça de algo que ela jura não conter álcool. Cheiro o líquido e constato que é suco de maçã. Não faço ideia de como ela arranjou isso, pois tudo o que percebi nas últimas horas foram garrafas e mais garrafas de vinho, champanhe, saquê e batidas alcóolicas. Agradeço e, quando estou retornando, tropeço na Lucy. O suco salta da taça e boa parte de seu conteúdo banha o chão.

- Lucy! – exclamo, incapaz de conter a minha impaciência. Droga! E agora, o que vou oferecer a ela?

Mas Lucy não parece se importar com nada, mais uma vez. Ela retira a taça da minha mão e a deposita numa mesa próxima.

- Você precisa dançar comigo! – ela agarra inesperadamente minha cintura com uma intensidade sobre-humana para alguém que está bêbada demais para conseguir encontrar os próprios sapatos, sozinha – Você prometeu que dançaria comigo!

Em vão, tento desvencilhá-la de mim ao mesmo tempo em que tento me recordar quando é que prometi algo parecido a ela. Não me lembro de prometer uma dança a ninguém, muito menos a ela. Lucy está blefando completamente. Porém para não irritá-la, ou fazê-la chorar – muitas pessoas bêbadas ficam choronas, e não quero correr o risco de Lucy fazer parte deste grupo e eu, desavisada, acabar com a sua felicidade bêbada – desisto de lutar contra suas mãos e cedo a dança a ela. Percebo que está tocando Always On My Mind.

- Você não adora esta música? Eu adoro esta música – Lucy comenta no meu pescoço. Sinto como se estivesse sustentando todo o seu peso em mim.

Concordo com ela, murmurando baixo. Lucy suspira profundamente, e posso sentir seu tórax subir e descer de encontro ao meu. Ela maneia a cabeça para o outro lado, em direção aos convidados que ainda prestam atenção nela, mas sem demonstrar muita empolgação. Claro que preferiam que ela tirasse a roupa. Insano.

Ainda balançando junto a ela, vejo Kurt e Blaine. Kurt ri para mim, como se estivesse confirmando que me enfiei em uma grande enrascada. Quando encontro Santana perto de Brittany, em uma das mesas, ela me lança uma piscadela bem ao seu estilo.

A canção termina, mas Lucy parece ter adormecido. Afasto-a gentilmente de mim e percebo que seu rosto está evidenciando todo o seu cansaço.

- Hora de ir para casa.

* * *

Péssima ideia.

_Droga. _

Por que fui abrir os olhos? Fecho-os de novo.

Maldita dor de cabeça, maldita dor no corpo, maldito cansaço. Meu cabelo está com um cheiro péssimo e minha pele parece áspera demais. Minha boca está morrendo por um copo d'água.

Luto para manter meus olhos abertos mais uma vez. Procuro alguma pista sobre quanto tempo estou desmaiada na cama.

1/MAIO, DOM, 11:43H.

A luz vermelha do radio-relógio que me mostra que dia é hoje incomoda meus olhos sensíveis. Preciso tanto me arrastar para fora daqui e buscar um copo d'água! Não acredito que estou sozinha neste loft! Não dá para acreditar que todo mundo tem mais a fazer, além de esperar que eu desperte e vomite o que quer que eu tenha consumido na noite passada.

Estou me sentindo _tão_ mal. Levanto a cabeça do travesseiro para averiguar algum movimento do outro lado da minha cama, onde revela a maior parte do loft.

Oh. Não estou sozinha! Graças a Deus. Porque eu não saberia como sair da cama por conta própria e jogar uma água no rosto. Os três estão ilhados na bancada da cozinha, e percebo que Kurt se inclina para Rachel e diz algo, notando que me movi. Rachel, ao contrário do que pensei, não me oferece um copo d'água, somente caminha até mim de mãos vazias. Umedeço meus lábios, esperando que minha saliva suprima a minha vontade de água.

- E aí, Bela Adormecida? – ela me pergunta, tomando liberdade de se aconchegar no colchão junto a mim – Melhor?

- Defina "melhor" – minha voz sai com dificuldade e bastante rouca. Rachel me lança um sorriso.

- Fiz o melhor que pude, ouviu?

Sento-me na cama, segurando minha cabeça numa tentativa de minimizar a dor que a consome. É aí que percebo que, afinal, não estou vestida. Não _muito _vestida, quero dizer. Apenas uso uma blusa antiga de alças grossas, mas que gruda demais em mim, e a minha calcinha. Nada de calça, ou de sutiã. Ainda bem que estava coberta com o lençol, assim não devo ter passado tanta vergonha. Apesar de que uma pessoa tão bêbada quanto eu estava não deve sentir vergonha de dormir quase sem roupas. Além do mais, tudo bem. Moro com uma garota e dois caras gays. Não é nada de mais. Certo?

Ah, meu Deus. É, sim. Estou me sentindo perdida e acanhada. Por ter bebido demais, por ter dado trabalho a quem quer que tenha me ajeitado para dormir, por estar acordando com uma cara péssima e por estar quase nua na frente de todos eles.

- Você lutou bastante e quase me afogou na banheira – Rachel está dizendo, e pesco suas palavras com horror – E depois se recusou a se vestir com o pijama que separei e... Bom, acabou assim – ela diz, meio rindo, se referindo à minha blusa e à minha calcinha – Não quis discutir, porque você estava berrando um monte e ameaçou jogar um sapato em mim – seu riso de avoluma, e eu tenho vontade de me enfiar de volta para debaixo do lençol e ficar dormindo até o momento que todos eles varrerem esses episódios de suas mentes – Mas, como eu disse, fiz o melhor que pude.

- Ahn, obrigada. E desculpe – murmuro sem forças.

- Não me importo – ela dá de ombros e com a energia renovada pergunta – Vai querer comer alguma coisa? Você consegue? Não vai vomitar?

- Eu vomitei muito?

- Mais ou menos. Ao menos, acertou boa parte na privada. Vou fazer um chá. Ok? Acho que é melhor, já que seu estômago deve estar meio fraco.

- Obrigada, mesmo.

Rachel não responde e anda até a cozinha novamente. Os meninos sussurram com ela, mas estou dispersa demais para me concentrar na conversa deles. Minha cabeça precisa de mais descanso. Não consigo me livrar da vergonha, porque não imaginava ter de passar por isso. Sempre fui eu quem cuidei de Santana e Brittany quando essas coisas aconteciam enquanto morávamos juntas. Eu gostava de saber que podia me manter sóbria, mas agora? Agora, apenas parece que sou muito irresponsável. Apenas espero que ninguém tenha filmado nada. Porém... E se eu fiz algo bem pior do que minha mente insiste em imaginar? Tenho o direito de saber, certo?

Ok, deixa para lá. Não quero saber. Não quero saber se vomitei em alguém, ou pior, se tirei a roupa e cantei Hot in Here. Não preciso conviver com este vexame. E se alguém souber de algum, realmente, desejo que não venha me relatar.

Não quero esperar pelo chá. Decido que preciso tomar banho, _um_ _de verdade_. Meu cabelo está necessitando muito de uma boa lavada para retirar este aroma nada agradável. Levanto-me da cama e, mesmo de blusa e calcinha, ando até o pijama que Rachel me disponibilizou na noite passada. Encaminho-me para o banheiro sem dizer nada, apenas com a sensação de que não deveria ter nascido ontem. Ou que, ao menos, deveria ter agido com um pouco mais de prudência.

Após o banho, com direito a sais de banho e _muito_ xampu, sinto-me revigorada. Não cem por cento, mas uns 75. Melhor do que nada, penso. Meu cabelo ainda está úmido e pretendo deixá-lo assim, porque me dá a impressão de que estou muito mais limpa do que realmente estou. Agora estou fedendo a aromas deliciosos de pêssego e menta e erva doce. Nada de vômito, ou álcool. Maravilha. Posso respirar de novo e encarar todo mundo – ainda que me incomode encarar a Rachel, já que agora ela tem a ciência de que, na verdade, sou bem mais complicada do que já presumia. Não acredito que cogitei arremessar um sapato nela! Ela apenas estava me ajudando! E muito menos dá para acreditar que quase a afoguei na banheira! Isso significa o quê, que entrou na banheira comigo? Não, não vou me atear a isso... Vou parar de pensar sobre isso _agora mesmo_! A vergonha está triplicando depois deste pensamento. Olho-me no espelho e noto que estou corada. Droga!

Rachel, assim que apresento o meu novo estado a eles, me oferece chá de alecrim com boldo. E diz que vai fazer café, mesmo que eu não seja tão adepta deste vício, pois a glicose, segundo ela, ajuda a filtrar o álcool do sangue. Eu concordo com tudo e aceito suas boas intenções.

A tarde é preenchida com musicais. Não reclamo, pois, na verdade, gosto de toda essa atmosfera acolhedora deles. Posso enxergar que estão _mesmo_ preocupados comigo e que não pretendem me deixar sozinha. No entanto, não posso evitar pensar que não quero ficar sozinha com Rachel. Quer dizer, gosto do silêncio das nossas noites juntas – geralmente com ela estudando, e eu tentando compreender a coleção de seus filmes franceses –, mas, agora... Não sei, agora há uma inconstância. Quero fugir dela apenas porque não consigo suportar ver em seus olhos a confirmação sobre sua vaga decepção comigo. Ela pode estar se mostrando risonha e divertida, entretanto eu _sinto_ que está atuando tudo isso, de fato. Por um momento, chego a pensar que ela, tal como eu, não quer se ver a sós comigo.

Blaine é chamado para "dar uma saída" com Kurt, algumas horas depois. Noto que já está despontando estrelas. Devo ter dormido durante algum musical, pois não tive ciência de que o tempo correu tão ligeiro. Permaneço encolhida no meu lado do sofá, com a cabeça pendente no braço. Observo Rachel de esguelha: ela está se espreguiçando, mas mantém o travesseiro sob a cabeça. Nem eu nem ela nos atrevemos invadir o espaço uma da outra. Há muito silêncio; bem mais do que o habitual. Ela se pronuncia primeiro:

- Vou preparar uma lasanha vegetariana, quer me ajudar, ou ainda está preguiçosa demais? – ela usa seu tom brincalhão, e percebo que seus olhos estão cravados em mim. Não há nenhum constrangimento nela. Parece, portanto, que ela não quer escapar de mim tanto quanto quero escapar dela.

- Nós iremos... Fingir que está tudo bem? – ao invés de lhe dar alguma confirmação, sem me dar conta, as palavras escapam da minha boca mais rápido do que previ.

- _Está_ tudo bem – Rachel afirma – Não está? – sua expressão muda e, mesmo que não eu possa enxergar direito por conta de sua franja, sei que uma de suas sobrancelhas está suspensa, inquisidora.

- Bem, eu quase a afoguei e quase quebrei seu nariz.

- Não quebrou meu nariz.

- Poderia ter quebrado, caso tivesse jogado o sapato em você – replico.

- Mas você _não_ fez nada! Você apenas _disse_ que o faria. É completamente diferente!

- E o quase afogamento? Como isso se sucedeu? – é doentio que eu queria maiores informações sobre isto, mas não posso negar que o que mais me atormenta é justamente este episódio. A banheira. Eu, Rachel e a banheira, para ser mais precisa.

Rachel abraça seu travesseiro como se ele servisse de escudo conta mim.

- Você apenas me puxou. Eu estava fora da banheira, e você, dentro. Você agarrou a saia do meu vestido, basicamente. E eu quase voei para dentro da banheira com você.

- E?

- E ambas levamos um baita susto, e você pediu desculpas. Foi isso. E antes que você pergunte, sim, você tomou banho e se vestiu sozinha. Eu apenas tratei de abrir o zíper do seu vestido para que você não tomasse banho com ele junto.

- Hum. Entendi.

- Por que tudo isso é tão importante? – Rachel quer saber, expressando seriedade demais.

Sinto-me desconfortável diante dela, porque eu não sei a resposta. Porque, de fato, estou encarando tudo isso como se... Não sei, como se, na verdade, ela não fosse uma garota e não devesse ter me auxiliado.

Oh, meu Deus. Não. _Não é nada disso._

A única explicação que me vem na mente é que há exposição em demasiado e que o banho e o meu pijama improvisado envolve muita sexualidade. Não consigo lidar com essas coisas o suficiente para permitir me livrar do constrangimento. O estrago não seria menor se ela fosse um cara e tivesse dito: "Pode tirar a roupa, não estou vendo nada", mas na verdade estivesse vendo tudo.

Porque, inconscientemente, a circunstância mudou as coisas a nossa volta.

E mudou muito mais do que eu gostaria.

Não há como negar: mudou _tudo_.

* * *

**Oi, cherries! Perdoem-me pelo tamanho deste capítulo, ele realmente ficou maior que o habitual, sei disso. Mas espero que o tenham apreciado, eu o adorei escrevê-lo! Obrigada, mais uma vez, pelo feedback! ;)**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

- Já faz uma semana.

Kurt, que está na minha frente saboreando um espaguete ao molho vermelho, limpa os lábios com o guardanapo de papel antes de me responder:

- Dê um tempo, Rachel. Você vai surtar por isso?

- Não estou surtando! – alego na defensiva – Só estou constatando o fato. Não é um fato relevante?

- Se você acha – Kurt dá de ombros, distraído.

- Acho, _sim_. Eu quero dizer, não há motivos para que isso _não_ esteja ocorrendo. Estou certa, não estou?

Blaine, para meu alívio, vem ao meu socorro. Kurt com sua apatia diante o assunto apenas está me deixando ainda mais impaciente.

- É estranho, realmente. Não me recordo de ela estar tão... Ausente. Veja bem, cadê ela agora?

- É a terceira noite – meu tom está enfático como se esta informação decidisse toda a discussão – Não é esquisito, considerando que ela disse que não iria se apaixonar?

- E se ela se apaixonar? E se ela _estiver_ apaixonada, Rachel? O que _você_ tem a ver com isso? – Kurt é um pouco categórico, indicando que ele está tão impaciente quanto eu.

- Não se trata de mim! – exclamo, rolando os olhos. Caramba, por que Kurt sempre encontra um jeito de virar a conversa para mim? – Estou apenas...

- Não me venha com essa! – ele me corta sem piedade – Você está transformando um peixinho dourado em um tubarão sanguinário! Está vendo isso acontecer? Não, não está. Sabe por quê? Por que está confusa e está falando coisas sem nem mesmo refletir direito – quando faço menção de mencionar algo, Kurt logo dispara na frente – Ok, ela está ausente e distante. Está encontrando uma vida fora deste loft. Quem pode culpá-la?

Balanço a cabeça, inconformada com a avaliação dele. Não é este o ponto. Por que apenas _eu_ estou enxergando o âmago da situação? Bem, talvez porque eu esteja usando o meu sexto sentido feminino aguçado para tentar entender e explicar a mim mesma tudo isso. Ou talvez apenas porque... Porque é tão óbvio que se torna estúpido demais e incapacita que os olhos e mentes alheias compreenda a situação.

É, é isso. Todo mundo está ignorando o que vem acontecendo. Eu não consigo fazê-lo, pois estou envolvida. Pensando conscientemente, eu mesma ocasionei tudo isso. Os rápidos cumprimentos e os intermináveis silêncios. Eu é que a afugentei. Por isso, agora, Lucy prefere passar suas noites com o seu quase namorado. Ou, quem sabe, com outra pessoa. Não com Santana e Brittany, já que tenho certeza que Santana me ligaria no mesmo segundo para berrar comigo e me culpar por o que quer que tenha certeza que eu deva levar a culpa.

- Volte aos velhos tempos – Blaine diz.

- O quê? – faço uma careta perdida.

Antes de responder ele me lança um sorrisinho e dá de ombros, como se não soubesse que gesto fazer.

- Nós cantávamos sobre tudo.

- Você quer... Que eu _cante sobre isso_?

- Deve existir alguma canção boa o bastante para revelar o que você está pensando. Posso ajudá-la a encontrá-la, se preferir. Faz tanto tempo que não nos dedicamos a este tipo de coisa.

- Não vou _cantar_ sobre isso! É insano e esquisito. Ela vai me achar uma louca.

- Você já é louca, Rachel – Kurt pontua. Ignoro o comentário.

Minha cabeça para por alguns segundos. Na verdade, ela fica em branco. E me recordo, quase no mesmo instante com surpresa, os primeiros versos de Home For Fall.

Não, não quero cantá-la. Não quero resgatar os momentos Glee. Quero seguir em frente, não cantar sobre tudo. Porque cantar significa... Significa que me importo o suficiente para ter a necessidade.

- Não vou cantar sobre isso – deixo claro num tom decidido.

A quem estou querendo enganar? É claro que me importo. É claro que não quero que Lucy volte a me tratar como uma completa estranha. Porque é nisso que, às vezes, acho que ela pensa agora. Que somos estranhas uma para a outra, muito embora o que sinta seja justamente o contrário. Lucy se tornou uma das minhas melhores amigas – senão a melhor de todas, devido à nossa aproximação meteórica depois que vencemos as nossas adversidades. Não quero vê-la partir, não quero ter a ciência de que ela não está mais certa sobre nossa amizade, não quero dizer adeus. Ela vem preenchendo o espaço oco que Finn cavou no meu coração depois da nossa separação. Com ela por tempo é muito mais fácil aceitar que fui rejeitada pelo meu primeiro amor.

- Você reclama da Lucy, mas você está se fechando também – Blaine declara.

- Não estou, não! – ataco a resposta de imediato, indignada.

- Está – ele confirma – Você acabou de apresentar mais uma prova. Antigamente, você não se esgueiraria dos seus sentimentos, muito menos os deixaria morrer sem ao menos expressá-los artisticamente.

Comprimo os lábios, lutando contra mim mesma e contra as palavras dele. Não posso declarar alto que, sim, ele está correto.

- Certo. Vou trabalhar nisso.

- Oh, Deus – Kurt está abismado – Você _vai_ cantar? Vai ser tão bizarro...

- Vou arrumar outro jeito.

- Ah, Rachel... – Blaine está decepcionado.

- Não posso, simplesmente, dizer a ela "Ok, sente-se aqui, porque agora vou cantar para você". A situação será extremamente mal interpretada.

- Então a interprete corretamente a ela. Que mal tem?

Tem muito mal, sim. Mas não posso explicar agora a eles. Porque, mesmo que Lucy não tenha me esclarecido o porquê as consequências da noite de seu aniversário tenham sido tão importantes, eu tenho ciência dele.

- Já disse, vou trabalhar nisso.

Mas não trabalho, porque Lucy não retorna durante a madrugada. Não que eu tenha ficado acordada esperando-a. Mas, quando acordo no dia seguinte, não a encontro no loft e sua cama está intacta.

* * *

Minha chave escorrega da minha mão.

- Hey – digo para Kurt, que está atacando um pedaço de torta doce.

- Bella Notte? – ele me inquire, elevando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

- Não diga nada.

- Parece que foi, você está sorrindo.

- Eu sempre sorrio.

- Às oito e cinquenta da manhã, num domingo?

Rolo os olhos. Kurt precisa urgentemente parar de andar com Santana. Ainda bem, ao menos, que ela não foi a primeira quem encontrei.

- Não enche – acabo dizendo, por falta de alternativas.

Rachel não está mais na cama, também. Presumo que esteja no banheiro.

- Cadê o pessoal?

- Blaine está tomando banho, e Rachel saiu.

Algo me acerta. Correção: algo _esquisito_ me acerta. Meu bom-humor, repentinamente, sai rolando ladeira abaixo.

- Aonde vocês vão? – foco nele e em Blaine, porque é mais fácil manter a conversa assim.

- Central Park. Está acontecendo um festival de dança perto da ponte Bow. Venha conosco! Ou você vai voltar para o seu namorado apenas para fins sexuais?

- Não é nada disso, só para você saber. E ele sabe que não deve ansiar por amor.

- Você disse a ele que apenas o está usando para sexo? Meu Deus, em que mundo estamos?

- Não disse isso, exatamente. Mas ele... Sabe. Espero que saiba – finalizo falando comigo mesma enquanto procura alguma coisa calórica para comer, porque não desfrutei de um brunch com Finn, nem nada assim – Então, cadê Rachel? Foi antes para o Central Park?

- Não, foi se encontrar com o Ken. Parece que eles precisam trabalhar num projeto musical sobre glam rock, e ele vai ajudá-la.

- Entendi. Nesse caso, preciso dizer que já tenho planos.

- Precisa de mais sexo?

- Kurt, cala a boca. Sinceramente, não se meta, ok?

- Sabe, é tão estranho. Rachel deve estar certa.

Minha ânsia extravasa com rapidez. Minha face está transparecendo a minha curiosidade.

- Por quê? Sobre o quê?

- Não se preocupe, você vai saber. Ela "está trabalhando nisso".

- Trabalhando em quê?

Estou confusa, porém meu coração está tão assustado e desesperado que não consigo me conter.

- Em alguma coisa. Na hora certa, você vai descobrir. Eu espero.

- Mas...

- Não sei, ok? – Kurt perde a paciência – Não faça mais perguntas sobre as quais não vai receber respostas – e então anda até o banheiro e bate na porta – Blaine, quinze minutos. Se por acaso se afogou fique sabendo que não chamarei a ambulância, porque a primeira apresentação começa em meia hora.

Blaine berra algo de dentro do banheiro, mas não consigo interpretar nada.

Agora, estou muito inquieta. Não consigo fingir que estou calma e que não estou me importando com o que quer que Kurt tenha se referido. O que quis dizer com "Rachel está trabalhando nisso"? Trabalhando em quê, precisamente? Não tenho o menor indício do que isso signifique. Por isso, recupero minhas chaves e, sem ter ingerido nada e sem dar atenção ao questionamento de Kurt, saio porta afora.

Dirijo até o pequeno apartamento conjugado de Finn. Quando aciono meu celular para discar para ele, pedindo que desça e me encontre na calçada, recebo uma notificação da minha caixa de e-mails. Rapidamente, a confiro.

_E aí, Fabray?_

_Fiquei sabendo que você ficou um ano mais velha! Quem sabe, da próxima vez que eu aparecer aí, lhe presenteie com uma caixa de bombons com o dobro do chocolate para que isso açucare a sua vida um pouco mais e especialmente o seu humor, ou com um cartão o qual diz "Muito obrigado pelo tempo que perdi namorando você, agora caia fora da minha vida". Mesmo assim, meus parabéns. Não vá machucar mais ninguém, viu?_

_Sam. _

Ótimo. Mais um problema. Mas não tenho tempo para isso agora. E não me importo com o que quer que ele queira me presentear. Pode ser uma bomba nuclear, ou um suéter de coraçõezinhos. Tanto faz. Minha mente não se importa mais com Sam. Ela se livrou dele e está seguindo em frente. Gostaria que ela reagisse da mesma forma com as outras pessoas, também.

"Hey, você", Finn diz. Seu tom de voz delata sua animação.

- Preciso conversar com você. Pode descer por dez minutos?

"Uma conversa sobre término? Por que você terminaria algo que nem mesmo começou? Não sou seu namorado, você nem mesmo me deixou comprar um presente inútil para celebrar seu aniversário! Nós apenas estamos nos divertindo, por enquanto. Ótimos relacionamentos começam com este tipo diversão, fique sabendo".

- É justamente isso. Não quero ter um relacionamento contigo. Você sabe disso. Soube desde o começo.

"Hey, não estou cobrando nada. Minhas noites têm sido ótimas com você por perto, e as coisas estão agradáveis até agora. Por que quer estragar isso?"

Mordo o lábio inferior. Não consigo parar de bater na mesma tecla: que houve um divisor de águas entre tudo o que eu era e sentia. Houve _aquele segundo_ que mudou tudo. Que deixou _o antes_ irrelevante. Resfolego silenciosamente para depois perder as forças.

- Eu sempre estrago tudo – sussurro pelo celular.

"Então pare de se exigir tanto. Ceda um pouco, ok? Não pense que pode estragar tudo. Deixe que tudo se encaixe no seu devido tempo", Finn diz.

É impressionante a maneira como me sinto acalentada pelas suas palavras, as quais ele profere com calma. Ele é tão calmo, tão despreocupado com tudo! Quem me dera ser assim!

- Posso subir?

"Deve", ele responde enfático, "Acabei de preparar panquecas. Você saiu daqui sem nada no estômago, precisa de comida, acertei?".

- É assim que acha que vai me ganhar? – não posso evitar que minha risada escape – Com panquecas?

"E com as minhas o_utras_ habilidades, também. Você parece satisfeita com elas, nem adianta negar, Fabray", Finn usa seu tom convencido e divertido. Quero rir de novo, mas me contenho, apenas dizendo:

- Cala a boca. Estou subindo.

Não gasto nem um minuto para estar defronte à sua porta. Quando faço menção de anunciar minha chegada, parece que ele já está me aguardando, pois, de imediato, a abre. Noto que ele está do mesmo modo que o deixei, à exceção do short preto.

- Mais alguns minutos e vamos poder comer – Finn me informa, me deixando passar para o lado de dentro. O apartamento ainda está bagunçado. Gosto disso; gosto de saber que ele não finge ser outra pessoa para me agradar. Se tudo está desordenado, ele não tem a paranoia de recolocar tudo no seu devido lugar. Ele apenas deixa tudo como está. – E aí, o que fez enquanto estava fora daqui? Aliás, por que voltou?

Dou de ombros, sentando-me na bancada da pia depois de deixar minha bolsa jogada em uma das cadeiras.

- Se tudo isso for saudade, por favor, repita-a várias vezes – Finn fala, olhando para mim com um sorriso.

Deus, ele é tão idiota. Mas um tipo de idiota_ legal_. É bom saber que não me importo mais com as indiretas dele. Elas, na verdade, agora, são o que me mantém tão confortável na presença dele. Elas me revigoram.

- Não consegui ficar lá. Todo mundo saiu. Não queria ficar sozinha.

- Então... – ele aperta os olhos para mim, mostrando-se provocativo – Eu sou a sua primeira opção agora?

- Quem disse?

- Você está aqui, não junto às suas amigas.

- Santana e Brittany? – pergunto e constato que nem mesmo cogitei procurá-las.

Entrei no automático e o caminho encontrado foi Finn. Vim para Finn, não para Santana. Isso é um giro de 380 graus, pode ter certeza. Por que fiz isso? Por que não fiquei no loft e esperei por Rachel? Por que não liguei para Sant e lhe pedi para se encontrar comigo em algum Starbucks?

- Você não se sentiu culpada, sentiu?

- Sobre o quê? – não entendo a que ele aponta e sou obrigada a lhe perguntar. Estou confusa, inconformada e irremediavelmente atormentada. Não consigo chegar a nenhum consenso na minha mente. Estou lutando contra mim mesma à procura de alguma validação. Porém, não encontro nada. Minha mente está vazia.

- Sobre essa situação – ele abrange seu apartamento com um gesto com as mãos – Você e eu. Você sabe, diversão sem amor.

- Eu não sei que passo tomar. Não sei _qual é_ o próximo passo, entendeu? Eu acho que me perdi – tenho ciência de que minha expressão está sôfrega, pois reflete exatamente o meu interior.

- Vamos descobrir juntos, então – ele me assegura.

- Não acho que eu esteja me referindo a você, especificamente.

- Então a quem?

Não posso dizer. Engulo o nome junto com a minha saliva.

- Vamos só... Podemos apenas nos deitar e ficar em silêncio? Sem conversa, sem nada.

Finn desliga o fogão. O cheiro da panqueca inebria meu estômago, que está louco por comida, mas ignoro sua reclamação. Preciso bem mais do silêncio, do conforto que sei que vou encontrar na cama de Finn do que de panquecas.

Nós nos dirigimos para seu quarto e nos deitamos na cama, de roupas. Ele não investe em nenhum artifício para retirá-las, e eu fico agradecida por isso. Ele me abraça por trás, e eu forço meus olhos a se fecharem. Eles não resistem, pois a sensação é boa, me acalma. A respiração lenta e calma dele na minha nuca, seus braço ao redor do meu tronco, o silêncio reinando no cômodo. Sinto-me aconchegada.

- Estou completamente apaixonado por você – Finn declara perto da minha orelha.

Meu coração acelera. Estou em pânico. Não, de novo não.

No entanto, nada profiro. Cedo ao ímpeto de adormecer e, quando desperto uma hora depois, ainda estamos na mesma posição.

Recordo-me da noite na qual Rachel me confessou sobre o pé na bunda que recebeu do ex. "Eu me senti tão desvalorizada, tão... Impotente diante do término. E é por isso que ainda dói, e que vai doer para sempre. Ele foi o meu primeiro amor, meu primeiro beijo, minha primeira transa. É difícil abandonar tudo isso", Rachel me disse. Lembro-me da sensação que ainda me assalta quando essas palavras retornam a ecoar na minha mente. Nunca me senti tão solidária a alguém, nunca tive a vontade de chorar por conta dos sentimentos de outra pessoa. Porque doía em mim também.

Se eu abandonar Finn, ele nunca mais será capaz de abandonar as lembranças que criamos juntos.

Vai doer em mim, caso doa nele.

* * *

**Oi, cherries! Estou postando este capítulo hoje, porque minhas aulas começam a amanhã e talvez eu não consiga postar o Chapter Fourteen à tempo. Caso não haja atualização no meio da semana, fiquem tranquilos, pois sempre haverá no fim de semana! Não deixem de comentar, ok? Beijos e muito obrigada! :)**


	14. Chapter Fourtenn

Ela está quieta. É sexta-feira, mas Lucy está aqui. Fazendo parte da mobília. Não fazendo parte de nós. Quero perguntar-lhe o porquê disso. Por que não está gastando sua noite com seu suposto namorado, o qual ela diz não ser "nada sério, pois não está apaixonada". Ou por que, ao invés de estar dormindo com um cara que ninguém conhece, não está desfrutando de uma Noite Maluca de Sexta com Santana e Brittany. Ninguém, entretanto, ligou para ela para convidá-la a sair daqui. É como se Lucy tivesse sido _esquecida_ por todos aqueles fora do loft.

Para minha satisfação, Kurt quebra o silêncio.

- O que planeja para o recesso de verão? – ele questiona explicitamente para Lucy, que permanece contida no seu pequeno espaço do sofá, afastado de todos nós.

Ela para de encarar a noite lá fora e dirige um olhar para Kurt. Noto que não há variações em sua expressão. Não há absolutamente _nada_ nela, na verdade.

- Não sei. Aspen, eu acho – ela balança os ombros com descaso.

- Jura? – Blaine está surpreso – Não parece animada.

Lucy repete o gesto com os ombros.

- As viagens programadas pela minha família nunca terminam bem sucedidas – ela diz, sem entonação alguma. Sua face ainda continua inexpressiva.

- Você não fala muito sobre a sua família – as apalavras escapam da minha boca antes que eu reflita por um período a respeito.

- Não há muito que saber.

Kurt troca um olhar esquisito comigo, o qual não sou capaz de interpretar.

- Nós sempre voltamos para Lima, neste período – Kurt comunica – O Glee Club conseguiu sinal verde para permanecer aberto durante as férias, tornando-se assim uma espécie de oficina musical de verão, e nós gostamos de retornar para auxiliar os aspirantes a músicos ou a dançarinos.

- Além do mais – retomo a palavra, ansiosa para que ela transpareça alguma reação –, comemoramos o aniversário do Sr. Schue, o coordenador do Glee Club. É meio que uma data que nos remete ao que éramos e fomos, sabe? Apesar de cada um ter traçado um caminho diferente depois da formatura, nos reunimos nesta data em especial para sermos mais uma vez o Glee.

- Bonito isso – Lucy diz, mas noto que não existe muita emoção em suas palavras.

- Gostamos do que fomos – Kurt declara – Aprendemos muito lá. E acho que não exagero quando digo que muito do que somos hoje foi construído dentro daquela sala.

Lucy dá um breve aceno, afirmando que está acompanhando a conversa.

- Parece que vocês tiveram um passado legal – ela fala.

- É e não tentamos fugir dele – adiciono com um quê de segurança que provoca alguma coisa nela. Por um momento, Lucy franze a testa para mim, como se esperasse maiores explicações para minha frase e como se soubesse exatamente o que ela significa.

- Ótimo para vocês, Rachel – o tom de Lucy sugere sarcasmo e impaciência. Comprimo os lábios, porque estou irritada. Ela é ridícula. Não consigo evitar pensar que o que quer que o passado dela tenha lhe feito é algo que, terminantemente, arruinou qualquer possibilidade de resgatar um pouco da felicidade dela. Se que, algum dia, ela tenha sido feliz genuinamente.

Kurt me dá uma cotovelada dolorosa. Reprimo o ímpeto de olhar feio para ele, porque estou focada demais no rosto de Lucy para me permitir deixar escapar qualquer variação dele.

- Você deveria vir conosco – acabo dizendo, pois sei que foi com essa intenção que Kurt quase quebrou uma das minhas costelas.

- Claro. E fingir que fui uma grande estrela adolescente dentro da escola de vocês, e que ganhou prêmios por todos os solos que cantei sem desafinar nas competições. Sem esquecer, também, de fingir que fiz parte de um grupo especial que me fez sentir-se especial.

Eu, Blaine e Kurt ficamos paralisados diante a atitude dela. Todos nós ficamos piscando para Lucy, sem ser capaz de proferir sequer uma frase que possa rebater seu sarcasmo cru e desnecessário.

- Você pode não ter sido especial, mas agora é. Para nós – recupero minha capacidade de falar antes que Kurt e Blaine e não tenho receio de utilizá-la.

Ocorre uma variação no semblante dela. Seus lábios se comprimem como se estivesse retendo toda a sua aptidão de não ceder a minha réplica. Não sei com exatidão o que ela quer retrucar, mas parece ser algo ferino o bastante.

- É mesmo? – a resposta enfim vem – Não vejo isso acontecer – como eu premeditei, seu tom está ferino.

Franzo minhas sobrancelhas, incapaz de esconder o quanto isso está me ofendendo e o quanto ela está equivocada.

- Sugiro que preste mais atenção, então – digo quase na mesma inflexão que ela, para que fique claro que, se ela acha que pode agir como bem entende, eu também posso. Quem disse que não?

- Ahn, bem... – Kurt pigarreia teatralmente – Se quiser vir conosco, será bem vinda. Não é mesmo, Rachel? – ele aperta meu pulso e me lança um olhar significativo. Sua voz está persuasiva.

Dou de ombros. O problema é dela. Eu é que não irei concordar apenas para fazê-la sentir-se um pouco mais inclusa em nossas vidas, quando, muito claramente, ela já abandonou o ambiente há algum tempo.

- Você quem decide – digo apenas por dizer. Apenas para que ela sinta que não me importo com sua decisão. Sei que é uma grande hipocrisia, pois ficaria muito satisfeita se Lucy embarcasse nessa junto conosco. Mas quem pode me culpar? Tudo está _tão_ diferente entre nós! Não consigo mais lhe oferecer o mesmo tratamento de antes, porque ela deixou de fazer o mesmo. Agora, há uma espécie de ressentimento esquisito que não consigo entender de onde surgiu.

Lucy está pronta para retrucar algo, no entanto seu celular toca. Percebo que, antes de ir apanhá-lo, ela me fulmina com um olhar que passa despercebido pelos meninos. Respiro fundo para controlar todas as inúmeras frases que poderia atirar a ela neste momento. Frases, por sinal, nada elegantes ou educadas.

Sua expressão, enfim, exprime algo. Sua face está contorcida de um modo que nunca vi. Meu olhar sobre ela está inquisidor, porém ela o ignora. E então diz:

- Eu já volto, preciso atender isso privadamente – e se tranca no banheiro.

Meu pescoço maneia em direção a Kurt primeiro.

- Que diabos aconteceu? – ele quer saber.

- Alguém deve ter morrido, tenho certeza – Blaine sugere.

- Não acho que ela se importaria, caso fosse algum familiar – faço questão de pontuar com um pouquinho de sarcasmo.

- Eu já comentei que há alguma coisa errada nela?

Ele já comentou. E faço as palavras dele as minhas, no instante seguinte.

* * *

"Quinnie, você está aí?".

Sinto falta de ar. Não, sinto falta de controlar as palavras dela. Por que _diabos_ ela ainda acha que pode continuar a me chamar assim? Odeio essa mulher. Odeio todos eles.

- Estou – minha mandíbula está tão contraída que minha voz mal se propaga.

Ela solta um suspiro aliviado.

"Ótimo. Isso é um sim? Porque você sabe que, apesar de tudo, nós sentimos a sua falta. Pode não parece, mas é verdade. Sei que nos afastamos um pouco depois da sua decisão, mas ainda assim...".

Ah, quanta petulância! Ela ainda tem a audácia de se referir a minha mudança para NY como se o meu despache tivesse partido de mim! Como se ela não fosse uma enorme hipócrita que acata tudo o que meu pai delibera! É corriqueiro que eu ainda reflita se ela tem alguma opinião própria, ou se simplesmente não sabe lidar com nada e acha que deve obediência meramente por ter aceitado se casar para livrar a família da falência.

- Judy, não finja que pode se safar desta. Você o apoiou tanto quanto o fez anteriormente. E, por favor, não coloque sentimento onde não há – minha voz está firme e tingida de raiva.

Deus sabe o quanto eu preferiria aniquilar a relação que, por falta de opções, mantenho com todos eles. Russel ainda diz que "Família é sempre família". Então, mesmo que eu não me sinta mais inserida nesta família, tenho que forjar o máximo de satisfação quando me comunico com algum deles. Ao menos, penso, é Judy quem está ao telefone. Duvido muito que eu conseguiria ministrar algum tipo de respeito com Russel, caso fosse ele.

"Quinn!", minha mãe exclama denotando grande choque. "Quantas vezes já lhe disse que não sou "Judy", mas "mamãe", ou "mãe" para você? Quantas vezes precisarei repetir isto?".

- Para sempre, se tiver paciência. Pessoalmente, sugiro que se canse de tentar me corrigir, uma vez que já provou o quanto você mesma não tem correção.

"Você vai continuar a me atacar até o último segundo desta ligação? Esta ligação, por sinal, que estou pagando um preço muito alto por ser internacional e que tem apenas o intuito de quebrar todo esse muro infernal que você construiu depois que saiu daqui?", ela retoma com a voz revigorada. Ah, coitada. Acho que Judy nunca vai se cansar, essa é a verdade. "Vamos, por favor, parar de brigar só por quinze minutos?".

- Isso é bem a sua cara. Fez o que fez e agora esconde a mão para não ter de lidar com a culpa. Ótimo saber que você cumpriu o seu dever estúpido de esposa fracassada.

"Não admito que fale assim comigo, mocinha! Você pode estar vivendo com o seu próprio dinheiro agora, mas não se esqueça que deve muito a nós!", o tom dela está irritado, o que é inédito.

- Como eu deveria me dirigir a uma pessoa tão fraca como você, _mãe_? – faço questão de ressaltar a palavra com amargura. Depois, minha risada estoura sem previsão. Estou rindo de ódio, sinto isso – E, desculpe a pergunta, mas devo _o que_ a vocês? Todas as minhas dores durante todos esses anos, todos os momentos que tive vontade de fugir de casa para sempre por conta das repressões de vocês, ou apenas o ódio que sinto cada vez que me recordo o porquê minha vida é uma grande piada?

Posso ouvir suas fungadas começarem, tímidas. Não sinto remorso. Preciso que ela sinta alguma coisa. Alguma coisa _real_. Quero que ela sofra um décimo de todo o sofrimento que me compeliu no passado.

"Quinn, por favor", ela retoma o fôlego de modo choramingado. "Quantas vezes precisaremos lhe assegurar que foi para o seu próprio bem?".

- Não, não me venha com essa! Antes de vocês tomarem alguma decisão para o bem de alguém ao seu redor, deveriam se lembrar que não sabem escolher nem mesmo o que é melhor para vocês. Para vocês, desde que escapemos de um escândalo ou que não percamos dinheiro, tudo está ótimo. Mas vocês se perguntaram como eu me senti depois daquilo? Depois de me sentir abandonada e renegada por cada um de vocês?

"Não a abandonamos! Não diga isso, Quinn! Nós apenas...".

- Sei, apenas se cansaram de sustentar uma filha inútil, segundo as últimas palavras de Russel.

"Ele já pediu desculpas! Ele se expressou mal, você sabe que sim! Mas, agora, Quinn, nós temos orgulho de você. E é por isso que surgiu este convite!".

- Têm orgulho porque estou longe de vocês e, assim, não posso criar mais nenhum tipo de empecilho familiar, isso sim! E, para finalizar finalmente esta conversa ridícula, pode dizer para a Francine que tenho planos para esse recesso e que se ela acha que uma viagem forçada para Aspen vai unir a nossa falsa família feliz é melhor que ela se esforce um pouco mais da próxima vez. Boa noite, Judy.

Desligo o celular sem nem mesmo escutar qualquer tipo de réplica por parte dela. Estou respirando raso, como se necessitasse represar o restante de oxigênio que me é vital para sobreviver. Preciso me acalmar, preciso parar de pensar que quero chorar. Fico ali no meio do banheiro, observando tudo, mas sem dar atenção a realmente nada.

Um minuto. Dois. Cinco.

Forço minha vista diante do espelho. Minha raiva se dissipou, porém há um resquício que não sou capaz de identificar dentro de meus olhos. Um brilho diferente, um brilho que não gosto.

Por fora continuo a mesma, porém por dentro estou mais bagunçada do que nunca. Mais perdida do que nunca. Mais quebrada do que nunca.

Sinto, por um momento, que me odeio também. Odeio a pessoa ridícula e fraca que me tornei, que é incapaz de se livrar de seus demônios e encarar a felicidade e a vida de frente. Não tenho influência sobre nada que ronda a minha maldita vida fracassada, a qual insisto em fingir que é perfeita.

As lágrimas escapulam dos meus olhos, e eu escondo meu rosto com as mãos.

Sou tão fraca quanto Judy é. Tão covarde quanto.

Assim que paro de chorar, constato que meu celular está tocando. É Russel. Ignoro a chamada diversas vezes. Ele é insistente. Francine, alguns minutos depois, também tenta me contatar, mas repito minha ação. Não quero fazer parte dessa família. Família deveria nos apoiar, nos amar incondicionalmente e nos fazer sentir confortáveis. No entanto, não é assim que me sinto com eles; sinto justamente o contrário disso tudo. Sinto-me desamparada, amedrontada, sem saber de quem partirá o próximo tapa.

É tarde demais para alguém consertar o que ficou pendente entre nós. Tudo vai ficar mal resolvido para sempre e não me importo nem um pouco. Francine pode continuar com o posto de filha perfeita. Judy pode continuar a fazer o papel da esposa submissa. Russel pode continuar a achar que é dono do mundo. Mas eu... Ah, eu vou consertar as coisas! Não vou continuar a ser essa estúpida fracassada sobre quem todos têm as mais diversas e piores suposições. Sinto-me a personagem da música Miss Nothing. Acho que essa canção me define muito bem. Mas é hora de virar a página e encontrar outra música para mim.

Suspiro fundo e ergo a cabeça. Preciso ser forte. Preciso ser eu, ao menos uma vez. Abro a porta e, de imediato, tenho ciência de que todos eles escutaram minha conversa. Claro que Kurt e Blaine, no mesmo instante, fingem estar engatados numa conversa interminável sobre os Rolling Stones. Mas Rachel não desvia seu olhar sobre mim, muito menos desfaz sua expressão preocupada. Por isso, não me surpreendo quando ela anda até mim, sem se preocupar com nada.

- Está tudo bem? – Rachel inquire.

Um misto de choro e compaixão me inunda, atingindo todos os recônditos do meu corpo. Sua voz está tão suave e tão doce que simplesmente esqueço que meu celular está tocando mais uma vez, dando-lhe brecha para averiguar quem é no visor.

- Lucy? Você quer conversar? – Rachel sobe seus olhos mais uma vez para meu rosto, ignorando, tal como eu, Francine na chamada. Uma onda ainda mais arrebatadora de choro me atinge, porém permaneço firme, constante. Não quero chorar na frente dela. Não quero ser fraca.

Balanço minha cabeça de um lado para o outro, negando.

- Meus planos familiares foram cancelados. Vou para Lima com vocês – minha voz está sussurrada por motivos que não conheço. Acho que porque estou tentando conter a oscilação incutida nela. Não quero que Rachel perceba que tudo o que preciso é ignorar toda essa situação e chorar junto a ela.

Rachel abre um sorriso vagaroso. E então inclina a cabeça.

- Verdade?

Assinto.

E ela faz o que tenho evitado que faça há algum tempo: joga os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, num abraço apertado e sincero. Quase não consigo respirar tamanha a dor que me consome.

* * *

**Oi, cherries!**  
**Como vocês puderam notar, não tive oportunidade de atualizar a fanfic na quarta-feira, e temo que isso venha a se repetir na próxima semana. Por favor, tenham paciência, ok? Não vou deixar de postar, garanto! E desculpe pelos erros - não tive tempo de revisar; além do mais, estou me dedicando a outra fanfic (que, com o tempo, vou ver se posto aqui também) e perdi a ânsia de reler esta. No mais, mereço reviews ainda? Au revoir ;)**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

As duas semanas antecedentes à nossa viagem a Lima correm quase de maneira despercebida. Kurt e Blaine – como habitual nesta época – quase me fazem enlouquecer, pois tudo precisa ser feito: novas inspirações, novas playlists, novas palavras, novo discurso, novos aplausos, nova decoração de aniversário, novos sorrisos. Tudo é novo, de novo. Precisa ser como se fosse a primeira vez, como se tivéssemos acabado de deixar o Glee.

Lucy é a única que não tem preocupações. Nada relacionado a questões musicais, ao menos. De acordo com as sucessões dos dias, noto cada vez com mais frequência que há algo a incomodando, sim. E meu primeiro palpite é sempre seu celular. Digo, quem quer que telefone a ela insistentemente. Diversas vezes achei que fosse o seu "não tão namorado assim", porém um dia antes do nosso voo, tirei isso da cabeça.

- E aí? O que o seu namorado está achando disso tudo? Sobre você sumir durante uma semana? – estamos sentadas defronte nossas roupas, tentando optar por quais delas devem ou não entrar e última hora em nossas malas.

- Ele não é meu namorado, eu já disse isso – Lucy me responde num tom contido – E ele não entrou em depressão nem nada assim, pois ele também tem planos.

- Oh, é? O que ele vai fazer? Perseguir você e encontrá-la em Lima como naquele livro ridículo de sexo que é vendido como um romance?

- Hm, duvido muito – ela franze as sobrancelhas e parece que quer rir, mas não faz nada – Eu não sei o que ele fará, na verdade. Disse que viajaria, apenas. Acho que vai visitar os pais, ou algo assim.

Assinto, dobrando uma blusa decorada com uma coruja.

- E seus pais?

- O que tem eles?

Dou de ombros antes de continuar:

- O que eles estão achando disso tudo? Achei que você iria para Aspen. Você ainda não disse como é que a viagem familiar de vocês morreu tão rapidamente.

Lucy se remexe na cama, e posso ver que está desconfortável; não por conta de sua posição, mas por conta do assunto. Isso faz com que minha curiosidade se agite. Ela dá de ombros também, tentando parecer distraída demais com a filha de roupas a sua frente para se importar com o que irá dizer.

- Divergências familiares – ela responde, simplesmente.

- A viagem foi mesmo cancelada, ou você pulou fora dela?

- Eu não estava mesmo empolgada com Aspen, então tanto faz. Prefiro... Prefiro estar com vocês.

Isso me pega de surpresa. Para quem refutou com tanta convicção que não vê que eu, Kurt e Blaine a consideramos especial isso é reconfortante. Não consigo conter o meu sorriso.

- Tenho certeza de que vamos ter ótimos momentos – eu digo, ainda sorrindo.

Mesmo durante o voo, isso se prova verídico. As fotos tiradas por Lucy capturam nossa alegria e nossa ansiedade. E mesmo quando a apresento para meus pais – que se ofereceram para nos buscar –, Lucy não perde a luminosidade no olhar. Fico satisfeita por constatar que ela está positivamente feliz, sentindo-se especial por nós a termos incluído no nosso roteiro.

- Eles são bastante gentis – Lucy confessa para mim, referindo-se aos meus pais, assim que eles se oferecem para carregar suas malas para o quarto de hóspedes da minha casa.

Kurt e Blaine já seguiram para a casa dos Hummel-Hudson. Lucy propôs se hospedar em algum hotel, mas eu disse que ela _deveria_ ficar na minha casa, e não houve como ela declinar a oferta. E fico feliz por tê-la por perto, assim não me sinto só. Lucy ainda está sustentando sua alegria que, por sua vez, me faz ficar feliz também. Uma hora após nossa instalação, meus pais propõem que saiamos para jantar comida vegetariana – já que minha visita é rara por aqui, meus pais meio que tentam fazer tudo para me agradar, inclusive aceitar comer comida vegetariana se for preciso.

Meus pais se mostram contentes por ter uma convidada no jantar e decidem relatar todos os meus melhores e piores momentos ao longo dos meus vinte anos. Ao menos, não exibiram meus álbuns de fotos, os quais eu apareço com roupas infantis esquisitas demais ou caindo da escada, ou mostrando o meu dente recém-perdido. Por outro lado, Lucy poderia conferir todas as vezes que pisei no palco, desde que tinha cinco anos, e o ano que o Glee Club venceu as Nacionais quando eu era co-capitã.

- Animada para rever seus amigos? – ela me pergunta, depois que meus pais seguem em direção ao final do quarteirão para apanharem o carro para nós. Hiram, como sempre, conseguiu esquecer em qual quadra estacionou e precisa acionar o bip do alarme em todos os carros que encontra.

Estamos caminhando lado a lado, e fico contente por notar que Lucy não tenta impor nenhuma distância corporal entre nós. Não que estejamos nos tocando, mas ela está bem próxima de mim, balançando a sua bolsa nas mãos com distração.

Lucy troca um olhar comigo. Um olhar que não carrega nada além de conforto, talvez. Ela não está impiedosa, muito menos tentando me acatar verbalmente. Está tentando manter uma conversa inócua, numa tentativa de suprir a falta que essas conversas nos fazem. Pelo menos, fazem falta para mim...

Escondo meu sorriso assim que ela desvia os olhos também sorrindo.

- Mantenho contato com todos eles ainda. Mercedes também estuda comigo, Tina ganhou uma bolsa de intercâmbio, por isso não vai poder estar presente. O Artie entrou na Brooklyn Film Academy, e Mike conseguiu créditos extras por estar fazendo parte de uma grande companhia de dançarinos em LA.

- Uau, parece que todos vocês se tornaram alguma coisa.

- Estamos em formação constante, acho – comento – Mas, sim, todos nós conseguimos entrar em ótimas faculdades. Glee nos ensinou a oferecer todo nosso potencial e isso acabou refletindo nas nossas escolhas. Claro que nem todos, como você percebeu, embarcaram em uma carreira musical, mas do modo geral todos seguiram para o lado artístico.

- Incrível, incrível mesmo – Lucy constata e sua voz delata todo o seu deslumbramento. Acho que, bem no fundo, ela deseja ter uma carreira como nós, artística. Digo, quem não quer? E hoje em dia o talento nem é um pré-requisito mais, portanto, literalmente_, qualquer um_ pode ser um músico – Quero muito conhecê-los! Amanhã, certo?

- Yeah. É o aniversário do Sr. Schue. Claro que ele já sabe que uma "festa surpresa" o aguarda, entretanto... É sempre empolgante organizá-la, sabe? Dá a impressão de que mal saímos do McKinley.

- Vocês parecem muito gratos a ele.

- O Sr. Schue foi meio que nosso mentor, sempre estará em nossos corações, assim como o Glee.

- Adoro isso, o jeito como você fala. Você tem saudade dessa época?

- Com Kurt, Blaine e Sam por perto não muito. De certo modo, tudo parece igual junto a eles. Mas de vez em quando gostaria de vivenciar alguns dias de Glee, sim. Algumas festas, alguns momentos hilários. Sabe? Coisas que fazem falta quando me sinto sozinha.

- Mas você não está sozinha – Lucy diz isso como se estivesse perplexa.

- Você também não, ouviu? – devolvo; não me contenho o suficiente e deixo escapar a pergunta que vem rondando minha mente nessas últimas semanas – Você _sabe_ que é especial para nós, certo?

Lucy suspira; seu rosto está impassível. Procuro por indícios nos seus olhos, mas ela não cruza seu olhar com o meu.

- Desculpe-me por aquilo. Foi... Foi realmente idiota – ela diz, pesarosa – Não queria fazê-la sentir-se culpada, ou estranha.

- Está tudo bem – faço um gesto de quem não está se prendendo a nada. Na verdade, eu já sei o quanto ela gostaria de se desculpar. Vi sua vontade todas as vezes que ficamos sozinhas – Eu já esqueci isso – mesmo sabendo que há uma parte de mim que está dizendo "Mentira, mentira, mentira!", concluo a frase sem me abater. Porque, por outro lado, estou totalmente sendo sincera; esqueço este episódio neste segundo, porque me sinto aliviada ao saber que isso não me incomoda mais.

- Meninas, mais rápido! – Leroy grita lá da frente, enfim localizando o carro correto. Sei que ele está com pressa, pois não quer perder a reprise de Saturday Night Live de hoje.

Solto uma risada, sentindo-me mais leve e confortável. Apressamos o passo, enfim.

Leroy tenta nos convencer a assistir o programa junto a ele, mas tudo que tenho na mente é tomar banho, bebericar um bom chá e adormecer escutando Mumford & Sons. Todo o estresse desses últimos dias finalmente está se manifestando e meu corpo reclama por uma calmaria. Junto aos meus pôsteres antigos, às estrelas pintadas a mão nas paredes do meu quarto e, acima de tudo, à minha cama de casal tão preciosa.

Deixo que Lucy use meu banheiro para tomar banho, depois de mim, porque acho mais higiênico. Enquanto a espero se aprontar, fico olhando para o teto e cantando a minha playlist preferida, retirada do musical Funny Girl. São apenas dez da noite, porém acho que Lucy também quer descansar.

- Então é verdade que você é mesmo uma maníaca por organização? – ouço a voz de Lucy precariamente, antes de parar a música do iPod. Retiro os fones e sento-me na cama.

Ela está vestida com um short não muito curto e com uma camiseta grande demais dos Beatles. Seus cabelos estão úmidos, e sua pele parece fresca e límpida. O cheiro de baunilha que emana dela infesta meu quarto cadenciadamente e, de repente, tudo o que consigo pensar é em cupcakes de baunilha com cobertura de morango. Não gosto de baunilha, mas o odor é agradável e suave e não parece incomodar nem um pouco as minhas narinas sensíveis.

- Seu banheiro parece que foi atacado por um bando de pessoas com TOC, sinceramente – Lucy elucida, e arranca de mim um sorriso.

- Sou assim desde criança. Meu antigo psicólogo dizia eu tinha esse comportamento para suprir a falta da minha mãe. Precisava ter as coisas no controle, mesmo que fossem apenas os vidros de xampus do banheiro – termino com um risinho.

- Aparentemente, isso vai além. Sua vida inteira parece ser mantida no controle. Você não relaxa nunca?

- No palco. Sempre me senti livre no palco. Porque acho que é o único lugar onde me sinto realmente segura, onde me faz sentir em casa. Onde sei que não vou errar e que ninguém vai pisar em mim.

Nunca confidenciei isso para ninguém. O fato de que, longe dos holofotes, não sei quem sou. Aliás, não sou boa o bastante. Sinto que os palcos é o meu lugar, é o local para o qual nasci estar, futuramente. É por isso o Glee é importante para mim: mostrou-me o caminho, mesmo que eu já o tinha em mente. Ele me impulsionou a conquistar o meu verdadeiro lugar neste mundo. Alguém que precisa brilhar, que precisa ser reconhecida pelo seu talento; talento o qual tenho de sobra, afinal não estaria na NYADA se não o tivesse.

- Quem iria querer pisar em você?

Lucy, sem pedir permissão, acomoda-se na minha cama. Não reclamo, pois não é como se ela fosse uma estranha. É bom saber que a intimidade que construímos ao longo desses meses perdura.

- Acredite, muita gente. Já fui pisada por muitos ao longo da vida.

- Sabe... Estive pensando. Eu nunca a ouvi cantar e, supostamente, você está numa escola de preparação musical.

Recordo-me do que disse a Blaine. Que iria trabalhar em expor o que penso para Lucy. Claro que não cheguei a um consenso. Não pretendo cantar a ela. Quanto desse meu gesto pode ser incompreendido? _Todo ele_, para ser mais precisa. Que tipo de pessoa chega na outra e diz que precisa _cantar para ela_, para que seja devidamente entendida? É insanidade. E pelo que sei, Lucy já me considerou por algum tempo uma louca irreversível; não preciso que sua impressão ganhe alguma validação. Então... Pensei em abordar a situação por outra maneira. Deve haver uma maneira mais fácil. Conversação, por exemplo. É por isso que as pessoas conversam: para solucionar perguntas, para se conhecer melhor, para declarar o que quer que esteja a fim... Porém, parece que até mesmo conversar com Lucy tornou-se inconstante. Sempre me atrapalho no que pretendo dizer, ou não sei ao certo o que dizer.

- Vou ter uma audição na primeira semana de recomeço às aulas. Pode vir, se quiser.

As sobrancelhas dela se erguem. Ela parece em dúvida.

- Não assim. Não quero vê-la cantar por obrigação.

- Não é uma obrigação – rebato na mesma hora, um pouco ultrajada – Eu _gosto_ de cantar. Cantar é minha vida, faço isso de coração.

- Então cante.

- O quê? – meu coração é assaltado por um susto imediato – Você quer que eu cante _agora_?

- Por que não?

Awake My Soul aparece na minha mente. Meu coração se descompassa com o ritmo da melodia que escuto no meu cérebro. Parece que vou morrer, literalmente. Não quero cantar pra ela. Muito menos fazer isso agora, sem preparação alguma ou sem refletir sobre isso o bastante para enfim tomar a iniciativa.

- Um dia, ok? Não agora. E-eu nem mesmo tomei meu chá de mel e limão para limpar minha garganta!

Pareço fora de controle, agora. Pareço estar tendo um surto psicótico. Ou um ataque do coração.

Muito bizarro. Com certeza, a estou assustando. Olho para Lucy. Ela ainda sustenta as sobrancelhas suspensas. Há surpresa em suas feições.

- Hey, acalme-se. Apenas fiz uma pergunta. Por que está tão nervosa?

Meu coração. Ataque do coração. Ataque do coração.

- Cansaço – praticamente vomito a palavra com esforço.

- Ok. Então você promete que, depois de três xícaras de chá de mel com limão, você vai cantar para mim?

POR QUE ELA QUER QUE EU CANTE PARA ELA? DE ONDE SURGIU ESSA IDEIA MALUCA? AH, MEU DEUS! SERÁ QUE ALGUÉM DEIXOU ESCAPAR ALGUMA COISA? SERÁ QUE KURT OU BLAINE DISSERAM QUE EU CANTARIA PARA ELA? VOU MATAR ESSES DOIS, REALMENTE VOU!

Minha boca está entreaberta, procurando as palavras certas. Sim? Não? Talvez?

Não consigo respirar. Realmente não consigo.

- Claro, por que não? – tudo sai muito rápido e não tenho certeza se realmente disse o que disse. Eu disse? Preciso respirar. Gostaria que ela se afastasse mais para que eu pudesse respirar algum oxigênio que não esteja infestado de aroma de baunilha – Pinky promise – adiciono sem pensar coerentemente.

- O quê?

Estendo meu mindinho no ar, no espaço entre nós.

- Não acredito que você é esse tipo de pessoa! – Lucy ri, observando meu dedo.

- Aprendi isso com o Kurt. É uma promessa que não posso quebrar.

- O que acontece se você quebrar? – Lucy quer saber e copia meu gesto – Você morre?

Rio e digo:

- Não! Bem, espero que não! Apenas... Bem, acho que vou desapontá-la, certo?

Lucy concorda com a cabeça, e nós entrelaçamos nossos mindinhos. Esse gesto parece mais íntimo do que me recordo. Já fiz muitos pinky promises durante o colégio, porém nenhum deles pareceu tão_ importante_.

Lucy elimina o que quer que a esteja impedindo de ficar mais próxima de mim. É um movimento realizado com muita lentidão – tanta que mal o noto de imediato; apenas quando percebo que nossas mãos estão prensadas entre nossos corpos é que vejo que, uau, há _muito_ verde nos olhos dela. Como nunca registrei isso antes? Um de seus ombros está desnudo por conta da camiseta larga demais, e sua pele é realmente bem mais pálida do que minha mente lembra. Por que vivo perdendo detalhes dela? Eu tenho detalhes irrelevantes, mas Lucy... Cada vez que a observo pareço fazer crescer a lista de detalhes novos que encontro nela.

E ela está tão perto de mim, agora...

Minha mente elabora uma constatação. Parece que ela vai me beijar. Não. Apenas parece que ela _quer_ me beijar.

Fecho os olhos. Por que não? Não é isso que as pessoas fazem quando estão prestes a serem beijadas? Ou será que eu deveria mantê-los abertos para enxergar a expressão dela? Ou, talvez, para receber a confirmação dessa constatação maluca da minha cabeça? E se sua intenção _não for_ me beijar?

Abro os olhos. Não porque quero ver se ela fechou os dela, ou porque ela está rindo da minha atitude. Oh, não. Descerro-os, porque nossa pinky promise foi quebrada; nossos dedinhos não estão mais conectados, foram distanciados com certa pressa. Maneio meu pescoço, procurando-a. Lucy não está mais na minha frente. Não está em lugar algum do meu quarto.

Ela bateu a porta e foi embora.

* * *

Há uma batida. Pisco meus olhos para o teto. O quarto é simples, decorado em branco e cinza. Há armários chiques e enormes e uma TV de plasma. As cortinas são cinza chumbo assim como a coberta que está nos meus pés.

Outra batida, mas forte. Insistente.

Não mudo de posição. Já estou desperta há uns quinze minutos, porém não encontro animação ou disposição para me levantar. Para sair do quarto, precisamente. Não quero lidar com o que quer que esteja porta afora.

Mentira. Sei que posso encarar os Berrys; são loucos e gentis como a filha. Mas Rachel? Não serei capaz de encará-la. Não quero abrir a porta e dar de cara com ela, pois sei que é ela que está batendo.

Droga. Mil vezes droga.

Preciso fugir daqui. Que se dane se quebrarei a promessa de me manter por perto. Rachel terá de conviver com a decepção. Do mesmo modo que terei de conviver com o remorso que sinto.

Fui tão estúpida! Ainda não consigo apagar a imagem de seus olhos se fechando e de sua expressão em expectativa. Vai ficar comigo para sempre.

- Lucy? – a voz de Rachel, suave, diz. Ela está insegura. Fecho os olhos com força. Preciso apagar tudo o que houve ontem. Absolutamente tudo. Qualquer pedacinho que insistir em ficar pode ser que me enlouqueça ainda mais – Você está acordada? Hey?

Noto que sua voz está perto de mim, que não existe mais a barreira imposta pela porta do quarto. Levo um susto e abro os olhos no mesmo instante. Estou em pânico. Rachel está parada com a mão na maçaneta, me olhando. Agarro a coberta que está nos meus pés e me cubro com ela, ciente de seus olhos acompanhando meus movimentos.

- Você está se sentindo bem? Perdeu a hora, sabia? – Rachel contesta, não necessariamente num tom severo.

Preciso inventar algo. Qualquer coisa. Dor de cabeça? Dor de garganta? Dor... no coração?

Meus olhos não a encaram, ao contrário: voltam a mirar o teto.

- Ok. Já vou – é o que consigo dizer com dificuldade. Parece que há um monte de algodão obstruindo minha traqueia.

- Precisamos sair em vinte minutos – Rachel me informa – Combinei com os meninos que estaria lá para averiguar tudo antes do início da comemoração.

Isso me dá uma ideia. Sou genial. Sou a Lucy ninja!

- Quem sabe... Você poderia ir na frente e averiguar o que for preciso. Kurt ou Blaine poderia me apanhar quando a hora certa chegar. Mais fácil, não?

Rachel ainda está estática, mas então desfaz o feitiço que a mantém parada e anda para perto da cama. Seus lábios estão contraídos e parecem transparecer irritabilidade.

- Sério? – ela pergunta. Sua voz está tingida de uma raiva contida.

Finjo que não detecto sua raiva e apenas digo:

- Claro, não quero atrasá-la.

Rachel cruza os braços. Ela está trajando um vestido escuro e curto salpicado de bolinhas muito pequeninas o qual é sustentado por finas alcinhas. Há babados abaixo da cintura e um único sobre seus seios. Ela parece confortável nele.

- Não acredito – ela diz. Seu tom está incrédulo, e sua cabeça se move de um lado para o outro quase imperceptivelmente – E-eu a convidei para vir para que ficássemos juntas e olhe só! Você está desunindo tudo! O que vai falar depois? Que não pode aparecer na festa, porque não quer se intrometer no meu clubinho musical? – Rachel está possessa, é a única palavra que encontro para descrevê-la. Seu rosto expressa toda a incredulidade e a raiva que está sentindo.

Está doendo em mim. Está doendo _muito_ em mim cada palavra que ela profere com o intuito de impelir alguma reação em mim. Mas permaneço inescrutável, lutando contra mim mesma. Preciso lutar.

- Diga alguma coisa! – ela comanda com mais energia ainda.

- Nem tudo é sobre você, Rachel.

Isso a acerta como uma grande onda que ela não previu. Ela é engolfada num vórtice esquisito; sua boca se abre como se precisasse de todo o ar do mundo para si enquanto seu semblante expõe uma ferida sentimental. Não, é mais que isso: ela esta novamente impotente. Estou fazendo-a recordar do momento o qual seu ex-namorado a fez sentir-se uma inútil.

- Ótimo! – a palavra é dita de modo rasgado e há muito ressentimento em seu tom – Não apareça! Não faça parte de algo especial ao menos uma vez na vida! Seja essa pessoa incógnita que ninguém é capaz de desvendar! Devo ter me engando quando pensei que você fosse se tornar minha melhor amiga!

Rachel sai, respirando alto. Se ela não tivesse ido embora tão rapidamente, podia jurar que ouviria um som semelhante a um soluço baixo.

Ouço vozes no corredor, mas não consigo entender o que proferem, porque estão baixas demais. Afundo-me ainda mais no colchão e puxo a coberta com ainda mais vontade sobre mim. Maldito pesadelo! Maldito término de noite, na verdade. Penso que se a noite passada não tivesse terminado naquela situação confusa nada disso estaria ocorrendo. O desenrolar dos fatos, com certeza, seria outro. Eu já estaria acordada há tempos, já estaria arrumada para me apresentar de forma decente aos velhos amigos de Rachel e estaria muito animada para conhecê-los. Porém, agora... Apenas estou sustentando todo esse desconforto descomunal dentro de mim. Essa coisa esquisita que está se apoderando dos meus pensamentos e que me faz dizer coisas horríveis. Não acredito que não fui capaz de amenizar a situação. Poderia ter dito que me vestiria em cinco minutos e que nem ao menos precisaria de um bom café da manhã. Poderia ter dito que sentia muito por tê-la feito fechar os olhos na minha frente, em expectativa. Poderia, inclusive, ter dito que me sentia ridícula que tê-la deixado sozinha, de olhos fechados, e com uma imensidão de ansiedade impressa em seu rosto.

E tudo o que disse foi "Nem tudo é sobre você, Rachel".

Eu mereço ser abandonada e renegada depois dessa. Exatamente como meus pais procederam comigo. Mereço esse tratamento mais do que nunca, reconheço.

Rachel deve me odiar. Não a culpo por isso. Eu mesma me odeio neste instante.

A vontade de continuar na cama é mais forte do que nunca. Não tenho motivo algum para sair daqui. Ninguém deve estar ansiando por mim. E tenho certeza de que tudo o que os Berrys querem é que eu fique o mais longe possível da filha deles. Quem não iria querer que uma pessoa horrível como eu, depois de tudo o que a fiz pensar e sentir e ouvir, ficasse longe de uma menina tão doce como Rachel? Consentir nossa aproximação seria como juntar almas opostas numa sala pequena.

Porém, uma hora mais tarde alguém me tira dos meus devaneios.

- Hey, querida.

É Hiram. Está vestido com um look despojado e, ao contrário do que achei, seu rosto está suave. Não parece estar me amaldiçoando mentalmente, nem maquinando um modo doloroso de me assassinar e fazer parecer acidente.

- Oh, olá – cumprimento.

- Talvez não seja uma boa hora, mas... Nada acontece duas vezes da mesma maneira, por isso vá atrás. A chance é sua. Se eu fosse você, colocaria um vestido que emane muito alegria e entraria no meu carro, para que eu a leve até o McKinley. O que acha?

Não consigo dizer nada por um momento. Esse cara é louco, ou o quê?

- Ela está bastante magoada – comento.

- Nunca o suficiente – ele me responde – Então, o que vai ser? Vai perder a sua manhã encarando o teto, ou vai mostrar que pode conseguir o que quer?

Mas o que eu quero, exatamente?

Hiram não explica e sai do quarto. Jogo o que me cobre para longe e procuro algo que se encaixe com a descrição do pai de Rachel. Escolho um vestido rosa-bebê florido – mas sem ser exagerado – e calço um sapato alto cor de salmão. Maquio-me muito rapidamente e estou pronta.

- Sr. Berry? – chamo-o, descendo as escadas.

- Você é igualzinha a ela – Sr. Berry sorri para mim quando me vê –, talvez um pouco menos persistente. Vamos, não temos muito tempo.

E não temos mesmo.

Tenho cinco mensagens perdidas ao longo de quinze minutos, todas do Kurt e com o mesmo dizer:

_CADÊ VOCÊ? _

Respondo depois de passar bastante tempo observando a paisagem de dentro do carro de Hiram:

_CHEGANDO!_

Não obtenho mais nenhuma mensagem, o que me faz pensar que todos estão ocupados demais comendo torta doce e cantando canções de Parabéns.

- Não se esqueça de sorrir – Hiram me diz, assim que ele estaciona na entrada da escola – Primeiro andar. Mas os cartazes coloridos lhe guiarão, tenho certeza.

- Obrigada, _muito_ obrigada! – não penso muito e o abraço apertado. Quando bato a porta do carro, ele me deseja boa sorte com as mãos.

O local está deserto. Não há indicação alguma de que existam pessoas transitando por aqui. Será que isso está certo? Será que Rachel não mencionou que a festa ocorreria em outro lugar, num restaurante, num salão distante? Não me recordo, por isso sigo em frente. Os cartazes! Preciso ficar atenta aos cartazes coloridos!

- Procurando alguém?

Viro meu corpo num átimo para o outro lado do corredor vazio. Ah, Rachel! Sinto vontade de dar pulinhos!

- Oi! Eu estava procurando... Você.

- É por esse lado – Rachel diz, indicando o final do corredor onde está. Ando até ela, e começamos a andar em direção à sala – Já estouramos o champanhe e Sam já distribuiu as fatias de bolo, mas ainda não houve nenhum pronunciamento nosso, ou do Sr. Schue. O que você está fazendo aqui?

Estou com medo de falar a coisa errada, mas tomo fôlego e digo a única coisa que sou capaz:

- Quero fazer parte de algo especial.

- Ahn, entendi.

Sua expressão e sua voz estão impassíveis. Não expressam nada. Noto que não há mais raiva, embora gostaria que mesmo se houvesse, que ela a expusesse para que eu entenda o que está acontecendo na sua mente.

- Não quero nos desunir – tento outra abordagem, uma que a obrigue a expelir suas emoções – Quero... Quero agradecê-la por ter me convidado para tudo isso.

Ela desacelera o passo. E então olha para mim. Seus olhos estão intensos – mais intensos que o normal.

- Eu entendo que você queira se sabotar o tempo todo, mas, por favor, não faça isso conosco. Porque se isso se repetir _nunca_ vou perdoá-la, ouviu bem?

Sua voz, tal como seu olhar, está intenso. Está firme, apesar de polido. Não há raiva, apenas severidade. Penso que ela está me tratando como uma mãe que repreende seu filho. Ela não altera a voz, nem utiliza de qualquer artifício para me intimidar. Rache está sendo apenas... Rachel.

- Você tem a minha palavra – digo e repito o gesto de ontem. Pinky promise.

Rachel faz seu olhar recair no meu dedo, contudo não junta o dela ao meu. O que faz é retornar a caminhar. Livro-me do baque esquisito dentro de mim e a alcanço. Não falamos mais nada.

- Seja bem-vinda ao Glee Club – Rachel me diz, antes de abrir a porta da sala.

Estou ansiosa. Quero ver essas pessoas que fizeram parte do passado de Rachel, que a tornaram quem é, que a fizeram sentir-se especial. A decoração é toda colorida com confetes e balões e estrelas. Há pianos e instrumentos musicais em cantos específicos do recinto. O grupo é grande, talvez 10 ou 11 pessoas. Todos estão conversando animadamente e parecem reconfortados pelas presenças uns dos outros. Ouço gargalhadas masculinas e vozes femininas empolgadas.

- Hey, pessoal – Rachel chama a atenção dos que estão perto de nós – Essa é a Lucy.

Olhos curiosos me analisam. Vejo sorrisos calorosos e logo algumas mãos apertam as minhas, dizendo palavras de cumprimento.

- Espere... Você disse "Lucy"? – uma voz conhecida pergunta. Procuro a pessoa – Lucy? – o garoto se dirige a mim como se não pudesse confiar no que seus olhos veem.

Olho para ele. E para Rachel. Ela olha para mim.

- O quê? Você conhece a Lucy, Finn?

Oh, meu Deus. Finn Hudson. O meu "quase namorado". Finn Hudson em Lima? Finn Hudson no clube musical da Rachel? O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

- Ela... Eu e ela... – Finn tenta explicar, mas palavras lhe faltam. Ele apenas fica ali balbuciando, olhando de mim para Rachel, sem acreditar direito.

E eu menos ainda.

E tudo fica muito pior quando um cara se adentra na sala e diz:

- Certo, eu não consegui roubar mais nada além disso. Quem vai querer?

Conheço essa voz também. Nunca, aliás, poderia me esquecer dela. Só por precaução olho para ele. Fico estática. Não, não, não. Eu estou no inferno, ou o quê? Isso daqui não deveria ser uma reunião de velhos amigos musicais, coisa e tal?

- Hey, Berry, quem é a sua am... – ele corta a frase na mesma hora – Quinn? Você não tinha ido para Nova York?

- Quinn? – Rachel especula, olhando para ele e para mim, alternadamente – Não, Puck, essa é a Lucy. Nós dividimos o loft com K...

- Não, Berry, essa é a Quinn – ele diz para a Rachel e, de repente, olha para mim sarcástico – Você tem uma nova identidade, e eu não fiquei sabendo disso?

E então eu saio correndo, sem nem olhar para trás. Tudo o que sinto é pânico e uma vontade imensa de vomitar o que quer que ainda esteja no meu estômago da janta de ontem.

* * *

**Oi, cherries!**  
**Mil desculpas pela falta de atualização e tenho mais uma "má" notícia: ontem fiz uma prova para conseguir um estágio na minha faculdade e a lista dos classificados sai na segunda; se eu conseguir uma vaga, as postagens REALMENTE serão feitas apenas nos fins de semana. **  
**Mas, por favor, não desistam da fanfic, porque DE MODO ALGUM estou abandonando a história, ok? Já tenho a fanfic toda escrita no word, o grande problema é atualizá-la aqui! :) Anyway, o que acharam deste capítulo? Muitas emoções juntas, né? *-* Mereço reviews? Beijos!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Lucy está indo embora. Está correndo do Glee Club. Não entendo. Estou encarando suas costas, mas não entendo o que está se passando.

Puck e Finn ainda me rodeiam; Puck não parece se importar com nada do que aconteceu, apenas continua a devorar os brownies que surrupiou da cozinha do refeitório; Finn, por outro lado, está tão confuso quanto eu.

- Alguém... – me manifesto, sentindo estar perdendo toda a razão – Alguém poderia me explicar quem é Quinn e... – meu olhar encontra o de Finn, que mantém o dele perdido – O que você tem a ver com a minha companheira de loft, que, pelo que sei, chama-se Lucy...

Finn, repentinamente, se afasta de mim. Ele parece nervoso e inquieto.

- Finn?

- Olha, a culpa não é sua, ok? Nem minha, para falar a verdade! – seu tom está na defensiva e se não o conhecesse muito bem diria que ele está surtando – Eu não planejei nada disso!

- De que está _falando_? Nada disso _o quê_? – franzo minha sobrancelha severamente, louca por respostas.

- Lucy, você sabe...

- Quinn. – Puck retorna a dizer. Há certa intimidade quando profere este nome.

- Que história é essa? – pergunto a ele.

Sinto meu coração bater nas costelas, muito forte. Minha respiração está tão pesada! Parece que acabei de mergulhar vinte metros em mar aberto. Meus pulmões parecem comprimidos demais, exigindo mais e mais ar para conseguirem me manter em pé. Não vou conseguir aguentar.

- Eu a conheci há alguns anos. Muitos anos atrás, na verdade.

- Onde? Quando? Em que circunstância?

- Hey, uma pergunta de cada vez, Nancy Drew! – Puck diz com desdém e sem aparentar estar impaciente. Na verdade, ele está mais calmo do que qualquer um – Onde? Em Belleville. Quando? Acho que há uns seis anos. Circunstância? Intercâmbio cultural para o Canadá. Fiquei hospedado na casa dos pais dela. E ela se chamava Quinn, não Lucy.

- Ela... É uma agente da CIA? – Finn sugere.

- Não, Finnesa – Puck ri, rolando os olhos – É apenas uma mentirosa com dupla identidade.

Há lágrimas nos meus olhos; não sei bem quando elas despontaram, mas estão fazendo minha visão ficar turva.

- _Você está mentindo_ – alego com raiva – Não há sentido nesta história maluca, Puckerman! – tento afastar as lágrimas piscando, mas apenas pioro tudo; elas escapam dos meus olhos, e rapidamente as seco.

- Rachel, está tudo bem? Você está _chorando_? – Sr. Schue se aproxima de nós três e exibe surpresa no rosto. Percebo que ele nem ao menos percebeu Lucy se infiltrar por aqui por... Não sei, cinco segundos?

- Não, estou bem, Sr. Schue. E-eu apenas preciso de um minuto. É a emoção, você sabe. Glee, as músicas, todos nós juntos novamente...

- Quem fará o discurso? – Finn inclina-se na minha direção, preocupado, e sussurra.

Oh. O discurso! Se eu me afastar agora, quem fará o discurso? Eu sempre faço os discursos, mesmo que isso irrite todos os outros. Mas que se dane! Sem discurso este ano! Quem disse que todas as comemorações precisam de discursos? Nossa presença já não é o suficiente?

- Fique com ele, faça o seu melhor – respondo a ele.

- Mas eu n...

- Que se dane! – esqueço-me de meu autocontrole e praticamente berro – Volto daqui a pouco!

E também saio da sala; não correndo, claro.

A princípio, saio desembestada, sem direção. Onde procurá-la? Aonde eu iria? Então lembro que Lucy – ou seria a tal Quinn? – não está familiarizada com o McKinley e que deve estar perdida em algum lugar. Repasso os possíveis locais na minha mente. Sala de Multimídia. Banheiro. Campo de Futebol. Refeitório.

Onde? Onde ela pode estar?

Aciono meu Iphone. Ninguém atende, e eu nem mesmo escuto nenhum tipo de música ecoar pela escola. Total silêncio. Será que foi embora? Mas como, considerando que seu carro continua em NY e, muito provavelmente, Hiram ou Leroy a trouxe até aqui? Como é possível que tenha se perdido? Droga, por que me desencontrei dela? Deveria tê-la seguido, não a deixado escapar. Agora, meu coração parece estar miúdo no meu peito. Minhas lágrimas banham completamente meu rosto, por puro desespero. Não sei o que me aguarda. Não quero desvendar a verdade. E se a verdade for justamente a que eu mais temo? A que Puck apresentou a mim e a Finn? Não quero lidar com ela. Não vou conseguir lidar com ela.

Ouço passos na minha direção. Lucy! É a Lucy! Só pode ser...

- Rachel?

Oh. Kurt. E Blaine.

- O que aconteceu? Por que está aqui? Cadê a L... _Você está chorando?_

- AH, MEU DEUS, KURT! SIM, EU ESTOU CHORANDO, ESTÁ BEM? ESTÁ VENDO ISSO? SÃO LÁGRIMAS! LÁGRIMAS, KURT! KURT, LÁGRIMAS! SATISFEITO AGORA?

Kurt arregala os olhos, pasmo. Troca em olhar com Blaine, do tipo que explicita o quanto está preocupado com a minha sanidade mental. Deve estar considerando me levar a algum grupo de apoio, ou algo assim.

- Rachel Berry, _que diabos está acontecendo com você_? – ele me inquire.

- Lucy. Eu a perdi. Você a viu? Preciso achá-la, preciso conversar com ela, preciso... P-preciso fazer qualquer coisa!

É, estou parecendo uma criancinha que acabou de perder o dente. Maravilha.

- Certo – Kurt se aproxima de mim e afasta minha franja de meus olhos, para que possa secar meu rosto – Apenas deixe-me entender. Por que Lucy não está comendo bolo conosco, e por que você está aqui, chorando feito uma depressiva narcótica?

- Apenas me diga o-onde ela es-tá! – exijo saber, ainda com o emocional abalado.

- Não a vimos, Rach – Blaine diz. Adoro como ele sempre é o mais centrado de nós – Mas vamos procurá-la juntos, tudo bem? Ela não pode ter ido longe, faz somente alguns minutos que a vi, e ela não conhece nada por aqui. Vamos, banheiro. Garotas gostam de chorar lá.

Ele coloca as mãos nos meus ombros e me faz girar para o outro lado; então, ainda me tocando, me guia pelo corredor. Adoro o modo como eles sempre estão me apoiando, mesmo que eu esteja agindo como se tivesse perdido a razão.

Os banheiros do andar estão vazios. Meu desespero se avoluma. Não sei ao certo por que o sinto com tanta intensidade, porém não consigo me desvencilhar dele. É porque a perdi? Ou porque ainda vou perdê-la?

- A biblioteca! – sinto-me num desenho animado, exatamente quando uma luzinha se acende em cima das cabeças dos personagens. Claro! Ela vive comentando que adora a biblioteca da NYU, que se pudesse ficaria lá para sempre, apenas observando pilhas e pilhas de livros sobre Técnicas Fotográficas...

Praticamente saio correndo na frente deles. Kurt e Blaine precisam acelerar o passo para me alcançarem. Bingo. Ela está sentada em frente à biblioteca, bem no banco onde eu mesma já passei algumas tardes... E Blaine está certo. Ela está chorando. Leva um susto quando nos vê parados diante dela.

- Vocês não deveriam estar festejando? – Lucy pergunta, contendo a oscilação de choro na voz.

- Deveríamos, mas então... – Blaine tenta responder, mas eu o atropelo.

- Diga-me que Puck está mentindo! Que minhas suspeitas de sobre você ser especial ainda são válidas! Porque juro que se tudo o que ouvi for verdade... E-eu... - não consigo terminar, porque um soluço rasga minha garganta. E quando me dou conta, meu choro está crescente. Não consigo olhar para ela do mesmo modo mais. Não consigo insistir na ideia de que vou perdoá-la, porque é minha melhor amiga. Agora percebo que não importe quantas vezes ela se desmanche em lágrimas na minha frente, ou quantos pinky promises consolidamos, ou quantas vezes ela me faça sentir vontade de fechar os olhos a sua frente, aguardando por algo que nunca virá... Nada disso importa, porque não vou perdoá-la. Nunca.

- Nós não sabemos o que está acontecendo – Blaine indica Kurt enquanto eu fico ali, ridiculamente, apenas tentando controlar o meu choro antes de prosseguir qualquer coisa –, mas... Uau, isso está parecendo muito sério. O que está acontecendo, meninas?

- E-ela é uma mentirosa! Mentiu sobre tudo! – as palavras escapam como tiros da minha boca e não consigo compreender como sou capaz de dizer algo tamanha a dor e ódio a que estou sendo acometida – Ela conhece o Finn e, se minhas suspeitas estão corretas, _ele_ é o tal namorado dela! E... E Puck! Ele a conhece também! Parece que _todo mundo_ a conhece à exceção de nós três!

- Mas o garoto... Não pode ser Finn, Rachel – Blaine diz, em tom muito tranquilo, talvez para tentar surtir algum efeito parecido em mim. Isso apenas me deixa ainda mais com raiva.

- Alguma vez ela disse o nome dele para nós? – contesto – Alguma vez ela o apresentou a nós? Alguma vez ela agiu como se não soubesse do que estivesse fazendo? Está na cara que ela armou para nós! PARA MIM!

- N-não! – Lucy diz a palavra parecendo sufocar, mas eu não me importo. Quero que ela se sufoque, que ela desapareça, que ela...

- QUEM É VOCÊ, AFINAL? – grito, sustentando meu semblante molhado e mortificado. Quero arremessar algo nela, ou gritar até meu fôlego acabar numa almofada. Preciso arrancar essa coisa horrorosa que estou sentindo – O QUE VOCÊ PRETENDIA AO SER ACEITA NO LOFT?

- N-nada, Rachel! Não é n-ada disso! – ela diz, com a mão sobre o rosto.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO MAIS EM VOCÊ! E É MELHOR RETIRAR TODAS AS SUAS COISAS DA NOSSA CASA, PORQUE NÃO QUERO VÊ-LA NUNCA MAIS! QUEM SABE, PODE FICAR COM O FINN TODO PARA VOCÊ! NÃO ERA ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUERIA? POIS BEM! FIQUE, PORQUE EU ODEIO VOCÊS DOIS!

E então eu saio correndo dali, porque não consigo mais suportar encarar essa pessoa que eu achei que conhecesse. Essa pessoa que deixei fazer parte da minha vida como alguém que merece toda a importância do mundo.

Adeus, seja lá quem você seja.

* * *

Já assisti a muitos filmes sobre noivas que fogem de seus casamentos. Sobre mulheres que adiam o inevitável. Sobre espiões treinados que se salvam da morte. E o que dizer sobre a Cinderela? Perdeu o sapatinho na sua fuga e conseguiu arrebatar o coração do Príncipe! Ou seja, sua fuga do Baile Real foi essencial para seu conto de fadas alcançar a felicidade.

Fugir, é preciso encarar, pode ser a resposta para muitas situações. Situações sobre as quais você não tem o menor controle, ou as quais apenas aniquilam com qualquer tipo de felicidade sua. Como um Beijo da Morte. Ou algo assim.

Por fim, Blaine e Kurt não conseguem se mover. Rachel sai correndo para algum lugar, mas eles ficam. Estão me encarando, céticos. Ou talvez com raiva também. Não sei ao certo, porque minhas lágrimas não me deixam confiar no que estou enxergando através delas.

Kurt pigarreia. Ele está incomodado.

- É uma história estranha essa.

- Não... Kurt, eu juro que não é nada assim – eu engrolo um pouco nas palavras, porque minha voz está embargada por demais.

- Não sei se acredito em você, também.

Blaine lança um olhar repreensivo para ele, mas não diz nada.

- Kurt, por favor... Deixe-me explicar. Apenas deixe que e...

- É melhor não, entende? – seu tom está um pouco enojado, não raivoso. Isso soa pior em meus ouvidos – A Rachel é minha melhor amiga. Custei algum tempo para admirá-la e para considerá-la digna da minha amizade, mas quando isso aconteceu, eu disse a mim mesmo que não deixaria que ninguém a machucasse, sabe por quê? – Kurt está falando muito rápido, então não espera minha resposta – Porque, apesar de não aparentar, Rachel não é inquebrável. Acho que você percebeu isso logo no começo de sua estadia no loft. Viu o quanto ela estava reclusa e praticamente no fundo do poço. E tudo por conta de um cara que não lhe deu o devido valor. Ela é frágil, Lucy. E quando ela confiou em você, ela mergulhou de cabeça. Não sabia o que poderia acontecer, mas arriscou, porque você a fez sentir-se segura. Sabe com quantas pessoas ela se sente assim? Talvez apenas com nós dois. E agora... Agora você a quebrou de novo. E, sinceramente, não sei se ela vai conseguir deixar isso para lá. Sugiro que realmente saia da vida dela. É melhor para todo mundo – e ele também se vai. Não preciso fazer nem um esforço, sei para onde ele está indo. Está indo à procura de Rachel.

Não percebo, mas meu choro cessa. Meus olhos estão molhados e tento fazer o melhor possível para retirar toda a meleca que sobrou do meu rosto, por conta da maquiagem.

- Estou com o carro do meu pai, posso levá-la para a casa da Rachel – Blaine fala, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Há alguma possibilidade de eu ficar na sua casa?

Ele titubeia um pouco, pesando os prós e contras. Prós: ainda sou amiga dele, e ele não quer me deixar no meio da rua. Contras: eu magoei uma de suas melhores amigas e não mereço nada em troca, nem mesmo uma cama. A cabeça dele pende para o lado, e ele suspira, cedendo.

- Claro que há. Venha.

Ele me ampara, para minha surpresa. Andamos devagar pelo corredor, até alcançarmos a saída. O sol ainda está forte e a brisa fraca que leva meus cabelos de um lado para outro me faz ficar um pouco mais calma.

Não explico nada ao Hiram, quando ele inquire o que estou fazendo. Claro que ele está me vendo carregar minhas bagagens para a sala, ele não é cego. Mas não entende meu comportamento. Fica ali, me olhando e tentando, inutilmente, conversar.

- Obrigada por tudo, Sr. Berry. Diga que eu deixei um tchau para o Leroy. Vocês são incríveis – é tudo o que digo, porque não estou em condições de explicar que estou deixando a casa deles, pois alguma coisa saiu do controle e acabou atingindo a amizade que eu tenho com a filha deles. Ou melhor, que eu _tinha_ que a filha deles. Sei que ele já se disponibilizou a me auxiliar uma vez, mas será mesmo que é capaz de relevar mais isso e dizer que eu deveria correr atrás do que quero? Porque, sinceramente, não sei o que quero. Nem sei, ao menos, o que vou fazer...

- Mas, querida...

Não explico, apenas sorrio e aceno. Blaine está me esperando.

- Muito obrigada – agradeço a ele, mas Blaine meramente dá de ombros. Ele não está confiante. Está duvidoso quanto ao que está fazendo, sabe que está indo justamente contra aos sentimentos de Rachel, porém está me abrigando ainda assim. Fico realmente grata. Não sei o que faria sem ele.

Quero telefonar para Sant e chorar com ela e lhe contar tudo o que houve. Mas sei que não é a melhor opção. Não há nada que ela possa fazer, por hora.

Blaine me acomoda em seu quarto, pois não há outro disponível. A casa de seus pais é pequena, diferente da dos pais de Rachel. Mas não reclamo. Não tenho por que fazê-lo, já que ele está, mesmo contra a vontade, cedendo solidariedade a mim.

- O que pretende fazer, agora? – ele quer saber, sentado diante de mim. Estou acomodada na cadeira reclinável defronte de sua cama, e ele está na cama, me observando atentamente e com muita seriedade. Está tentando captar quaisquer mudanças na minha fisionomia que delatem o quanto sou mesmo uma mentirosa, embora eu ainda não tenha entendido praticamente nada do que se desenrolou depois que entrei no Glee Club.

- Passagens novas.

- Você pode ficar aqui até o final da viagem – Blaine me garante, mas sei que não posso pedir tanto. Não quero que ele se indisponha com Rachel também. Não quero ferrar com a vida de mais ninguém, porque acho que é isso que significa as palavras de Kurt sobre eu ter quebrado Rachel de novo – Não vou me incomodar. Eu ainda nem entendi o que aconteceu.

- Nem eu – confesso, bem baixo.

Ele não questiona nada. Fica ali parado, na mesma posição.

- Santana vai ficar feliz por saber que você vai retornar a morar junto a ela.

- Acho que sim.

Transcorrem dois dias. É o suficiente. Não quero mais forçar Blaine a conversar comigo, como se não tivesse ciência do que está acontecendo com a Rachel. Não peço informações sobre ela, mas sei que ela deve estar ainda com raiva.

Quando piso em NY mais uma vez, parece que vou desmoronar. Estou desamparada, sem direção, carregando um vazio esquisito dentro de mim. Estou oca, é isso. Não sinto nada, estou anestesiada. É esquisito.

Sou abraçada por Santana e Brittany. Faço força para não chorar. Não quero derramar mais nenhuma lágrima, quero ser forte.

- Minha Lucy Ninja! Bem-vinda à bordo! – Santana diz, ainda me abraçando com força – Quero dizer, de novo. Seu lugar ainda está intacto no quarto!

Tenho a impressão de que Santana não quer deixar escapar nada doloroso demais para não me abalar ainda mais.

- Você me ajuda a remover tudo? – pergunto, referindo-me às minhas coisas no loft.

- Tia Snixx está aqui para isso, meu bem! – há algo na voz dela que me faz sorrir, mesmo que sem sentir felicidade alguma. Olá, velho hábito, senti sua falta! – Logo, logo tudo voltará nos eixos! E você vai esquecer esses meses pavorosos que viveu naquele antro de pessoas sem-graça!

- Obrigada – não tenho nada melhor para lhe oferecer.

O CD de Camera Obscura ainda está no carro dela. French Navy está tocando e, repentinamente, tudo explode. Não consigo combater minhas lágrimas. Santana emudece o CD e procura uma estação boa. In The Sun atinge meus ouvidos e, de repente, tudo o que sinto é culpa. Muita culpa. É difícil mesmo levar a culpa, noto. E não preciso ouvir She & Him para ter ciência disso.

- Certo, certo! – Santana fica desesperada – Disco! Britt-Britt, cadê aqueles CDS?

- Achei que você estivesse em depressão por conta da ausência da Lucy e os retirei daqui – Brittany diz.

- Tudo bem, vamos ficar em silêncio. O silêncio é uma boa, não é? – ela me questiona. Mas eu não estou em condições para confirmar nada. Meus ombros se chacoalham devido aos meus soluços e estou abraçando minhas pernas. Quero muito, muito mesmo, ficar sozinha, esquecida em um canto inóspito da Terra – Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Isso não é o fim do mundo!

Não entendo o que ela quer dizer. Não entendo mesmo. Permaneço afogada nas lágrimas até o final do percurso.

Ainda estou incapacitada uma hora depois. Estamos bebericando cafés muito amargos no sofá, caladas. Santana é a primeira a se manifestar.

- Então? Você falou com ela depois daquilo?

Não respondo. Não há o que responder, e eu sei que Santana já sabe a resposta.

- Olha, isso é ridículo – ela perde a paciência, rolando os olhos – Você não tem culpa pelo ex-namorado dela ter se interessado por você sem saber quem você era. Já ouviu falar em coincidências? Sim, elas existem. Aí está. Uma infame coincidência!

- Ela nunca mais vai querer me olhar, depois disso.

- As pessoas crescem. São capazes de esquecer o passado. Isso também existe.

- Não sei o que isso significa.

- Significa que ela vai perdoá-la, Lucy.

- Quinn.

- O quê? – ela pergunta, pega de supetão.

- Meu nome é Quinn.

Santana franze a testa.

- Certo. Quinn – ela assente – Vai ficar tudo bem, Quinn.

Pisco para ela.

- Você... Por que você...

- Você acha mesmo que eu deixaria isso escapar? Tive o privilégio de dar alguns telefonemas preciosos. Sei que você era a Quinn em Belleville.

- Você falou com o Puck?

- Seu primeiro namorado que ferrou com a sua vida? – ela ergue uma sobrancelha – Sim. Absolutamente. Não deixo passar nada. Meu plano de vingança já está sendo arquitetado, não se preocupe.

- Não, não quero vingança. Quero somente... Esquecê-lo.

- Talvez você possa esquecê-lo. Mas vai esquecer a Rachel?

Desvio meu olhar. Pensar na Rachel dói meu coração. Abraço meu corpo, depois de largar a xícara de café. Não quero chorar. Não quero.

Santana se aproxima de mim e me abraça.

- Ah, querida. Vai ficar tudo bem. Não agora, é claro. Mas... Um dia, quem sabe.

- Não vai, não vai não – sussurro, com o meu rosto enfiado no ombro dela – Porque... Eu já estou apaixonada por ela.

Minha declaração não faz com que ela me largue e comece a dar pulinhos pelo quarto, finalmente dizendo que "sabia que eu iria mudar de time". Santana apenas fica me ninando.

- Tudo bem, ninguém liga – ela enfim diz – Ainda somos uma trindade. Você sendo Quinn ou Lucy, ou gostando de um cara perdedor ou de uma garota com sérios problemas cognitivos.

- Rachel não tem problemas cognitivos – digo, por entre meu choro – E eu... Eu não pedi por isso. Aconteceu.

- Sempre acontece. Acho que a gente não se dá conta logo de cara – para minha surpresa é Brittany quem diz isso.

- Eu não entendo. Isso não deveria estar certo. Não posso estar apaixonada por ela. Rachel é tão... Quero dizer, até cinco meses atrás ela estava sofrendo absurdamente por um garoto!

- Isso não muda nada. E a situação é sobre você, não sobre ela.

- Eu? – olho desesperada para ela. Meu coração está em pânico – Mas eu não sou... O que está pensando.

- É difícil no começo, eu sei. Eu também não queria aceitar que, na verdade...

- Eu não sou gay, Santana! Por Deus! – tenho vontade de berrar para ela, mas tudo o que continuo a fazer é chorar.

- Ok, ok. Não importa se você é ou não gay. O importante é que você ainda é a mesma pessoa. Apenas não deixe ser definida por rótulos medíocres, entendeu?

- Entendi.

Não me sinto melhor, ainda assim.

* * *

**Oi, amores! **  
**Tenho dito: está difícil postar durante a semana, sinto muito. Não consegui, por enquanto, vaga no estágio, porém meu tempo livre está bastante escasso. Sinto muito fazê-los esperar pelos fins de semana, mas será assim daqui pra frente. O bom é que a fanfic está acabando (terá apenas mais uns quatro capítulos) e vocês não precisarão sofrer mais! Espero que tenham apreciado este chapter! No mais, reviews? Beijos!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

- E então? – Kurt me pergunta.

Não me movo. Meus olhos estão grudados na porta, mas não consigo fazer nada além disso.

- Não consigo fazer isso.

- Certo. Então deixa que eu faço – Kurt diz, sem muita paciência. Apanha sua chave e a coloca na fechadura. Destranca a porta e gira a maçaneta.

Estou atenta a tudo isso, porque parece um rito de passagem. Meio tipo um divisor de águas. Antes de eu batê-la, há uma semana, como eu estava? Feliz e animada. Estava prestes a embarcar numa viagem perfeita e com muitas lembranças agradáveis. E, agora, quando enfim Kurt abre a porta e se adentra no loft... Como estou? Quebrada, meio remendada, talvez. Vazia, esquisita.

Dou o primeiro passo. Ele é o mais difícil. É como se inserir num programa de Alcóolicos Anônimos e ter de admitir que convive com um vício que está te matando pouco a pouco. Você não quer admitir, não quer ser taxado de nada, quer ficar ali na sua cadeira escutando os outros participantes relatarem sobre seus casos pessoais, sobre a vez que um pai quase atropelou seu filho na garagem porque estava bêbado demais para discernir o que estava à sua frente e sobre a mãe solteira que tentou se suicidar com medicamentos tarja preta e um litro de vinho.

Você pensa: é um acidente. Essa gente perdeu a noção; ninguém quis ferir ninguém, nem mesmo se ferir. Suas capacidades estavam limitadas.

Mas é aí que está: minha capacidade também está limitada. Não consigo sequer lidar com o caos sentimental que se incutiu em mim há alguns dias, como conseguirei lidar com esse loft que me remeterá a tantas lembranças que faço força para reprimir, para esquecer, para fingir que nunca existiram?

- Rachel? – Kurt me confere. Ele está me conferindo bem mais vezes que o habitual. É como se estivesse, na verdade, averiguando se não perdi a cabeça, se não estou tendo um ataque de pânico, ou um ataque do coração. Ele não quer me perder, é esse o fato. Fica me rondando para que eu não faça nada que ele não aprove com antecedência. Colocar um saco plástico na cabeça, ou cheirar canetas marca-textos. Qualquer coisa fora do contexto o faz me trazer "de volta", sempre chamando meu nome com cautela.

- Hum? – respondo precariamente. Sinto falta de ar. O vazio se intensifica.

- Você vai ficar aí parada na soleira? Entre, antes que eu tenha que te mover com minhas próprias mãos.

Faço o que ele pede. Movo-me, mas não muito. O suficiente para que eu, enfim, esteja dentro do loft e consiga fechar a porta. Isso aqui parece uma prisão. Parece que meu banho de sol terminou e que retornei para a minha cela cheia de sombras.

Está tudo diferente. Ela não está mais aqui. Nada dela está aqui mais. Tudo se foi. Cada pedaço, cada parte, cada cheiro. Não há indícios de que ela esteve por perto por todo esse tempo. Tudo limpo demais, desabitado demais, sem cor demais. O espaço que antes ficava sua cama agora revela o tablado e isso é a pior visão de todas. Gostava de olhar para o lado e vê-la folhear seus livros sobre Fotografia, ou sobre Freud, ou sobre lagartos amazônicos. Dói não vê-la preenchendo o espaço com seus abraços inusitados e seu riso suave. As lembranças, entretanto, precisam ir embora também. Preciso fazê-las desaparecer como ela fez com seus pertences.

- Eu ainda acho que você dev...

- Não, Blaine. Fica na sua – Kurt responde de modo sério.

Blaine, porém, não desiste. Ele lança olhares impacientes para mim e para Kurt.

- A Rachel nem a deixou se explicar! Isso não é justo! – ele alega, insistente.

- Não interessa. Não há explicação suficiente para o que essa garota fez, você não vê? – Kurt diz abertamente, mas noto que faz uma aproximação repentina de Blaine e diz, num tom mais baixo – Já a viu assim alguma vez, além do episódio com Finn?

- Por isso mesmo. Ela sabe e compreende que as coisas terminaram entre ela e o Finn.

- O que quer dizer? – rebato na mesma hora, recuperando minha fala.

- Bem, você não está certa do que sabe nem do que compreende, neste momento. É por isso que não consegue seguir em frente.

- Como posso "seguir em frente" se em menos de uma semana ela destruiu com todas as certezas que eu tinha formulado?

- Então arranje um jeito de reformulá-las!

Fico olhando para ele. Inacreditável! Isso é realmente...

- Você não entende nada – é o que digo, incrédula.

- Certo. Então talvez seja melhor você hibernar mais um mês na sua cama para depois acordar numa bela manhã e conhecer outra colega de loft – Blaine me diz sarcasticamente, sabendo que isso vai doer em mim. Esquivo-me dele. Abraço meu tronco, tentando me proteger de suas palavras, mas é impossível rejeitar o que sinto; é constante, como um grande alarme soando no meio da noite indicando perigo.

- Blaine! – Kurt exclama, furioso.

- _Vocês_ é que não estão entendendo nada – Blaine ressalta, e seu olhar recai em mim com um intuito diferente, mas não consigo defini-lo, por isso apenas dou de ombros e o ignoro. Avanço para minha cama e me desfaço nela. Quero fechar os olhos e mergulhar num sonho cor de rosa, cheio de canções antigas, daquelas que me fazem querer dançar e convidar todo mundo para dançar junto comigo. Porém, não adormeço; fico piscando repetidas vezes para o teto, analisando todas as ranhuras dele e seguindo os padrões do laminado. Conto 23 ripas de madeira envernizada. Reconto. Perco a conta e começo pelo outro lado. Faço isso repetidas vezes, até não suportar mais mirá-las.

Preciso seguir em frente, sei disso. Por isso, apanho meu iPhone e digito uma mensagem que espero que seja respondida no mesmo segundo que envio.

_Quer tomar um café?_

A resposta demora dois minutos inteiros para vir. Não consigo desgrudar meus olhos da tela, apenas aguardando.

_Claro, por que não? ;) Cadê você?_

Estou ansiosa como uma aluna colando na sua primeira prova. Lanço olhares furtivos para Kurt e Blaine, para averiguar onde eles estão, o que estão fazendo e se estão de olho em mim. Boa parte do tempo, estão sim. Mas fingem que não enquanto desempacotam suas roupas e se vidram no X Factor.

_Encontre-me no Zeze Flowers & Café, 398 E 52nd St. Chego em vinte minutos ;)_

- Preciso de uma carona.

- O quê? Para onde? Quem vai encontrar? – Kurt logo começa seu previsível interrogatório, e eu rolo os olhos.

- Você vai conversar com ela? – Blaine diz esperançoso. Quase posso antever o momento que jogará seus braços ao redor de mim, todo feliz.

Corto sua empolgação:

- _Não._ Vou tomar um café com Brody. E aí, Kurt? Cadê minha carona?

- Rachel... – Blaine diz, decepcionado, e parecendo querer falar bem mais.

- Estou seguindo em frente. Começando agora – viro-me abruptamente para ele, tentando lidar com a excitação tomando meu corpo por estar fazendo algo novo.

- Não, você esta se forçando a fingir que está seguindo em frente. Isso é totalmente diferente. E é uma ideia muito maluca e infantil.

- Que seja! Kurt?

- Onde? – vejo que ele está lutando por dentro. Não quer me perder de vista. Mas, olhe só, preciso crescer. E não farei isso perto de você, por mais que queira.

Pego minha bolsa e sorrio para ele, agradecida e aliviada.

- Tem certeza disso? – Kurt me pergunta, depois de um gigantesco silêncio. Ele está acelerando o carro para virar na esquina do bistrô.

- É um _café_, não uma noite alucinada de sexo.

- Você sabe que não tem a obrigação de seguir em frente agora, não sabe?

- Pelo que eu me recordo, e você vai concordar comigo, meu primeiro e último relacionamento terminou há alguns meses, de modo que estou completamente apta a voltar a estar disponível – soo meio contundente demais, mas apenas quero indicar que estou segura da minha decisão – Luc... Aquela garota não era nada minha, agora vejo bem. Não há motivos para eu perder minhas noites na frente de musicais depressivos se posso estar bem acompanhada por um cara que aprecia estar comigo. E que não está transando com o meu ex-namorado.

Saio do carro, porque Kurt acaba de estacionar um pouco mais à frente da entrada do bistrô, por conta da fila que já está formada no meio-fio. O dia está agradável; nem frio nem calor e há nuvens decorando a imensidão azul acima de mim. Fico grata por ainda ser quatro da tarde e por estar trajando um vestido bonitinho o bastante para arrancar qualquer tipo de elogio de um cara.

Brody me aguarda numa das mesas perto da janela; o vejo e aceno. Adentro-me no recinto que não é tão sofisticado quanto a maioria dos bistrôs da região, e isso me deixa mais confortável. Gosto de simplicidade.

- Hey, Rach – Brody se levanta e me cumprimenta com o seu típico abraço – Viagem turbulenta?

Não confidenciei nada para ele, nada além de "Preciso voltar para NY" e "Algumas coisas imprevisíveis detonaram com a minha dita paz dos estudos". Não especifiquei, por exemplo, que coisas foram estas. Não mencionei Lucy, ou Quinn, ou Finn. Preferi manter em segredo a situação em si, apenas para me precaver. Não sei bem até onde posso confiar nele, então mantive silêncio sobre a verdadeira turbulência na viagem.

- A pior de todas – sorrio para ele, mesmo que no fundo não esteja com o mínimo ânimo para sustentar este gesto – E você? O que fez durante esta semana?

- Aprimoramento.

- Que significa...?

- Passei algum tempo sendo o entregador de toalhinhas macias e de água fresca e de cafés fortes e quentes à Cassandra. Foi um desperdício de tempo, mas me manteve ocupado.

- De jeito nenhum! Sério?

- Ela me convidou, disse que atuar como seu ajudante me cederia alguns créditos extras, e claro que não pude recusar.

- Uau, isso é ótimo, não? Você está progredindo. No próximo recesso, aposto que estará limpando o apartamento dela e passeando com o cachorro.

Ele ri, e fico satisfeita por isso. Seu riso me mantém operante. Ao menos, ninguém está contando histórias tristes sobre o voluntariado no asilo, ou sobre ter ficado os últimos dias na cama assistindo a reprises de The Big Bang Teory.

- E seus amigos, como estão? – ele me pergunta. Tento pensar em algo para desviar o assunto, porque isso me deixa com um gosto amargo na boca. Arrependimento completo.

- Tudo bem com todos – digo, sendo bem sucinta para não abrir brechas para novos questionamentos acerca disso.

- Você está diferente – ele observa, apertando os olhos para mim – O reencontro não foi bom?

- Prefiro deixar isso de lado. Vamos ao café, uh? Tem um com canela que é simplesmente irrecusável, você precisa experimentá-lo.

E assim acabar qualquer tentativa da parte dele de ficar por dentro do meu recesso. Bebericamos o café com tortinhas especiais durante algum tempo, engajados em conversas inúteis sobre o futuro e sobre a NYADA. Nada pessoal demais.

Não é nada de mais. No fim, a excitação acaba cedendo, porque o encontro se torna casual demais. Andamos pelas lojinhas da redondeza, e ele me leva para o loft. Quero ser capaz de ser mais ousada que de costume, mas não consigo me forçar até o limite. Despedimo-nos com um "Obrigada pela companhia" e um abraço sem maiores intenções. Nada desmedido, nada subliminar.

Penso que estou um pouco mais leve, um pouco mais em ordem, mas a sensação perdura apenas até o momento no qual eu enfim chego ao último andar do prédio.

- Ah, meu Deus, o quê... – praticamente ofego assim que o vejo. É como uma assombração.

Finn está sentado ao lado da porta do loft. Está ali parado, olhando para o chão, aguardando alguma coisa. Ou alguém. E não preciso ser vidente para presumir que está esperando por mim. Sua expressão quando me vê delata minha constatação.

- Kurt não me deixou entrar – ele diz, levantando-se e se ajeitando melhor, exibindo um pouco de nervosismo – Parece que você tem outra visita agendada para hoje também.

Agora _eu_ é que fico nervosa. E ansiosa. E desesperada. Outra visita? Quem? Quem poderia aparecer aqui e convencer o Kurt a deixá-la esperando por mim _dentro_ do loft? Não faço ideia, realmente não faço. Meus pais? Claro que não, nos vimos há algumas horas. E eles nunca que se deslocariam de Lima para NY apenas para me visitar por algum motivo que pode ser muito bem discutido por telefone.

- Eu... Eu queria conversar com você, sobre... Você sabe, aquela coisa esquisita com a Lucy, ou a Quinn, seja lá quem ela é.

- Não dá. E eu estou seguindo em frente, você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Rachel, dá para descansar a sua mente louca só um pouquinho e entender que eu não fazia a mínima ideia de que vocês dividiam o loft? Como eu saberia, se ela nunca me contou nada realmente relevante sobre a vida dela? – seu tom está frustrado e um pouco culpado. Oh, é ótimo reconhecer isso, a culpa. Ele não pareceu senti-la quando me largou.

Isso soa familiar.

Essa garota também nunca dividiu detalhes importantes de sua vida. Se ela tivesse dito algo, eu teria sabido sobre Puck, ao menos. Que ainda não sei a história inteira. Tudo o que sei é que ele era o hóspede da casa dos Fabray em Belleville, apenas. Nada mais. Depois do aniversário do Sr. Schue não nos falamos mais, exatamente como não tive mais contato com Finn – até agora, óbvio; e sua visita já está me dando pânico. E náuseas. Preciso me livrar dele o mais rápido possível para que possa receber a minha visita.

Saia da minha frente, Finn Hudson. Não dá pra perceber que eu não quero mais nada de você?

Hm, aparentemente não.

- Ok, quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não me importo – digo sem paciência alguma; mas que droga, por que eu sou tão pequena? Se não fosse, poderia já tê-lo jogado das escadas, ou algo assim – Agora, dê licença. Preciso cuidar de coisas realmente importantes. E você não é mais uma delas.

- Típico da sua parte – ele comenta, com um risinho – Então é isso?

- É isso. Adeus.

Milagrosamente, consigo me esgueirar por entre ele e o corrimão da escada – acho que ser pequena, afinal, tem lá suas vantagens – e estou cara a cara com a porta do loft. Não olho para trás, não sei se ele está resistindo estupidamente, ou se está descendo os degraus. Não quero e não vou olhar para trás. Vou apenas seguir em frente. Esse é o sentido da vida: esquecer o passado e se focar no futuro.

Quando destrancou a porta, encontro Santana com um vestido vermelho sedutor demais para um encontro entre "velhas amigas" – apesar de eu saber que ela me odeia por algum motivo que não tenho ciência –, sentada em um dos banquinhos da cozinha e desfrutando de um bom café e de uma conversa interminável sobre o que parece ser esquilos dançarinos falantes. Ou sobre esquilos assassinos falantes.

- Santana? – pergunto, embora meus olhos a estejam enxergando muito bem. A verdade é que estou muito confusa. Santana aqui? Achei que ela nunca mais quisesse pisar em qualquer lugar que eu estivesse presente; claro que o aniversário da... Ok, hora de calar a boca e seguir em frente. Não posso fazer reviver lembranças do passado que, talvez, foram todas mera ilusão.

- E aí, Berry? – ela me cumprimenta de longe. Agora, sua feição e sua voz perderam o tom brincalhão. Ela está austera, e isso me intimida um pouquinho.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – inquiro, me aproximando dela.

- Preciso levar uma conversa de mulher pra mulher com você, Hobbit.

Estou encrencada. É isso. É claro que sim. Ela vai defender aquela garota, porque é isso que acontece quando coisas esquisitas desse nível explodem na sua cara. E Santana parece ser do tipo que comprar briga de qualquer um, inclusive de uma pessoa tão mentirosa que nem o nome é verdadeiro.

- Meninas com testosterona em excesso – Santana diz para Kurt e Blaine –, por que vocês não vão dar um passeio pelo quarteirão? Não garanto que a Berry aqui estará intacta no final da conversa, mas vou tentar não usar muito as minhas garras.

Eles concordam, porque confiam nela, apesar de tudo. Quero gritar para que não se movam, pronta para dizer que não se deixa uma amiga nas mãos de uma amiga da inimiga, mas sou incapacitada. Santana está me lançando aquele olhar que diz claramente para eu não interferir em nada até que ela termine sua tortura verbal – e depois, talvez, dê início à tortura física.

- O que você quer? – uso meu tom mais duro, tentando surtir algum efeito. Tentando demonstrar que também não estou para brincadeiras. Afasto-me dela e a observo de longe, com os braços cruzados e com a pior cara do mundo.

- O que _eu_ quero? – Santana começa a rir, com sarcasmo.

- Se veio aqui para se rastejar no lugar daquela lá, pode esquecer – começo, ainda sustentando meu tom rude. Não estou mais tentando intimidá-la, estou sendo sincera; estou _mesmo_ inflexível, não vou voltar atrás apenas porque ela está na minha frente agindo como a amiguinha em missão de paz – Não importa se ela envie o Andrew Garfield como porta-voz das dores e dos arrependimentos fingidos dela. Não quero mais vê-la. Deixei isso bastante claro quando enfim a verdade veio à tona.

- Parou de desperdiçar sua saliva? – Santana questiona, tão irredutível quanto eu – Ótimo. Agora cale a boca e me ouça.

- Você n...

- Acredite, eu tenho todo o direito – ela assegura com muita confiança – Primeiro, você arrancou a minha segunda melhor amiga do lar dela. Segundo, você praticamente me indispôs com ela porque é egocêntrica e infantil demais para aceitar que, sim, Rachel, você tem defeitos que ninguém é capaz de suportar. Terceiro, você não concedeu a chance de ela se defender de nenhuma acusação sua, concedeu? E é por isso que agora sou obrigada a vê-la agir, desde o dia da chegada dela, como se um vírus da Zumbilândia a tivesse atacado. Sabe quantas vezes ela chorou ao ouvir seu nome ser mencionado sem querer? _Todas_. Sabe quantas vezes eu a vi chorar por conta de outra pessoa, além de você? _Nenhuma_. Ela é forte, sim, mas todo mundo tem o seu limite. E você, está na cara que está apenas focando no próprio limite. Chegou a pensar se as poucas palavras que atirou a ela naquele último dia a afetaram tanto quanto a afetaram? Ao menos deu atenção aos sorrisos dela, antes de você acabar com tudo? Você consegue se recordar de quantas noites vocês passaram sozinhas, sendo amigas e sendo vocês mesmas? Vai dizer o quê, _que nada disso importa_? Parou pra pensar que tudo foi _real_ pra ela _desde o começo_? Que, apesar da evidente parte insuportável que você carrega, a Quinn foi a primeira pessoa que abriu os braços para você, contrariando toda a sua depressão pós-término e todas as coisas horríveis que você proporcionou a ela no começo da estadia dela aqui? Sabe quantas vezes ela se sentiu rejeitada por você, que chegou a pensar em desistir de morar aqui? Você não sabe, porque _não percebeu_. Você não estava se doando tanto quanto ela estava se doando a você.

Estou tremendo. Não sei por quê. Estou parada, ainda a uma boa distância dela, apertando meus braços ainda mais. Santana pareceu metralhar todo o seu discurso em cima de mim sem nem mesmo recuperar o fôlego. Estou um pouco tonta, sentindo-me uma idiota por não ter retrucado em momento algum. Mas como poderia? Não houve brechas. Preciso me escorar em algum lugar, senão minhas pernas não irão me sustentar; sinto-as fraquejar, reclamar por suporte.

- O que você tem contra mim, afinal? – é a única frase completamente imbecil que consigo formular às pressas.

- Quer uma lista em ordem alfabética, ou prefere que eu apenas cite uns três ou quatro itens? Porque ela é infinita, pode acreditar – Santana me responde num tom seco – Mas a Quinn? A Quinn não a enxerga. Quer dizer, deve enxergar alguns itens, dois ou três, mas nunca será capaz de mudar quem você é. Ela não quer que você mude, pois a aceitou do modo que é. Ela ignorou tudo, Rachel, absolutamente _tudo_ para ser sua amiga. Sei que você deu atenção a ela, mas nunca vai ser o suficiente para ela. Quinn não quer o mundo, ou um posto numa grande empresa. Sabe o que ela quer? – o rosto de Santana parece mais suave agora, talvez porque haja mais emoção do tipo lamentosa em seu peito. Meu coração se agita, incapaz de bater no compasso – Quinn quer ser especial tanto quanto ela sabe que você é. Ela não viajou para Lima porque odeia a família e precisava se ver livre dela, não. Ela queria ser especial junto com você. Mas você... Você despedaçou tudo. E não fez _nada_ para remendar. Não pediu explicações decentes, não agiu como uma amiga; simplesmente a renegou e renegou qualquer esclarecimento dela. _Esse_ é o limite dela. Quinn não aguenta mais ser renegada, entende? Ela já teve de ser chutada diversas vezes por variadas pessoas as quais achou que a amavam.

Meu lábio está tremelicando. Oh, não. Não na frente dela, eu imploro. Não quero ser vista derramando mais choro, especialmente na frente de Santana. Sinto meus olhos úmidos, mas ainda consigo distingui-la através das poucas lágrimas que se juntam.

- Quem a renegou? – pergunto tão baixo que não tenho certeza se minha voz chegou até Santana.

- Está _profundamente_ dando importância a isso, ou apenas está perguntando?

- Diga-me, por favor. Apenas quero saber quem é essa... Essa Quinn. Isso está me matando desde Lima, entende? – confesso, esforçando-me até o limite para não exibir indícios de que a onda de choro está cada vez mais próxima e mais potente.

- Quer saber quem ela é? – Santana questiona – Pergunte a ela. Use a reciprocidade.

Faço um movimento confuso com a cabeça.

- O quê? Que reciprocidade? Ela não utilizou isso nenhuma vez comigo.

- Será mesmo, Rachel? – agora Santana não parece com raiva, está centrada na mensagem; está tranquila e me tratando como se fosse minha psicóloga – Ou você apenas estava notando os próprios limites, mais uma vez?

Selo meus lábios, para que ela não consiga perceber que eles ainda estão tremendo.

- E-eu não sei – respondo. Será que isso aconteceu? Será que ela quis me contar alguma vez, ou talvez _muitas vezes_, sobre tudo isso, mas eu simplesmente não lhe conferi importância? Meu Deus, isso é horrível...

Ela assente, mas sem transparecer sarcasmo. Não transparece nada ruim, na verdade. Sua expressão está séria e compreensiva.

- Sabe uma coisa que aprendi durante o colegial e que nunca vou conseguir esquecer? – por algum motivo, ela está se aproximando de onde estou e sua voz está bastante suave para alguém que estava acabando comigo há apenas alguns minutos.

Faço que não com a cabeça, segurando as lágrimas. Tento fungar baixo, para que ela não perceba. Mas estou tremendo tanto que acabo fazendo tudo errado. Ela aperta os lábios num gesto solidário quando escuta minha fungada ridícula. Santana agarra com gentileza meus pulsos e, mesmo que eu esteja com medo e envergonhada por ter de encará-la, o faço ainda assim.

- Que não dá pra ser feliz com medo de amar. Amar alguém exige muita coragem, pessoas covardes não amam ninguém.

Não entendo o significado daquilo, mas faço um aceno em concordância.

- Faça por merecer, Rachel. Porque eu sei que Quinn tem certeza de que você merece. Apenas prove isso.

* * *

Nunca me imaginei dizendo isso, mas confesso que sua ausência me provoca uma ausência de sentimentos. Não sinto falta. Não sinto dor. Não sinto medo. Não sinto nada. Nada. Nunca imaginei que seria assim, mas 'nada' agora me consola.

Os dias, vagarosos, passam. E vão passando. Cada vez mais rápidos. Todos do mesmo jeito; não saio da rotina precária NYU/Party City/dormir. Tudo tão mecânico que tudo o que sei é que estou ficando cansada, muito cansada. Exaurida, para falar a verdade. Meu corpo não se acostuma com essa brusca mudança e há pontos de tensão em diversas partes dele. Mas o nada perdura. O nada é a única coisa na qual me agarro. O nada é indolor. O nada me faz existir, mas sem viver. Estou aqui, mas não estou. Às vezes acho que não consigo respirar e que não vou conseguir acordar no dia seguinte, porque a verdade é que não ser capaz de sentir é, em alguns casos, um malefício. Você entra numa espécie de limbo sentimental. Uma depressão que você nem consegue diagnosticar por conta própria; só fica lá, respirando e repetindo os mesmos dias, ridiculamente.

Finn tem me ligado e me abordado. Eu o trato com indiferença. Não tenho nem mesmo disposição para ser rude com ele, porque tenho ciência de que, na verdade, não há por que buscar um culpado. Ao menos, não há nenhuma prova incriminadora suficiente com a qual eu possa cercá-lo sobre esse enorme labirinto de relacionamentos. Esse triângulo amoroso indecifrável. Rachel nunca me disse o nome do ex-namorado, fato um. Finn nunca disse o nome da ex-namorada, foto dois. Eu nunca mencionei o nome do Finn para Rachel, fato três. Nunca, também, deixei escapar o nome de Rachel para Finn, fato quatro. Inacreditável, certo? Certo, mas real. Verídico. Aconteceu.

E não há nada que eu possa mudar. Nada que eu possa fazer, aliás, para consertar isso. O que posso tentar mexer? Não se mexe no passado. Ele acontece, e é nosso dever esquecê-lo, mais dia, menos dia. É assim que é. Não posso remendar nada, agora. Nem com ele, nem com Rachel. Não sobre nossos desencontros encontrados, por assim dizer.

Mas, com tenha a certeza, tem aquele ponto de pressão no meu cérebro que está me perturbando. A Rachel. O que ele fez com ela, quer dizer. Porque... Bem, muitas vezes formulei na minha cabeça quem era e como era esse tal ex-namorado dela. Alguém que teve anos de puro deleite no Ensino Médio no posto de líder do time e que carregou toda a soberba de um cara popular. A imagem se concretizava perfeitamente. E daí me assalta o fato de que este mesmo cara deleitoso e arrogante teve o privilégio de namorar alguém como Rachel; alguém insegura o bastante para sequer acreditar no próprio potencial feminino e que, naquele mundo de castas malucas, não era a favorita de ninguém, à exceção do namorado. E tudo o que este cara era se perde diante deste fato: a Rachel em sua vida. E, então, não sei mais como julgá-lo. Não posso mais julgá-lo.

Mas aí me retorna toda a repulsa e todo aquele sentimento de impotência diante da impotência dela, a qual ela me apresentou naquela noite que enfim me relatou sobre seu término – que parecia tanto afetá-la e que a deixou transtornada.

Como alguém que a escolheu para dividir a vida por quatro anos não teve sequer a decência de tentar se colocar no lugar dela? É claro que meninas nunca entenderão os meninos, e os meninos nunca entenderão as meninas – mas o que isso impossibilita de as pessoas praticarem um pouco mais de uma coisa chamada humanidade? Porque estar imune ao que acomete aos outros todos são capazes de se transformar, especialmente levando em conta que cada um tende a acreditar nas próprias razões, sem questionar as dos que estão a sua volta ou sem conseguir enxergar que a complexidade das suas próprias são infundadas e construídas a partir de prepotência explícita.

Não entendo.

As opiniões mudam de acordo com as circunstâncias. É como dizem: a morte pode ser enxergada de duas formas; quando ocorre com os outros é fatalidade; quando acorre conosco é injustiça. Tudo depende de onde você está, do lado de lá, ou do lado de cá. Sim ou não. Não existe "talvez". Ou você sabe sobre o que está falando, ou não sabe.

Finn, eu sei, sabia sobre o que estava se posicionando. Ele não deveria, de modo algum, se ver preso com Rachel. Todo mundo é livre, claro que sim. Se você está se sentindo sufocado num relacionamento é porque tem algo errado; ou você mudou, ou a outra pessoa mudou. Ou, então, os seus sentimentos, mais do que nunca, se apagaram e isso, meu caro, muitas vezes não há como rescender. Você pode ter a fogueira em seu esqueleto bruto, mas sem a ignição ela não se formará. Faíscas podem se formar, mas sem a chama _certa_ você não tem nada. E é assim com relacionamentos, também.

Relacionamentos morrem todos os dias. E não tem como localizar o culpado. A outra pessoa pode prometer modificar o que quer que seja o empecilho que esteja interferindo no bom funcionamento da relação, mas de que adianta tentar apreender alguém que já está muito longe da gaiola? Nunca mais será a mesma coisa, porque nada voltará a ser como antes. Os sentimentos se apagam e se reestruturam todos os minutos. Às vezes, não bata amar para ser amado. Anne Frank diria: o amor não é algo que se pode pedir a alguém.

O fundamental não é amar, é _aprender_ a amar. E talvez tenha sido isso que se fez presente no namoro de Finn e Rachel. Nenhum dos dois aprendeu a amar, nem a eles mesmos nem um ao outro.

Ainda assim... Ainda assim, ele deveria ter imaginado que Rachel não se desvencilharia das memórias tão rapidamente, como se pudesse jogá-las numa lata de lixo e deixar fazer com que tudo se encaixe, que tudo se configure mais uma vez, tornando a ser como era antes. Porque nunca é. As coisas nunca voltam como antes foram.

Por isso, estou furiosa.

Ele diz me amar, mas como poderei confiar em sua palavra se já retribuiu seu amor um dia e não se arrepende por ter quebrado o coração da outra pessoa? Quem garante que ele não acabará fazendo isso comigo? Quebrando meu coração para procurar outra menina? É possível. Tudo sempre é possível, especialmente quando relacionado às angústias e dores do amor. Certo? Certo, porque eu já provei isso outrora.

- Aonde vai? – Santana levanta os olhos de seu novo livro sobre Estatística.

- Resolver um assunto pendente.

- Rachel? – há surpresa e esperança emanando de sua voz.

Nego com a cabeça, e não esclareço nada. Saio do apartamento o mais rápido possível.

O caminho está marcado no meu cérebro, apesar de não apreciá-lo. Quer dizer, o que não aprecio é a pessoa que me aguardo ao final do trajeto. Confesso, os dias e as noites que se sucederam lá foram boas. Mas eu as trocaria por quaisquer outras se eu soubesse que Rachel estaria presente nelas. É, algumas eu é que me esquivei, proporcionando, assim, grandes ausências. No entanto, duvido muito que ela tenha se queixado ou notado. Por que o faria, uma vez que ou estava com Brody ou com Sam? E eu tinha de encontrar um escape. Finn foi meu escape. Gostei disso enquanto durou. Enquanto não sabia o que agora sei. Que ele é um grande idiota. Predador. Despedaçador de coração. Chame-o como quiser.

Saio do carro e reconheço uma cabeleira loura. Franzo a testa.

- Sam?

Ele está na pequena entrada do prédio, quase batendo o portão. Olha em volta, procurando quem o está chamando. Seus olhos recaem em mim e seu rosto exibe uma expressão de reconhecimento.

- Fabray! – ele exclama. Seu tom não emana alegria, mas ele está me sorrindo – Está me perseguindo? Você sabe que não quero mais nada com você, certo? Você mesma foi bastante contundente naquela noite com a Rach expondo o quanto me odeia.

- Não o odeio – respondo confusa, mas focalizo na verdadeira razão pela qual nossa "conversa" teve início – Em todo caso, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu moro aqui, com Finn. O cara que você está "namorando".

- Você sabe? Espere aí, como é que eu nunca o vi aqui antes?

- Não diga para ninguém, mas eu tenho uma capa da invisibilidade – ele se aproxima de mim e lança uma piscadela. Daí percebe que sua piadinha não me agradou e retalia – É claro que prefiro estar longe daqui quando os encontros do Finn acontecem. E, na verdade, fiquei sabendo de você pela própria Rachel. Finn não me disse muita coisa a seu respeito, à exceção de tudo o que nós garotos dizemos uns aos outros.

Ergo uma sobrancelha. Péssima ideia. Preferiria não ouvir isso.

- Enfim, o que_ você_ está fazendo aqui? – Sam pergunta, sugerindo estar muito interessado. Não quero lhe revelar nada, para que ele ou Rachel não pensem que estou usando a informação como artifício, caso ele conte a ela.

Ao invés de lhe confessar qualquer coisa, dou de ombros e repito o que disse a Santana, que preciso resolver um assunto pendente. Isso, ao contrário do que imaginei, não provoca reação alguma nele. Sam somente assente. Mas depois diz:

- Tente ser você mesma ao menos uma vez, ouviu? Todo mundo aprecia um pouco de autenticidade uma vez ou outra – ele abre o portão para que eu passe e me olha mais uma vez – Preciso ir, quem sabe nos vemos por aí.

Sam se vai. Desaparece no fim do quarteirão. Eu ainda estou olhando o calmo movimento do tráfego diante meus olhos, sem realmente me ater a ele.

É, estou precisando ser eu mesma um pouco. Livro-me da minha distração e entro no lobby. Subo os três lances de escadaria e então estou frente a frente com a porta que nunca mais encararei na minha vida. Bate na madeira de maneira energética com os nós dos dedos e aguardo.

Presumo que pelo olho-mágico Finn já deve ter me conferido do outro lado, pois apenas isso explica seu sorriso animado quando a barreira entre nós é transposta.

- Hey! – ele diz.

- Nem se anime – já vou dizendo duramente – Essa é a última vez que venho aqui; aliás, essa é a última vez que nos falamos.

- Precisa de um calmante? – Finn pergunta.

- Não. Preciso de você o mais longe possível de mim – esclareço com todas as letras.

- Veio aqui para me dizer isso? Um pouco contraditório, não?

Oh, Deus! Ele está sendo cínico! Estupidamente cínico! Uma vontade mórbida de dar um tapa em seu rosto toma conta de mim; preciso refrear esse ímpeto com todas as forças que tenho para não desferi-lo.

- Você não sabe o que diz – digo com desprezo, adentrando-me no pequeno apartamento sem ser diretamente convidado – Não acredito que me envolvi com você! Eu presenciei todas as consequências que você ocasionou no emocional da Rachel. Qual é o seu problema? Acha que todo mundo é imune ao sofrimento? Porque ela sofre por você até hoje, se quer saber. Você sempre vai ser a melhor e a pior pessoa que ela encontrou.

- Lá vai você – ele suspira, mas seu tom está irritado.

- _Sim_ – confirmo com voracidade -, com toda a certeza. Porque você tinha plena consciência de que ela não se recuperaria do término, e mesmo assim não se mostrou nem um pouco amigável em momento algum. Existem casais que, embora seus relacionamentos amorosos tenham fracassado, consentiram em manter a amizade, sabia? E me surpreende muito o fato de vocês terem crescido juntos e terem inclusive feito parte de algo especial como o Glee Club e, mesmo assim, não conseguirem manter contato algum, mesmo que por mensagens casuais escritas por velhos amigos.

- Achei que deste modo seria melhor, ok? – ele meio que explode – Achei que cortar a relação integralmente não a afetaria tanto. E que porcaria é essa, garota?! Você não pode me cobrar nada, porque sei muito bem que nem amiga dela você é mais! Ela a odeia tanto quanto me odeia!

- Bem, talvez, se tivesse sabido com antecedência que você é o ex-namorado imbecil dela nada disso estaria acontecendo! – revido com raiva.

- Oh, certo! – ele diz sarcasticamente – Porque se soubesse recusaria terminantemente todas as noites que passamos juntos! Você_ sabe_ que não! Porque você é uma derrotada sentimental: você precisou de mim para continuar com a sua farsa de menina boazinha! Você sabia que eu não iria pisar em você como outro alguém do seu maldito passado cujas informações ninguém sabe! Você é uma completa fraude, não vê? Se alguém foi enrolado nesta história aqui fui eu. Além da Rachel, naturalmente. A quem você se diz amiga, mas a quem não foi capaz de assumir sua verdadeira identidade! Sim, eu dei o pé na bunda dela. Quebrei alguma ordem mundial? Não, porque era tão injusto que eu me visse sendo o cachorrinho dela quanto ela me cobrar alguma lealdade para todo o sempre! Se eu pensei que eu suportaria todo o drama infantil dela? Sim, na época em que era ingênuo demais, pensando que ela foi um grande achado na minha vida. Mas depois que nos formamos, o elo se partiu muito fácil. De repente, já não éramos como um. Éramos opostos e, intimamente, estávamos sempre em embate um com o outro. E tudo o que eu queria era ser livre dela!

Fico piscando para ele, colocando todas as informações em gavetinhas dentro de meu cérebro.

Fraude. Rachel. Elo. Liberdade.

- Ainda assim, você não tinha o direito. Alguma vez você foi lá para conferir de perto o estado dela? Mandou alguma mensagem? Alguma coisa?

- Eu já disse: quis cortar nossa relação na íntegra – Finn me concede a resposta num tom muito irritado – Além do mais, por que eu faria isso? A Rachel é tão orgulhosa quanto uma celebridade de Hollywood. Acha que é tudo sobre ela. É egocêntrica e insuportável, na maior parte do tempo. Eu estava _muito cego _quando correspondi aos sentimentos dela, no colegial.

- Ninguém se apaixona por uma pessoa por estar cego, Finn. Você pode não enxergar os motivos que o levam a estar apaixonado, _mas eles estão lá_. Você apenas não os compreendeu. Aliás, acho que, por mais que tenha tentado amá-la, não aprendeu nem um pouco, pois fez isso como se fosse um favor. Você tinha de amá-la, uma vez que ela já estava apaixonada por você. Não foi nada recíproco. Ela sustentou todo o relacionamento de vocês e, quando você se deu conta disso, simplesmente a largou, porque era demais para você aceitar esse fato.

- Não tenho culpa se a Rachel tem a cabeça nas nuvens.

- Ela pode ter. Mas ela é uma menina, esperava mesmo algo diferente? No entanto, os pés dela estão bem firmes no chão. Você nunca aprendeu nem mesmo a compreendê-la, por isso diz com tanto afinco sobre, supostamente, ela ser insuportável. Rachel, talvez, apenas estivesse querendo lhe mostrar o quanto estava contigo. Mas você foi incapaz de compreender isso, porque nunca esteve com ela. Nunca teve _aquela coisa_, sabe de que estou falando?

- Não faço a mínima ideia – ele diz impaciente.

- Também não sei explicar. Sei que... Algumas pessoas a têm e nem mesmo percebem. É como uma aura que os envolve, uma magia que permeia suas histórias.

- Não me diga que está tentando descrever o amor. Vou vomitar agora.

Balanço a cabeça.

- Não. É justamente isso. Essa coisa da qual me refiro vai além disso, além do amor. É como um_ bônus_ por estar amando. É uma sintonia tão grande que, quem está ao redor, almeja tê-la também. E é inexplicável. É somente... Uma_ coisa_. Que faz com que todos percebam que, sim, há muita felicidade sendo dividida ali. É como uma conexão de almas, entende? Como se essas pessoas tivessem sido feitas umas para as outras. Elas se completam como peças de lego onde umas se acomodam nas rachaduras das outras, tornando-as perfeitas juntas.

- Ah, meu Deus – Finn diz. Estudo seu rosto e constato coexistir três emoções ali: incredulidade, desprezo e surpresa. Essas palavras são proferidas de modo bastante diferente, e isso me leva a crer que ele encontrou uma disparidade – Não dá para acreditar.

- Não acredite, não estou pedin...

- Que se dane essa sua teoriazinha ilusória, não é a isso que me refiro – Finn ataca de imediato – Você... – ele fez uma careta que não consigo definir muito bem; ele está confuso, é isso? – Você acha que vai ficar com o meu lugar. Acha que vai poder suprir a falta que eu faço para ela. Você é ridícula, um nada. Você não é ninguém – oh, noto bastante desprezo; meu estômago está dando indícios de desconforto, mas resisto, porque preciso ir com isso até o fim. Não quero nada pela metade – Não foi você que a fez acreditar que tinha algum potencial, ou que podia ser aceita, ou que tinha um futuro próspero se contentando com o tipo de amor que dei a ela.

- VOCÊ NÃO DEU AMOR ALGUM A ELA! VOCÊ A ILUDIU! – a necessidade de pontuar a minha certeza acerca do assunto me leva a perder o controle e a gritar com ele. Posso estar parecendo desequilibrada, mas nunca me senti tão lúcida. Tão certeira quanto ao que estou falando – VOCÊ É QUE É UM NADA! PODE ACHAR QUE REPRESENTOU ALGO IMPORTANTE PARA A RACHEL, MAS TUDO O QUE ELA VAI SE RECORDAR É QUE VOCÊ NÃO DEU VALOR ALGUM AO RELACIONAMENTO DE VOCÊS, MUITO MENOS A ELA!

- Como se você se importasse o suficiente para estar tentando consertar o que quebrei. Porque você nunca vai. Eu sempre vou ser o primeiro amor dela – Finn retruca, mantando a voz contida.

- A Rachel vai fazer questão de se esquecer disso quando for a hora – respondo, ainda num tom alto, mas não berrando – Ela vai perceber que tudo não passou de uma mentira com você. E, sim, eu menti sobre algumas coisas a ela, mas nunca sobre meus sentimentos.

- Oh, yeah? – Finn é desdenhoso – Então ela sabe que você está ridiculamente apaixonada por ela? Que durante esse tempo todo você escondeu essa dita "coisa" dela? – acho que ele nota o pânico estampado no meu semblante, porque logo e seguida diz com triunfo – Achei que não. E acho que quem está se iludindo é você. Acredita mesmo que ela sente toda essa "coisa" por você? _Você nunca vai ser especial para ela._

Isso me acerta de um modo que me faz perder o fôlego. Porque seu tom é tão maldoso que nem mesmo Santana poderia utilizá-lo neste momento. E também porque sei que ele tem razão. Posso ter sido especial para Rachel, algum dia. Mas agora? Agora não mereço mais nenhum tipo de apreço dela. Com certeza, deixei de ser especial a ela, depois de tudo isso.

- Adeus, Finn. A propósito, você é uma porcaria de pessoa – rebato, depois de me recompor. E saio pela porta com a cabeça erguida, muito embora meu coração esteja um pouco ferido.

* * *

**Hey, buddies!**

**Eu adorei escrever esse capítulo, do começo ao fim! *-* No começo me deu vontade de chorar, e depois só fiquei com cara de triunfo por ter feito a Quinn ter dado no pé, hahaha. Anyway, reviews? Até o próximo fim de semana! Beijos!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Fico satisfeita por ser uma noite calma e por eu estar sozinha. Isso poderia ser encarado como algo bastante melancólico para a maioria das pessoas, mas não para mim. Aprendi a gostar de ficar sozinha; especialmente se tenho um bom motivo para desejar estar só.

Sozinha, posso aumentar o volume das canções que não costumo escutar, mas que agora fazem parte de mim mais do que nunca. Porque as bandas em questão quase me fazem ter a sensação de que Lucy – ou seria a Quinn? – está de volta. Quase posso imaginá-la dançando e cantando ao meu redor todas estas canções. The Raconteurs, The Vaccines, The Vaselines, The Wooden Birds, The Vivian Girls.

E… Bem, tem _aquilo_. Que eu ainda não mostrei a Kurt e Blaine. Claro que eu deveria mostrar – acho que é isso que quer dizer "vou guardar todos os seus segredos" dentro de uma amizade –, mas não sei ao certo como, em especial Kurt, pode interpretar e reagir. Tenho a noção de que ele dirá para eu não confiar no que vejo, pois são provas plantadas com o objetivo de me amolecer. E devo confessar que elas _estão_ me amolecendo? Quer dizer, é realmente difícil ficar encarando tudo isso sem notar que meu coração se aperta cada vez mais.

E, apesar de tudo, fico realmente grata à Santana por ter aparecido naquele dia. Ela não agiu, exatamente, como eu previra. Tudo bem, ela gritou comigo e disse coisas dolorosas, mas, no fim, não agiu como se não se importasse comigo. Na verdade, percebi que ela se importa – e muito. E com sua segunda melhor amiga, a dita Quinn. E foi justamente por isso que Santana sugeriu que eu devesse procurar a Quinn. Pedir explicações para minhas dúvidas diretamente a ela.

Ela estava quase se retirando do loft, naquela tarde, respeitando o meu estado emocional repentinamente fragilizado por ter escutado sobre aquela parte que eu nunca soube sobre o passado da minha melhor amiga Lucy – sobre ela ser renegada. E eu realmente a teria deixado ir, se não tivesse dito:

"Aqui. Achei que você gostaria de ficar com isso. Recuperei para você, porque ela está se desfazendo de tudo".

Pisquei para ela, com meus olhos tão molhados que mal a conseguia enxergar.

- O quê?

Santana não disse nada, apenas estendeu um scrapbook cor de rosa em minha direção. Havia recortes meus e de Lucy por toda a extensão da capa, decorada com canetas coloridas, que exibiam desenhos aleatórios como flores, coroas, corações, notas musicais e microfones.

Essa é a coisa que não consigo dividir com os meninos. Porque, intimamente, olho para todos esses recortes, todas essas Rachels e Lucys, e penso que elas são apenas minhas. Que não quero compartilhá-las com ninguém. Que apenas eu conheço quem elas realmente são – muito embora tenha ciência de que não sei quase nada sobre a Lucy. Mas, talvez, se eu der uma chance, saberei bastante sobre a Quinn.

Por que não?

Todas as vezes que olho para o scrapbook, que caio para dentro dele e revivo todos esses momentos que Lucy fez questão de registrar, penso sobre isso. _Por que não?_ Fico repassando todos os prós e contras que minha mente já avaliou desde a visita de Santana, há mais de uma semana. E ainda que eu esteja movida à curiosidade, não tenho coragem de fazer nada. De ligar para Lucy. De pedir uma carona para Kurt até o apartamento. De mandar uma mensagem.

Permaneço paralisada, escutando as mesmas canções que me remetem a ela e sentindo meus olhos tentarem expelir as emoções represadas no meu âmago.

Mas essa é a questão: não tenho coragem necessária para encarar toda essa situação; estou apavorada, limitada, atordoada. Não consigo encontrar uma escolha que seja mais banal. O que quer que eu pense fazer parece ser estúpido e sem sentido. E daí, finjo que é melhor ignorar. Que vou melhorar, que vou ficar bem, que vou superar.

Mas será que posso confiar nisso?

Levou meses para que isso se concretizasse quando fui largada por Finn. Por que seria diferente desta vez? Apenas porque ela é uma menina, ou porque é minha melhor amiga? Como vou explicar às pessoas que, indiferentemente do que eu faça, sem ela por perto arrastando seus pés em suas meias, ou preparando bolos de caneca, ou rindo das coisas mais bobas que digo... Não tem graça. Nada sem ela tem a devida graça de antes.

Percebo que a cada vida estou apenas sobrevivendo. Parei de viver. Estou uma desordem, não tenho mais nenhum controle diante nada, não sei qual passo tomar.

O que Kurt vai dizer se eu lhe confidenciar que não suporto mais sobreviver assim? Assim, sem nenhuma Lucy na minha vida. Sem a sua risada suave. Sem seus abraços fora de hora os quais aprendi a me acostumar. Sem suas danças malucas. Sem sua voz acompanhando suas músicas preferidas.

Será que é isso que dizem sobre pessoas diagnosticadas com depressão? Que elas não conseguem mais pensar em nada além da circunstância que as levou a se sucumbir à doença? Porque tudo o que penso é em Lucy. Em todos os erros que nos levaram a estar separadas e, principalmente, nas pessoas que as rejeitaram quando ela mais precisou delas. Quem seriam? Seus pais? Será que isso explica suas atitudes esquisitas sempre que aquelas pessoas ligavam para seu telefone e que a fizeram desistir da tal viagem à Aspen para nos acompanhar a Lima?

Agito-me diante destes pensamentos. Quero fazer alguma coisa. Quero saber com clareza o que aconteceu e quem é essa garota.

Deus, sou tão idiota! Santana tem razão: sou infantil demais. Fico aqui adiando tudo, apenas porque estou morrendo de medo. Mas o que pode acontecer de pior? Saber sobre a verdade. E isso não é tão ruim; é o que quero descobrir de fato. Então o que está me prendendo a minha cama, além do evidente medo? Não pode ser medo da verdade sobre seu passado. Ou pode?

Ouço um barulho proveniente do corredor do prédio. Kurt e Blaine estão chegando. Vejo que isso me deixa aliviada, pois não sei se necessito mais ficar sozinha. De repente, estar sozinha com este scrapbook está me deixando ainda mais angustiada. Com rapidez, escondo o livro debaixo de meu travesseiro e seco minhas lágrimas. Sei que meu rosto ainda deve denunciar que andei chorando, mas com a distração perfeita eles nem notarão isso.

- Hey, gente.

- Sorvete de novo, Rachel? – Kurt me olha com repreensão.

- Você não quer que eu engorde? – forjo um tom de brincadeira, apenas para ter o que retrucar.

- Você está lidando com essa bobagem como se fosse um término de namoro, está sabendo? – Kurt revida, retirando o pote quase vazio de Häagen-Dasz de macadâmia das minhas mãos – Essa garota não significa mais nada para você, lembre-se disso.

- Kurt, será que dá para você dar um tempo? – Blaine enfim perde a paciência. Ele a está perdendo, pelo menos, uma vez por dia, sempre que Kurt é rude e frio sobre o assunto "Lucy/Quinn" – Será que você não percebe que está piorando tudo?

- Eu estou tentando ajudar – Kurt revida com um pouco de raiva – Você, ao contrário, só fica estimulando toda essa reação ridícula! – ele se vira para mim com energia – Vamos lá, você superou o Finn. E ele era, tipo, o amor da sua vida. Superar essa garota vai ser fichinha.

- "Essa garota" também era sua amiga, esqueceu-se? – pergunto com a voz ferina.

- Sim, fiz questão de esquecer, Rachel. Virei a página. Você, evidentemente, não é capaz de fazer isso. Apenas não consigo entender por que é tão difícil abandoná-la. Percebeu que ela já a abandonou? Ou ela apareceu aqui alguma vez? – ele está sendo sarcástico, e isso está me dando nos nervos.

Estou lutando no meu íntimo. Quero sair andando impaciente pelo loft e sair pela porta. Quero estar sozinha de novo. Desapareça, Kurt. Vai ser melhor para todos.

- Se você vai fazer questão de falar sempre sobre isso, é claro que não vou conseguir superar – digo, tentando manter minha voz o mais calma possível. Não quero me descontrolar para que ele não perceba que estou surtando com tudo isso.

- Como se a culpa fosse minha! – Kurt exclama – Até parece que você não desliga seu cérebro nunca dela. Eu vejo que não!

- Então agora o quê? Eu tenho que ficar me policiando o tempo todo? – perco a paciência de imediato – O que mais não posso permitir que minha mente pense? – desafio-o na mesma hora.

- Hey, vamos nos acalmar, fazendo o favor? – Blaine interfere. Vira para Kurt, primeiro – Quantas vezes nós três já brigamos e quantas vezes nós nos tornamos ainda mais amigos? Vai relevar este fato, apenas porque Lucy não tentou fazer contato conosco? Talvez ela esteja com receio da nossa reação, exatamente como esteve durante todos os meses que morou aqui. E quem somos nós para culpá-la? – e, depois, olha para mim – Você tem que fazer alguma coisa. Ficar se lamentando não vai consertar nada. O que vai fazer, então?

- Odeio quando você tem razão – Kurt enfim diz com muita raiva e se retira para o banheiro, para, talvez, se acalmar cheirando alguns sabonetes líquidos florais.

Blaine não para de me encarar. Está persuasivo. Está aguardando meu pronunciamento. O que vou fazer? O que _devo_ fazer?

- Você acha que a Party City está aberta?

- Estamos em NY. NY nunca dorme. O que tem em mente? – ele suspense uma sobrancelha grossa, agora parecendo bastante satisfeito por eu não ter dito nada do tipo "Nada, apenas vou ficar aqui assistindo reprises de House e comendo sorvete".

- Preciso ir até lá. Ela ainda deve ser subgerente, certo? E subgerentes ficam até tarde, não é assim?

- Acho que sim – ele afirma, mas com ceticismo. Anda até a porta do banheiro e diz – Estamos saindo. Volto logo.

Já estamos quase alcançando as escadas, quando a porta de entrada do loft se abre de supetão e Kurt inquire:

- Aonde vocês vão? Rachel, o que você vai fazer? Esperem aí, eu vou junto!

Então ele sai correndo para junto de nós.

Leva algum tempo para nos localizarmos e para encontrarmos a loja sem as orientações de Lucy. As luzes estão acesas e as cores que batem nas paredes externas do prédio parecem formar um arco-íris desconexo diante de nossos olhos.

Estou hiperventilando quando estacionamos no meio-fio. Minha garganta parece obstruída e meu coração está descontrolado. Estou com tanto medo! Medo de não encontrá-la. Medo de ela rejeitar a minha chance. Medo de não saber o que dizer.

- Quer que nós a acompanhamos? – Kurt pergunta. Ele está ansioso.

- Não, acho que... – recupero um pouco do meu fôlego para impedir que eu desmaie por falta de oxigenação dentro do carro – Acho que preciso fazer isso sozinha. Esperem-me, ok?

- Ok – eles respondem ao mesmo tempo.

Preciso de mais um minuto. Mais alguns minutos, na verdade.

- Rachel? É preciso que você saia do carro para ir falar com ela – Blaine me diz, gentilmente.

- É, eu sei – engulo com força.

- Então...? – ele me incita.

- C-certo. Estou indo, estou indo – digo, e enfim abro a porta.

Paro na calçada, olhando o prédio. Há gente lá dentro. Caminho com passos quase imprecisos até a entrada. Quando abro a porta, um sininho anuncia a minha chegada. Nada modifica no ambiente e eu estou aflita. Onde está Lucy? Será que é o dia de folga dela? Será que não é mais subgerente? Será que pediu demissão?

Finjo estar interessada numa arara cheia de roupas coloridas; não estou realmente notando seus detalhes, estou apenas ali, tentando ser notada por alguma atendente. Por Lucy, na verdade.

- Aniversário infantil, ou Halloween? – uma menina que parece jovem demais para trabalhar e que está vestida como se tivesse acabado de sair de um filme antigo me pergunta com uma animação exultante.

- Estou procurando... Uma amiga. Quinn – então lembro que ninguém verdadeiramente a conhece com este nome. O rosto da atendente se franze, preocupada. – Lucy. O nome dela é Lucy.

- Não conheço nenhuma Quinn – a garota diz –, mas a Lucy está conferindo o estoque. É lá embaixo. Quer que eu a chame, ou prefere voltar outra hora?

- Será que eu poderia ir até lá?

- No porão? – ela está me encarando com incredulidade – Não acho que você tenha permissão.

- Por favor, não vou me demorar. Só preciso perguntar algo a ela. É coisa de cinco minutos – me pego mentindo mais rápido que pretendo.

- Preciso falar com a Anna, espere um pouco.

Ela desaparece por entre as outras atendentes, os clientes e as roupas e os objetos de festas. E eu vou em direção à porta que me levará ao porão; sou rápida e, então, já estão descendo as escadas. A luz está acesa e o local está apinhado de coisas.

- Cassie, é você? – Lucy pergunta perto de um dos cantos. Ela está retirando um material das caixas; são copos e talheres coloridos – Você sabe onde estão as folhagens de mesa? Acho que recebemos a última leva do Peter Pan na semana passada, mas não a encontro. Onde você a... Ah!

Ela exclama baixo, quando enfim constata que sou eu, e não Cassie, que desceu as escadas. Sua expressão parece lívida de susto. Está trajada como uma marinheira – se marinheiras usassem vestidos justos, tomara que caia, e muito curtos – e noto que sua peruca cor de rosa esconde seu verdadeiro cabelo.

- Oi – é tudo que pronuncio.

* * *

Paraliso-me. Ela está bem na minha frente séria, mas parecendo extremamente desconfortável e deslocada. Parece que está se recuperando de uma corrida intensa e seus olhos recaem nas caixas, evitando me olhar.

Não digo nada por dois ou três segundos, apenas fico ali estudando seu semblante e sua postura. Tudo indica que ela está se obrigando a fazer o que quer que a tenha trazido até a Party City.

- Precisa de alguma ajuda? – finalmente pergunto. A verdade é que eu gostaria de sair correndo, mas essa atitude não seria nada elegante, além do mais eu a afugentaria; não quero repeli-la de mim, uma vez que teve coragem de me encontrar pessoalmente.

- Preciso – apesar de seu rosto não sinalizar, sua voz é firme. Ela junta os lábios, nervosa, e dá prosseguimento ao seu raciocínio – Preciso que você me ajude a entendê-la. A saber quem é você.

- Uau – digo, tentando manter o meu tom calmo –, isso é uma mudança. Da última vez em que a vi, você estava gritando coisas que nem deve se lembrar. Você lembra?

Eu ainda lembro, quero adicionar. Mas acabo não o fazendo.

Rachel sacode a cabeça de um lado para o outro, olhando para mim. Ela está assustada, percebo.

- Não vim aqui para gritar com você – ela diz; há um quê de promessa em sua voz, e isso me deixa esperançosa – Eu quero que você conte quem é a Quinn. Conheci um pouco da Lucy, mas não sei nada sobre a Quinn – seu tom está hesitante e baixo, e isso proporciona uma impaciência em mim. Apesar de saber que essa Rachel assustada é muito mais agradável.

Deixo os copos verdes empilhados em cima da mesa e devolvo para a caixa os talheres. Assinto, concordando em manter uma conversa civilizada com ela. Sigo para a escada de madeira. Ela me segue com os olhos, e quando eu me sento em um dos degraus, Rachel entende que é para se juntar a mim. Ela, vagarosa, se acomoda ao meu lado, mas deixa uma distância entre nós.

- O que quer saber? – pergunto.

- Sobre você. Sobre tudo – Rachel, noto, não está olhando para mim; seu rosto está direcionado para o espaço a nossa frente. Sua voz ainda está baixa, mas não mais hesitante. Isso é bom. Gosto dela assim.

- Belleville – suspiro – Você se lembra do que eu disse sobre ter me mudado para lá ainda criança e crescido até os dezesseis anos?

- Sim. Então, depois, você voltou para Lima – Rachel diz. Ela olha para mim, um olhar sem muita expressão – Puck disse que a conheceu em Belleville. A sua família fazia parte do programa de intercâmbio, e ele foi o estudante sorteado para se hospedar na sua casa, algo assim, certo?

- Sim – confirmo e posso sentir meu estômago se revirar, como sempre acontece quando tenho de reviver mentalmente este episódio – Tínhamos 14 anos. Achei que ele fosse, você sabe, se apaixonar pela minha irmã mais velha, a Francine. Todos os garotos eram loucos por ela. Fran sempre provocava os garotos, usava roupas inapropriadas e tirava meus pais do sério toda hora.

- Mas? – ela pergunta.

- Mas não foi por ela que Puck se apaixonou. Na verdade, não acho que ele tenha se apaixonado, exatamente. Ele apenas... – dei de ombros. Tento, até hoje, explicar a mim mesma o sentimento que ele nutriu por mim. Nunca chego a uma conclusão clara – Achou que podia me conquistar.

- E conseguiu.

Não é uma pergunta. Rachel tem certeza do que está dizendo. Sua expressão está séria novamente, impenetrável. Seus olhos escuros resplandecem um brilho que não consigo decifrar. Assinto e prossigo:

- Ele sempre arrumava um jeito de se adentrar no meu quarto nos horas menos propícias e sempre me elogiava por qualquer coisa.

- Somos são idiotas por acreditar nessas coisas – Rachel diz com certo pesar. Sei que sua mente está formando o rosto de Finn em suas lembranças. Dói em mim, um pouco. Não quero que ela sempre tenha de voltar ao passado, ao Finn.

- Eles sabem exatamente o que dizer, não?

- Acho que deve ter algum tópico sobre isso no Manual Sobre Como Ser Um Garoto. Mas então? E depois?

- Puck começou a ser... Insistente demais, entende? Começou a me cercar de um jeito que me fez ficar com medo, porque eu era tão jovem e não estava acostumada a ser assediada por nenhum garoto desse jeito. Claro que na escola alguns colegas me convidavam para tomar sorvete e ir ao cinema, mas nenhum deles pretendia nada além disso. Mas Puck... Ele queria bem mais do que isso.

- Você... – ela troca um olhar comigo, bastante significativo. Um olhar que somente mulheres são capazes de compreender.

- Eu achava que também estava apaixonada, acabei cedendo às investidas dele.

- E foi muito ruim? – há curiosidade no olhar dela, e me pego pensando que senti falta disso.

- Para uma garota de 14 anos inexperiente e superprotegida pelos pais... É, foi bastante ruim. Ele se distanciou um pouco depois. Não foi muito, mas o suficiente para eu saber que não havia mais amor, se é que ele tenha existido. E como se eu já não me sentisse um pouco rejeitada por ele, aconteceu que... Eu fiquei grávida.

Rachel está chocada o suficiente para não se importar com o fato de que seu rosto parece engraçado agora, com essa expressão esquisita. Fico surpresa por notar que gosto de estar impressionando-a. Não quero que ela sinta pena de mim, por isso a surpresa dela é bastante bem-vinda.

- Francine, a princípio, me deu cobertura, inventava desculpas para meu estado um pouco debilitado, as ânsias, o cansaço. Mas então teve o Baile de Despedida e claro que minha mãe descobriu. Ela fingiu que não percebeu, mas eu sabia que ela sabia. Minha irmã foi obrigada a contar aos meus pais na noite do Baile, porque eu desmaiei por falta de hidratação no ginásio.

- Ah, meu Deus! – Rachel leva as mãos à boca, ainda mais chocada – Você... Você perdeu o bebê? – há um misto de hesitação e choro em sua voz.

- Não – trato de tranquilizá-la rapidamente – Fiquei em observação por algumas horas recebendo soro, mas fui liberada. Meu pai surtou totalmente. Colocou a culpa na minha mãe, disse que ela sempre estava me mimando por eu ser a caçula, que me deixava andar com meninos demais e que não controlava os meus horários. Eu não tinha contado a ninguém sobre Puck. Não queria que ninguém soubesse, na verdade. Eu me sentia tão envergonhada por ter concordado com aquilo tudo. Achava que poderia ter evitado me relacionar com ele. Mas foi necessário revelar sobre quem era o pai, além do mais, eu não queria ser a única a ser tachada de irresponsável. Eu sei que poderia ter resistido a ele, mas... Ele me conquistou de um jeito! Não consegui retroceder, entende? Não conseguia parar de pensar que gostava da atenção dele e dos elogios...

- Você só tinha 14 anos – Rachel coloca uma das mãos no meu ombro desnudo num gesto solidário; gosto do modo como sua voz está calma e consoladora –, você não sabia muito sobre a vida. Ninguém sabe sobre nada nessa idade.

- É, mas... – preciso retrucar, preciso que ela entenda que não me deve compreensão. Fico satisfeita por não estar chorando, nem nada assim. Tudo bem, meu tom está denunciando um pouco de fraqueza, mas não estou derramando lágrimas e mais lágrimas – Eu quero dizer, é claro que a culpa é toda minha. Eu deveria ter parado, ter dito que aquilo era errado. E _era_ errado, nós tínhamos 14 anos! Quem é que vai para cama com alguém aos 14 anos?

- Britânicos – Rachel tem a resposta na ponta da língua – Eles são bastante precoces, neste ponto. Mas, olha, você estava apaixonada. Pessoas apaixonadas não pensam muito bem. Lembro-me da época que eu era apaixonada pelo Finn. Eu era uma idiota, sinceramente...

Não sei porquê, mas esse seu comentário me faz sorrir. Ela sorri também, cética.

- Mas você não engravidou dele.

- Você sabe, minha necessidade de ter tudo no controle impediu completamente uma gravidez indesejada – ela meio que diz isso rindo, talvez com o intuito de desfazer o clima lamentoso demais – Então, Puck assumiu a criança?

- Não. Ele voltou para casa no dia seguinte.

- Mas...

- Claro que os pais dele foram notificados do incidente e até mesmo falaram muitas vezes com os meus pais, mas eles não queriam nunca mais ter notícias dos Puckermen. Acho que se eles pudessem também me despachariam para longe e se esqueceriam de que me conheceram, especialmente meu pai. Ele sempre ditou tudo lá em casa, minha mãe sempre foi a lacaia dele, uma mera empregada que sustentava seu sobrenome para as amigas, para ostentar todo o dinheiro da família – não posso evitar transparecer a minha raiva crescente. Falar sobre minha família não é como relatar sobre uma viagem à Disney. Rachel assente, deixando claro que está acompanhando tudo – Depois disso, tornei-me uma inútil, uma parasita para eles. Minha irmã agora era a filha-modelo; aparentemente, meus pais deixaram para trás todas as vezes que Francine os deixaram loucos de raiva, porque, agora, quem os deixava assim era eu. Eles nunca vão me perdoar por isso.

- Você discutiu com eles naquele dia que disse que viajaria conosco para Lima, não?

- Judy, minha mãe. Não sei de quem tenho mais raiva, dela ou do meu pai.

- Mas Lucy... Ahn, Quinn – Rachel conserta sua fala no mesmo instante, parecendo um pouco perturbada, balançando precariamente a cabeça – E o bebê?

- Minha mãe incutiu em mim e na minha irmã uma rigorosa educação cristã. E, você sabe, o cristianismo abomina métodos contraceptivos e o aborto. Meu pai, no começo, quis que eu abortasse – Rachel engole muito ar, chocada demais; seus olhos se arregalam, incapazes de se conter – Mas minha mãe vetou a decisão na mesma hora, e decidiram, então, que eu prosseguiria com a gravidez e daria à luz. Enquanto os meses passavam, meus pais tentavam encontrar pais dispostos a adotar meu bebê. Eles não queriam que eu ficasse com ele.

- Você queria? – ela sussurra.

- Não – sinto-me horrível ao confessar isso a ela e, de repente, minha garganta está pinicando demais. Sei que estou muito perto de chorar. Não quero que ela me veja chorando, não quero ser fraca diante dela. Começo a entrar em pânico e afasto meus olhos dos dela – Mas isso nunca entrou em pauta. Mesmo se eu o quisesse, meus pais me fariam entregar a criança. Eu a tive e, depois de algumas horas na maternidade, uma mulher solteira a quem meus pais já tinham prometido o bebê a buscou. Era uma menina. Nunca mais a vi, porque logo depois fomos obrigados a retornar para Lima, por decisão de meu pai. Ele achava que nossas raízes poderiam nos repaginar, fazer esquecer tudo aquilo.

- Você nunca mais viu Puck, mesmo em Lima?

- Nunca mais nos falamos ou nos encontramos e, apesar de saber sobre os concursos de corais e de ter sabido sobre você devido a eles, nunca soube que ele também fazia parte do Glee Club. E depois do Ensino Médio, meus pais acharam que seria "uma boa experiência" se eu tentasse a minha vida aqui. Estudei por um ano, virando-me completamente sozinha, e entrei na NYU.

- Seus pais não a ajudaram nem mesmo no começo? – há incredulidade em sua voz.

- Eles me deram um prazo de três meses para me estabelecer financeiramente e retiraram minha mesada, basicamente. E tem sido assim desde então.

- Você podia ter...

- Não podia – interpelo-a, sabendo o que vai alegar – Nunca consegui compartilhar isso com mais ninguém. Tenho tanta...

- Não precisa ter – ela me corta; sua expressão está singela e solidária – Todo mundo já enfrentou situações das quais quer esquecer. Eu também tenho problemas para confiar nas pessoas, isso é normal. Mas você, realmente, poderia ter me dito. Eu lhe disse sobre Finn, lembra? Foi doloroso contar sobre ele, eu também estava muito envergonhada, mas você me ajudou a superar. E, se você tivesse me permitido, eu a teria ajudado a superar seu passado – Rachel dá um apertãozinho gentil na minha mão e me oferece um sorriso fraco.

Está tudo tão diferente... _Ela_ está diferente. Não existe nada do que entrevi naquela manhã em Lima nos seus olhos ou em seu rosto. Ela está calma e cheia de compaixão. Parece-se muito com a Rachel que aprendi a admirar e a adorar.

Ela ter citado Finn pela segunda vez me faz ter a ânsia de explicar o que ocorreu entre mim e ele. Talvez se eu deixasse tudo bastante claro, se eu aniquilasse todas as suas dúvidas... Talvez, ela não ficará mais com tanto ódio de mim. Ainda que, neste momento, não consiga distinguir nem um grama de ódio nela. Seus olhos estão límpidos e sinceros. Não escondem nada de ruim.

- Sobre o Finn...

- Não estou nem aí para o Finn, Lucy. Quinn – ela franze as sobrancelhas e diz meu nome como se estivesse anotando-o mentalmente – Quinn – ela o repete – Desculpe-me, preciso me acostumar – ela sorri acanhada e desvia os olhos de mim – Eu sei que você não estava apaixonada por ele. Você disse que não iria se apaixonar por ninguém mais.

Isso pesa em mim como uma baleia azul. E então me sinto sufocada.

- Estou com o seu scrapbook, Santana me deu – ela diz.

- Oh – digo, respirando pesadamente. Preciso tirar isso da minha mente. Preciso parar de guardar segredos; é isso que Rachel quer, então por que não? – É, eu o fiz porque... Porque... – ela olha para mim, na expectativa – Rachel, eu acho que...

Rachel está me encarando com intensidade, curiosa.

- Eu preciso voltar para o trabalho.

Ela concorda com um aceno de cabeça. Seus lábios exibem um sorriso que esmorece conforme os segundos passam.

- Não quero que você seja despedida, então...

- É, acho que...

- Ok, vemo-nos depois.

- Claro.

Rachel sobe as escadas; não diz nada sobre eu voltar para o loft, mas sei que as coisas estão ajeitadas. Tudo está no lugar. Menos _aquela coisa_.

* * *

**Sim, eu voltei, HAHA. Os meus recentes afazeres me fizeram ter um lapso de memória, por isso esqueci de vir aqui e atualizar Nicest Thing. ME PERDOEM! Não vai mais acontecer, PROMETO! **

**Sei que vou deixá-los roendo as unhas e com o desejo de me matarem mentalmente por este final de capítulo tão desesperador, HAHAHA. MAS COMO EU AMO FAZER OS LEITORES SOFREREM! :) **

**Até o próximo fim de semana, sweeties! Beijos!**


End file.
